


Crown's Revenge

by AerisHikari, Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: The Citadel of Lost Souls [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Act II, Angst, Attempt, Based on RP, Cute happy skelly, Drama, Ecto-Boobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Family, Good night, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention of Death, Multi, PTSD, Pierced Clit, Pierced Dick, Platonic Love, Princess dress, Rape, Sad Skelly, Sexy Time, Skele beans need hugs, Skeleton in dress, Soul Touching, Surgery, The Lost Soul, Torture, Total Non-con, With tool not made for it, bad injury, can be skipped, for a time, for now, horrible, mention of rape, pierced nipples, rape talk, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 90,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/pseuds/AerisHikari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: They defeated Crown but payed an heavy price.Cherry and the Font family have to learn to live with it and recover from traumas.But some monsters don't agree with Cherry and Butcher's being a couple...
Relationships: Butcher/Cherry, Papyrus/Sans, sans/sans
Series: The Citadel of Lost Souls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. We are family

**Author's Note:**

> This story come from a Roleplay between me and my friend Kus.
> 
> It's part of a serie of stories turning around some characters introduced in the first part called The Lost Soul.  
Please read it to understand what's going on.
> 
> I also invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Characters list:
> 
> Cherry: A Fell Sans. Butcher’s boyfriend. A sweet unlucky monster who just try to survive. New member of the Font Family.
> 
> Crown: A Fell Papyrus. Murderer, racist, univercist, rapist and sadistic are some of the few adjective we can give to that monster. Leash’s murderer.
> 
> Butcher: A Horror Sans. A simple monster, rich beyond his needs, him and his brother help starving monsters around. Created the Arena. Boss Best frient, Cherry’s Boyfriend.
> 
> Boss: A Fell Papyrus. Richest monster in the Citadel. Best friend with Butcher. Created of the Font family by adopting lone Sanses. 
> 
> Comic: A Tale Sans. A member of the Font family.
> 
> Scar/Scarlet: A Fell Sans. Keep and eye on Boss and Cherry for the Council. he was the first brother of the Font family.
> 
> Speedy: A Swap Sans. Innocent and loving, he’s a member of the Font family.  
Leash: A Fell Sans. Boss’s lover and soul mate. Died tragically saving Boss’s life.
> 
> Marquis: A Swapfell Sans. The Trator. He betrayed the Font family and is researched by the guard for his crimes.
> 
> Brat: A Fell Sans. Boss true brother, under Bigmama’s care. His detention was ordered by the Council.
> 
> Bigmama: A Fell Toriel, Mayor of the Swap District.

Cherry woke up in the middle of the night. He dreamed, no, he had a nightmare.  
In his head had dances the images of what happened since he met his boyfriend Butcher.  
Him, a small Sans from a Fell world had seen so much. His abusive brother, Crown, had come and tried to take him back. Butcher had protected him, sending him to the most powerful monster in the Citadel.  
Boss was one of many Fell Papyrus, like Crown. But he was kind and rules kindly over the Fell District. Him and his family, the Font family, had been more than nice to poor little Cherry.  
He had dreamed of Butcher, how he had found him broken after Crown abducted and tortured him.  
And then the chase when the authorities discovered he had DT in him.  
Marquis’s smile when he betrayed his trust. Brat’s promise and… the electric plant.  
He had his freedom back now. He had woken free, healed, in the hospital and learned Boss wanted to keep him as his brother, Crown had been captured but… at what price.  
He looked around him.  
  


  
Butcher wasn’t there with him anymore, probably taken back in the psychiatry ward. Boss was there instead. The Papyrus, normally so regal looked misérable. He was sleeping, red traces down his eyes. he’ve been crying, maybe. Around his neck was Leash’s collar.  
Someone had brought a bed for him to sleep next to Cherry.

  
  


Cherry was a little sad to see that Butcher was no longer there. But he was even sadder when he saw Boss’s condition. Slowly, he left his bed. He was struggling to stand, his legs still trembling with exhaustion, but he managed to reach the place where the Papyrus slept. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, Cherry climbed into the bed and settled down against Boss.

He hesitated a little but ended up snuggling against him, letting his soul try to comfort the dormant skeleton while he slept.

  
  


Boss’s face was often distorted in his slumber, showing the emotions he was experiencing in his nightmares. When Cherry snuggles against him, his body reacts by hugging him as if to protect him. Tears ran down the cheeks of the great skeleton.

He wouldn’t let go.

  
  


Cherry felt really touched to see him like that. He let him squeeze him, fondling his chest gently as he let the pulsations of his soul try to soothe him. He closed his eyes, continuing his movements slowly. He was struggling to stay awake, but he hoped to help him calm down before, not bearing to see him so unhappy, especially knowing that his brother was responsible for his condition.

  
  


Boss’s tried to answer, in search of something that was not there. The pain end up waking him up in startle.

“Leash!”

He trembled and then realized who he was holding against him and suddenly let him go. It wasn’t Leash. Leash wouldn’t come back. There was no Reset in the Citadel…

“Cherry… I…”

  
  


The small skeleton was surprised by his reaction. He retreated quickly, leaving the bed in retreat, rubbing his arm nervously, not daring to look at him.

"S-Sorry Boss, I shouldn’t have… I c-cou… I couldn’t leave you… I mean..."

He sighed with sadness.

"I’m sorry… f-for everything… I know w-what r-represented L-Leash a-and I’m… r-really sorry f-for… for not being able..."

He had tears in his eyes, having reached his bed.

"I-I… I ask f-for your f-forgivness… F-for L-Leash… F-for B-Brat… a-a-and forr K-Kut..."

He was shaking, barely holding on to his legs. He knew Butcher had told him that Boss wanted to take him as a brother but… see him as sad… he couldn’t help but feel responsible.

  
  


Boss sat down on his own bed. He massaged his skull gently, trying to hold back his tears at the evocation of Leash.

“Y-You have nothing to do with it.”

He did not rise but tried to catch Cherry’s sleeve to keep him from moving away.

“If I had made more effort… if I had not accepted Marquis, none of this would have happened.”

His voice seemed so empty, as trying to contain feelings.

  
  


Cherry was narrowly restrained, looking up at the Papyrus. His soul seemed horribly heavy when he looked at him in this state. Slowly, he approached again, not really sure what he could, or should, do.

When he got close to him, he hesitated for a moment before opening his arms timidly, offering him a hug if he wanted to.

  
  


Boss saw Cherry open his arms, his face shriveled with a stroke of pain and he took the Sans in his arms. He began to cry and moan the pain of his loss.

His whole body was shaken by his sobs.

“I had to protect him. I should have.. I should have been that-the one who… That’s unfair!”

  
  


Cherry let him do it, putting his arms around his neck to hug him, fondling his skull gently in the hope of soothing him.

“Leash… Couldn’t live without you… If you were dead, he would have followed… Y-your brothers need you… Brat needs you… The Fell District needs you… I need you… Be strong… But… But if you need to be weak for now… If you need to cry and scream… I will stay with you… I am… Sincerely sorry… For all the harm my brother has done…”

  
  


He let himself go by holding Cherry against him. He cried, as loud as he needed but did not scream. He couldn’t, his throat seemed tight and painful.

Many minutes later, he managed to stop crying, breathing deeply to try to regain himself. He was shaking, he was exhausted like he hadn’t slept in days.

“C-cherry… Y… You are m-my brother i-if you accept… no more his…m- mine.”

  
  


Cherry had supported him in silence, continuing his gentle caresses to appease him, letting him grieve. When he finally calmed down and asked him to become his brother, the little skeleton could not help but cry again in silence, hugging him a little harder against his soul.

"I-If… If you w-want m-me… I a-accept… T-Thank you B-Boss. F-from t-the bottom of my s-soul...."

  
  


“I’ll do better… I’d protect you better this time.”

His grief was far from over, but he had to get back together. He had his weaknesses and just taking responsibility off someone helped him to keep his head above water.

But he had a question for Cherry—

“Is… Could I have… become him?”

He hated himself for it. He and Crown were in every way identical physically. He was afraid that Cherry’s timeline or his timeline would be just spurs of the same story.

  
  


Cherry thanked him gently but let go of him at his question, looking sad… He would have preferred that Boss never wondered about it… But he’d already thought about it after they first met.

"... O-Our … _ father _ … did everything he could to compare himself to me … From the moment I was born, he hated me… as soon as I could use magic, he put a collar on me… He said it was to protect me, but when Butcher took it away from me… there was a inhibitor in it… He did everything he could to put me down… And from what I saw, Brat loves you and you love him too… I’m sure… that you would never have become like him… Y-You are… the kind of big brother that I wish I had..."

He smiles at him nicely, blushing.

  
  


Papyrus sighed of relief. Everything was different. Crown was not a version of himself who made a choice leading him to this hatred and perversity. Boss even let out a light laugh when he heard the last sentence…

“In my family…I am the youngest. I have no memory of my father or mother. Brat remembers. We are eight years apart…”

He rubbed his eyes to try to get rid of his tears.

“Brat raised me when I didn’t want him. We had a fight, and as soon as I got by, I abandoned him… We only found ourselves years later. He always had a way of getting into trouble.”

  
  


Cherry smiled even more when he heard him laugh. He was sincerely happy to have been able to reassure him and make him relax a bit.

"It must be a Sans thing, to get in trouble..."

He smiled kindly, putting a hand on his arm. He had come a long way since they first met, chen his mere sight terrified him.

"... I’m sure you’ll end up together again… But, uh..."

He hesitated, not knowing how to put it.

"H-He is… the oldest…? R-Really…? He l-looked like… a child..."

  
  


Boss passed a hand on his face. Of course he did not know. But if he had to know for Brat,he might as well give him some information.

“We can thank Bigmama for that…”

He thinks for a minute on how to explain it until he finds the right words.

“He was already a prisoner of the Council. I made the mistake of defying them on one thing, I was wrong and it caused problems all over the Citadel. To punish me, they entrusted Brat to dear Toriel as a guinea pig on Time Magitech… It worked too well, but fortunately, she didn’t made him disapear.”

He growled a little.

“She always wanted to have other children… So “keeping” one for the council made her well seen and, with it, she gained in influence until becoming Mayor.”

  
  


Cherry felt horrified by this story. He swallowed magically, grabbing a little harder at the Boss, silent for a moment before whispering:

"... I’m… sorry… T-This woman is..."

He breathed deeply so as not to tremble.

"... She must be brought down… A-and as soon as possible..."

  
  


Boss got up but kept his head down, shot.

“We have a chance thanks to Crown… Now that he’s out of the way, he can help us. The Council will eventually hear reason about this woman. If we can get him to talk.”

His face darkened. He imagined what he would be able to do if he let his hatred towards his double run free. 

“He is here at the hospital in a special room for the dangerous patient. More secure than the room you shared with Butch a while ago.”

He cast his fiery gaze into Cherry’s.

“Would you like to visit him? Not as his brother but as mine? I need to ask him personal questions. But I would never force you.”

  
  


Cherry stiffened up the second Boss explained to him that his brother was very close. He could not help but tremble, sinking his damaged claws into what he had to carry, namely the arm of the Papyrus.

But his gaze and his desire to formalize their new bond made him concentrate a little more. He turned his head away, hesitating at length, before blowing:

"W-we… c-can try… I-It will surely be more… able to release i-information… i-if he can t-take advantage of it to hu-humiliate me i-in passing… I-It’s a-a … good idea."

He couldn’t believe himself saying those words.

  
  


“I don’t want him to humiliate you… He’ll probably try, but if he goes too far, you can count on me to make him regret every word.”

He made appear some filaments of magic at the tip of his fingers and played with a minute before making them disappear.

He suddenly changed the subject.

“Do you need something? Or do you have special requests about your life with us. I had to stop Speedy from buying you too big a wardrobe. I figured you wouldn’t feel comfortable with this.”

  
  


Cherry felt reassured when he heard that Boss wouldn’t let his brother hurt him anymore. He was therefore more relaxed and blushed at his question.

"N-no…? T-To be honest… I was not thinking… finally… L-let’s say that I imagined g-going back to the power plant, b-but Butcher explained to me… T-Thank you, by the way… Really..."

He had a little thrill remembering it.

"J-Just… I might m-maybe need t-that the r-room b-be… l-like the one of the apartment…? I-I… I don’t like places t-too… small..."

He got a sweet smile by imagining Speedy shopping with Comic and Scarlet to buy him mountains of clothes.

  
  


Once again, Boss let out an amused laugh but where we still felt all his fatigue.

“You’re welcome. For the plant, you can thank a certain young scientist…”

He felt too tired and sat down again on his makeshift bed. His head turned to his jacket.

“Ah, here… I almost forgot.”

He took the piece of clothing. As he searched his pockets, he continued the conversation.

“I take note of your room…but I would have thought you would have preferred to live with Butcher and Sweety in your old apartment. But if you really want to live with us, I have many unused rooms, some of which are very large and have access to the window. You will no longer be locked up… Ah, voilà.”

He pulled his hand out of the inside pocket and put something in Cherry’s hand.

“Your power plant friend found this. I thought you might want it back.”

It was the necklace that Butcher gave Cherry. A collar close to the neck made with red and black silk with a decorative bow.

  
  


Cherry blushes a little when he hears it, obviously uncomfortable.

“I won’t be far away… A-and… I want to know… What it’s like to have a real family…?”

He promised to try to thank the Alphys if he had the possibility. Then he saw the necklace. His eyes opened as the tears rose to his eyes. Trembling, he approached his hands to take the jewel, smiling and crying softly.

“I thought… it was lost… thank you…!”

He stood up to kiss his cheek before trying to put the necklace on himself.

  
  


Boss nodded, respecting Cherry’s choice. The joy of having another brother would help him overcome his loss, even if he’d never recovered.

He helped Cherry tie the ribbon.

“It’s late. I’m exhausted. Maybe we should get some more sleep…”

He stroked the top of Cherry’s skull.

“Good night, little brother.”

Then he lay down on the extra bed and closed his eyes. He needed to rest…

  
  


Cherry thanked him gently, caressing the necklace before lying down against the Boss, wishing him good night by falling asleep with a smile, almost happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Another arc in that story, I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Boss is played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> We are reading all your comments and it always makes us so happy!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Confrontation(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown get visits in his hospital room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The next day, Crown waited in his room, held in the hospital bed by anti-magic handcuffs. He seemed almost relaxed, whistling softly. He made fun of everything, convinced that a Bigmama agent was coming to free him soon.

  
  


A doctor, a Sans, entered the secure space with a notepad in hand.

“Hello. You’re the Papyrus named Crown, right? You’re going to have a doctor-supervised visit. The whole conversation will be filmed and recorded. Although you are accused of many crimes, you remain a monster and a Papyrus so I had to warn you to respect your rights. Do you agree to receive this visit?”

In the Citadel, unfortunately, even with the need of a psychological ward in the hospital almost nobody had any training to take care of those patients in need.  
So it was usual to make mistakes or to try new things. In fact, most doctors were as lost as the patients.

Butch was waiting outside the door, nervous. They had left him without medication today and wanted to see and test his reactions to his torturer. He didn’t know if he was ready for a confrontation but he had to try if it would help him get better and regain his freedom.

  
  


Crown watched the Sans with a smirk, amused.

“Visits, huh? Go ahead, I can’t wait to see who wants to come play with me.”

He scoffed slowly, slowly straightening himself by pulling on his handcuffs to sit on the bed. He observed the doctor from bottom to top.

‘And you don’t want to play with me? I love this little blouse, I would gladly rip it off.’

  
  


The Doctor glanced at the Papyrus before noting something on his notepad while mumbling.

”A sedative won’t hurt this first confrontation in the end… Think about increasing the strength of the inhibitor.”

He finished noting his observations before approaching the bed without answering to Crown. He made some adjustments so the prisoner could make as little sudden gesture as possible and his magic was at its minimum.

Then he went to open the door where Butch was waiting. The Doctor gave a capsule to the Horror whispering to him that he was not forced to do this today and that he had to take this sedative if he decided to go through.

Butch took the pill, without even using water. Swallowing was easy for him.

He wanted to step back, wait another time, but… He had to face Crown one day, like when he’ll be judged. Then, at shaky pace, he entered the room. A guard present announced his arrival.

“Comic Sans “Butcher” is here.”

Butch remained as far away from Crown as possible and hesitated to look at him. The sedative wouldn’t take effect right away, and only Crown’s presence gave him cold sweat.

He didn’t know where to start...

  
  


The Papyrus smiled even more when he saw the doctor outraged. He patiently waited until he saw Butcher. He smiles more and more, his eyes darkening with a perversity.

“Well, well, well… The dirty little bitch. You’re asking me to punish you for trying to bite? If you suck my dick, maybe I’ll be lenient with you. Or maybe I can put my dick in the hole of your skull?”

He burst with laughter, staring at him with an ever darker air.

  
  


Butch stepped back, hitting the wall, in doubt. He remembered his captivity only in bits and pieces and began to wonder what he had forgotten. He had been in a state of near permanent heat there because of drugs. He still had a headache from the Gaster Blasters from the battle. Imagining that pervert raping his skull like that made him want to throw up.

He was just hoping that it never happened and that it never would.

“I… Y-you have no influence anymore… I am not your toy, Crown.”

He slowly remembered what the doctors kept telling him. 

“Y-you won’t hurt anyone anymore.”

He had flashes, he was a bad dog, he must have been in pain. Just thinking about it, his body made him think he was in pain, but he knew it was all in his head.

“D-don’t think you have power here. Y-you’re finished!”

  
  


The Papyrus giggled watching the Horror, leaning in his direction with a big smile, blowing in a dark voice:

“Your body knows its master. Admit it. You let me do with you what I wanted. You fucked who I told you to fuck, and if I told you to suck or give your dirty little ass to someone, you would. Because you’re nothing but a bitch, like every Sanses.”

  
  


Why did he agree to confront the monster that had hurt him so much. He already regretted it. He should have waited. It was only a few minutes and he already wanted to flee or submit. He remembered the pain followed by so much pleasure with this Sans that he was still not sure was not Cherry. He had to resist his memories, his conditioning. It only lasted a few days, but it still felt like a lifetime...

“The only animal here is you! You’re even worse, even worse than a human! You’ll never make me obey.”

One of his hands, the one that had not been broken by Sua, began to blush at the joints, thinking back to the frustration he had experienced in this cage. He hid it in his pocket.

“Whatever you’re goin’ to end up in the Void… When you have said everythin’… when the time has come and you will disappear.”

The doctor looked critically at the exchange and kept taking note.

  
  


Crown looked at him with a big smile, giggling.

"No matter how hard you try to be proud… you shake like a leaf. You know you loved it. You took pleasure in imagining having my brother at your mercy. Seeing him impale on my tail in front of your eyes. You are a pervert. A little whore who asks only to obey his master."

He lengthened into the bed, settling in comfortably.

"Like I’m gonna say anything. Get out, just seeing you disgusts me."

  
  


Butch glanced at the doctor, expecting him to intervene. But he did nothing but take his damn notes.

He didn’t want to say out loud that he needed help with this pervert. Because what scared him even more was that… Crown was right. He had taken pleasure in believing that he had Cherry just for himself, groaning and satisfying his desires. He already disgusted himself… And knowing that he also disgusted the worst pervert imaginable further lowered his self-esteem.

He had stood up against him during the battle, no doubt his fear for Cherry had helped him. He was happy to have found his double that he loved… But hearing Crown finding him disgusting again made him doubt his right to exist.

The doctor finally put down his pen, seeing the lack of interaction and approached Butcher to help him get back to the door by whispering encouraging words that he had been brave and should not let go.

He entrusted him to a nurse who took him back to the psychiatric ward to take his medication by giving him precise instruction, afraid that his patient might try to take his own life again.

Then he returned to the room and addressed Crown.

“You are fascinating, a true clinical case of sociopathy. And really proud of it. We will keep your ties under this setting. I can’t wait for the citadel to be rid of you.”

Then he came out again, leaving Crown alone.

  
  


Crown remained quiet, smiling at the doctor looking more than amused. All this seemed to be only a game for him.

So, when the next day they announced a new visit, he was already seated, ready to make Butcher suffer. But he was informed that it was the Boss and his brother. He thought that the opportunity was perfect press where it hurt. Until he saw Cherry... his amused look gone, replaced by a deep anger and hatred that manifested itself throughout his body.

As planned, Cherry came with the Boss to see Crown. He stiffened himself completely when he saw his furious look, starting to tremble by clinging to the Papyrus next to him. He already had tears in his eyes, terrified by his fury.

  
  


Boss had planned the meeting. He had gone to fetch quality clothes for Cherry and let him choose the one he preferred. He wanted Crown to see at first glance that the Sans was no longer his and that Boss considered him an equal.

So it was a pleasure to see Crown’s furious look when he entered the room with his new brother. He took a folding chair which he unfolded for Cherry and one for him and sat in front of the bed taking his time. He shook Cherry’s hand to comfort him.

Hatred could read in his eyes and he stared intensely at the murderer of his lover.

“Hello, Crown.”

  
  


Strangely enough, among all the outfits, Cherry wanted to put on lolita’s dress, with the stockings and gloves, the one that Marquis and Speedy had given him. It was like a memory of a distant life.

He was trembling like a leaf, even when he sat down, while he stayed close to the Boss, trying to be brave.

Crown eventually softens, his face almost looking satisfied.

"Hello, Boss. I didn’t think killing your little whore would make you fall for another one even worse. Butcher is already a real bitch when it comes to my brother… The demand is starting to be significant. I will have to raise his prices."

Oh he knew he was playing with fire. But seeing Cherry’s face fade and decay was a real delight. And he had even worse things in his bag…

  
  


Boss wanted to rush his doppelganger to make him swallow his words but knew better than to indulge his murderous urges. He had other weapons and Crown’s vanity was to be used to get his answers to his questions.

“Correction. This is my brother now.”

He was calm but his eyes betrayed the storm of his wounded soul. He gently stroked Cherry’s head to comfort him.

“I have come to visit you to ask you some questions that I am sure you will be happy to mock. But if it’s to talk about you, I think you’ll be happy, won’t you?”

  
  


Seeing Boss’s gestures, the comfort it gave Cherry and hearing him affirm their bond… Crown failed to restrain himself, pulling on his handcuffs to try to straighten himself out. He stretched as far as he could to get as close to them as possible.

"Go ahead, ask your questions. And in between, I’d be happy to prove to you that you can’t be his brother. He’s mine. I’m the only one who really knows him. He’s MINE!"

  
  


Boss didn’t show it, but he smiled inwardly at Crown’s reaction.

“It is as much yours as your manhood attracts crowds… And it is quite the opposite, it was you who was his. You’re nothing without him, you’re so dependent of him that when you came to a city full of Sans, the first thing you could do was look for him. You think you’re important by putting him through hell, but you’re depend on him.”

He straightened up in his seat and looked at Cherry. He wanted to make sure he felt good.

“First question. Why did you burn the building? Kidnapping Butch would have been enough.’

  
  


Cherry was far from being well… But he tried to smile at Boss to reassure him.

Crown was furious. He winced as he heard him, shaking his fists… But he began to smile at the question again. Perfect.

"Oh, that? It wasn’t planned at the base. But Butcher played dumb. So I sent a message. We left his stupid brother in the living room and burned everything..."

He laughed, before he looked at Cherry, smiling.

"Honestly… you dare be there with him? After everything you’ve done? You’re a little shit, and you know it… And I only have one word to say for everyone to know it."

Cherry’s eyes opened in horror when he understood. He did not have time to raise his hands to his skull that the word clicked, dry.

"Becky."

In the second, Cherry retreated to himself, beginning to hyperventilate. He began to scratch his face, as if he were trying to scratch his orbits, without success since these claws had been damaged on Leash’s bracelet. Soon he began to sob, and he ended up squeaking and moaning.

"No…! No-ooooooo!… S-Sorry, sorry, Sorryyyy…!"

He couldn’t breathe, and he finally slit his skull.

Crown burst into laughter, delighted with his little effect.

  
  


Boss was going to answer by pointing out that Sweety had survived and recovered from his injuries but did nothing about it when he saw Cherry’s reaction to Becky’s name.

Immediately he rose up and tried to calm his new brother, seeing him doing harm, he grabbed the hands of the Sans and a Guard came to help him maintain him.

“Cherry! Cherry listen to me. Calm down! Breathe. Cherry you hear me? It’s Boss. Please stop hurting yourself!”

He pressed his new brother’s hands tightly to prevent him from mutilating himself. He waved to the guard to fetch a nurse to take care of Cherry.

“Cherry, I won’t make you stay if it’s too hard for you. Give me a sign, someone is coming for you, to heal you, you hear? If you want to stay with him or go and visit Butch, you only have one word to say.”

His questions would wait. He really gave priority to Cherry. And he also knew that if he could even calm him down a little bit, it would show Crown how serious their sibling relationship was.

  
  


Cherry wasn’t really there anymore, lost in his memories. He kept repeating excuses, having trouble breathing. Feeling his hands holding him, he almost panicked even more… but the voice was soft and reassuring. He therefore stopped struggling, losing the struggle gradually by becoming amorphous on his chair, crying simply without being able to calm down, sobbing and still trembling. The excuses were nothing more than whispers, but they were still there.

Crown giggled, delighted with his little effect. He took advantage of it to push the knife a little more:

"Well, _ Cheeeer-ryyyy _. Can’t we take responsibility for killing little girls? You looked like you were getting hard when I fucked you dry in her dust!"

He looked triumphant when he saw him begin to tremble even more. The small skeleton was livid and seemed about to vomit magic.

  
  


Boss trembled with anger but decided to start by taking care of Cherry. Without waiting, he took his brother in his arms and hugged him hard to comfort him, intentionally making his soul shine by thinking only of peace.

“Don’t listen to him, Cherry. I’ll take care of him. I’m here. You’re gonna go see Butch, okay? I’ll take care of this human.”

When the nurse arrived, the Boss took every precaution, entrusting him with Cherry as if he was a fragile newborn.

  
  


Cherry didn’t even react, letting himself be manipulated like a rag doll. He seemed already exhausted, continuing to tremble as his eyes closed themselves, the tears continuing to roll over his cheeks. He was carried away by the nurse, barely conscious.

Crown was still laughing.

"Well then? Not able to calm this kind of crisis? I wonder how long you’ll last before you get rid of him!"

  
  


Before Cherry left, Boss whispered to her.

“Courage little brother…” before turning to Crown, furious.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily. I care about my family just like they care about me. I’ll manage one day to calm his seizures but you won’t be around to see him, I’ll find it almost a shame.”

He returned to the chair. He was still holding back, attacking Crown was letting him win.

“You will soon have no control over anyone. You will end up in the Void and, after a while, you will be forgotten. It will be like you never existed. Butch and Cherry will probably end up living happily ever after together and taking care of Sweety.”

He smiles tenderly at this prospect.

“Before I get back to my other questions… Who is... was Becky?”

He knew that Crown would gladly tell him. And it would give him information about what he had to avoid in order to avoid a new crisis.

  
  


Crown had a big smile, not at all impressed by the threat. He knew that Pipsqueek could come and go as he wanted here, it was only a matter of time before he was released.

And Boss was not wrong… He had a malicious pleasure in telling him, reinstalling himself in his bed.

"Oh, Becky? Not much. Dogami and Dogaressa’s kid. They tried to kill me once. So I gathered the dogs and made my brother kill her. He was obedient at that time. But to mark the occasion and make sure that no one would question my power agin, I fucked my Sans in her dust. And when he started crying and begging, I shoved the kid’s dust into his skull, through his mouth, through his nose, through his eyes… And in the weeks that followed, I forced him to wear that silly little purple ribbon she had. It calmed everyone down and I had no resistance taking over the crown after that Asgore shit died."

He began to laugh again, almost moved by his memories.

  
  


Boss could no longer contain himself. The enemy was tied up, without magic and himself was free, in full possession of his means. He got up from his chair, calmly approached Crown and punched him, as hard as he could in the face, bis lost brother’s leash in his hand. It felt good.

“You have no idea how much I can’t wait for everyone to forget you… It’ll be like you never existed. And in the meantime, Cherry made his decision. He is my brother by his own will. How does it feel, Crown? Knowing that even the one you conditioned to do everything for you chose to replace you? Not much, I guess… But let’s get back to my questions. You like to talk about yourself, about the control you think you have.”

He returned to his seat by rubbing his wrist. He could not believe that he had hit so hard.

“What did you think you’ll get from this. Besides Cherry. Power, money? Recognition? I’m curious if you have anything else on your mind besides your obsession.”

  
  


Crown was expecting the hit. He had sensed it. He had looked for it, too. Despite his painful jaw, he was satisfied with the reaction. If Cherry dared to get back in front of him, he could talk to him about the boss’s violence to make him panic again.

And he was quite surprised by the question, giggling softly, almost weakly, still relatively hurt.

"Oh, no no no, nothing so futile. Money, I have it. Power, I had it, it bothers me. No, I do all this for pleasure. I like to read the pain on your face when I tell you about Leash. I love Butcher’s pain when I remind him how much he loved the feeling of raping the one he thought was Cherry. And I especially love destroying the little security that MY brother thinks he has! Even if you throw me in the void, I will haunt them all their lives! And yours too!"

He burst into laughter, delighted.

  
  


Boss sighed. So he had understood Crown well. And nothing was more comforting than knowing that there was absolutely no chance he could become like him if his life had just been a little different.

“All this, however, is power. You want power over others. You want everyone to remember you, you want control over the life and thoughts of Cherry and those around him.”

For a moment he thought of Leash, his soul clutching with sadness and pain. But he had learned to pretend in front of an audience and Crown was only one more audience to convince of his calm.

“_ My _ brother no longer needs you. You will soon be nothing in his life. You thought you had it. As I told you. It is no longer he who possesses you because without him you are nothing at all. Without you, he has everything to gain. I almost feel sorry for you. Today you wasted your last chance to see him. Even at the jugement, you won’t see him ever again.”

He got up and put away the folding chairs.

“It was instructive. I’ll probably come back and talk to you about Cherry’s progress away from you. Goodbye, Crown.”

Being civil and polite to the man who took Leash from him was, in perspective, more insulting to Crown. For even than the punch, keeping his tone of politeness gave the impression that his doppelganger had no hold. Even though he knew it wasn’t true.

  
  


Crown growled with anger, annoyed by his manners and manner of speaking to him.  
“ Oh we’ll see. I’ll see my brother again, I can guarantee it.”  
He threw at him, before he left:

"One more thing! Ask Cherry if he liked the punishment he received _ because _ of your dear Leash!"

He laughed again, as he found himself again alone in his room, prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Poor Butch, he really have it hard. And poor Cherry. He needs hugs.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Boss is played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Balance of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry get to visit Butch.  
Crown get another visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry, was starting to come back to his senses. He felt bad, completely weakened. His bones had not stopped shaking, even in his unconsciousness The room was mostly white, without any decoration and a small window, too high to climb on it. He thought he was going to panic again when he saw the room, afraid to be back at the power station when he saw Butcher. He opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out. He simply looked away, curling up on himself, taking his face in his hands. He had been treated but the reminiscent pain reminded him of what had happened.

  
  


The Asgore nurse placed Cherry directly next to Butcher. Then he gave the Sans a small cup with a capsule, a nerve tranquilizer. Butch was so full of medicine that day that he seemed amorphous but when he felt Cherry’s presence near him, he clung to him as if his life depended on it and hugged him. He felt that Cherry was not far away and wanted to hug him until the worries were over.

He said nothing but stroked the spine of his double gently.

  
  


Cherry finally calmed down a bit, clinging to Butcher with the little strength he had left, hiding his face against him, always shaking. His bones were killing him, but he couldn’t calm down.

"B-Buuuutch… D-Don’t… don’t let go… please..."

He winced, with his eyes closed.

"I have… I have failes… I am… t-too weak against h-him..."

  
  


Butch’s mind wasn’t clear enough to answer coherently. He just knew that whoever he needed was by his side and that he needed him too, so he wouldn’t let go. He could only articulate a small word.

“love…”

After a long time, the door of the room was opened and Boss entered. He hated the psychiatric wing. Between the state in which they put Butch with the medicine and his own memories of Leash, his soul was put to the test between these walls.

“Cherry, Butch… I’m here.”

He approached and placed his hand on the shoulder of his new brother.

“Cherry, I’m sorry. I put him in his place. You were brave. He used a low blow, don’t… Don’t think you’re weak for your reaction.”

  
  


Cherry was huddled against his boyfriend when the door opened. He had a violent burst, watching Boss coming at him with a tired look. He hesitated but ended up putting his hand on his, looking elsewhere.

"N-No, I… I’m not… brave… I-I… I can’t..."

He had tears in his eyes again, a sad smile on his face that looked more like a twisted grin than anything else.

"H-He… he told you, I bet… H-He… he would repeat it to me on l-loop w-when… I was trying t-to… r-rebel… I-I… I’m not better than him… I’m … sorry..."

He was disgusted, unable to look at him. He could feel his soul cracking, convinced that Boss would tell him that he no longer wanted him as a brother.

  
  


Boss came to sit next to his new brother and listened to him with patience. Then he gently shook his head.

“I asked him… My fist found his face without thinking. But I understood something.”

He looked for his words.

“You have more power than you think. You’re a thousand times better than him, believe me. He’s just a human seeking control. You have more power over him than you think. He only sees his life through you. If you ever get to forget him, or if you ever get to make a life away from him, if you ever get to even ignore one word he say, his life would be meaningless.”

He looked at Butch. Butch nodded without really understanding.

“Cherry… Anything he forced you to do will never change my mind. You are my brother, not his!”

  
  


The little skeleton listened to him silently, looking up at him gently sniffing. He couldn’t hold back his tears, grabbing gently to the Boss, sticking to Butcher.

"T-Thank you… Thank you..."

He closed his eyes, holding on to them as he finally began to calm down, his bones slowly stopping shaking.

When he was calm enough, he stood up slowly, sighing deeply, exhausted.

"I-sorry, I wanted to help you… m-but I don’t know if i-if… if I should try again..."

  
  


Boss put his hand on Cherry’s little head.

“You won’t go back to him, I promise. I got the answers I was looking for. Nothing for Bigmama but… Just what I needed to understand… He’s worse than pitiful and full of complacency when the weakest… is him. Always remember this.”

Boss looked at Butcher for a moment. His calm look turned into melancholy.

“I can’t wait for him to come out… I hate this place… You know… It’s…”

His voice was trembling all of a sudden.

“It was in this wing that I met Leash.”

  
  


Cherry let him, feeling good when he touched his head like that. He watched Butcher sadly, then Boss. Slowly, he comes to take his hand, clutching it.

He wanted to say something, support him… but no words came. Then he let his soul shine gently to soothe and support him.

"... He will come out soon… I’m sure..."

  
  


Boss simply nodded softly and continued, lost in his memory.

“He… Leash, was in the middle of the corridor with his leash. He didn’t know where he was and he looked lost. Nobody was paying attention to him. But I saw him. I looked at him and—”

He tightened the necklace around his own neck.

“And he handed me his leash. He trusted and just wanted someone to see him and take charge of his life…”

New tears flowed from his eyes. He burst into tears.

  
  


Cherry slowly came close to the Boss, putting his arms around him, fondling his back, hugging him.

"... H-He had… a happy life with you… W-what happened i-isn’t… it’s not your fault… A-and… and I’m sure that he was h-happy t-to… to save you..."

He held back from crying too, too exhausted to tremble again.

"H-He… He had c-confided in me h-his leash… t-to sleep… D-Despite… despite everything w-what C-Crown d-did to him… H-he trusted me… A-and I just wanted… For you both to be happy… I-I wanted to do more… S-Sorry..."

  
  


Butch was clinging to Cherry like a Koala to his branch. He himself felt the distress of Boss not far away and tears flowed all by himself.

Boss put an arm around Cherry and Butch to feel them near him. Without Leash, despite the presence of his friend and brother, he felt terribly alone.

“I don’t … I don’t want to know what … what Crown did to him…”

He couldn’t even examine her, make sure everything was okay before Leash died. He was still unaware that his lover had fortunately had nothing.

“He did trust you… Or else, he wouldn’t have trusted you with his leash... “

He escaped another sob.

  
  


Cherry knew it. So he let him calm down a little, caressing his back, before gently repelling him to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing. Crown did nothing to him… I promise you. H-He… He just used him as a hostage to make me docile… But he didn’t touch him… He didn’t hurt him..."

He shivered remembering the pain he had felt during his punishment, and his gaze was veiled.

"He … just told him … that what he was doing to me … it was his fault … M-But Leash a-and me, we knew it wasn’t t-true..."

  
  


It was a relief to learn, but it didn’t change the grief he felt. He whispered a thank you to Cherry and held him and Butch strong against him. He needed this. He remembered something Leash often said.

“H-He’ve been through worse…”

His last moments were not the worst. He thanked the stars for that.

  
  


Cherry looked sad when he heard it but nodded. Judging by the hole in Leash’s ribs, the poor skeleton had probably gone through a lot worse. Nestled between Butcher and Boss, Cherry fell asleep, feeling safe.

### \-----------------------

At the same time, Crown had an impromptu visit. The guards in his room had been changed by others and Pipsqueek had crept into the room.

  
  


Crown was ruminating in his room. He stood up when he saw Pipsqueek.

"Hey, hey. did you come to get me out?"

He was already sick of this place.

  
  


Pip looked down on Crown with his angelic face.

“It is not for now, I fear. Your failure and your capture is causing Mother great concern. To the point where we wonder if it wouldn’t be wiser to eliminate you right now… I came to see if you could still be useful and if your life deserves that we use our resources to free you.”

  
  


Crown let out a noise of annoyance when he heard it.

"Seriously? It’s the bracelet that Marquis gave Leash. I weakened the Boss by killing one of his brothers. And I’m the only one who looks like the boss enough to make it work."

He growled, even angrier.

"After everything I’ve done, frankly! I obeyed you nicely and that’s how I’m thanked… The real failure is largely because of Marquis, and you know it, all of you."

  
  


Pip approached Crown without fear. He was just at the right distance so the Papyrus couldn’t touch him a centimeter.

“Marquis has already been … Punished for his failure. He is very close to being LOVE 20. He is kept alive only because he is a good and obedient soldier. But failure can’t come from just one person. Don’t think you’re the only one who can look like the Boss.”

He smiled, satisfied with the thought of what had been done to Marquis and the compliments that awaited him once he returned to his mother.

“But you, how can you still be useful? You should have gotten rid of Leash as soon as you had him in your clutches, but you wanted to play before you accomplished your mission for good. We probably paid you too early.”

He pulled a magnetic key out of his pocket and played with it.

“It is up to you to tell me whether you have a plan to carry on your mission, whether you are really capable of being useful to Mother. Right now, the cameras are showing pictures of you whining in your bed. Your new guards were chosen by Mother in person for you alone. It all depends on you. Either you can still serve, or there will be a terrible accident and no one will ever hear what Crown has to say. The ball is in your court.”

  
  


Crown couldn’t help but giggle when he heard him.

"... And they say I’m a horrible person? You’d be a mentor to someone like me."

He finally calmed down and stared at him, dark.

"Of course I have a plan. This asshole came into my room with my brother pretending it was his. I will use what it takes to make him disappear. With or without the help of Bigmama. But if you release me, I will obey, once in his place. I’m not interested in power. I just want to see him suffer and know how much harm I’m going to do to his dear _ family _."

He had practically spewed the word, as if disgusted.

  
  


Pip lost his smile to take a more serious look.

“And what are our guarantees that you will obey? And that our efforts will not be in vain? Your jealousy and obsession with this Cherry has already harmed Mother’s plans so, how can we be sure it won’t happen again?”

He continued to play his magnetic card in his hand, throwing it into the air and then catching it up. 

“I personally have no desire to work with a Papyrus… So give me a reason to go and tell Mother I have to get you out of here?”

  
  


"Cherry was free. And even at the plant, he was not within my grasp. If I take the Boss’s place, I would have him at my mercy. I have no interest in going against your mother’s wishes."

He was loath to use that term, but maybe it would make Pip want to give him a hand.

"And so I don’t do it again… put him in the Nursery. Do what you did with Brat. He will be at my fingertips when I feel like it and weaken the Boss again. He feels responsible for my brother now. He clings to him like a buoy to overcome Leash’s death. He is torn from him and he will be at my mercy."

  
  


Pip stopped playing with the magnetic card and began to smile with a machiavellian air.

“Brat, eh?... We’ll put your brother down in the Nursery in due course. But in the meantime, I just had an idea to make you useful… I’ll go talk to Mother. What would you think of replacing Boss in his brother’s heart? A eye for an eye. You won’t be allowed to touch him and hurt him, of course, the Council wouldn’t trust us anymore. Do you think you can do something like that?”

  
  


Crown winced softly at the details that Pip gave him about his mission. But he reflected and ended up smiling in the corner.

"Yeah. I can do it. And I can’t wait to see the Boss’s face..."

He laughed softly, looking delighted at this idea, in the end. He would not touch Brat… And he will wait wisely to be able to take Cherry back for himself…

  
  


“So you get a second chance, Crown. Consider yourself lucky. I’ll talk to Mother, we’ll arrange your escape so everyone will think you’re dead. It will be easier and the surprise will be total when you confront Boss again.”

He put away the key card.

“Goodbye, Crown…”

And walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Pipsqueek is a little shit. I still don't understand how I made such a horrible character
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Boss, Butcher and Pipsqueek are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Welcome home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry get out of the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry was getting better and it was decided that he could be released from the hospital the next day. Butch was still too fragile psychologically to go out but had been allowed to go outside to accompany his friend to his new home at the Boss Tower.

In the morning, Boss had brought a limo outside the hospital doors and the nurses had brought Butch to the car. To make sure he didn’t run away like last time, his inhibitor had been changed to one with a tracking system. Boss was not there, however. It was Speedy who came to Cherry’s room to check that he was ready.

“Cherryyyyyyyyyyy!!!”

  
  


Cherry had spent the night and early morning worrying. He was pacing around the room, making sure Butcher was ready to get out of the hospital safely while trying to repeat that everything was going to be okay. But he was going to move in with his new family and he was afraid to take Leash’s place. Most of all, he was afraid that someone would blame him. He was afraid of having another crisis, afraid of embarrassing the Boss, afraid that something might happen to Butcher…

He was about to crack when he heard Speedy’s voice. He had a violent startle when he saw him, before smiling timidly.

"H-Hey… s-hi Speedy..."

He hesitated before opening his arms gently for him to give him a hug, as the first time they had met.

  
  


Speedy saw his friend make this gesture smiling to the ears ( which he had not) and took Cherry in a crushing hug.

“I’m so happy to see you again! We missed you, you know. And then we were scared, we were sad! Then when Boss came back and told us about Leash it was even worse and the house has been so empty ever since! And Marquis who did bad things, I’m sure he had a good reason but he deserves to be found and punished but even he should never have been mean and…”

He said everything without taking the time to breathe or think. He realized he didn’t need to tell him everything because he had been through it.

Speedy was faithful to himself except that he wore a black outfit instead of his usual blue dress. He had little dark circles around his eyesockets but he seemed to show his usual good mood.

“Um… Oh yes, the car is waiting for us. You ready, little brother? Hihiii! You have no idea how happy I was when Boss told us you were going to be our brother! I prepared your room myself! It’s not far from mine! I hope you like it! Everyone is waiting for you at home… I mean, everybody except Boss, he’s got a lot of work, you’ll excuse him, right? Sweety’s at home, too, making a real banquet just to celebrate you getting out of the hospital!”

  
  


Cherry held Speedy against him in silence, deeply sad to see him grieving, he who always seemed like a beacon of joy in the night. The little skeleton waited until he let go of him to release him too, his cheeks a little red but smiling.

"T-Thanks Speedy. I’m happy too. And I understand for Boss, h-he’s already taken a lot of his time for me..."

He inspired deeply to calm his tremors that had just begun.

"I am ready."

Docilely, he followed him to the limo. He was less impressed than the first time, but when he left the hospital, he shriveled up a bit on himself, as if he was afraid of being arrested and, why not, sent back to the plant… He hadn’t been out for a long time, after all.

  
  


Speedy, seeing Cherry hesitating, took his hand to lead him to the door of the car he opened, revealing Butch waiting for them, a little more relaxed and awake.

Speedy almost pushed Cherry into joining the Horror. He was so eager to party!

Butch took Cherry’s hand once he entered and kissed it with his teeth.

“Are you nervous, sweetheart?”

  
  


Cherry was grateful to Speedy for helping him out. It reassured him a little. He climbed quickly in the car, helped by his new brother, before he snuggled up against Butcher, keeping his hand in his, blushing.

"Y-Yes… c-completely… I don’t know r-really i-if… if I’m going to be up to the task..."

He whispered so that only Butcher could hear him, not wanting to lower the morale of the Swap with these futile worries.

The car soon started and, along the way, Cherry tried to concentrate on his breathing to remain calm, his soul going violently when they stopped in front of the Tower. He had a pinch in his heart…The last time he was here…a lot of bad things had happened… He did not even notice that he was shaking Butcher’s hand to make his phalanges pale, trembling like a leaf with an absent look.

  
  


The limousine trip was longer than it should have been, Speedy had insisted that they make a detour to see the construction site that had replaced Butcher’s old building. The latter was moved by the scaffolding replacing his former home. But monsters had won jobs to rebuild the building better and he already imagined going back to a comfortable little apartment with Sweety and Cherry one day.

When Butch arrived at the Boss Tower, he was in a lot of pain, his hand had been hold too tight. Trying to calm his boyfriend, he stroked his spine and cuddled a little more against him.

One of the bodyguards placed outside opened the door for the Sanses and Speedy pulled out like a arrow. Butch really thought the Swap was fun. He slowly got up and drove Cherry to the door where Speedy was waiting with a magnetic key attached to a little penguin stuffed toy.

“Hurry up, lovebirds! I want to see your face when you get up there!”

  
  


Cherry let Butcher lead him to Speedy. He was no longer able to distinguish reality from his memories, his vision alternating between Speedy and Kut, between day and night, between fear and fear…

He remained clinging to the Horror, unaware of the pain he caused by remaining attached to him in this way. And once in the elevator, as the numbers passed, he could no longer hold on and started crying in silence, frozen while staring at the door. He had never tried to remember the events of that night, but now— He felt bad, as if about to vomit, his non-existent stomach trying to get rid of the very memory of drugs and betrayal.

  
  


On the top floor, the elevator made a small “ding” and opened. The Font family lounge had been changed into a party room. Decorated with balloon, cotillons and a banner saying “Welcome home, Cherry”.

Scarlet and Comic were sitting in big, comfy chairs, waiting for them. They were lazy enough to stand. Both smiled sincerely as the three Sanses arrived. 

The dining room table had been moved into the living room and covered with a tablecloth colored in red and black with patterns reminiscent of Dia de los Muertos.

Scar and Comic did not get up when the band arrived but exclaimed with one voice.

“yeah! welcome!”

Speedy pulled out of one of his pockets a rattle that he made sing in Cherry’s ear.

“Woohoo! Welcome to the new Font brother!”

A small noise of clashing pots and pans was heard in the kitchen before the door opened. Sweety was there. His bones were still partially blackened in places but he was in much better shape. Seeing Cherry and Butcher, his face lit up as if it was Christmas before the time. He ran towards them without paying attention to the stains that were sticking to his apron.

“CHERRY! BIG BRO!”

He took them both in his arms, moved to tears.

  
  


Cherry had a violent startle, receding at the bottom of the elevator, when the doors opened. He remained in shock for a moment, observing the decorated room, everyone’s smiles… And Sweety who seemed much better.

It was only once in the arms of the Papyrus that he regained contact with reality. He clung to him and began to sob. It was too much. He didn’t deserve all that. Kut died here because of him. He couldn’t save Leash or Brat. He had nothing to do there, let alone as a Font brother.

He remained clinging to Sweety and Butcher, just unable to calm down.

  
  


Sweety had not noticed anything and just took Cherry’s tears as tears of joy to be together but the others lost a little of their smile. Speedy seemed worried too.

“I’ve done too much? I’m sorry, Cherry, I didn’t want to scare you or-or freak you out, sorry! Breathe, breathe, are you thirsty? Do you need rest?”

Comic and Scarlet rose from their chairs to approach the group and take them away from the elevator.

“Sweety, slowly. let them go, they won’t fly. let them breathe.” said Comic in a calming tone and the Papyrus let go of the skeletons. Butch once let go took Cherry in his arms without hugging him too tight.

“Cherry, calm down, it’s okay. You’re in your family, remember?’

  
  


Cherry let himself go against Butcher, hiding his face in his hands and nodding softly. His fingers were clenched around him and he continued to cry, even though he was doing his best to try to control his breathing.

"I’m sorry… I-I’ll… It’ll b-b-be okay..."

But he could not get rid of the image of the bodyguard falling into dust before his eyes.

However, he finally calmed down, too exhausted to continue crying. He was still shaking a bit but wiped his face off from his boyfriend.

"Excuse me, I… this… it’s okay..."

He didn’t really want to ruin the party any more than he already did.

  
  


Once Cherry calmed down, everyone started smiling again, even though they were a little more attentive and worried to see a new crisis. Only Sweety hadn’t changed his behavior.

“CHERRY I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU ARE REALLY THE BEST HIDE AND SEEK PLAYER IN THE WORLD! BOSS TOLD ME EVERYTHING BUT NEXT TIME TRY TO LOSE FASTER SO WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER FASTER, OK?”

Butch let out a light laugh. His brother was really naive and adorable. He was really the coolest, even Boss didn’t match.

Comic put a hand on his new brother’s shoulder.

“so you can’t get rid of us? heh heh heh! It’s good to have you as a brother.”

Scarlet stood on the other side and laid his hand on Butch’s shoulder.

“So lovebirds want a drink? If you drink enough, maybe it will motivate you to visit Cherry’s room.” He raised his eyebrows. The big Fell monster looked uncomfortable next to the Horror. 

Butch couldn’t help but blush at the idea. He really found Scar’s jokes uncomfortable… and even more so now that he knew his role. Speedy and Sweety, for their part, did not seem to have understood the implication.

“Oh yes the bedroom! But first, let’s take the time to eat and drink to Cherry’s health! We must recover from our emotions!”

“I MADE CAKES AND ALSO VEGETABLE CHIPS AND EVEN BURGER TO PLEASE SANS. BUT DON’T ABUSE IT, FAT IS BAD FOR YOUR BONES.”

  
  


Obviously, hearing about the hide-and-seek ends up making him smile. Sweety was really adorable. He glanced at Comic blushing, thanking him gently. But he turned into a complete peony when he heard Scar’s insinuations. Oh sure, he wouldn’t have said no… But he was afraid to send Butcher back in a state… much less pleasant.

Thanking Sweety, the small skeleton let himself be led to the table with Butcher. He hesitated for a long time but ended up indulging himself with the cakes and sweets. He would have cried with joy if he had not already emptied all his tears, it was so good. He thanked everyone, smiling, starting to relax finally.

  
  


Butch ate more burger than he should have, but it changed so much from hospital food. Between each bite, he could not help making a list of all the qualities of his little brother.

Everyone talked about everything and nothing, avoiding sensitive subjects. And when Speedy couldn’t wait any longer, he got up on his chair and turned to Cherry.

“You want to see your room now? Well, your apartments. You’ll see it’s so big that we can spend the day without seeing anyone if we want to!”

  
  


Cherry stayed close to his boyfriend, smiling softly and ate in silence, He was just enjoying the moment, listening to everyone and trying not to look like a tomato with Scar’s innuendo.

And then, Speedy offered to see the room. His first instinct was to refuse. But he did not have the courage, seeing the impatient look of Swap.

"Y-Yes… Yes, okay, I will."

He smiled softly and took Butch’s hand to drag him with him behind his new brother. As he passed through the living room, he became a little tense, unable to stop looking at the window that Boss had changed since his last "visit"….

When he arrived in the room, he was so shocked that he had trouble understanding. It was really his, all that? His head was spinning, holding hardly standing, he was so stunned.

  
  


The room was next to the bay window with a beautiful view overlooking the Tale District. It was as spacious as Cherry’s old apartment, but it was just one bedroom. There were libraries with books on various subjects, from art to mathematics, novels written or rewritten by the monsters of the citadel and even some comics. An open door opened onto a dressing room as large as Butcher’s old room and well-stocked with various men and women clothing in shades of red and black.

Big stuffed animals were decorating the room here and there, mostly teddy bears, some of which were bigger than Sweety. There were carpets, ottomans, a coffee table, a TV, all the comforts and, more importantly, in the middle there was a bed. A hole had been dug into the floor and the King size mattress had been placed on the floor with a soft duvet and soft cushions.

Speedy smiled, feasted at him and asked.

“So? What do you think? I didn’t really know what you liked. But I thought that everybody loves stuffed animals and soft stuff and that soft stuff can help you feel better, so I put it everywhere!”

Butch looked away as he saw the size of the bed, blushing. Scar could see his discomfort and laughed at him.

Sweety, he had already gone to hug the giant teddy bear.

“SO SOFT…!”

  
  


Cherry was completely stunned when he saw the place. He really didn’t expect anything like that. Yes, he had asked Boss for space, but the… It was huge. He took a few steps in the room, looking around without really believing it. Then, a little intimidated, he asked softly:

"I-it’s… it’s really f-for me…? A-All this…? Y-You… you’re sure…?"

He didn’t dare get too close to anything. It was too much for him.

"It’s… i-incredible… I… I’m not sure to… to deserve everything… it..."

He wasn’t looking at anyone, playing with his fingers in an uncomfortable way. He shouldn’t even be here, after all.

  
  


Butcher hugged Cherry from behind and whispered in his ear.

“Of course you deserve it. Tell yourself that if you hadn’t been there, Bigmama would have gotten her hands on the family long ago. She would have found another ‘substitute’ and we would no longer be able to party.”

He kissed the cheek of his double tenderly.

Speedy reached out to Cherry with a big smile.

“Come I’ll show you something!”

  
  


Cherry turns red peony feeling and hearing Butch. But he smiled at his words and his kiss, before taking Speedy’s hand timidly. He still had trouble believing that this was not just a dream.

"D-Okay…!"

He tried not to show how angry he was at being there when Leash was neither more, following his new brother docilely.

  
  


Speedy took Cherry to the center of the room, to the edge of the bed.

“I chose the mattress all by myself! It is veeeeeery special …”

And he jumped on it, taking Cherry with him. Indeed, to be special, it was special, it bounced particularly well.

“It’s the best to play on!”

  
  


Cherry dropped a little surprise squeak as he felt bounced off the bed. He turned dark red, shameful. It was… so embarrassing—

He carefully avoided looking at Butcher, even though his mind could not help wandering. He jumped a bit with Speedy to please him before collapsing on the bed, gasping. He was already exhausted, his legs trembling all by himself as he tried to calm his rapid breath.

  
  


Scar burst out laughing as he watched both Sanses jump on the bed. He had been to the store with the Swap brother and, even though the bed was indeed bouncy, he knew what the seller had meant talking about “playing”.

Comic, he was holding back so he wouldn’t embarrass Cherry.

Sweety had jumped on the bed in his turn to play a little with Speedy and, above all, so that the smallest of the brothers would leave poor Cherry alone. Sweety ends up walking out of bed, laughing, but Speedy couldn’t help but jump off the edge before leaving the mattress and his new brother in peace.

Scar commented.

“Poor Cherry, look at you, you’ve made him tired, Speed. We should let him get over this beautiful party.”

He gently pushed Butch in the back.

“Stay a bit with him, Don Juan! You still have an hour or two of permission, enjoy! But if you hurt him you’ll regret it.”

Comic took Speedy bu the arm to lead him out. The small skeleton was pouting.

“But I wanted to play! And I didn’t show him his dressing room!”

“It’s not the time. You’ll have plenty of time to play with our brother later.”

Sweety watched the three brothers come out.

“I’ll GO THEN. THERE ARE PLENTY OF DISHES TO DO! DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID YOU TWO NYEHEHE!” And he left tpp.

Butch was peony red and didn’t dare move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sweety and Speedy are the cutest innocent beans and deserve to be protected.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Alone, together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Butcher spend some time alone in the bedroom~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry slowly straightened up, finding himself sitting on the mattress blushing as well. They were alone in his new room… and the little skeleton couldn’t help but get ideas. But seeing Butch like that made him get up to see him.

He staggered a little, his legs weakened, but he managed to come before him. Taking his hand, he squeezed it gently looking away.

"W-We… we can just… sit a-a bit, i-i-i-if you want…? B-B-B-But Y-y-you don’t have t-t-to be embarassed o-o-or anything… I-I… I wouldn’t ask you anything..."

He didn’t want him to feel compelled to do something that might make him uncomfortable.

  
  
  


Butch shook Cherry’s hand, he was shaking a little.

“I’m just a-afraid. I could hurt you…”

He had trouble clinging to reality. Being alone with Cherry, Scar’s subtext, all reminded him of his time with Crown. His belly growled, thinking also of the taste of Cherry’s blood when he attacked him. And Crown’s words during their interview…

_ * _ _ You know you loved it. You took pleasure in imagining having my brother at your mercy. […] You are a pervert. A little whore who asks only to obey his master." _ _ * _

  
  


Cherry could understand. Really. He took his face in his free hand, coming to lay his teeth on his own gently.

"... You won’t hurt me… But you don’t need to do it now. I love you. I’ll wait as long as it takes. And even if you never touch me, it doesn’t matter. I just want to be with you, Butch…"

He caressed his cheek gently, keeping his hand in his.

"... I don’t know what my bro-... that Crown told you… but you mustn’t let him-" 

  
  


There was a tear on Butch’s cheek.

“Yet… he is right.. I…”

He found himself despicable, disgusting, unworthy of Cherry. He wanted to disappear, that Chery found someone better. He had to explain himself.

“I… took pleasure… Believin’ it was you, I… I obeyed almost without resistin’. I am a dirty pervert.”

And yet, even though he might staine him, he clung to Cherry. He needed him, needed the real Cherry. Even if he should never touch him that way.

“I love you but… I don’t want to be another Crown… To do these thin’s to you. You deserve the best.”

  
  


Cherry kissed his tear, removing it from his face and letting him get closer to him. He squeezed him gently, trying to reassure him by stroking his back and cheek.

"It wasn’t your fault… He drugged you, Butch… Your body was acting against your will… He tried to destroy who you are… But look… You’re here… Sweety’s fine… You’ll be out of the hospital soon… You won, Butch. You’ll never be like him."

He sighed softly as he came to kiss him tenderly.

"... I love you… and you are the best in my eyes… You are kind… you are loving… you are funny and protective... "

He took his hand and guided it to his neck.

"... I’m not wearing your necklace for nothing… I’m happy with you..."

  
  


Butch put his hand over Cherry’s on his cheek. He was really lucky to have found him. The soft ribbon under his fingers was real. He had never forced Cherry to wear it. These feelings were much more real than Crown’s words.

His soul manifested itself, full of relief. He leaned over and gently kissed Cherry without saying anything his pierced tongue had already manifested itself in his mouth.

  
  


The little skeleton blushes when he feels it, closing his eyes gently. His soul manifests itself in response, just like his tongue. But he did not force anything, letting him come at his pace, his hands keeping him close to him while stroking his back and cheek. He almost forgot where he was, as if everything else had disappeared. He was happy and Butcher was there, with him, happy.

He couldn’t ask for more.

  
  


He continued to kiss Cherry gently. It was weird with the piercing but he would get used to it. After a long, tender moment just the two of them kissing, he stopped.

“Maybe… we can just sit down and stay together. As long as we can…”

He tried his best to calm the hunger that ate him. His body remembered the taste of blood, the cracking of bones. Another part of him remembered the sweetness of an illusion on the floor of an icy cellar… And his reason repeated to him that these memories, these desires made him unworthy.

“I love you, Cherry.”

  
  


The little skeleton almost sighed of despair as he felt him move away. But he nodded softly. Taking his hand, he led him to the bed to settle there with him. The mattress was comfortable and they could lie down if needed, while staying as close as possible.

Slowly, Cherry caressed his face, looking absent.

"I love you too… and I’m… really sorry… that I can’t get rid of your the bad memories I see in your eyes… I trust you, Butch. I know you won’t hurt me."

He placed his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

  
  


Butcher looked at Cherry for a moment, keeping him as close as possible.

“And yet…”

From the tip of his fingers, he stroked the humerus and went up to the clavicle.

“I already did.”

  
  


Shivering, Cherry felt his eyes darken. He placed his fingers on his own, gently squeezing them.

"No… It wasn’t your fault… It was Crown… He was the one who hurt me… He used you for it… He knew what was going to happen… You mustn’t blame yourself."

He sighed deeply and murmured:

"And… I’ve been through much worse..."

He used Leash’s words, his soul tightening a little.

  
  


“Stop…”

He took a deep breath.

“Crown is responsible but if I had been stronger, if I had… at least tried to resist him…”

He pressed his teeth. His pupil disappeared.

“But I didn’t…”

  
  


Cherry listened to him… before getting up to face him. He looked hurt.

"It would have changed what? You would have suffered more! You were drugged! S-surely tortured! What could you have done, huh?! W-What do you think I did?! We’re thinking about surviving! We think a way out of pain! We obey..."

He looked away, silent for a moment.

"... Strength is not to resist… it is to rebuild oneself after… To survive and live..."

He was shaking now.

"I killed for him… children… And he… filled me w-with… with their… dust…S-s-still today I... I have crises… d-did you see it… I… I continue to hate myself f-for it… B-But… s-since… since you opened your door to me… I want to get out… I want… to be happy… w-with you..."

He had tears in his eyes, not daring to look at him.

  
  


Butch listened with his head down. He was right. But while he had not even experienced one thousandth of what Cherry had undergone, he already wanted to die… he wondered how his double could be so strong… when he told him it was since he just opened his door.

“Cherry… would...you… lend me your strength?”

He lifted up his supplicating and worshipping eye.

“I don’t know how you find strength in a piece of shit like me. I killed kids to feed others, I ate pieces of monsters to survive, I’m a blood addict, I hurt you… I couldn’t protect you or Sweety… I wanted to give up everythin’ and kill myself... You’ve been through a thousand times worse than that and yet… you can love me…”

He stood up and held out a twisting hand.

“Be my strength…please.”

  
  


Cherry listened to him quietly and watched him stand up. Then, slowly, he advanced, taking his hand before coming back against him to hug him.

"Anything you want… I will support you, Butch… I will never let you down… A-As long as you want me, I will be there..."

He buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck, closing his eyes.

"It will take the time it takes… but you will get better… I promise … A-and I will do everything I can to help you..."

  
  


Butch held his double in his arms with tenderness. 

“And I promise you that I’ll do everythin’ I can to get out of it and get back to you as soon as possible.”

He kissed him gently, at first, before him tongue slowly asked for access to Cherry’s mouth. Slowly he began to sit down, taking his boyfriend with him.

  
  


Cherry blushed softly as he felt the kiss, returning it with the same tenderness. He was surprised by his tongue, but willingly opened his mouth, letting Butcher invade his jaw. His appendix came to meet his boyfriend’s, fondling him with envy. He tensed up a little by smelling the piercing but said nothing, got carried away on the bed to sit with him. He found himself sitting on his knees with his legs wide apart, passing his arms around his neck so as not to let him go.

His cheeks were on fire, he had trouble keeping in touch with reality so much he felt good and he wanted it to never stop.

  
  


Butch tried to control the magic that was already beginning to blush his knuckles.

He didn’t feel ready. His cheeks were already on fire from the intimacy they shared and his mind was on the verge of panic. He didn’t know if he wanted to lie down and let himself go or push Cherry away to breathe. So he just stayed like that, kissing him before stopping just to hug him and then kissing him again.

  
  


Cherry didn’t force him, didn’t push him… he let him go at his own pace. But when he stopped and kissed him again, the little skeleton placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently, caressing his cheeks with tenderness.

"Maybe we should just stop there for today, don’t you think? I don’t want you to force yourself, okay?"

He kissed his forehead gently before descending from his knees to sit next to him on the bed.

"D-Do you want… to lie down a bit…?"

He was thinking maybe a nap could help him feel better about all this, especially outside the hospital.

  
  


Butcher seemed a little relieved not to have to make that decision. He just nodded and lay down in bed against Cherry.

“I would love not to have to turn back there… The food’s horrible, the docs make me talk and give me too many meds… I can’t see you anytime I want. You or mybrother.”

He inspired deeply.

“They… confronted me at Crown… to see both our reactions…”

  
  


Cherry was lying against him, looking at him, gently shaking his hands in his.

"... You will come out soon, I am sure… A-and I will bring you something to eat the next time I come to see you..."

However, he became tense when he heard about his brother … well, former brother …

"W-Why did they do it?! W-What a bunch of idiots…!"

He wanted to go to the doctors to yell at them. He clung a little more against Butcher, worried.

"Y-You want to tell me about it…?"

He wasn’t going to ask him if it went well… Nothing could go well with Crown.

  
  


Butch pressed Cherry hard against him.

“He… pff..”

He sighed, his voice trembling with emotion.

“He only reminded me…What I did. What he managed to get me to do.”

He started shaking again.

“What I also did on my own, under his influence… It didn’t last very long…”

He embraced Cherry’s forehead before continuing.

“I almost got on my knees… I try to control myself but… I don’t know he made me his dog and… It’s like my body knows it… I didn’t, but…”

He hid his face in his hands.

  
  


Cherry was trembling with anger. How dare they do this to his boyfriend! It was a stupid thing to do.

Slowly, he took Butcher against him, fondling his skull carefully avoiding the hole, looking deeply sad.

"Don’t say that… You managed not to plow… It means that, even if he tried, he didn’t succeed in destroying you… You resisted him…! You are… strong… and wonderful..."

He gently kissed his head, letting his soul shine strong behind his ribs to make him understand how proud he was of him.

"Butch… you are… my hero, you know that…? I love you. Don’t think about it anymore… rest."

He was trying to appease her, hoping to help her get better.

  
  


Butcher snuggled up against Cherry and let himself be lulled by the glow of his soul, his answering by lighting up in concert. He was tired.

“I love you, Cherry...”

He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt so good against him, he finally fell asleep.

  
  


Behind the door, however, Scar and Comic were betting on how they would find the two lovers when it would comes to bringing Butch back.

Scar had bet 10 G that they would find them naked with the sheets upside down. Comic had bet that they would just be shirtless… And Sweety had bet to find them dressed and asleep holding up to each other...

In his sleep, Butch had one of his nightmares that haunted him. He had spent a lovly night with Cherry and then a shadow came and took his love away from him before planting a burning poker in his skull.

He woke up with a sudden burst of pain… but he was not hurt, there was nothing… It had never even happened.

  
  


Cherry had remained awake, continuing to caress him to appease him and help him to be peaceful. But he too ended up falling asleep, until Butcher screamed. Suddenly rising up, with a violent burst, Cherry watched his boyfriend as he came to hold him, worried.

"B-Butch?! Are you hurt anywhere?! W-Wait, I..."

He started to panic, not knowing what to do to help him, if it wasn’t to keep him in his arms and gently rocking him, hoping to bring him back to reality.

  
  


His magic was burning, escaping from his eye. He really felt the heat on him… and the unbelievable pain. He suddenly remembered a gesture from Crown and hid his right eye. He was tetanised. He tried softly to explain but hyperventilated.

“T-the shadow! You… You were and… and he… You were gone and…!”

He curled into a ball, slowly, as if in slow motion. His hands then came to hide the hole in his skull.

“Mercy… mercy…”

  
  


The small skeleton stroked Butcher’s back to try to calm him down, breathing sweet words, the voice trembling.

But when he saw that it did not change anything, he felt the tears coming to his eyes. He stood up on the bed and called for help. He couldn’t do it alone.

He took Butcher against him to rock him.

"It’s okay, it’s okay. Everything’s fine, I’m here… I’m here for you..."

He closed his eyes, letting his healing magic surround them with a green aura. He didn’t know if it would change anything, but that was all he was thinking about.

"I’m here… I’m here, B-Butch, it’s okay… it’s okay..."

  
  


Butch seemed to have gone somewhere else, and he continued to ask for the pity of an absent person for long minutes before calming down and returning to reality. Green magic had done nothing… When he came out of his trance, he remained curled on himself, he didn’t seem to be able to get out of his nightmare. He had just finally calmed down thanks to Cherry’s presence and words... 

In a small window of reality, he said.

“The first day…”

He had swallowed with difficulty.

“He’s got his thumb… into my eye…”

  
  


Cherry let his magic die when he saw Butcher come back to his sens. He sniffed and tried to wipe his tears, feeling completely unarmed in the face of the nightmares of his double. Slowly, he continued to lull him, leaning over him to kiss his skull gently.

"Hush… it will be okay… No one will ever touch your eyes again… He will not hurt you again… it will be okay..."

He let his soul beat hard, as if it was trying to reach the Horror.

.

Butch’s soul appeared and disappeared in his chest as if it wanted to respond to the Fell’s but immediately changed. He also wanted to say something else, for weeks, he was sure to have forgotten something important about his captivity. And it had something to do with the hole in his skull. He couldn’t even remember why his hand hurt him that first day, he remembered that, too. He was afraid to remember new abuse…

His médecin wore off some times ago. Only Cherry helped him keep control of himself.

“L-l-let them not… t-t-t-touch my e-eye… Or m-m-my head!”

  
  


"I promise you… I won’t let anyone hurt you again… it’s okay, Butch, it’s okay..."

He had to be strong for him. He had to protect him. Cherry continued his caresses with gentleness, trying to calm him as best he could. He himself wanted to scream in anger to see the man he loved in such a state… all because of his brother…

If he wasn’t so afraid of him… Cherry would probably have killed him himself right now…

"It’s gonna be okay… I’m here… I’m staying here… Calm down… no one’s gonna hurt you here..."

  
  


Butch remained curled in a ball, cuddling against Cherry until someone knocked on the door. When invited in, Sweety entered the room, smiling. But seeing his brother’s condition, he lost his good mood and slowly approached the bed.

“IT’S TIME TO BRING HIM BACK… HE MUST NEED HIS MEDICATION I THINK.”

He stood beside the bed and gently stroked his brother’s back.

“I MAY BE SLOW AND NAIVE, BUT… I KNOW THAT HE IS NOT WELL. BUT WHEN HE HAS A CRISIS AND I SEE HIM IN THE HOSPITAL, HE IS NEVER SO CALM…”

The douc Papyrus looked at Cherry.

‘YOU REALLY HELP HIM A LOT, I COULD BE JEALOUS NYEHE.’

  
  


Cherry kept hugging him, looking exhausted. He felt useless and helpless in the face of Butcher’s crisis…

He jumped suddenly when he heard the door open, holding on to his double in silence. He relaxed a bit when he saw Sweety. He quickly wiped his face to try to smile at him.

"H-Hey, uh..."

He let him settle down, surprised by what he said.

"... R-Really…? D-Do You Think… I’m Helping…?"

He looked down on Butcher, smiling faintly.

"... I feel… that I am… completely lost… I… I had never seen him have a crisis… A-and I abandoned him in this state."

His gaze was veiled, his pupils vanished as the tears rose by themselves.

"I-It’s… M-my brother’s fault i-if he… if he’s also… b-broken… I… I feel so bad."

He shed a choked sob, clinging to the Horror.

  
  


Sweety gently took his brother to carry him in his arms. He was clearly not in a position to move alone.

“WE ARE ALL CAUGHT OFF GUARD, CHERRY. BUT WITH YOU IT GOES BETTER. THE FIRST CRISIS I SAW, HE TRIED TO BITE ME. IT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. HE WAS AFRAID OF ME BUT IT IS BECAUSE HE FORGETS WHERE HE IS.”

He laid a hand on the shoulder of the Fell.

“I SEE HE DIDN’T BITE YOU, THAT’S GOOD. YOU KNOW, THEY DON’T DRUG HIM ALL THE TIME FOR NOTHING AT THE HOSPITAL. THEY EXPLAINED TO ME SO I UNDERSTAND. AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO BLAME FOR SOMEONE ELSE’S MISTAKES.”

He tried to dry Cherry’s tears from the end of his mittens.

“EVERYONE MAKES CHOICES IN LIFE AND THAT BAD ME MADE VERY BAD CHOICES. YOU MAKE GOOD ONES THAT HELP AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT.”

  
  


Cherry remained silent, lost. He had the gaze lifted towards the Papyrus, letting him dry his tears. He ended up with a sweet smile and laid his hand on his mitten, closing his eyes by rubbing his cheek gently.

"T-Thank you, Sweety… Y-You really are… T-the coolest Papyrus..."

He laughed a little and straightened up slightly before getting out of bed, helping the large skeleton to do the same.

"... We bring him back, so…? I would like… I would have liked him to stay a little longer, b-but… I don’t think it would be reasonable..."

  
  


Sweety got up with his brother still in his arms. He took a heroic pose when he heard Cherry say he was the coolest, making one of his biggest smiles.

“HE STILL NEEDS TREATMENT AND THE DOCTORS TOLD ME IT CAN’T BE DONE AT HOME… ESPECIALLY A HOUSE THAT ISN’T REALLY OURS…” 

He went to open the door and found Comic and Scarlet waiting.

“so?” asked Comic.

"I WON!" replied Sweety 

“Shit…”

And the two Sans slipped 10 G each to the Papyrus without explanation. Sweety walked to the elevator.

“IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN GO WITH HIM TO THE HOSPITAL, CHERRY.”

  
  


The small skeleton followed Sweety to the door, where he watched the exchange of money without understanding. He did not dare to ask what he was all about, following the Horror up to the elevator. He then observed the Papyrus, looking surprised.

"I-It’s… it’s true, I can…?"

He watched Comic and Scar quietly, as if seeking their approval, before following Sweety to bring Butcher back to the hospital. As a Font, he had a limo waiting for him and a bodyguard. The small group went to the Swap District, Cherry remaining glued to the Papyrus while gently stroking Butch’s skull, silent.

  
  


Sweety and Cherry accompanied Butch to the hospital and handed him over to the doctors. He was given his medication and the Doctors promised to take good care of him and to continue to treat him well.

It was fast and they returned to the Boss Tower in silence. Sweety did not like to part with his brother like that. When they arrived, they took the elevator but Sweety stopped at Cherry’s old floor and wished him a good evening before returning to the Fell old apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sweety is the nicest Papyrus I made.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Brotherly bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry discover the life on top of the Boss Tower with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

On the Font floor, Scarlet was gone, he was out to attend a fight in the Arena and then had to manage one or two things there.

Comic was in his room and Speedy was watching TV in the living room. Boss’s costume jacket was hanging from a coat rack.

  
  


During the trip, Cherry had just been silent support for Sweety. He didn’t like this separation either. But what could they do?

He ended up coming home alone. When he arrived in the apartment, he remained for a moment in the entrance, feeling a bit silly. Luckily, Speedy was in the living room. So, taking a slow step, as if he was afraid of being quarreled, he approached the Swap with a shy smile.

"H-Hey… C-can… Can I c-come with you…?"

Obviously, the small skeleton allowed him there and Cherry settled in the sofa by folding his legs against his chest.

"... B-Boss has returned…?"

  
  


Speedy’s smile expanded when he saw that Cherry had returned. He invited him to watch TV with him. The show was a kind of gag video of the Citadel. A duo and Nabstabots presented the show and commented on the videos.

“Yes, excuse him for not coming to see you right away… he is in Leash’s room…”

Speedy’s smile disappeared a moment before it reappeared.

“I told him you liked the room but you can also tell him yourself later! We’ll eat the rests tonight if that’s okay. How was Butcher’s return?”

  
  


Cherry was attracted to television for a moment, but not long in the end, turning his head towards Speedy. He seemed really sad to hear him say that Boss was in Leash’s room. He would have liked to help him but only time could make his effect… and in the Citadel, where time did not really pass, it risked being more complicated.

"T-That’s all right, don’t worry. And yes, it went well… I-It makes me sad to leave him alone there but… It’s what’s best for him..."

He smiles sadly, eying Speedy.

"Can… Can-i c-come closer? A l-little…?”

He didn’t really dare ask him for a hug, but he needed to feel a presence against him.

  
  


Speedy’s pupils became stars, and in one second, the Swap clasped against Cherry to give him a big hug.

“As if you needed to ask! I am so glad to have you as a brother! But I don’t want to rush you, remember when we first met? You had a panic attack when I hugged you and Mar…”

He stopped and scoffed.

“And I was told that I had to wait for permission to hug.”

He burst a laugh when he saw a video of an Asgore with horns stuck in the decorations of a restaurant.

“Are you happy to be a Font? If you are not, you can say it. It’s not easy to change families, even if the old one is not very nice.”

  
  


Cherry could not retain a startle, it was not what he expected. But he quickly relaxed and snuggled up against Speedy, closing his eyes gently, taking advantage of the contact.

"Y-Yes, I remember… A-again sorry f-f-for this time… I-I-I al s-still scared… T-to be h… hurt."

He was just whispering, glancing at the television while hearing him laugh, unable to hold his smile.

"I… I think yes I l-l-like it…? I… I just… I don’t w-want t-o disapoint you… t-to not be up t-to your expectations… And that m-my brother Crown w-was right f-from the begining."

He tensed up a little by admitting his fear. He didn’t want to hurt the Swap, but he owed him the truth.

  
  


Speedy turned his head to look at Cherry. His eyes were a little sad, he was really very expressive for a skeleton.

“But you do not disappoint us. Unless you are a new Mar…”

It was clear that Marquis’s betrayal had marked him. He kept repeating himself that his former brother must have had his reasons, that there had to be an explanation to all of this.

“A-anyway you don’t disappoint us. I’m happy to have you as a brother, you know. Very much. And if Sweety and Butch like you, you can’t be mean.”

He hesitated for a moment before asking.

“Hum...That your brother was right about what?”

  
  


The Little Fell pressed Speedy a little more against him when he heard him trying to use Marquis’s name. He could understand… He too felt deeply betrayed, even though he was not even part of their family…

"T-thank you. I’m… I’m happy too.."

He tried to smile but his question made him fall back. He tried not to start shaking, curling up in spite of everything a little on himself.

"R-right about… on the f-fact tha… that I am u-useless… That… I ‘m a waste of p-place and r-ressources… that… I don’t deserve to be..."

He barely held back so as not to say the word he had on the tip of his tongue. He was already shaking and had to breathe deeply to calm down.

  
  


Speedy pressed Cherry against him even harder. If he had been a flesh monster, he could have choked his poor Fell double. He thought a little before he said, a little sad.

“I too… I feel useless sometimes…”

He was watching TV without really seeing it.

“Don’t tell anyone, everyone thinks I’m great but I’m really useless. Without you, from what Boss told me, Butch would have been killed by the Undyne. And Leash would have been alone…”

His voice broke a little in the name of his missing brother.

“And I did nothing. I was here waiting… I don’t know how to run a business, or help a store, I’m not interested in science… All my other brothers have a useful occupation sometimes, when they want to move. But not me…”

He made a little sad smile.

“And I’m not a hero like you or Boss.”

  
  


Cherry listened to him, really surprised at what he was learning. He looked up at Swap, saddened. He didn’t think Speedy saw himself that way.

Straightening himself up, he took the small skeleton against him, making him place his skull against his chest before letting his soul beat to soothe him.

“I’m no hero… A-and I don’t do many great things ether. B-but if y-you find qualities in m-me, t-the you m-must see the b-best… you are… Like a star in t-the real sky. Y-you confort everyone with y-your good mood. E-even me. I feel s-safe with you. B-but if you w-want to learn t-to do things to help B-boss I… I’d like t-to learn it too. We could… do it together…? If you want.”

  
  


Speedy’s cheeks took on a beautiful blue color when he heard Cherry’s words. He mumbled.

“You’re a hero to me…”

He loosened his hug, didn’t want to hurt his new brother by crushing him.

“If you want. We can think about it together. I don’t know what to do. All I love is logical puzzles, friendly fights and cooking… even if I’m not very good at cooking… So is fashion, but it’s not the same. What do you like?”

Cherry couldn’t help but blush slightly when she heard him, looking away without saying anything.

"O-Oh, uh… I-I… I don’t know… I-I like w-well… l-litterature…? A-and cooking…? I-It was t-the only th-things I was allowed to d-do..."

He smiles timidly before adding:

"I don’t know how to f-fight at all… My… hum… C-Crown… Crown force me t-to wear a c-collar… a collar that b-blocked m-my magic."

  
  


Speedy took a big, loud breath as if Cherry had said something really awful.

“You don’t know how to fight?! I have to teach you! You have to train! Do you want to train with me? You need to control your magic if you want to be a great fighter like Boss and me! Boss sometimes trains with me but he didn’t had much time since… Since a long time in fact! Do you want to train with me? You want? You want? Pleaaaaaaase!”

  
  


Cherry blushes even more when she hears him but smiles a little when he saw him so excited by this idea.

"W-well… Y-Yes…? W-Why not…? Y-You… you will do s-slowly a-at the beginning, h-eh…?"

Worried? Oh, barely.

Then, seeing that the time for dinner was approaching, he released Speedy kindly and asked, almost worried.

"O-Oh… we should p-maybe… s-set the table…? T-To eat…?"

He hasn’t really had a family dinner since… He couldn’t even say it with precision, the memories of his early childhood being rather blurry.

  
  


Speedy helped Cherry set the table. He showed imr where to find the cutlery, towels and everything else. He helped him warm up the leftovers that needed it, at two it went faster then the Swap used his phone to warn the brothers that dinner was ready.

  
  


Once the table was set and the dishes warmed up, Cherry had settled down with Speedy. He tried not to seem uncomfortable, trying to remember meals at the Power plant rather than those he had in his timeline. If he thought too much about his memories, he would end up eating on the floor and he wasn’t really sure that would please his new family.

  
  


Comic was the first to come and settle.

“well done guys. at least you didn’t blow anything up, did you speedy? heheheheheh!”

Speedy pulled his tongue out and laughed a little.

Boss came from a door almost hidden in a corner. The underside of his eyes was red and everyone could still see the traces of his tears. But he was trying to stay dignified.

Without his big jacket, he was just wearing a jacket, which made him look a little more casual.

As he approached the table, he made a light smile.

“Cherry. Sorry I wasn’t there for your arrival. I hope you enjoy everything. Your room is all yours and you can change it any way you want.”

He seemed a little shy.

“If you need anything… Hum...”

He sat at the end of the table.

  
  


He blushed a little, embarrassed, when Comic joined them, but he took a concerned look when the Boss arrived. He gave her his smile gently, uncomfortable, playing with his fingers nervously under the table.

"I-it’s okay B-Boss, I u-understand!"

He inspired to try to relax.

"T-the room is… p-perfect, t-th-thank you so m-much…!"

He seemed to be hesitant. He didn’t want to tell him it was too much, in fear of annoying or vexing him. And he didn’t want to talk about the fact that the room was soundproofed. It worried him. But anyway, he didn’t want to bother anybody.

  
  


Boss nodded and everyone began to serve themselves in the remains of the earlier banquet. The conversation was simple, they talked about everything, nothing, the latest news, embarrassing or touching memories, a little family talk, what. At one point in the dinner, Comic started throwing jokes again and again that kindly annoyed Speedy and Boss who didn’t want to admit they were funny.

After a while, after seeing him silent, Boss seemed to be worried and spoke directly to Cherry.

“Please, Cherry, tell him to stop!”

He tried so hard to stop laughing that the edge of his teeth trembled.

“but come on, Boss, don’t hold back! I know we’re eating burgers but I  _ relish  _ you liked that kind of jokes ! right, bro?” he looked at Cherry too.

Speedy had clogged his hearing hols, or at least where he was supposed to have them, and was trying not to laugh.

  
  


Cherry had remained completely silent during the meal, observing the exchanges, eating slowly. He was having a little trouble following, not knowing how to fit into the conversation. So he just listened, smiling at the jokes. His nickname fit him decidedly well.

However, he was taken by surprise by Boss, jumping slightly. He observed it before looking at the Tale, opening his mouth before closing it in silence. He was a little lost. Blushing, he simply lowered his head, sinking a little into his chair as if he were trying to slip under the table to disappear.

"I-It’s… t-true…? If you l-like it y-you should l-laugh."

He had only managed to make one joke for years, at the Power Plant. He didn’t really know how to bounce on it.

  
  


“you see Boss, he agrees with me! si be  _ rice  _ and laugh!”

And he burst out laughing. Boss always held back and hid his smile behind his hands. Speedy took a deep breath to control himself. And eventually let go

“Pfff… But even being a Papyrus, Boss is too  _ Sans _ -sational to laugh at something so _ rotten _ !”

Everyone suddenly turned to the Swap, shocked that he had made such a lame joke and, this time, even Boss burst out laughing.

  
  


Cherry’s relaxed a little bit again watching everyone laugh. He began to smile and could not hold back a little sniffle, Speedy’s joke being just… perfect.

There was going to take time and work for him to really fit in, but over time, maybe he would feel at home?

The meal ended soon and Cherry proposed to take care of household chores. He was used to it and it reassured him a little, in the end.

It was only when the dishes were done and the kitchen was tidy that he realized he was going to have to go to sleep soon. On returning to the lounge, he stopped his route and stood against a wall, his gaze staring at a precise point on the floor. That’s where he saw Kut fall to dust. Now that it was dark and the lights were on, it was as if the scene was playing again before his eyes, his pupils having completely disappeared.

  
  


Speedy had gone to his room with Comic. The Tale had offered to tell him a bedtime story. Boss had stayed in the living room to enjoy the view. He liked this calm when the night had fallen. It was one of the few evenings where he had nothing to do. No gala, no TV show, no board of directors… Just be at home.

After a while, he moved away from the huge bay window and his gaze was drawn by the opening of the dining room… He noticed Cherry.

He entered the room which had ceased to be used since what had happened there, which is why the banquet and the meal had taken place in the living room. He approached his new brother and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey…” he whispered softly.

  
  


Cherry didn’t see him coming, completely lost in his memories. The scene was playing over and over like he was trying to find a way to make things change.

He therefore flinched violently by feeling a hand on his shoulder, freezing at once. But he relaxed when he saw the Boss, blushing and smiling timidly.

"H-Hey! S-sorry, B-Boss, I… I didn’t see you..."

He glanced at the ground before shaking his head.

"I must be-tired..."

  
  


Boss quickly removed his hand when he saw Cherry jump.

“Excuse me…”

His voice was only a murmur. The house seemed very silent. At this height, even the sound of the city was too far. And the soundness of each room prevented them from enjoying the story told by Comic.

Boss pulled a chair at him to sit down and get a little closer to the height of the Sans.

“Do you want to … talk?”

He knew something was wrong.

  
  


Cherry looked at him sadly, blaming himself for reacting like that. He let him approach and hesitated for a moment before lowering his eyes gently.

"... It-it’s just..."

He quickly had tears in his eyes.

"K-Kut… It’s… it’s my fault… Sh-she… she just wanted to help me… she trusted me an-and… a-an-and she died because of m-me… I … I s-saw her … foam c-coming from her mouth … a-agonizing … a-and … and I did nothing..."

His tears rolled on his cheeks without him being able to hold them while he remained straight as an i. His shoulders shaking with sobs.

  
  


Boss seemed surprised and then lowered his head. He had lost a lot of people in a short time. He had focused so much on Leash’s death that he almost forgot his lost bodyguards. Kut was one of them.

He felt bad. These guards had been like friends, he trusted them. And they had been faithful to him on every occasion and he had not even thought to pay tribute to them or to think of them.

He shivered, frightened by his own indifference. Gently, fearing rejection, he put his two hands around Cherry and brought him closer to him to hug him and comfort him.

“I… I never knew… what really happened… Marquis has… Corrupted the surveillance camera data.”

That wasn’t an excuse for forgetting about Kut.

“She was a good bodyguard…and a good friend for Speedy.”

  
  


The little Fell let Boss do, strangly. Finally coming to hold on to the Papyrus, hiding his face against his shirt while trying to calm down.

"... I see..."

He inspired deeply before starting to tell him what had happened. He clubbed and burst into tears again, telling how Kut died before his eyes, while he and Brat were trying to escape. He also told him how they had escaped, almost whispering.

When he had finished, he remained huddled against the Boss, almost exhausted by all his tears.

  
  


Boss was more and more livid. His brother… his big brother had managed to get here thanks to Cherry. If he had been there, if he had refused to be on TV as planned, or if he had forced Marquis to come with him… Then Brat would be by his side… And maybe Leash would be too. Kut would not have been poisoned.

He could have rebelled against the Council and taught Bigmama a lesson.

He was consumed with remorse. But stayed silent about it.

“Thank you... for trying to bring my brother home. You have nothing to reproach yourself with.”

He rose gently and put his chair in silence.

“Do you want me to take you back to your room? You look tired.”

He hesitated.

“Maybe a story would be good for you too… Brat would tell me one every night.”

He held out his hand

  
  


Cherry looked up to Boss when he thanked him, surprised. Then he wiped his cheeks with the back of his gloves. The fabric was soft and soothed a little when it came into contact with its bones.

He nodded softly as he heard him offer to bring him back, before hearing his proposal. His pupils landed on the Papyrus, slowly taking a blurred star shape.

"R-R-Really…?"

He was afraid of false hope, not believing it. It was impossible, wasn’t it?

Timidly, he put his hand in his, before following him to his new room. He apologized and quickly changed in the dressing room, putting on long pajamas that covered as much of his body as possible. He knew that Boss had already seen his body naked and so all his marks but he was relatively ashamed and preferred not to show himself too much. Then he went to sit in his new bed, still a little worried about whether the proposal held or not.

  
  


Boss drove Cherry to his new room and began looking for a suitable book in the library until he changed. He took a moment out of the room to pick up a special book in his own room and came back just in time for Cherry to get out of his dressing room.

He came to sit over the blanket with three books in his arms. One that looked complicated on the creation of traps, one on astronomy and a very small, very worn book that must have been read again and again though the years.

“I don’t know what you like then… I propose you a chapter in the  _ Advanced Trapping and Snatching Techniques _ , a chapter on the Milky Way or  _ Fluffy Bunny is afraid of the dark _ …”

  
  


Slowly, Cherry came to settle down against Boss, placing his head against his arm in silence, verifying that he did not disturb him before observing the books. He hesitates, but not for very long.

"F-Fluffy Bunny…? If-If you want?"

He saw the state of the book and thought it had to be a book that the Papyrus loved very much.

  
  


The Boss’s face lit up at Cherry’s choice. 

“Good choice…”

He stood against Cherry and opened the book on the front page. It was a book for every little child. The story of a sweet rabbit who’s afraid of the dark and who sees scary shadows at night. But by heating his fingers with magic and passing them on the scary shapes, they could see that it was a cat, a toy or, in the end, just Fluffy Bunny who played to scare his family. Boss took his time to read, he knew the story by heart but still loved the end so much. And showing reassuring images just with a little warmth pleased him very much since he was a little bone. He let Cherry do it on every page to see his reaction. He was like a real kid having fun showing off his favorite toy.

“There you go… Did you like the story?”

  
  


The little skeleton smiled at Boss’s enthusiasm, settling in comfortably. He then listened to the story, absolutely bewitched. Making the images appear by passing his fingers on it like a child was so much fun.

At the end of the story, he was almost disappointed that it did not last any longer.

"Y-Yes! I loved it! T-Thank you, Boss…!"

Straightened up a little on his knees, he placed a skeletal kiss on his cheek before backing up, blushing, looking elsewhere. He wasn’t sure if he really should have done it, but he wanted to…

  
  


Boss almost had tears in his eyes. Now he understood why Brat loved telling him so many stories. It was nice to please someone else like that and it was a little quiet moment just shared in family.

He made a radiant smile when Cherry gave him a little kiss. He had been afraid for a moment to have done too much.

“You’re welcome, Cherry. Come on, it’s time to sleep, it’s been a trying day!”

He tucked in his new little brother and kissed him on the forehead before rising.

“Good night.”

  
  


Cherry nodded her head gently before slipping under the blanket, letting herself be tucked in. He blushed as he felt his kiss on his forehead and watched him walk away before throwing, in a hesitant voice:

"B-Boss…? I-If… If you w-w-want… t-to sleep with me… Y-You c-can… f-finally… y-y-you w-want..."

He hid part of his face under the blanket, watching the Papyrus timidly waiting for his answer.

  
  


Boss thought for a moment, his hand came up to his neck and caressed Leash’s necklace which he always wore. He winced a little and shivered.

“Sorry, Cherry… I prefer to sleep in my room. But if you need someone, Speedy would be happy to stay with you.”

He looked away, clutching his book against his soul.

  
  


The Fell had expected this. He had not even hoped for a positive answer. But he could not help feeling a little pinch in the heart.

"N-No t-thank you, it was… it was i-if you… n-n needed… B-But I understand. G-Good Night Boss."

He tried to smile to reassure him, before putting himself aside by closing his eyes, pretending to fall asleep so Boss would not feel guilty or sad for him.

  
  


Boss simply nodded and left the room without saying anything more. He turned off all the lights and turned on the electric shutters.

He returned to his room, alone. It was the one next to Leash’s. He spent a long time glaring at his own dressing room. There was a secret door set up for him and Leash to see each other in secret inside.

He didn’t sleep well last night, like every night since his loss.

  
  


Cherry fell asleep, he’ve been much more exhausted than he had thought. And during the night, he was finally delighted that the room was soundproofed, since he had a nightmare. He saw Butcher, Boss, Leash and Kut, lined up in the dining room, falling to the ground one after the other, twisting with pain, foam in their mouth, until falling into dust, while Crown prevented him from rescue them. He woke up screaming and panicked, having forgotten where he was. He then went to curl up in a corner of the room to cry, using the giant teddy bear to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Speedy is an oblivious little bunch of joy but hide his insecurities... He need to be protected!  
And Boss is just adorable.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Training with an electric pile named Speedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry spend some quality time with Speedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The next morning, Cherry was up early and took the opportunity to make breakfast for everyone. He had tried to make himself presentable, his hands shaking slightly from the remains of his night. When his new family came to eat, he greeted them with a smile, hoping that no one would ask him any questions.

.

The first to get up was Boss who had to go to work, fortunately, the first part of his day was in the building. He was surprised to see Cherry awake. The Papyrus looked terrible as every day since Leash’s death.

“Hello, Cherry.” he said, trying not to yawn too hard.

He poured himself dark coffee.

“Did you sleep?”

  
  


The little skeleton smiles softly at Boss when he hears him, going to sit at the table to eat some cereal.

"Hello Boss… Y-Yes, a-a-bit… a-and you…?"

Given their respective heads, the question seemed a bit useless.

"A-are … are there things I m-must… C-can … do …?"

He wanted to help but didn’t really know what to do.

  
  


Boss drank his coffee pretty fast, as always. He hadn’t had a really good breakfast in a long time.

“I don’t know…” 

He felt exhausted but time had passed quickly so he thought he had slept a bit. He took his time before answering Cherry.

“Do what you want. You’re free, Cherry. Ah and… I almost forgot.”

He went to search something in his jacket hanged next to the elevator door and came back with a small card he placed next to Cherry and a phone.

“Your payment card. Each brother has a monthly budget of 50000 G. You can do whatever you want with it. The phone is the best I could buy. It have all the options, from jetpack to emergency toaster. And my number, Scarlet’s, Comic’s, Speedy’s and Butch’s numbers are already inside. And the security service number too.”

He walked from right to left looking for his shoes.

“If you have questions, ask fearlessly. If you need anything, help yourself. We’ll see you tonight.”

He kissed Cherry’s forehead.

“I love you, brother, take care of yourself.”

And he called the elevator.

  
  


The small skeleton said nothing during his explanations, observing the credit card and the phone with round eyes. He really didn’t expect to receive all that. It almost made him uncomfortable. But he was content to thank him gently by taking the objects in his hands as if they were treasures.

He blushed a little by feeling his kiss, surprised, and he looked at him for a moment before jumping out of his chair to come embrace him softly from behind.

"...Have a-a g-good day… b-big b-brother..."

He backed away, completely red, rubbing his arm nervously. He hoped he hadn’t gone too far…

  
  


Boss made a slight smile as he felt Cherry hug him. He gently rubbed the top of his little brother’s skull before taking the elevator.

  
  


Cherry then let him go and returned to the kitchen, taking care of everything for the other Sanses. He then went to the couch, turning on the television to have some semblance of company. The noise finally lulled him and he curled up on the sofa, sleeping peacefully.

  
  


Speedy was the second to wake up. He took a lot (too much) orange juice and a large bowl of cereal, those with the little marshmallows full of sugar, with milk. He was already jumping around, full of energy. He hugged Cherry when he woke up. There remained a long time to discuss with him, speaking of everything and nothing with great enthusiasm.

Scar and Comic both woke up at the end of the morning and the joke waltz began, annoying Speedy who went to hide in his room. It was Comic’s turn to take care of Butch’s business so he left as soon as he finished his breakfast.

Scarlet ends up settling down on the couch with Cherry to watch TV with him.

  
  


Of course, Cherry woke up and greeted the Sanses every time one of them arrived. He listened to them smiling, sometimes adding a word or two but without much success. He was still having a little trouble thinking he had a right to relax.

Once he settled with Scarlet on the couch, he folded his legs against him in silence. In the end, he didn’t know much about him, except that Brat was suspicious of him. Otherwise, he had vaguely understood that he was related to the Council, but no more…

So he didn’t really dare to start a conversation, knowing that he was being watched since he remained a Determined having seen the Powerplant. He began to regret that Speedy was not there with him to make the conversation, this silence making him uncomfortable.

  
  


Scarlet watched TV without really watching it, it was just the activity that required the least effort. After a long time, he ends up speaking to the new family member.

“So? It must change you to be part of a family as crazy as this one, huh? I have to admit, it always feels weird to have a new brother every time.”

He pulled a bottle of mustard out of the pocket of his pyjamas. He thought he had hidden it in every piece of clothing he wore.

“You’ll get used to it too. It’s just too bad it’s happening now with everything that’s happened.”

  
  


Cherry almost startled when he heard him speak, not having expected it. He blushed a little, blaming himself for being so nervous.

"It m-m-must be weird f-f-for you, yes… T-to be honnest… I n-never imagined t-to ever have a-a family… one day. W-well without m-my… you know..."

He sighed softly, rubbing his neck.

"I j-just hope I’m n-not b-bothering… o-or g-give the impression t-to… To take Leash’s p-place… Or M-Marquis’s..."

He retreated a little to himself, looking elsewhere. He was almost blaming himself to have the same family as those who had left him recently, partly because of him.

  
  


Scarlet sipped his condiment, deep in thoughts, while listening to Cherry.

“You are no substitute for anyone. Marquis was an asshole and Leash left a void that nothing will replace. You’re your own Sans, Cherry. Boss knows, I know, Speedy and Comic also know. If you were bothering us, I would have told Boss it’s a bad idea to take you with us.”

He stretched, cracking his bones, and lay half on the couch.

“Having you here makes my life easier. If I can watch my targets in the same place, it gives me less work. And the less work I have, the better.”

  
  


Cherry listened to him, quite surprised by his way of saying things. He stayed in the same place, watching him settle down smiling, amused.

"... I-If at least it can be useful for that, it’s already not so bad."

He scoffed softly before placing his chin on his knees, looking thoughtful.

"... Thank you."

He started watching TV again without adding anything. Quickly, the fatigue caught up with him and he began to drowsy on the couch, having trouble keeping his eyes open.

It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that Speedy picked him up for his first training. Fortunately, Cherry found clothes in hid wardrobe that could be used for sports and long enough to hide the scars on his bones. So he took the limo with the Swap, to go to the park.

Standing in this outfit, a little too close to his bones to his taste, the Fell didn’t really knew what to do. The few workouts he had had as a child were always finished with a proper beating.

"S-so, w-what do we do n-now…?"

  
  


Speedy had no idea how cute and sexy he was in his minishort and his sports T-shirt. He attracted the eyes of passers-by without even realizing it.

“So, first of all, you have to stretch. We don’t have muscle but it’s always good to heat our joints because, trust me, it’s gonna be sport! Let’s start with a run around the park to warm up and then we’ll come back here to stretch, okay? So do like me!”

He started running in small strides, two bodyguards followed the two skeletons just in case.

  
  


Cherry tried not to dwell too much on his new brother’s outfit, not feeling like asking him anything. Especially since he seemed to enjoy himself like this. Docilely, he started running with Speedy, trying to imitate him. He quickly realized that running was easy enough for him. He mastered his breath, advancing without getting tired and, above all, in silence. Long years of fleeing had obviously been a very good first training.

At the end of the park tour, he felt good, breathing just a little faster, his joints slightly blushed.

  
  


When he arrived, Speedy showed him the various movements to stretch his joints. From head to toe, they had to get them worked out to avoid getting hurt. One of the bodyguards had to turn around, embarrassed, when Speedy lowered himself to stretch. He should have really not done that because, when he did, his pelvis was half out of his short. But the little Swap monster didn’t seem to notice

  
  


Seeing this, Cherry also blushed and promised to talk to him about it as soon as they got home. Now wasn’t really the right time.

  
  


When he was well stretched and satisfied, Speedy resumed his explanations.

“We’ll start with the bases, the bone attacks and how to dodge them. Many of us have the disability of having only one HP, so the dodge is THE BASE. I’m gonna send you some slow little attacks and you’re gonna have to dodge them somehow. As I am the Marvelous and Wonderful Sans, I have total control over my attacks so don’t be afraid. If I see you are in trouble, I will stop just in time Mweheheh!”

He started sending out attacks that were very easy to dodge. Most needed to simply step over them or to take a step to the side to avoid them.

  
  


Shaking his head, Cherry inspired deeply and concentrated so that he could follow. At first, it was really easy. He would jump, stoop or block the attacks. But the faster it accelerated, the more complicated it became. He began to teleport, his eyes starting to glow red. Strangely, he already felt weak. He hadn’t fought that long for… many lives. He was gasping, even though his magic was not yet exhausted, far from it.

  
  


Speedy stopped only once Cherry was tired.

“A real fight doesn’t stop when the opponent is tired but you are my brother and I don’t want you to get hurt. Have a bite and then we’ll go on.”

He gave Cherry a vitamin bar and waited a bit. Little Swap was still in great shape and took advantage of his new brother’s break to do some bending.

“Now you’re going to have fun making attack patterns yourself. Your target is me! I can’t teleport, so try to always give me a chance to dodge. You also have to do that in real fights because it’s unfair to leave no chance to your opponent, no matter how vile they may be!”

He prepared himself for it.

  
  


Cherry thanked him gently by eating the vitamin bar, regaining strength. He watched his hands for a moment, wondering why his body seemed so weak, when he felt he still had his reserve of magic almost full.

But the time was not for questioning. He swallowed a little when he heard it, not really wanting to attack it.

"I… I’ll t-try… I-if y-y-you want m-me to s… to stop t-tell m-me right away… O-okay…? I’m n-n-not sure t-to b-be able t-to do it.”  
He inspired deeply before concentrating. He raised his hand and managed to make a bone wall appear. But too small to be a threat. He winced and rang out, suddenly showing bones far too big and thick to be dodged. He panicked and made them disappear suddenly, the hand trembling.

"I-It’s… m-m-m-m-maybe n-not a g-good idea…."

  
  


Speedy simply jumped over the first attack but stepped back and saw the second that disappeared in front of him. He approached Cherry and took his hands to help calm his tremor.

“Yes, it’s a good idea because you have to learn to master all this. And to do that, you have to practice! We should start with stationary targets that don’t hurt like...uh…”

He looked around them.

“Here! That bench over there! Send it attacks, try to vary the shapes, make them moving or complicated to dodge. If I see you haven’t left any way out, I’ll tell you and explain how to do the same attack again but better! Will you try it?”

  
  


The small skeleton stared at his new brother with a restless look and not really reassured, but he nodded softly.

"O-Okay… I’ll try..."

He then turned to the bench and deeply inspired. He concentrated and launched a first attack. It was a row of blue bones, which crossed the bench, before a white bone crossed the row to collide with the bench from behind. He observed Speedy to see his reaction before starting again. He made some quite classic attacks, before suddenly appearing two bones on each side of the bench that crossed, forming a kind of cross. The attacks were simply taken out of the ground, without warning. Cherry’s magic began to accumulate on his skull, forming large reddish drops of sweat as he struggled to stay focused.

  
  


Speedy finally put his gloved hand on Cherry’s head.

“It’s okay, you can stop. It was great! If you keep training, you might be as great as Boss or me in combat.”

To prove his abilities, he showed a series of bones that moved in zigzag and up and down that did not touch them once.

Speedy was smiling, proud of himself and Cherry.

“We can go on whenever you want!”

  
  


The little skeleton smiles softly, exhausted but delighted to see that Speedy was proud of him. He blushed a little while rubbing his arm, shy.

"T-Thank you…! C-can… c-can we go home now…?"

With the training finished, they took the car back with their guard, returning to the Tower. On arriving, Cherry thanked Speedy again, before going to take a shower and change. There was still some time before dinner, so the Fell decided to go see Sweety, just to say hello and make sure everything was okay.

He did not stay there very long, returning soon in what he could call his home to prepare to eat with the Swap.

  
  


But while he was showering, there was movement in the Font’s apartment. Scar had stepped out of his room and was walking around the living room, hung up on his phone and talking to who knows who with anger.

Speedy was still in his bath so he wasn’t there to hear Scarlet.

The TV was on the continuous news channel. They were actually talking about various little events without importance but a bandwidth gave a summary of the important informations of the day. One of them was talking about an explosion near the Hall of Judgment.

When Scar saw Cherry, he apologized to the caller and hung up.

“Ah Cherry, you’re here! Come into my room **N O W**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> *The owl story was one of my favorit when I was little.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. It's not how I wanted to be free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry get news about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

“Ah Cherry, you’re here! Come into my room **N** ** O W** .”

  
  


Cherry froze slightly when he arrived in the living room, surprised by Scar’s tone. And he faded visibly hearing his request. But he nodded his head while swallowing, getting closer and shaking a little. Had he done something wrong? Was Scar mad at him?

He did not ask any questions, following to the room where his double of Fell slept, worried.

He dared not ask him what was going on, waiting for him to speak.

  
  


Scar’s room was in an unnamed mess. As big as Cherry’s, however, it was full of filthy clothes, garbage and papers that were torn apart here and there. It was decorated in various shades of grey and red. The only place to be almost clean was a mezzanine with a desk, a computer and many drawers.

Scar locked the door and seemed hesitant.

“Cherry… I don’t know how to tell you…”

He wanted to smile, it was good news at heart but it was so much trouble that he wanted to break everything.

  
  


Cherry had her eyes fixed on her double, always as worried, especially seeing him close the door. He could not read his expression, his soul began to beat fast while he trembled a little more.

"D-d-did… did I m-make s-s-something b-b-bad…? I’m… I’m s-so sorry I… I w-won’t do it again p-promise!"

He didn’t realize that his orbits were filled with tears. Scar was going to ask him to leave? Is that why he was arguing with someone on the phone? He didn’t know and not knowing was pushing him back in his own memories. His arms clasped around his little body as he tried to stand, trembling more and more.

  
  


Scar growled. What had he done to get Boss to choose his brothers from the crying… It didn’t make the news he said any easier, on the contrary.

“No, didn’t do anything wrong! Calm down for two seconds, itty bitty, you can cry afterwards. It’s about Crown.”

He pulled another bottle of mustard out of his jacket this time. He should one day deal with his problem of condimentism but he was not in a hurry.

“Nobody told me anything but he had to be transferred from the hospital to the Hall of Judgment today to be questioned by the Judges and the Council… He… um… Somebody blew up the car he was in.”

  
  


Cherry tried to calm down, but the name Crown was enough to make him stop abruptly. He listened in silence, his pupils still absent. And hearing the news…

He straightened himself out a little. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

"He’s… dead?"

He looked up at Scar, waiting for his answer.    
Cherry remained silent for a while, while he digested the information. 

  
  


“No one could have survived this.”

That was Scar’s only answer. He turned up his phone to show a photo that had been sent to him. The car was only a burning carcass and part of the road under it had been destroyed.

He did not show it for long to not traumatize the other Fell monster.

“You need something? Don’t be alone tonight, okay? He was a total asshole, a sociopath who deserves no sympathy, but he was still your brother…” he asked as he walked away from the door.

  
  


Cherry had not really lingered on the photo, lowering his eyes. He smiled kindly at Scar.

"Don’t worry about me… But thank you."

He left the room in silence and, with a quiet step, headed for his own room. He closed the door behind him before heading for the big teddy bear that Speedy gave him. He pulled the plush with him into the dressing room, which was the smallest place in the room, and then he took his blanket before settling in a ball on the plush, hiding under the blanket. He closed his eyes, grabbed the bear and remained like that, silent and in the dark.

  
  


After a long time, Boss entered the room and seached for Cherry everywhere before finally finding him in the dressing.

“Cherry? Little brother, are you okay?”

  
  


Cherry was always curled on himself, snuggled against his giant plush and wrapped in the duvet. He turned his empty gaze to the Boss, nodding softly.

"...yes… why wouldn’t I…? it’s… perfect… he got… what he deserved…no…?"

He couldn’t even feel emotionally involved in what he was saying. The more the information looped in his head, the less he found it possible. It couldn’t be true. He could not have died in an explosion after all the horrors he had done, without answering for any of his actions…

  
  


Boss came to sit next to Cherry. His own soul radiated with anger and misunderstanding. But his little brother probably needed some comfort, so he did his best.

Timidly, giving the other monster a chance to refuse, he put an arm around him to give him a hug of comfort.

“I would have preferred him to be thrown into the void and forgotten forever…”

He gripped his teeth. Their only chance of catching Bigmama had disapeared with Crown.

“We must comfort ourselves with the thought… that he won’t hurt anyone anymore… I understand if you need time. But I’m not going to leave you alone with… all of this.”

  
  


Cherry let him do it quietly, slowly snuggling up against him. He clung to Boss, looking into the void.

"...you shouldn’t bother with me… I’m fine… I’m… v-very… fine…?"

He began to tremble, grabbing a little harder at the Papyrus. He felt his soul squeeze, making him grimace.

"...He’s not … He’s not dead… I am … I am … c-certain … i-it’s … impossible..."

Big tears began to roll on his cheeks as he began to sob.

"It’s… n-not fair…!"

He was feeling horrible now.

  
  


Boss hold Cherry against him and tried to calm his angry soul.

He cradled him like a child, stroking his head and hisback. He could not say otherwise. He totally agreed with what Cherry was saying.

“Life… is unfair. It is the work of a simple monster like you and me to try to make it better...”

He shed a few tears, not for Crown but out of compassion for Cherry.

  
  


Cherry closed his eyes sobbing, grabbing the Papyrus harder. He finally calmed down, remaining simply amorphous in Boss’s arms. He was completely exhausted. He sniffed, looking up at his new big brother. He was completely lost.

"B-Boss…? A-are you… are you going t-to… to… k-keep me a-anyway…?"

  
  


Boss rubbed Cherry’s head hard, teasing him a little.

“Like you’re gonna get rid of me.”

He lifted up the little skeleton and put him on his lap.

“I never let a brother down. I care about you as much as I care about Brat, Comic and Speedy… and maybe a little Scar. He has his good side too.”

He let out a joyless laugh.

“Do you want to eat? I know that under these circumstances, no one is really hungry but… you have to force yourself a little, okay? Tell me what you want.”

  
  


The little Fell could not help but feel a certain relief when he heard it. He allowed himself to sit on his knees before turning his gaze, nodding softly.

"I don’t really know what I want… b-but… I can try to eat… a-a little..."

He inspired deeply by trying to make disappear any trace of tears or anguish on his face, not wanting to worry others.

  
  


Boss got up and carried Cherry to the lounge. It was already late and the crystals were at the minimum of their brightness. The Papyrus put his brother on a chair and went into the kitchen to look for something nourishing. He returned with a plate with several parts of various cakes.

“Here. Eat what you want and what you can. Afterwards, go to bed, and I will tell you a story again if you still want me around.”

  
  


Cherry let himself be transported in silence, taking advantage of the calm of the apartment. He thanked Boss softly when he saw the plate, snacking without hunger the first cake that fell under his hand.

"Y-yes I’d l-like t-to be read t-to… p-please..." he murmured.

He ends his meal quite quickly, soon completely disgusted by the idea of eating. He then rose from the chair and went to put the plate on the work surface, not having the strength to store what he had not consumed. Then he followed the Papyrus into his room, fetching the stuffed animal from the dressing room to pull it out of his bed, before starting again with the quilt, while Boss looked for a book. He then dropped himself on the bear, silent.

  
  


Boss came back with several books like the day before. He made a light smile when he saw the teddy bear moved from the dressing room to the bed.

“Well… you seem to like teddy bears.”

He sat on the bed and presented the books. All were children’s books, although there were not many children at the Citadel, there was always a market for this literature. Especially to the most innocent monsters.

There was the Fluffy Bunny from the night before, a revisit of the Wolf and the seven kids written by a Toriel and a tale about an owl family waiting for their mom*.

  
  


Cherry couldn’t help but blush when he heard him, but he nodded softly. He watched the books and, although he had loved the story from the night before, he chose the tale of the owl family in silence. He just pulled a little bit on the Boss’s sleeve to get his attention, before making room for him on his stuffed toy. He said nothing, letting him make his decision without asking for more.

  
  


The story was very short. It was just three howl babies waking up without their moms and wondering if she’d come back or not. The last page showed the chicks hugging their mom, happy that she came back from her hunt.

When he was done, he kissed Cherry’s forehead and edged him on his bear.

Then he took one of the other plushes to use as a pillow and laid down next to the little skeleton.

“I’m staying with you tonight, I don’t want to leave you alone… But don’t make it a habit, okay? If Vedette knew it he’d get jealous.” he said in the tone of a joke.

  
  


Cherry felt his body slowly relax hearing the story. He was already feeling a little better. But when he saw Boss move in with him, he was deeply surprised but also pleased. He smiled and nodded softly before shyly sliding against him, wedging his skull against his chest. He whispered a thank you, closing his eyes before letting himself sink into sleep.

It was only shortly before the end of the night that he began to be agitated. He trembled and moaned incomprehensible words, his body twisting slowly. He breathed, sweating, his closed eyes visibly retaining the light of his pupils, too bright to pass unnoticed.

  
  


Boss awoke. Cherry’s agitation had brought him out of his slumber. Not knowing what to do, he threw away the blanket to gain better access to his brother and tried to take him in his arms. The glow coming out of the skeletal eyelids was disturbing, he was afraid to take a magic attack but he had enough HPs to take the risk.

“Cherry? Cherry wakes up. It’s just a nightmare! Wake up, I’m here protecting you you hear me?”

  
  


At first, Cherry struggled faintly, trying to escape. But he ended up waking up startled, melting into tears in the second. However, he did not move, having completely frozen, and he was breathing hard, gasping as if he lacked air. He was clinging to his necklace as if to connect with reality. When, finally, he succeeded in speaking, it was to ask forgiveness in loop, barely articulating. His ruby eyes were wide open and shining with magic, but he seemed to see nothing around him.

  
  


Boss holded Cherry against him as hard as possible and sat down keeping him in his arms. He would have liked Butcher to be there to help him. The presence of a loved one could have helped him feel better and safer. He didn’t want to ask for help from doctors for Cherry’s seizures. He was afraid that they would lock him up like Butcher until they found a solution. And Cherry didn’t need that.

Boss whispered to Cherry that he had nothing to be forgiven for, that he was a formidable Sans and that he was loved by many people. He told him where he was, with whom, that everything would be fine.

  
  


With hugs and sweet words, Cherry finally came back to his senses. He watched the room for a while then Boss, he didn’t seem like he remembered his crisis.

"B-Boss…? W-What..."

He winced, the joints a little painful as he stood up.

"I woke you up…? I’m sorry, I’m sorry..."

He blushes, uncomfortable, massaging his neck.

  
  


Boss sighed of relief.

“I was afraid for you… What happened? A nightmare? I was afraid you’d hurt yourself.”

He was like a real mother hen. He worried about his last brother as much as he could have for his real one.

“Don’t worry about me. What’s important is that you woke up.”

  
  


Cherry blushed a little more by hearing him and came back to snuggle gently against him, the air absent.

"... T-The same nightmare as yesterday… T-There’s Leash, Kut, Butch a-and you… I l-look at you… but I can’t move… a-and you fall one by one… y-you… you twist in pain… and I can do nothing… y-you fall to dust… a-and C-Crown a-arrive… a-and take me with him..."

He curled up more and more on himself as he told his dream.

"... I didn’t … I couldn’t move … a-and I was h-hurt … c-like … like at the p-power p-plant … I got the feeling… o-of-d-dying w-without being able to die… o-of… of feeling o-of-m-my bones m-melt again… I-It was h-horrible..."

He could have started crying again, but he was just livid and clinging to Boss like a lifebuoy in the open sea.

  
  


Boss is thinking really fast. That dream was really horrible. He felt that his own nightmares were nothing compared.

He wouldn’t let Cherry go for the time being, but he couldn’t spend all his nights with the Sans to reassure him.

“You are no longer at the plant and Crown is dead… For Leash and Kut, it’s too late and it’s NOT your fault.”

He insisted, even though Cherry wouldn’t believe it.

“You will never go back to the plant. Not as long as I live and protect you. I will not let them hurt you anymore.”

He appealed to his soul and made his own shine with a strong sense of security.

“It was just a dream… What’s real is that you’re safe now. I won’t let you down.”

He had an idea. He should order it the next morning. But it might help Cherry sleep better.

  
  


The Fell could only gradually relax by feeling the soul comforting him. His was soon synchronized with that of the Papyrus and he began to doze, his body becoming much more amorphous.

"T-Thanks Boss… S-Sorry f-for… for waking you..."

He was having trouble staying awake. After all, he wasn’t really used to being comforted like that and he felt much better, thanks to his new brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> It's hard to learn about someone's death. Even when you hated them.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Manipulation 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry get a present and Bigmama's new plan begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The next morning, Cherry woke up almost at lunch time, not even realizing that he had fallen asleep. He washed and dressed himself, not really aware of the hour, before leaving his room in a rather simple outfit, composed of a overalls and a sweater, with the gloves that Marquis had found for him on the day of their first meeting. He reached the living room, wondering if anyone was there.

  
  


The only present was Speedy, he was dressed in a short black dress… too short. He was playing with the thong he bought the day he met Cherry. He was having fun throwing paper balls through the living room, apparently he was aiming for a marble placed under the table. But he seemed to be having fun.

“Hello Cherry!! Finally you wake up? How are you? You want to play with me?”

  
  


Cherry couldn’t help but blush when he saw him… but he said nothing, not having the heart to spoil his fun.

"H-Hello Speedy… I-I… I t-think I’d like to e-eat something b-before, b-but y-yes, if you want..."

He smiled kindly, not wanting to worry him. He walked to the kitchen and hesitated a moment before picking out cookies. He ate one at the table, looking lost in his thoughts. Now that he was a little awake, he had trouble not thinking about his brother… his blood brother… He couldn’t believe that he was dead, convinced that he would feel it.

  
  


Even as Cherry was at the table, Speedy kept sending his paper balls, hoping to touch the marble. Two or three times, he touched Cherry instead and apologized promptly.

“Boss told me he’d have a present for you tonight!”

He smiled but remained focused to use his peculiar ‘slingshot’.

“It’s not a surprise so I have the right to tell you! If you want in the meantime, we can play in my room this afternoon. I have a trampoline and workouts, I also have board games to play with the family!”

  
  


The small skeleton did not react especially when he was touched by the paper balls. However, he was surprised by his remarks. He finishes eating before leaving his chair.

"Th-thank youi. Y-yes I w-want t-to p-play with you. D-do you w-want to go n-now? I-in your room…?"

He didn’t really want to be alone and he didn’t feel like making Sweety think he was okay, so you might as well make Swap happy.

  
  


The day passed quite quickly. The two brothers were playing together, Speedy’s room looked like a nursery mixed with a gym. When Comic arrived home, he came to play cards with the other two Sans before they were joined by Scar too.

Boss arrived just in time for dinner, ordered by Scarlet. Some quality pizza.

Boss had a big bundle in his arms when he got out of the elevator.

“Hello everyone!” He seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

He went to put the package in front of Cherry’s door.

“Cherry, I brought you something, I hope it will help a little. You will open it when you have time.’

  
  


Cherry had managed to get out of his dark ideas by playing games. He had even laughed to tears during a game, when Speedy realized that he had cheated to let him win.

Then the night fell and they went to eat when Boss came home. Little Fell came to greet him by looking at the package, surprised by its size. He blushed and thanked him by smiling timidly, coming to cuddle him for a moment before they sat at the table.

He finally really relaxed and participated timidly in the conversation. It also allowed him not to think about Crown. The only problem was that he was likely to have another bad night… well, maybe not with the gift.

He only opened it once in his room, opening the eyes of surprise.

In the package was a large soft cushion with a life-size photo of Butcher. An idea from one of Boss’s collaborators Alphys. There was also a piece of red scarf with the same smell as the boss. A fragment of his old cape, just the size of a small handkerchief. A Toriel told him the kids needed a familiar smell to feel good, and even if Cherry was an adult, maybe it could work.

And the little fell Sans couldn’t hold a small sob, coming to squeeze the pillow and rub his skull against it, before taking the piece of cloth. He placed it at the level of Butcher’s neck in the photo. He lay his skull on the small scarf piece, he was already sleepy, thinking that Boss was going to take advantage of it to go to bed early and so he wasn’t going to come and read him a new story.

  
  


Just before going to bed, after putting on his pajamas, Boss came to say good night to each of his brothers, ending with Cherry. He gently opened the door and passed his head to see if he was already asleep. Seeing that this was not the case, he entered for a moment.

“I came to say good night. Do you need something? A story? I hope you like your gift.”

  
  


Cherry blushed quickly when he saw him arrive but smiled and nodded softly.

"y-Yes, th-thank you v-very much, r-really!"

He hesitated then and blew in a small voice, half hiding his face against the pillow.

"I don’t want to bother you anymore… Y-you already do s-so m-much for m-me and I p-prevented y-you t-to sleep y-yesterday so..."

He hesitated for a moment… before murmuring:

"M-Maybe a… a s-story…? A sh-short one if y-you will…”

He didn’t want to bother him with that, but hearing him read really helped him fall asleep. And with the pillow and the handkerchief, he in good way to fall asleep during the story.

  
  


Boss smiled and nodded. He went to the bedroom library and grabbed Fluffy Bunny’s used book. It was a great classic and it was short so Cherry wouldn’t feel like taking too muchof his time.

“Here we go… Once upon a time…”

He told the story and let Cherry reveal the reassuring images on every page. When he was finished he tucked his little brother again and kissed him on the skull.

“Good night, little brother. I hope your night will be better than the last.”

He closed the shutters, turned off the lights and left for his room.

\----------------------------------

Far beneath the Citadel, many monsters worked in the complex called the Nursery. Some monsters gave birth, others died, some aged without them wanting it and others rejuvenated. There were cries, tears and not much joy.

In the middle of the Nursery, in a secure room was a skeleton about 6 years old. He had read many times all the books in the library that had been given to him. His room was that of a child but he had exceeded 100 years in his little head. Prisoner, Brat did not have much to do.

He was assigned a new Caretaker, and he didn’t want to meet him. All he wanted was to go back to his real age and get out of the Citadel with his little brother.

But he was still waiting wisely for the arrival of the monster who would be responsible for his well-being. It would be a bit of novelty. He was behind the door that led to an airlock that was supposed to prevent him from escaping again. Under constant audio and video surveillance.

  
  


Crown was on his way to his new mission. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to have to take care of a kid, but if it would get him back at the Boss, he was going to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. For this mission, he was given a new nickname: Satin. Apparently, Pipsqueek found it very funny to give him a fabric name very similar to the word Satan. At least he understood his character.

Wearing simple clothes, resembling those of the nurses, he arrived in the airlock. Locking behind him, he gently knocked on the door before displaying a sweet smile, putting on his mask like an actor entering the scene.

He then entered quietly, closing the door behind him before facing the Sans.

"Hello Brat. My name is Satin, I’ll be in charge of you for now. Nice to meet you."

  
  


Brat seemed surprised and perplexed when he saw the newcomer. He found it suspicious that Bigmama chose a Papyrus… Especially a Papyrus who looked like Boss.

He crossed his arms, looked him in the eyes and commented.

“A Papyrus huh? Yeah… I won’t say I’m glad to see you anyway…”

He turned his back and went to sit on his little child-sized chair.

“So? What’s the catch? You’re going to ‘forget’ to feed me twice a week? You’re a pervert pedophile? Go on and tell.”

  
  


Crown wanted to smile. Oh how he wanted to… Hurt him… Tell him how he destroyed his own brother… Tell him everything he could do to make him suffer without leaving a trace…

But he managed to keep the mask, looking a little sad, almost sorry.

"No, none of that. I’m really going to take care of you. I..."

Slowly, he pulled out a book from the large ventral pocket which he had under his blouse, in a pink apron.

"I took the liberty of bringing you a book. I’m not sure I had the right, but… I thought you would be bored here alone."

He approached the bed and dropped the book, staying away from the kid so as not to rush him.

  
  


Brat got up from his chair and went to see the book, suspicious.

“I hope it’s not yet one of those Toriel-written children’s books! I’m 142! I’m tired of being treated like a child!”

He examined the book, his pupils growing larger and larger as he looked at it.

“Wow… it’s… something from the outside world? I thought those assholes at the university kept it all for themselves!”

He opened the first page to look and could see that it was a real and not a modified copy. He looked up at Satin and made a slight corner smile.

“A connoisseur. You’re right, I’m bored here. I hope you like talking about literature and quantum physics theories because if you stay nice, I might not get tired of you.”

  
  


Crown smiled when he reacted like that. He had done well to observe the kid a few days before he insisted to bring him a gift. 

"I have an acquaintance at the University and when I was explained my mission, I thought a gift would be a good basis for a good relationship, don’t you think?"

He sat on the bed, trying to keep his character of a kind and attentionate Papyrus.

"I don’t know much about books, but I love passionate people so you can talk to me about it at your leisure. I hear I’m a very good listener."

And if he could get information to turn against Boss or his dissident brother, he would take advantage of it.

"I know I have some pretty strict instructions about you, but… If you ever have any cravings, a dish you’d like to eat or a game you’d like to play, don’t hesitate to tell me about it, I’ll do what I can to turn this… detention… the least unbearable possible."

  
  


The Sans raised an eyebrow he didn’t expect much. But it was the first time Bigmama gave it to a Papyrus… and in addition a sympathetic Papyrus. He did not forget that the old goat was really twisted. But if he had a chance to make his confinement more bearable, he would take it.

“Do you think you can sneak mustard for me?”

He missed the condiment so much. It was very bad for his child’s body, but just thinking about the taste that came up his nose made him salivate.

“For the games…I’m more of a kid, it’s not really my thing except for poker. Look at this room, the old goat gave me only baby toys. She still hopes to make me lose my mind. If I ever behave like a 6-year-old, punch me in the face.”

  
  


Crown snickered slowly. It’s true that this Toriel was pretty crazy about some things, especially with the kids.

"I’m not sure I can, or maybe..."

He then reflected on this mustard story. The Fell Sans were really addicted to this disgusting condiment. He congratulated himself for forbidding his brother to use it, which had saved him unnecessary expenses and trouble with his Grillby.

"Well… I can always try, but I promise nothing."

Maybe Pipsqueek would let him pass an individual bag to buy his trust, who knows?

"Well, I mostly came to introduce myself, but I have to go. We’ll see each other again tonight."

He stood up smiling at him, going to leave.

  
  


Brat nodded. He wasn’t going to hold back this Papyrus. Maybe he had a few babies to kill before the end of the day. At least he wouldn’t have to do it himself under the orders of the crazy bitch.

“Yeah, yeah, tonight… Satin that’s it? We’ll see what you’re worth.”

He sat down and began to read the novel without even a look at the Papyrus. His resemblance to Boss was far too blatant and it disturbed him a little.

The hallways of the Nursery were huge and full of monsters. Some had been recruited from scoundrels by Bigmama herself and others were just as prisoners as Brat and worked under threat.

In one room, a group of monsters were working as hackers and some were laughing at the footage recovered from a Boss Tower camera. The informatic room door was wide open. A Science Sans laughed.

“But really it’s ridiculous! Who buys this kind of cushion!”

“Especially with the photo of a horror, what!” replied an android Sans.

“I-I like this kind of cushion…” said an Alphys, which redoubled the general hilarity

  
  


Crown quickly left the room, taking advantage to breathe deeply. Boy, that was gonna be harder than he thought, that little shit was too suspicious for his taste. He was gonna have to talk to Pip about that mustard thing.

As he walked towards where he could talk to the Swap, he heard the conversation. A cushion with a Horror?

Intrigued, he approached the room and crossed his arms.

"Well, we’re obviously having fun here. What are you..."

He froze and his gaze getting darker as he quickly approached the screens.

"No,you must be kidding me…! I’m going…! I’m going to kill him!"

He trembled with rage at the happy look of HIS brother to whom Boss seemed to read a story.

"Do you have access to the videos in this room? I want to see them."

He was bursting with anger but seemed to be calmly cold, calculating.

  
  


Hackers seemed annoyed by the presence of the Papyrus. To get rid of it as soon as possible, the android took the initiative for others.

“I’ll get a monitor ready for you in the corner there and send you the recordings of the last few days. Nothing interesting.”

He walked towards a computer a little set aside and undertook to redo all the cables before turning it on for Crown.

“See here. You can watch the videos however you want, if you want to move the video forward, press there and, to slow it down or go back, there and there…”

Then he left the Papyrus alone in his corner and went back to work… or, well, rather laugh at the videos that he and his colleagues had set aside. It was their only way to have fun here after all.

  
  


Crown barely thanked them. He watched all the videos in a hurry, shaking his fists in anger. But he also seemed amused to see the Boss struggle with his younger brother’s fits.

The hour was moving on and he had to go, so to relax, he watched the video footage where Cherry was naked, whether it was to wash or change, imagining what he was going to do to him as punishment… Then he turned the computer off and left to go talk to Pip as planned.

Later, he entered Brat’s room with his meal tray, greeting him before going to lay his food on the table provided for this purpose. And since he had Scar’s mustard bag still on him, he had put it under the plate.

"Bon appetit."

  
  


Brat had already read half the book when Crown came back to see him. He placed the book on his bed with a bookmark and sat down at his little coloured table. He took a critical look at the food. It was good, yes, but he felt cheated every time he saw the amount. He had lost magic mass by staying here for so long. But he missed the good fat meals so much.

His face lit up when he lifted up when he found the mustard bag. He looked up at the Papyrus and made smiled.

“I didn’t expect this so fast… Thanks, man.”

Without waiting, he opened the small bag and put it to his mouth to drink the condiment gently, taking the aroma as much as possible. He felt his child’s body already getting the effects and he loved it.

“That’s the spot. Wow, it’s been so long!”

He beckoned Pap to sit on the bed, knowing that any chair in the room would be too small. He began to eat.

“So, Satin. How did a guy like you end up working for the old goat?”

  
  


Crown smirked hearing him. Then he settled down on the bed watching him eat.

"You’re welcome. Well..."

He looked falsely sad, he had worked well when they had mounted his fake past with Pip.

"It’s a bit… complicated… I have… I recently lost my brother… a-and she promised me that she would do everything she could to try and bring him back to me if I worked for her… Who knows…?"

He was trying to sound like he was hoping for something, even though he was thinking mostly of a pile of dust staped “Boss”.

  
  


“She still believes in her experiments on dust and time then? Holy shit… And she dragged you into it. Sorry to tell you this, man, but it’s impossible to use magic to bring the dust back to its original state. Once the magic is gone, it’s forever.”

It was the cold and harsh truth. It was a bit cruel but he had to tell this Papyrus so full of hope. Illusions like hers had to be killed in the egg to avoid suffering too much.

“You got screwed. I’m sorry for you.”

  
  


Crown took some time to pretend to accept his words before sighing deeply.

"I… suspected a little… Thank you for your honesty..."

He tried to keep pretending he was hurt without looking at him, pretending to be lost in his memories as a person sadly thinking about a past that will never come back. Actually, he didn’t have much to do with it at the moment.

  
  


Brat gave ‘Satin’ time to recover from this harsh truth. He ended his meal in silence and gathered his cutlery on the set before addressing Crown again.

“I hope that one day you will be able to get out of here… And that you will be able to find a brother to help you move forward… It’s never gonna be the same as the real one, but from what I know, it helps to overcome loneliness.”

  
  


Perfect. That was the time.

Taking a bitter look, he blew, always without looking at him.

"It would be like replacing him. Acting as if his presence did not count. Taking copies to fill an emotional gap. It’s both unhealthy and sad. I’d rather cling to an impossible hope than do like it was nothing by pretending to have a new brother."

He had to press the button where it hurt to be there when he needs a shoulder.

  
  


Brat took him badly. He did not see his brother taking care of others Sanses as unhealthy or a way to replace him. They were all different, they were unique. Boss had even linked his soul with Leash’s according to what Mama had told him after the death of his double.

He made his teeth grind.

“He didn’t replace me. These Sanses needed help and a presence too. Except for Scarlet, he can go fuck himself.”

He crossed his arms once more.

“My brother is not unhealthy. Imagine living in this big apartment alone… I understand that he needs company. And then when he talks to me, he talks to me about them. They look nice.”

It was like he was trying to convince himself.

  
  


Crown was delighted with its little effect. Brat already had doubts. All he had to do was strengthen them, cultivate them and use them against his double. He sighed and watched the little Sans.

"... Sorry, I wasn’t thinking about your situation. But, if I may say… You’re sure about that? I mean… Apparently, he took on a new brother. Right after one of them died. Leash I think… It’s like he replaced him, right?"

He pretended to ask the question in a perfectly innocent way, suspecting that he would not have the desired reaction for a certain time.

  
He replied immediately and with anger.

“But of course I’m sure! I know Boss as I know myself. He took Cherry with him to protect him and that’s it. He will never replace Leash. And then this Cherry is already in love with someone. He will never replace me either, everything he do is so that I won’t be mistreated here.”

He frowned at me.

“If you knew everything he could do if I wasn’t stuck here… he could change the Citadel on his own. If you had any idea of all the crap the Council is hiding!”

  
  


Crown remained silent, staring at him for a long time. Then he rose and bowed slightly in front of the Sans.

"... Forgive me, I didn’t want to upset you. I shouldn’t have brought this up, I should have known it was sensitive for you… I’ll be more careful next time."

He approached to retrieve the tray, keeping his eyes down as if he was blaming himself.

But he was quite happy to see that Brat was reacting to the quarter. He was looking forward to playing and learning more…

  
  


“Yeah that’s it, be careful what you say about my brother! He’s the best Papyrus I know. And the coolest of all brothers.”

He rose from his chair and took Crown’s place on the bed.

“I forbid you to judge him or his actions without knowing. Is that clear?”

He lay down on the bed and resumed the book. For him, the discussion was closed.

  
  


Crown left the room on that, delighted with his performance. In the days that followed, he was very careful not to mention the subject of Boss or his brothers, speaking very little in fact and letting Brat express himself and change his mind. The Papyrus was convinced that with a little time, Brat would cling to his character and, at that point, he could use it against the Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can learn more about the Citadel here:
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Crown is a real shit, so is Pip. And I'd like to have a bodypillow of Butcher too... for no reason ~<3
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. The SOULs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citadel is not always safe when you're a Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry was getting used to his new life. He spent very little, maybe no money at all but spent time with Speedy, especially for training. He didn’t really feel like he was making progress, and he was frustrated. That’s probably why, that night, he invited his brother from Swap to go home first so he could practice a little alone. There was always his bodyguard, an impressive Asgore from a Fell world who spoke little with him, so he didn’t took too much risk. He waited for his brother to leave to take back his father’s creations, tempting more impressive and varied figures, even if many disappeared without touching a target.

To be honest, Cherry didn’t have to take more than an hour, an hour and a half. However, he arrived in the apartment almost four and a half hours later. When he entered the apartment, he was in a pitiful state: his outfit was torn, he had bruises, an arm hanging on the side of his body, and apparently, still bleeding because of the fracture of his radius and he limped, walking with difficulty. He was alone, which was more than strange.

  
  


It was Comic who welcomed Cherry back home.

“Cherry?”

He seemed surprised and strangely relieved to see him, although worried about his condition.

“what happened to you, buddy?”

He ran to meet him and lifted him up to take him to the sofa. Without even thinking, his hands began to glow green.

“we were all scared to death! Boss must have sent half the guard looking for you, you weren’t answering your phone, Speedy and Scarlet are out looking for you… who did this to you?”

  
  


Cherry barely had time to arrive that one of his brothers came to meet him. He looked a little absent.

"... Sorry… I think I lost my phone… Y-You should… warn the others, no…? It can wait, it doesn’t hurt so much..."

He sounded a little sleepy.

"I … don’t remember..." was his only response to his attack. And it was true. No matter how hard he tried to think about it, he didn’t understand what had happened.

  
  


Comic was still trying to heal the Fell but without success.

“yes, i’ll tell the others, but… shit, you’re bleeding. i’ll take you to the arena. you’ll be better there and they’ll know what to do.”

He was genuinely worried. He took Cherry in his arms and went in the elevator. Once downstairs, he took out his phone and sent a group message telling the others to join him at the Arena and that Cherry was with him.

“how can you not remember, it looks like you were in a fight. and asgore? he wasn’t with you?’

He teleported in front of the Arena.

  
  


The little Fell had no objection, holding on to his brother with a still absent and lost air.

"It’s okay, it’s okay."

He was trying to reassure him, even though he should have panicked.

"I… don’t know…? A-and Asgore… I think… that he was there? Speedy left a-and… and I was training… a-and… and after, I don’t know..."

He clung tighter to Comic not really worried. It was more like he was slumbering in his arms. Maybe the pain made him a little amorphous.

Once in the Arena, the Undyne of Swap, who had taken care of Cherry the first time was on duty that evening and was soon informed of the situation. The Sanses were led to one of the infirmary where the young woman soon joined them.

"Good evening! S-Sorry F-for the delay!"

She approached and began to examine him, silent.

  
  


Comic gave his double to the Undyne just when his phone started ringing. It was Boss asking for details. Scarlet would be the first to arrive, since he could teleport, the other two were on their way in their respective limousines. 

“how can you forget something like this…you have no idea how you scared us.”

  
  


The Undyne had just finished her full exam, noting things on a notebook before turning to the Sans, unsure.

"I-it’s… it’s probably not his fault… i-it looks like he was knowingly e-erased a-a part of his memory…? It’s probably a s-secondary effect, his current s-state."

She helped Cherry lie down slowly, before taking a blood sample from his fracture. Then she took care of his arm.

  
  


The others arrived during the exam. Speedy was in tears, totally panicked to know that his brother had returned injured and Boss was shocked. Scarlet and Comic had to stay with Speedy for a while to calm him down, which left Boss to stay with his little brother.

“I’m here, Cherry. Is it true what Comic says? Don’t you remember anything?”

He was obviously stressed and worried.

“I thought you were dead, the guards found dust in the park where Speedy left you, I feel so bad that I didn’t give you more bodyguards!”

  
  


Cherry watched them, looking a little detached. He asked their forgiveness gently, not daring to look at them. The Undyne worked in silence so as not to disturb them, before leaving to do his analyses, in order to verify his theory.

"Y-Yes… I have… I tried… I don’t know what happened… I have no idea… I’m sorry I worried you..."

He really blamed himself, especially since he couldn’t even give them a good explanation of his condition.

"I’m sorry for Asgore..."

He didn’t even remember his death and it made him sad because that poor monster probably died protecting him, but he couldn’t remember.

A few minutes later, the young woman returned and hesitating a little.

"Hmm… B-Boss…? S-sorry to bother you, I… I have the results..."

She approached and reviewed her report.

"We found the remnants of a d-experimental d-drug in Ch-Cherry’s blood. I-it is k-known p-to be u-use t-to m-modify sh-short term memory, this explains his s-slight am-amnesia..."

She also explained to him the medications that Cherry should take in the coming days to avoid too much pain. His arm had been healed and his bone healed but the pain was likely to return violently the next day.

  
  


Boss and his brothers listened attentively to the diagnosis.

“A drug that changes memory? I thought those were destroyed long ago! Please tell me they did nothing more than hurting him like that, Dyne.” Boss was livid.

  
  


The Undyne hesitated before answering, not daring to look at him.

"I’m m n-not sure. W-we m-might need a c-complete e-exam of h-his magic a-and … his bones t-to find...But I don’t know if this… it would be a good idea… I-If… if we find something a-and he doesn’t remember..."

She didn’t really dare say the word trauma, but she thought no less. Cherry watched the Papyrus, coming to lay his hand on his arm.

"I’m fine, I assure you. C-can… can-we go home…? Please…?"

He really didn’t want to stay in this kind of place.

  
  


Boss could not really refuse anything to Cherry. He insisted.

“Are you sure? You’re safe here and… And I want to make sure everything’s okay. I can stay with you if…”

But when he saw his brother’s tired and imploring eyes, he capitulated.

“Okay. Let’s go home. We’ll give you a nice hot bath and you’ll rest in your cozy bed. But we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

He took Cherry in his arms delicately to carry him to the limo.

Scarlet stayed a little back to tell Dyne that he would keep her informed if any of them found suspicious marks to get her professional opinion.

They all got into the same car, all taking care of their brother.

  
  


The Undyne thanked the Fell, a little worried about her boss’s boyfriend, but she left to take care of the losers of the last fights.

On his side, Cherry let go against Boss, still looking absent. He was just answering the questions his brother asked directly, but nothing more. Once in his bathroom, he waited until the bath was ready to remove his rags. He then slipped into the hot water and silently bubbled for a moment. When the water started to get cold, he was forced to come out, putting on a long pyjama before joining the living room, wondering if anyone was still there.

  
  


Speedy was in the living room waiting for Cherry. Boss and the others were busy calling various members of the guard to give them information or receive it.

The little Swap rushed to hug his brother, but not too tight to hurt him. He continued to cry cyan tears.

“Forgive me! I shouldn’t have left you alone! I’m so sorry! You must hate me now but please Cherry forgive me I love you as a brother!”

  
  


Cherry felt his soul tighten when he saw Speedy like that. He gently gave him back his hug, rubbing his back gently in the hope of calming him.

"No, no… I’m the one who told you to leave… I-I think… A-Anyway, I don’t blame you at all, o-okay…? I love you a-as brother too, Speedy… E-Everything is fine, o-okay…? I’m fine..."

He continued to hug him like that until he was too tired to stand, dragging him to the couch. He blew, smiling in the corner.

"P-plus… it does give us the opportunity to find me new s-sports clothes, does it?"

  
  


It was Speedy’s turn to carry Cherry. Although he was the smallest, he had quite a strength. He took his brother to his room and put him in the big bed by the body pillow.

“Yes, we will go shopping but I would have preferred to do it without such a reason! We were so scared! I swear not to leave you alone for training! And to do better to teach you to defend yourself. If I were a better teacher, it wouldn’t have happened.”

He sat in the bed next to Cherry pouting.

“I’m staying with you tonight. I’m… I’m afraid you’ll disappear and not see you again… can I?”

  
  


Cherry blushed with surprise as he was lifted like a rag doll. He clung to the Swap until he was put in bed. He watched his brother with a deeply sad look.

"I-I… I’m sorry I worried you… A-and you are a very good teacher, Speedy, that’s not your fault… M-My guard w-was killed… you couldn’t have done much… a-and I would have had to teleport… S-Something must have happened..."

He blushed a little more when he heard him and lay down in his bed, leaving room for his brother to settle down.

"Y-Yes… w-well of course… Come in."

He opened the cover so he could slip in with him.

  
  


Speedy slipped into the blanket and snuggled against Cherry on the side of his valid arm.

“Your guard shouldn’t have been killed either, they’re supposed to be vigilant. They must have taken you by surprise… or surprise him, I don’t know. That’s why I don’t want to leave you alone. Nothing can surprise me!”

At least that’s what he said.

“We’ll find out who did this to you. I have good contact with the guard and I’ll try to find out with them. You’ll see.”

He hoped to reassure his brother with these words.

  
  


Cherry smiles softly as he hears it, staying glued to Speedy and closing his eyes to enjoy the contact.

"... Thank you… But don’t worry, it’s not s-so bad… I’ve been in a much worse state before..."

He scoffed gently, his misted mind finding it rather funny. He calmed down quickly, realizing that he was really tired.

"I’m sorry… f-for all this..."

  
  


Speedy yawne. 

“Don’t be sorry… it’s not your fault, it’s the fault of those who attacked you. You need to sleep now, little brother!”

He pitched well against Cherry and fell asleep, relieved to be near his brother.

  
  


Cherry watched him fall asleep smiling softly. He kept his brother against him before finally falling asleep in his turn.

In the morning, as the Undyne predicted, the pain prevented him from moving for several minutes. He eventually managed to get out of bed and slowly walked to his bathroom to take a hot shower. The heat of the water made his bones blush but it seemed to lessen the sensation.

He left his room a few dozen minutes later, wearing a simple loose dress. He couldn’t get his stockings on and a long-sleeve T-shirt was rubbing too much on his fracture, so his arms and legs were bare. He always moved so slowly, struggling with his desire to just drop down somewhere. He finally sat down on the couch, unable to cross the living room to reach the kitchen and eat.

  
  


Boss was already up a long time ago, he didn’t get much sleep anyway. When he left his room, he saw Cherry and approached him before handing him one of Dyne’s painkillers.

“How do you feel today, little brother?”

  
  


Cherry watched the Papyrus come to him and smiled kindly thanking him for the medicine. He swallowed it before sighing deeply, trying to relax.

"I knew better…" he tried with a smile to reassure him.

"Don’t worry about me, Boss. And I know you were worried, so I want you to know that, obviously, I don’t have any other… 'things'... hidden. The only damage is visible."

He didn’t want to use too violent words as wounds or rape because he knew Boss was already feeling bad enough as it was. Might as well not give him any more horrible image in his head.

  
  


Boss sighed of relief and sat beside Cherry. He could not be totally relieved because his brother had still been injured but it was already a good thing that there was no further damage.

“Oh good… good… On my side, I have some leads from the guards. You were not the only one with slight amnesia found yesterday. Other monsters were send to the hospital with the same symptomes. But only the Fells were injured in a way or another. You were with an Asgore of Fell yesterday… He… There’s a gang in the Citadel that calls themself the SOULs and they hates the Fell monsters like you and me. They say they are non-violent but the guard thinks that part of this group likes to attack the Fell they find… for no real reason. Maybe some of its members were the ones who attacked you.”

  
  


The little Fell slowly let himself go against Boss, placing his skull against his arm, listening silently. He ends up breathing slowly, trying to understand:

"... S-So… how am… am-I still alive…? T-They killed the Asgore, and I was injured… I-if… if I teleported, I would remember what happened… So why leave me alive by erasing my memory…? It… It don’t make sens..."

For him, he should have been killed or he should remember. Crown loved to leave him the memories of his tortures for the fear it inspired, so why attack him and leave him alive without memory? It was … strange.

  
  


“Who knows… Maybe they wanted to send a message. Or they were surprised and didn’t want you to testify against their group. Or Asgore was accidently killed trying to protect you, it was his job after all… But most likely, those who did that to you and to others wanted to try this drug, maybe to see if they could go away with their heinous crimes.”

He stretched his bones. He needed rest but still had a long day waiting for him.

“Don’t blame yourself. You both were probably at the wrong place in the wrong time.The important thing is that you are alive. I’ll assign two more bodyguards to each of you and try to find monsters from a different kind of world for the job..”

He gently stroked Cherry’s head.

“Are you hungry? Do you need something?”

  
  


Cherry listened, closing his eyes, feeling the hand on his skull, enjoying the contact in silence. He opened them up to his question and, even if he was hungry, he decided not to disturb Boss any more than that, seeing as he was tired.

"It’s o-okay, don’t worry. I’ll wait for the pill to take effect here I think."

He smiled to reassure him before straightening himself out so as not to bother him. He could not restrain his grimace to his movement and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

  
  


Boss just nodded. He didn’t left Cherry until another of their brother woke up to take care of him. He was late and missed a few meetings but it didn’t matter.

Speedy had left Cherry’s room in tears, he was afraid that his brother had disappeared again and calmed down when he saw him in the living room. To recover from his emotions, he tried to cook the breakfast but almost set the kitchen on fire and simply took out the cereals and vegetable milk.

Comic and Scar got up later than usual, they had stayed up part of the night. All took care of Cherry that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may look random. It felt random when we played it with Kus. But it gave us ideas for later.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Happiness have a name and it begin with a B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher get out of the hospital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Life finally resumed its course. the brothers Font were always as united and did their best to make their new brother feel at home. They also did their best to live with the emptiness left by Leash. But can we really say that time reduces injuries in a place where time existed only artificially?

After four months, however, the brothers began to prepare a new feast. Butch was officially getting out of the hospital for good. He had to keep seeing a shrink but he would no longer be fed up with medication and the doctors said they were optimistic.

The party would be in Cherry’s old apartment. Sweety had not yet found a new janitor’s place and returning to the place of the fire that almost killed him was too much for him. So he continued to live at the Boss Tower but had opened in the neighborhoods near the Sin District a soup kitchen where he went every day to prepare and serve food for the needy.

Even though Sweety was there for the preparations, the other three brothers Font kept asking for Cherry’s advice on how to prepare for the party. Speedy wanted to make a little corner with hearts especially for lovers, Scar teased Cherry by saying that he could go get some 'luxury stone lance' in case Cherry wanted to have one. And Comic gave his opinion on the food that was not oily enough for his taste and, as Butcher was, in a way, another version of himself, his opinion was valuable.

The big cycle had arrived. He was going to leave in the afternoon.

Everyone was so excited.

  
  


With time and care, Cherry had quickly recovered from the incident and not even talked about it, the pain long forgotten. On the other hand, when the news of Butcher’s release from the hospital was made official, the small skeleton no longer knew where to go. He helped to prepare everything, giving his opinion, trying to ignore Scarlet’s remarks which never failed to make him blush. He also tried to restrain Speedy so that all this was not too … invasive. After all, even if no one knew about it, the Fell had given its word to wait until Butcher was ready before trying to make further... intimate contacts.

Nevertheless, he remained very happy and eventually became anxious, fearing not to do well enough. He checked that everything was ready for the fifth time since the beginning of the cycle, when it was announced that his boyfriend was on his way.

To be honest, Cherry was terrified. He was afraid to bring back bad memories, he was afraid to do something that might hurt Butch, and he was especially afraid that he wasn’t up to the task.

That is probably why, in his little doll dress, he played nervously sometimes with his gloves, sometimes with his necklace.

When, finally, Butcher arrived, Cherry remained a little back, leaving Sweety the first hug. He smiled, trembling a little more stress, before coming to Horror to gently kiss his cheek.

"Welcome back, Butch."

  
  


Butcher didn’t like the idea of living in the Boss Tower, but it was only until he found a new place to live. He was going to make the most of the party planned for his return. He was no longer wearing his hospital clothes, he had regained his old style, but newer. His only remaining clothing was his old blood-stained jacket so Sweety went to buy him the same outfit as before… in 10 copies. In fact, physically, aside from the tongue piercing, it was like nothing had happened.

When he arrived, his brother took him in his arms, which made him smile, feeling blessed. But all he wanted was to spend more time with Cherry. When his doppelganger kissed him, he kissed him back, a little shy with all the brothers around watching them.

“Thank you Cherry… Thank you everyone! Y’have no idea how good it feels to be free like this! No more drug smells, no more cries from those poor souls in the hallway… And finally get back to work!”

Scarlet and Comic laughed at that remark. They were more than tired of having to replace the Horror at his various jobs.

“But the most important thing is that I have my brother back and my dear Cherry…”

He looked at the Fell with love. His eye could have formed a heart if he didn’t feel so embarrassed to do this in front of all these people.

  
  


Cherry remained against the Horror, taking his hand gently. Of course, he turned completely red when he heard his speach, but he smiled without being able to help himself. Scarlet would no doubtly make fun of him with it later, but he didn’t care. Butcher was finally free and he was all that matters.

"Y-your welcome… Y-You’re hungry? C-Comic insisted to t-take the fattest f-food that he could find for you."

He gently led him to the table where the buffet was set, letting him take what he wanted. The Fell’s cheeks were still a little red, nervous and starting to pull nervously on his gloves. Fortunately, he was able to let Sweety and Speedy make the conversation, preferring to listen in silence, just enjoying the presence of his boyfriend.

  
  


All afternoon was just celebration. Boss even invited himself to the party after his work. Speedy and Sweety were busy facilitating conversations while Scar kept teasing the couple by subtext. The worst part was when Speedy understood the subtext wrong and added a layer on it. Several times, Butch almost choked on his burgers, so much he laughed at the situation. His face also ended up getting a pretty red due from teasing. Comic, joked again and again and Horror added his own until Speedy and Sweety put an end to this pun torture by tickling the two Sanses.

Boss had stayed a little back, letting his brothers and friends have fun. He had brought gifts for his best friend but he would give them to him later.

The crystals finally lowered their glow when the Font brothers decided to go home and leave Butch, Sweety and Cherry alone. Boss left his presents and huges his best friend and his new brother before leaving them alone. Sweety had set out to clean up the mess of the party that left Butch and Cherry alone. 

Once alone, Butch took Cherry in his arms to gently hug him. He just needed it. His soul manifested itself and shone with happiness.

“I didn’t think I could still feel such joy…”

  
  


Cherry had spend the party observing her boyfriend’s happy face. He had laughed and also participated in the conversations, but the mere presence of Butcher was enough for him. Once alone, Cherry let himself go against the Horror, passing his arms around his chest to bring him closer to him, closing his eyes. His soul shone in return, his beats synchronizing with those of the other Sans.

"I understand… I’m really happy, too… I missed you."

He kiss his teeth, one of his hands caressing his spine while the other was resting on his cheek.

  
  


“I missed you too Cher’, but just knowin’ you were safe helped me, y’know… But now we can spend as much time as we want together!”

He stood head to head with his boyfriend. One of his hands gently caressed his neck, playing with the ribbon of his collar.

“We’ll be able to have a real date, with no one to interruptin’ us. And… I don’t know, we could just go for a walk. Enjoy…”

He gently kissed his double and let his pupil form a heart for a few seconds.

  
  


Cherry blushed even more when he heard him, smiling. He kissed him tenderly, closing his eyes to just enjoy the moment. When they separated their faces, the little Fell breathed softly, his hands wandering on the shoulders of his doppelganger.

"I-it would be great, Butch… It-It’s just that… i-if we go out, I don’t think B-Boss will let me go w-without… without bodyguards. Even though everything looks calmer right now, he’s still … worried. B-But we could still go somewhere, if you want."

He observed him, enjoying his contact and presence as much as possible.

  
  


Butch let out a laugh of disdain.

“Bah! Boss’s paranoid when he wants… But if it’s for your safety, I can deal with it. And I’m sure that the two of us can get away from them is we’re smart enough.”

He winked at Cherry before bending down to kiss him again. Then he placed his head on Cherry’s rib cage to feel as close to that soul that he had learned to love.

“Love you, Cherry. I love you like crazy, and I just got out of the crazy house heheheheheheheh”

  
  


The little skeleton blushed a little more, smiling softly. He stroked Butcher’s skull, taking care not to approach the hole in his head, letting him curl up against him as well.

"I love you too… Thank you for holding on..."

He bent over and kissed his head gently, before pushing him back a little.

"Do you want to sit down? We can put on a movie to watch with Sweety if you want."

He didn’t want to offer to go into the room at the moment, for fear of scaring him, even if he didn’t intend to try anything for now.

  
  


“I did it for you… for us.”

He smiled, serene. He no longer imagined seeing any dark cloud on the horizon. With Crown’s death, his only concern was what he’d learned about the Powerplant and all the things that made him now under Scarlet’s surveillance. But he didn’t care. He had no intention of sharing the secrets with anyone.

“Good idea. Sweety will enjoy a family movie night. And I have to get used to this couch, I’ll sleep there for a while.”

There was only one bedroom and one bed in this apartment. And he didn’t want to change that since he didn’t intend to live her forever.

He got up, reluctantly released his double and went into the kitchen.

“Bro! How about a movie night? It’s Cherry’s idea!”

“YES I WANT IT! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME AND I INTEND TO ENJOY YOUR PRESENCE BIG BROTHER!”

“So it’s perfect. We will choose the movie with Cher’”

He came back to the living room to settle down near his boyfriend.

“So? What kind of movie do you like?”

  
  


Cherry smiled and let him go, turning on the TV in the meantime. He listened to the conversation distractedly before turning his head to Butcher, settling down against him.

"Whatever you want. After all, it was you who was stuck between white walls for months. Today, your get to decides what you want to do."

He smiked, kissing his cheek before giving him the remote. He wasn’t in a hurry, because he just had to take the elevator back to his room anyway, if the need was there.

  
  


Butcher zaped the channels until he found a movie that didn’t sound too boring. A kind of comedy action with a little love story in the background. The acting of the Mettatons and Nabstabots made him both laugh and enrage but it was better than nothing.

Sweety quickly joined them with a bowl of Popcorn and they had a rather pleasant evening.

Butch remained close to Cherry, quietly cajoling him so as not to embarrass his little brother.

  
  


Cherry remained huddled against Butcher, his head resting on his shoulder, enjoying the film. During the evening, he removed one of his gloves to come and take his boyfriend’s hand in his, gently interlacing their fingers. He ends up closing his eyes, drowsy, just satisfied with the presence and warmth of Horror. He didn’t want to disturb Sweety either, so he didn’t try anything more, just enjoying the evening.

  
  


When the film ended, Butch realized that Cherry had fallen asleep. He beckoned his brother not to make a noise. The couch was big enough for two. One on each side but the Sans wouldn’t let go of his boyfriend now that they were together.

He wished good night to Sweety, who went to sleep in the only bed on the mezzanine, before lying down against Cherry in the sofa. They both had just enough room to be good.

Butch had trouble falling asleep. The apartment was too big, too quiet for his taste. And even if he got better, even if his trauma had passed… he still had those fears inside of him. He would never be fully recovered. He had only managed to get out of the abyss but remained at the edge, ready to plunge again.

He had only one fear. It was waking up without Cherry after sleeping with him… Or worse… to wake up and realize that he had hurt Cherry.

He stayed dressed. He didn’t even try to change. The more cloths he had on him, the less risk he take. He clung to Cherry, keeping him between himself and the back of the couch. After a while, he managed to fall asleep…

  
  


Cherry had not realized that he had fallen asleep. He awoke gently the next morning, feeling a little bit still out. He wondered for a moment where he was, being really hot, when he saw Butcher’s face. He then had a big, tender smile, remaining huddled against the skeleton. He just had a little pain in that position. So, slowly and silently, he turned to face the couch and point his back at Butcher, allowing him to be even closer to him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to sleep in.

  
  


When Butch felt quite awake, he opened his eyes abruptly. He had only a brief moment of panic before realizing that he had not dreamed and, above all, that Cherry was still there, just back at him.

The Horror breathed, relieved. He had not disappeared and no trace of marrow… He had not bitten his double during his slumber. He had done him no harm. He wept with joy. He had doubted the merits of his release.

He clung a little more to Cherry, gently hugging him. He felt good like that… despite a slight back pain.

Sweety watched over them from the mezzanine, his cheeks red. He thought it was adorable. He just hoped that one day he wouldn’t fall on both of them whooping. I couldn’t wait for them to have their own rooms. He got up quietly and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon, the smell of sweet potato pancakes filled the apartment.

Butch had water in his mouth.

He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and tried to get up without waking his sweet love.

  
  


Of course, staying in a comfortable position, eyes closed, wrapped in warmth and tenderness… Cherry had gone back to sleep. When he woke up, he soon realized that he was alone on the couch. Fortunately, the conversation in the kitchen made him understand that he was not alone. He rubbed his face to get a bit in shape, before putting on his gloves and getting up. He entered the kitchen smiling, greeting the two brothers. He laid a kiss on Butcher’s skull before sitting at the table to eat, his non-existent stomach crying famine. He liked this little feeling of hunger, it reminded him that from now on, he could eat as he pleased.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I didn’t think I’d fall asleep that fast. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled, letting Sweety serve him, thanking him in the process, before enjoying the food.

  
  


Butch was joking with his brother when Cherry came to join them. Seeing him arrive, his smile increased. If every morning of his life could go like this, he’d feel like heaven.

“BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE. SANS WAS HAPPY TO HAVE YOU NEAR HIM, RIGHT SANS?”

Butch seemed embarrassed for a moment and mumbled an answer.

“I just slept well and it’s good to wake up with hum… well…”

He started eating again before embarrassing himself.

“SO WHAT IS THE AGENDA FOR THE DAY?”

He was glad Sweety changed the subject.

“I must to go to the store to see if the two comics didn’t do somethin’ stupid while I couldn’t watch. Then I have to go to the Arena, apparently they also had a party for my return yesterday and I want to see the damage. Heheheheheheheheheh. Then just… I don’t know, spend time with Cherry and go with you to feed the people in need.”

  
  


Cherry smiled as he heard them, blushing a little as he finished eating. He listened to the conversation and took the opportunity to participate.

"I think I’ll take this opportunity to spend some time with Speedy while you’re out, but if you want, tonight you can come and spend the evening with me upstairs…?"

He wanted to sleep with Butcher in his big bed, hoping it would go better than the last time he was there.

"Unless you want me to come with you, I’ll just have to warn the brothers."

He smiles, putting his hand on Horror’s hand gently.

  
  


Butch knew that Cherry’s proposal was innocent, that the evening would probably just end up sleeping in the same bed but he could not prevent his magic from blushing his cheeks until he looked like a big tomato. Spending the evening upstairs also meant receiving teasing from Scar who really seemed to believe that they both had already did the do more than once.

He shook Cherry’s hand in his and looked him in the eye.

“Nah, spend your afternoon with Speedy, he may be tired enough not to bother us all evenin’. And you’re going to be bored, it’s going to be mostly business, but I have to do it anyway…”

He lifted up their hands and laid a kiss on the back of Cherry’s.

“But tonight I will spend the evenin’ with you.”

Sweety looked at the little couple with tenderness. He had not seen Butch so in love since before the human had fallen in his underground. Its nice to see his brother happy.

“IN THIS CASE, IT’S ALL SEEN! WHO STILL WANTS PANCAKES?”

  
  


Cherry blushed even more, smiling as he watched him do it with tenderness, almost forgetting they were in public. He therefore had a small startle when he heard Sweety but quickly resumed and smiled at him kindly.

"It’s greedy, but I will, please, they’re delicious!”

He gave him his plate to be served and then ate quietly. 

  
  


“NYEH! OF COURSE THEY ARE GOOD. AND THEY ARE LESS FAT AND LESS SWEET THAN REGULAR ONES! YESTERDAY WAS THE PARTY BUT TODAY WE ARE GETTING BACK TO GOOD HABITS!”

“You’re the best, Pap. Always taking care of me.”

  
  


At the end of the meal, he gave a hand to the Papyrus for the chores before leaving them. He kissed one more time his boyfriend gently before disappearing into the elevator, returning home. He felt like he was floating on a small cloud, arriving at the apartment with a happy hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. The perfect night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious between Cherry and Butcher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

When Cherry returned to the Font’s apartment, he was greeted by Speedy and Scar. Comic had left with Boss to take care of some business.

“So? Was it good? All night?” Scarlet asked with a smirk on his face.

And Speedy didn’t get it.

“Did you sleep all night there? Or did you come back and sleep here and come back down to say hello and then up again?”

  
  


Of course, Cherry was embarrassed by Scar’s innuendo. He mumbled his answer, trying to escape to his room.

"I f-fell asleep in front of the TV with B-Butch a-and S-Sweety... I just slept..."

He stared at Scar to make him understand the message.

  
  


"Just kidding! Don’t take it so hard, Itty Bitty."

He rubbed his big hand on Cherry’s head laughing before leaving him alone.

Speedy didn’t quite understood the joke but shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t matter.

"You want to do something today?" asked Speedy, smiling.

  
  


Cherry smiled timidly, really appreciating this kind of emotional gesture. He then replied to his brother:

"As you wish, Speedy! T-tonight, Butch will pass, so until then, I’m free for you!"

He smiled and disappeared in his room, going to wash himself. He then put on a blouse and pants, keeping his gloves on. He then returned to the living room to see what the Swap had chosen to do.

  
  


Speedy took his time to choose the activity of the day. But once Cherry left his room, the little Swap was waiting for him, ready to go out. He was just wearing an overalls and a blue shirt with his eternal cyan bandana.

"Are you ready? Would you like to start with an ice cream, then a walk in the Tale District and some shopping? You’ll look real good for your Butcher tonight if we find what I have in mind! "

  
  


Cherry blushes when he heard it, but smiles, delighted.

"Y-yes, if you want!"

So he followed his brother to the car, settling down with him in the back seat as they headed for the glacier. He listened to his brother’s small talk, the head in the clouds.

  
  


The day passed very quickly, at least until the time of the shopping. Speedy dragged Cherry to a very small shop where only a few tailor-made dresses were on display, waiting for their owner to pick them up. It was held by a Sans couturier a little arrogant about his talent.

Speedy whispered with him at length before pushing Cherry to undress so that the dressmaker could do his work.

Silk, that was his name, undertook to make a tailor-made dress for Cherry. It looked like a princess dress from one of those surface cartoons but in black and red.

  
  


Cherry was having fun. Since he lived with the Font brothers, he had learned to relax and be himself, especially with Speedy. So he was quite eager to see what surprise his brother had in store for him.

Of course, he fell a little from his clouds when he had to undress, but he still complied. He had gone into the cabin with the dressmaker to prevent the Swap from seeing the condition of his bones, which always made him a bit nervous. 

When Silk finished and Cherry looked at himself in the mirror, he remained speechless. He didn’t even blush, too much shocked. He didn’t feel like he was looking at himself, the dress being so beautiful...

It was perfectly cut to highlight the shape of his bones while hiding the scars as much as possible.   
  


Speedy walked behind Cherry as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was smiling, really happy. He looked really proud of himself.

“So? It was a good idea, wasn’t it?”

He arranged his brother’s necklace a little so that the bow was put on the side so as to highlight it with the dress.

“You look beautiful like that! I hope you like it. I saw that dresses fit you very well and since your boyfriend is available now, you have to look good for him, right?”

  
  


Cherry blushes more and more until his face was entirely red.

"I-it’s... It’s r-r-really beautiful... T-Thank you Speedy..."

He then turned to him and hugged him to thank him. He huged him hard and closed his eyes. He almost cried with joy. He released him and inspired deeply before daring to look at himself a little more.

"... I’m almost afraid to wear it now, I don’t want to damage it..."

  
  


Speedy held his brother against him. 

“Don’t keep it on you like that, keep it for tonight! Go change, we’re bringing it home. Silk, well done as always!”

The dressmaker seemed very proud of him. Speedy paid for the dress and then everyone went back to the Tour to finish the day.

“I have an idea! Hide in your room a little before Butch arrives and puts on the dress, I can’t wait to see his face when I see you! Mwehe! Oh now I’m jealous I’ll probably go back to Silk’s tomorrow to make a princess dress for me too!”

  
  


Cherry willingly obeyed. He remained concerned about him spending anything for him, but this time he would make an exception.

Thanking Silk too, he took the dress with him to the Tower. He blushed when he heard his brother’s idea but smiled, agreeing.

"I’ll make dinner in the meantime, you want to give me a hand? I’ll put the dress down, I’ll meet you in the kitchen!"

He keet a little smile stuck to his face. It had been a long time since he had felt so happy and it was visible on his whole body: he was relaxed, did not tremble at all, and had even taken off his gloves.

  
  


Butch arrived a little before dinner. He was relaxed, apparently having a good day and a very good time with his brother feeding the poor.

He arrived on the Font floor but was surprised to see only Speedy putting on the table. The kitchen didn’t explode and there was a good smell in the air so it couldn’t have been him cooking.

Comic and Scarlet were set up in the living room, but the TV was off, they seemed to be waiting for something. Boss was with them and didn’t hide a smile in the corner.

“Good evenin’, guys. What’s going on?”

  
  


On hearing the elevator, Cherry had fled to his room, trying to ignore his brother's look, his cheeks on fire. So he went to change, taking some time because of the stress and his desire to please his boyfriend made him tangle up. But when he was ready, he adjusted his necklace as Speedy had put it to him earlier and joined the living room, not daring to lift his gaze towards Butcher.

"H-Hi, B-Butch..."

  
  


Butch turned around when he heard Cherry’s voice. He barely saw him without his cheeks catching fire. He was wonderful. He would have thought it came right out of a dream. The dress fit him perfectly and knew how to enhance it like no other.

He looked at him with his mouth shut.

Scar had taken out his phone to take the couple on video but couldn’t watch away from Cherry, Speedy watched them with a tender air, the same look he had when he watched his films in pink water. Comic and Boss, they were smiling in the corner watching the two Sans.

Butch stuttered a wile before finally articulating something.

“C-cherry you’re… wonderful…”

  
The little skeleton saw his family react and suddenly felt almost ridiculous, wanting to hide. But hearing Butcher’s voice complimented him, he smiled timidly and approached him, trying to hide from the phone.

"T-Thank you... It-it’s... S-Speedy’s idea..."

  
  


Butcher took the few steps separating him from his boyfriend. He could thus see him more closely. He felt just as embarrassed as the small Fell. Scarlet was going to show everyone the video on loop for days, he was sure of it.

But he would worry about it later. Intimidated, he raised his hand to caress Cherry’s face.

“If I’d known, I would have invited you to a chic place… You are truly beautiful. Well… more than usual.”

The cheeks peony red, he bowed before his boyfriend. Might as well give a show to the other Fell. So he kissed his hand.

“I don’t have the tuxedo but before I go to dinner with you in an outfit like this, I think it’s the minimum. Even if it is with your brothers who are NOT DISCREET!”

Speedy uttered a little fanboy cry.

  
  


Cherry thought he was gonna pass out. It was... incredible. But he just kept smiling and blushing, before finally laughing at Speedy’s little cry. A little unblocked from his anguish, he came to press against Butcher, gently kissing him before whispering:

"Y-You’re fine like this... I-It was j-just t-to s-surprise you, d-don’t-worry too much.”

  
  


“Heheheheh you have a lot of surprises like that? ‘cause if you do, I have to make an effort to get up to your level.”

He kissed him after those words.

Comic interrupted them.

“well, Scar laughed enough. brother you look great like that but we’re waiting for you to finally eat.”

Boss let a laugh out of Comic’s reflection and then stood up, inviting others to sit around the table.

“Plus, Cherry cooked!” Speedy added, “I helped him a little but not much…”

“I hope so! We don’t want the taco incident again, huh?” teased Scar.

  
  


Cherry blushed even more, laughing at Comic. He attracted Butcher to his suite to the table. With the ingredients he had, he prepared a ratatouille that filled the room with its delicious smell. Embarrassed, the little Fell simply breathed:

"I just hope it’s good..."

He almost never failed in the kitchen, but when that happened, he felt bad for several days after, remnant of an old life that seemed very distant now.

He let Comic do the service, since he was hungry, before starting to eat. He was relieved to see that it was not bad at all.

  
  


When everyone tasted the dish, compliments continued to rain on Cherry’s cooking. Scar and Speedy compared it to the disasters others were doing, Comic ate in silence and Boss proposed to do some cooking with Cherry so that he could improve even more. Because he loved cooking cooking too but never had much time for it.

Butch, he only had eyes for Cherry. It was kind of weird to stare at someone with such tenderness when his best friend and partner was right next to him making jokes.

The dinner was lively but the more he moved on and the more nervous Butch was because the brothers were soon going to bed… Leaving him alone with Cherry.

  
  


The small skeleton thanked them at every compliment, keeping his eyes on his plate and blushing at least to have the same color as his pupils. He could hardly finish his plate, a little nervous.

When the meal ended, the little Fell did not have time to get up to do the dishes that Speedy did it in his place, claiming that he should not risk soiling his dress. Cherry hesitated before wishing good night to everyone, guiding Butcher into his room so that they would be calm. Yet he froze when he arrived in the room, having forgotten his pillow with the effigy of his boyfriend coming out from under the blanket.

  
  


Butcher did not really have the opportunity to look at the cushion. Hardly the door closed that he passionately kissed his boyfriend. He had held back all evening to show all his affection. When he stopped for a moment, he said.

“I’m sorry… you look so handsome in that dress. Couldn’t help it…”

He held Cherry firmly against him. His soul full of love began to shine like a thousand fires.

  
  


Cherry melted under his kiss, closing his eyes and kissing him back affectionately. He passed his arms around Butcher’s neck, gently sighing with pleasure. He looked at him and blushed , feeling his soul responding to his boyfriend’s.

"It’s nothing... I wanted it, too... I love you, Butch..."

He leaned towards him to kiss him again, but more calmly, just a little sweet and tender kiss.

  
  


Butch felt like he was melting under Cherry’s kiss. He took the opportunity to gently caress Cherry’s back and arms. With his hands touching every imperfection, every scar, he refused to stop when he felt the one caused by his own teeth.

He always blamed himself even though he was fully aware that it was not his fault. Just thinking about what he had done, his stomach manifested itself in a grunt. He remembered the smell and taste.

“I love you, Cherry…” he whispered in a whisper before giving him a new tender kiss, but this time in his boyfriend’s neck.

  
  


The small skeleton shivered deeply, wincing as he tried to stop a moaning. He was really sensitive in this place. He clung to Butcher, gasping silently as he tried to keep his feet on the ground, both literally and figuratively. He pushed him back slowly to catch a small remote to reduce the luminosity to the maximum, thus sifting the atmosphere, then he came to take his hand le lead him towards the bed. Once arrived, he hurried to take the cushion and turn it to hide the image. He then pushed it away and sat on his matress

  
  


Butcher followed Cherry to the bed, he had barely noticed that the cushion was decorated with a photo but didn’t really have time to see what. Once he sat on the mattress, he stuck to Cherry again to hug him.

He had missed him so much for months. To have a moment like this, just to them, away from prying eyes, seemed almost unreal to him.

“Tell me I’m not dreamin’… Please Cherry.”

His eye formed a heart.

  
  


Cherry settled in as close as he could, smiling softly. When he heard what he was saying, he took his hand gently in his own and murmured: 

"It’s not a dream... I promise..."

He kissed him gently, turning half towards him, his free hand resting on the cheek of his double.

  
  


Butch put his own hand on top of Cherry’s. His eye never looked away from his boyfriend.

“I don’t like promises…but I believe you.”

He placed the other hand behind Cherry’s back and slowly, gradually, lay down on his back to have his boyfriend above him.

  
  


Cherry didn’t resist. He looked at him deeply, his gaze lost in his while he remained as close as possible to him. He ends up closing his eyes, gently rubbing his cheek at Butcher’s hand, sighing with ease, coming to kiss his fingers one by one. He didn’t want to rush the situation or ask for anything that might embarrass his double, so he let him lead the way without resisting.

  
  


Once lying down, Butcher remained like this, caressing Cherry’s back. He felt good. His soul was the closest it could be from Cherry’s. He didn’t say anything, he was just enjoying the moment. 

In the dark, he was glad that Cherry could hardly see the discomfort that continued to color his cheeks. He felt intimidated and torn between his desire to take his time and the need to feel Cherry even closer. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, so he just kept it quiet. From time to time he kissed a cheek, his forehead, his neck, one hand, but chastely, without going too far.

  
  


Cherry enjoyed every tick of that moment, every kiss, every caress. No one had ever been so gentle and tender with him, especially with the sexual tension between them. He ended up letting himself go next to the Horror, coming to caress his plexus nicely. Then, he murmured:

"Maybe I should... go get changed...? And then we can turn it off and just... stay under the sheets...?"

There was nothing implied there, since he kept his thoughts in a corner of his skull. He only wanted to stay near his love.

  
  


“O-okay.”

Butch just realized he forgot to bring his pajamas. He didn’t mind sleeping with his clothes or just his shorts, but he was afraid to get everything dirty.

“After all, we shouldn’t wrinkle that pretty dress…”

He was wondering if he could afford to sleep shirtless. He was going to keep his shorts as long as possible, he didn’t want to go too fast even though his body asked him to.

He waited for Cherry to leave for the dressing room to remove his old jacket, his marcel and his socks, which he placed in bulk in a corner near the door. Then he lay down and waited for Cherry.

  
  


Cherry kissed his boyfriend one last time before doing what he said. He came back wearing a black nightgown, having kept his stocking and garter belts to hold them in place. He turned off the light and slipped into the bed under the sheets, snuggling against Butcher’s naked chest, sighing at ease.

  
  


Seeing him go out like that, Butch had a hard time keeping his magic from reacting. Using the blankets and the cushion to try to hide his reaction, he looked at his boyfriend without saying anything. Then he hold him tight trying to avoid the lower part of his anatomy.

He was embarrassed. He didn’t know that Cherry was wearing a garter belt. And to think that he once found the illusion of Cherry with just a red ribbon on him sexy…

Trembling a little trying to hold back he stroked the back of his double. The nightgown was all soft, it did not help at all. He was feeling a little sweaty.

  
  


Cherry didn’t notice his reaction at first. He just feels good, huddled against Butcher. But he finally felt his tremors and, raising his head, he saw him sweat. Worried, he put his hand on his cheek.

"S-something’s wrong...? That’s... Oh my gosh, that’s my outfit huh...? Y-you want me to put something else...?"

He had completely forgotten that it could make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

  
  


A little uptight, Butch nodded. 

“A-all’s fine… Y-you’re just… I didn’t know you could wear that kind of stuff. It’s…”

He swallowed hard, always trying to hide his erection. Right now, he was mostly afraid of himself and what he could do. He almost wanted to go back home for a sedative. He was supposed to have it with him in case of a crisis, but Butch was never reasonable.

“You look great…”

  
  


Cherry blushes when she hears it, lifting her hands on her boyfriend’s chest to caress her ribs.

"T-thanks... I-it’s... it’s a c-a gift f-from Scar... I just thought... What would you like...?"

He snuggled up against him, hiding his face, his forehead resting on his plexus. His soul shone gently under his nightgown.

  
  


A shudder through Butch’s entire body, feeling Cherry caressing his ribs. He also swore to take a shot of latte to this pervert of Scar. To believe that the Fell was waiting for that.

“For likin’, yeah we can say I like it”

His soul was shining in his chest matching Cherry’s but without the protection of his shirt, Horror felt it was too much, too fast.

“Sorry.”

He needed to breathe. He stood up, trying to turn his back on Cherry so that he could not see the effect he had on him and moved away to get closer to the window. He was a skeleton but he really felt like he was running out of air. His cheeks were all red.

  
  


Cherry remained silent, until he walked away. He sat on the bed, surprised and worried. He felt bad, blaming himself for provoking such a reaction to his boyfriend. He rose up and approached Butcher a little, without fully coming to him.

"... Butch...? I’m sorry, I... I should have known th-that... that it was too much... I... I’ll go change, okay...?"

Without waiting for an answer, he headed for the dressing room.

  
  


Butcher felt like shit. Cherry apologized when it was basically his fault that he still couldn’t control himself. He couldn’t even imagine giving Cherry what he seemed to want. He was too afraid of what he would do.

After a long tic of reflection, the Horror ran to join Cherry in the Dressing Room and explain.

“Cherry I…”

  
  


Cherry went to the dressing room to change. He had chosen another, more classic, pajamas and had undressed. When Butcher entered, he had just taken off his nightgown, ending with only his garter belts and his black lace panties. He flinched violently and blushed while grabbing his pajama top to hide. Not that his nudity bothered him, either. But he didn’t want his boyfriend to see his marks and which made him uncomfortable.

"S-sorry..! I-I... I-I just-I just-n-n-need a T-tic..."

  
  


Butch had already seen Cherry more naked than that… but the circumstances had made him not even think about looking at him like that at the time.

As soon as he entered the dressing room, he stopped dead. All his bones blushed, especially at the joints. He imediatly tried to hide the pump in his pant.

“Sorry I…”

He turned around, took a deep breath and continued.

“Sorry. It’s my fault if … if I can’t … I mean … you’re beautiful and … and I have to say that you make me feel good and … I’m just scared.”

He had to admit it. It might help resolve that tension.

“I’m afraid of hurtin’ you. I’m not in control… Love like crazy. But I’m scared… I don’t really know what to do.”

  
  


Cherry listened to him in silence, his gaze shrouding as he seemed saddened. He slowly approached Butcher, coming to put his hand on the top of his spine, fondling him gently to try to soothe him.

"... Butch... You know... I also really love you and... I don’t blame you. Really. I... I can wait... but I trust you... I know you won’t hurt me... S-so... I-if you want to try... W-we can stop whenever you want..."

He wanted to help but didn’t really know how.

  
  


Butch was still wondering how Cherry could trust him like that. He hesitated for a moment, concentrating on the hand stroking his spine. Cherry was right. They could try, it doesn’t involve anything. He turned around to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“S-so let’s try…”

He kissed him passionately.

  
  


Cherry really did not expect such an answer. He had prepared to go get dressed and sleep on it... But he gladly kissed him back, passing him arms around his neck caressing his skull and neck tenderly.

He quickly began gasping for excitement, his joints blushing also as his magic condensed into his panties. Slowly, little Fell led Butcher to the bedroom, dragging him to the bed. He felt his soul glowing between his bare ribs, his desire soaring.

  
  


Once in the bedroom, Butch dragged Cherry to the bed, gently. When he arrived, his hands began to walk through the bones of his double with sweetness, with small caresses. His hands were hesitant, like he was afraid to break something. All these marks of his past life did not disgust him, they were unique marks and, at the moment he wanted to learn them by heart under his fingers.

His hands never went lower than his lumbar spine, he didn’t want to rush anything, either for himself or for Cherry. He would wait for permission for each step.

He kissed Cherry, his pierced tongue moving gently in the mouth of his love before breaking the bond to kiss his cervicals.

  
  


The little Fell shivered under his caresses, taking full advantage of every movement of his fingers. Slowly, he let his own hands walk through Butcher’s ribs, caressing them from his cervicals to his sacrum. His tongue caressed that of Horror, avoiding the piercing so as not to worry him, shivering against his teeth. He could not hold back a small groan, blushing.

Slowly, he pushed him back to sit on the mattress, pulling him gently to himself. He kissed him before whispering:

"B-Butch... I have to tell you... D-don’t-panic, okay...? B-but... M-me too, I have... Piercings... b-but it doesn’t hurt anymore, okay...? Don’t be afraid..."

He took his hand gently to squeeze it, guiding his to show him that he allowed to go down, his magic taking shape in his underwear.

  
  


Butcher shivered as he heard Cherry’s groan under his caresses. The sound was even more beautiful and pleasant than he had imagined. Knowing the source of this noise made him want to hear more.

Cherry warned him of the presence of piercing… Butch didn’t like it, it was the kind of detail that could have gotten him to stop but he loved the Fell too much, he needed him too much right now for that.

He nodded.

His hands were guided further down. Horror slowly began to explore his boyfriend’s iliac bone. His hands were going very slowly, as for the rest of his body, he took the time.

So much intimacy only increased his desire which pressed more and more against his pant.

His kisses began to descend at the same pace as his hands, passing from the cervical bones and sliding gently to the clavicle. There was still the mark of his teeth to which he gave a slight tongue stroke, his subconscious recalling the delicious taste of blood.

  
  


Cherry smiled as his love continued, despite what he had just said. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing with ease. His hands always slipped gently on Butcher’s ribs, lingering on his spine. He ends up moaning again under his tongue, his clavicle sensitive because of his bite. But he smiled and gently pushed back the Horror to lay him on the mattress. There he sat above him, legs wide apart, their intimacy touching through the fabric.

Slowly, Cherry starts to go back and forth with his pelvis, rubbing himself against the manhood of his double. Under his panties, there was no doubt that a feminine intimacy had formed, despite a bump that appeared in addition. Cherry groaned deeper, leaning over Butcherso their ribs could touch.

  
  
  


The Horror found himself lying on his back with Cherry above. A deep moan ended up escaping him by feeling his double rubbing and the friction of their respective arousal filled his bones with a thrill of pleasure.

Wanting more, he reciprocated the movement, very slowly. Again, his mouth met that of the Fell, his tongue dancing with the other’s.

His hands were caressing him with a little more strength to keep Cherry as close as possible. Only their ribs prevented their souls from touching each other in the most intimate way. This was the only light in the room with their magic, allowing them to see each other.

He attempted a gesture, moving his directing hand to the iliac bone of the Sans and gently slipped his fingers into his panties, timidly.

“C-cherry…”

  
  


The small skeleton let his voice climb a little more into the treble as he continued to groan, clinging to his boyfriend, feeling him, continuing his movements slowly. He gasped, opening his eyes to observe the face of his lover, the light emitted by their souls giving him an air at once more terrifying... And at the same time incredibly sexy in the eyes of little Fell.

He had a small startle feeling the fingers slip under his fabric, but he kisses him gently before whispering:

"G-go on... I’m... yours. I love you..."

He kissed him again and straightened himself up a bit to facilitate access. A small dick was under the cloth, dotted with three piercings below the length, overhanging two fleshy lips. There, it was a ring that stood, just where his manhood began and where his clitoris would have been.

  
  


Butch gently slid Cherry’s panties, watching his boyfriend’s genitals with fascination. He was afraid that piercings would put him off too much. But in the end, he thought it was sexy rather than scary. He would worried about how he got them another time.

His hand gently goes through the construction of magic, from the bottom of the lips to the glans, with the tips of his fingers. It was in his eyes something perfect. Both man and woman.

“Oh, Cherry… I love you.”

With more firmness, he began to make his hand come and go, avoiding touching the piercings, his fingers sometimes lingering near the orifice, sometimes at the end of the rod. He wanted to give Cherry as much pleasure as possible.

  
  


The little skeleton couldn’t help but blush when it felt this. He saw his eyes lingering on his body, as his fingers ventured into his intimacy. Of course, Cherry couldn’t help but groan, rolling his eyes as he was clinging to his lover as best he could. His erection quickly rose and hardened under Butcher’s caresses, his lips seeming to move as if to suck what was passing nearby. 

He closed his eyes to enjoy, as his own fingers approached the shorts to grab the elastic and slide it along his femurs slowly, freeing his erection. He allowed his buttocks to manifest, the marks on his ectoplasmic flesh being healed, even if the most recent ones still stood out relatively.

  
  


It was finally Butch’s turn to find himself naked. His own ectoplasmic intimacy stiffens with desire. Releasing it from the cloth tore off a sigh of relief. His cheeks were redder than ever, he felt vulnerable once naked. He breathed deeply, feeling a little freaked out. The last time he was like that was in the cage…

He didn’t want to rethink it, he clung to reality, to Cherry. He kissed him languorously and let one of his fingers feel the entrance of the Fell, the other hand gently caressing his buttocks.

“C-Cherry c… m-may I… ?”

  
  


The small skeleton shudders, feeling the strong desire of his lover against him. He groaned softly before being caught in a new kiss which he returned with passion. He murmured something resembling a yes by feeling him do, his pelvis moving slightly to invite him to go further. Magic flowed slowly from this place, moistening the walls to make the passage easier.

  
  


Shyly, Butch let in a finger and began to come and go smoothly. It was soft and damp, it could easily have entered a second finger but it wanted to go slowly.

  
  


Cherry seemed lost in a kind of trance, unable to say anything intelligible. He stood up to be seated above Butcher’s pelvis, rubbing his buttocks against his lover’s erection. His hands climbed up his ribs and he eventually managed to murmur, with difficulty:

"Do you... would you like... that I have... D-boobs...?"

Slowly, his fingers placed on his chest were repelled by the magic that concentrated there. He ended up forming a chest, a little small but perfectly adapted to his body. His nipples were already hard and pierced by rings. He passed a finger through each ring and played with it a little while watching Butcher to monitor his reactions.

  
  


Precum had started to flow from Butcher’s erection when Cherry made his breast appear. And it was as if the bubble had just burst. He winced when he saw what had been done to his boyfriend’s body.

He stopped coming and going with his fingers and his rod lost some of his stiffness. He looked away.

“I’m not ready…”

Out of his dream, his memories returned in force to torment him. The illusion of Cherry under him, the pain of a claw penetrating his tongue until finally being able to place a metal bar mingled with magic, he imagined Crown using his claw to make all the piercings to Cherry and his magic began to dissipate. He was trembling, ashamed of himself.

  
  


Cherry was completely lost in his pleasure. But this did not prevent him from noticing Butcher’s sudden change in attitude. And when he saw his face, his magic dissipated completely as he descended from his pelvis to come and take him in his arms, stroking his skull and his back.

"S-Sorry Butch, it’s my fault... I’m sorry, I... I shouldn’t have... E-everything’s fine, okay...? I... I’m here, you’re safe and C-Crown is dead, okay...? E-everything’s fine... it’s okay, I... I don’t blame you, everything’s fine... W-we’ll go at your pace, it’s... it’s already very good that you’re held so long..."

He dared not try to kiss him to calm him, fearing to do more harm, so he simply continued these caresses, sweet and slow.

  
It was over. Even if Cherry apologized, Butch felt responsible for giving up. For a moment he let his double pet him, trying to comfort him, but he felt really bad.

Slowly, he moved away from Cherry to get his clothes.

“I have to… t’go outside … need fresh air... Forgive me.”

He dressed silently, with his back turned. He hated himself at that moment. He had to go home, take a sedative. He wanted to get out, get some air. His whole body was trembling. The rise of magic had given him energy that he no longer knew what to do with.

“I’ll be back soon… Don’t worry about me,” he said once he was dressed.

  
  


Cherry watched him run away, feeling the tears coming into his eyes. He had ruined everything again...

He wrapped himself in his own arms, no longer daring to look at him. It was his fault. If he had stuck to what he already had, it wouldn’t have happened... he was so mad.

"O-okay... G-go... B-be careful..."

So he stayed like that until Butcher left... and then he burst into tears. Immediately, his old habits picked him up again and he shoved his claws into his arms and forearms, scratching them deeply, repeating while he was having trouble breathing that it was his fault. His brother’s words - his real brother - fell on him and he began to hate himself.

"W-why I a-always s-s-spoil e-eve-everything! I’m a-a-a-s-shit, a-a-waste...! I take th-the p-place and r-resources for nothing! C-c-Crown w-was right, I... I d-d-don’t d-deserve t-to be alive…!B-bad C-Cherry, bad...!"

He struck his skull, continuing to cry and choke in his tears.

  
  


Butch went home and took one of his pills. For greater security, he put the box in the inside pocket of his jacket and walked away, followed by his brother’s worried look.

When he arrived outside, he breathed a great blow and for a moment regretted Snowdin’s freshness. He had too much energy in him. Without thinking where he was going, he started racing. He needed to clear his head.

He did not run long, his body was not used to exercise and even less so since his stay in the hospital.

When he was too tired, he just walked to the edge of the Swap District. The sedative was starting to take effect, he had trouble thinking. Good.

He rushed into a park, simply, where he ended up falling asleep on a bench.

He didn’t deserve to be with Cherry. Cherry needed someone better than him. Someone who could satisfy him without having a panic attack…

That night again, he had a nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :3
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Where everything fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get seriously wrong when Scarlet find Cherry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

That night seemed to last an eternity. Cherry had ended up lacking in strength and had simply sat on his mattress, with empty eyes. His arms were still raw but the marrow had dried. His skull was covered with small black marks, in places where his phalanges had hit too often. He had not been shaking for some time and his dried tears seemed to have dug furrows in his cheeks. He watched through the window as the crystals became brighter and brighter, until the cycle was already well under way. He imagined Butcher at home with his brother, hating him for provoking him a crisis when he seemed finally cured

He had not realized the hour, lost in his bubble. He startled however by hearing the noises. Turning around, he observed the telephone, having difficulty understanding that this was what was making so much noise. He did not respond to the door calls that followed, trying to get close to the phone His whole body hurt him, his bones stired at every move, slowing him down.

  
  


The person behind the door opened and asked.

“It’s okay? Are you dressed? Can I come in?”

It was Scar’s voice. The phone stopped ringing and started again a few seconds later.

  
  


Hearing the voice, Cherry lifted his tired gaze to the door, having trouble making the connection.

"... S-Scar...?"

He looked down on his naked body and slowly took the sheet to cover his rib cage, looking completely absent.

  
  


“The one and only! Watch out, I’m coming in!”

His smirking smile disappeared when he opened the door and the state of Cherry. He rushed, worried.

“What happened to you itty bitty? Don’t tell me Butch did this to you or I’ll kill that bastard.”

He invoked green magic and rained glitter on his weaker double. The phone kept ringing.

“I thought you would have had a good night, it was going so well.”

  
  


Cherry let him do without resistance, whispering softly:

"No, it’s... me... it’s... it’s my fault... B-Butch is... Is gone... h-he had... a crisis... I don’t know where... Where he is..."

He probably would have started crying again if he wasn’t so exhausted.

  
  


Scar winced, feeling sorry for his little brother.

“You did that to yourself? It’s… Cherry it’s not normal to do that. You should have come to us, talked about it, we would have stop Butcher before he left… He must be downstairs at his brother’s, right?”

The phone kept ringing. Speedy ended up passing his head through the door opening to warn.

“Scar, there’s Sweety asking to come up. Where’s Butch? And what happened? Is Cherry okay?”

He approached, very worried too.

“What?! You mean Butch’s not with Sweet? Fuck!

-Watch your language!

-I swear if I want! I’ll take care of Cherry. Bring up Sweety.”

  
  


Cherry observed the exchange in silence, completely lost. He lowered his eyes and pulled the sheet on him to cover himself a little more.

"S-sorry... sorry... sorry..."

He took his skull into his hands, letting go of the sheet that uncovered his cracked ribs, forcing his claws into the surface of his head.

"It’s my fault... it’s my fault... oh, sorry, sorry..."

He soon began to tremble again, absent.

  
  


Scar forcefully grabbed Cherry’s hands to keep him from hurting himself again. Speedy, he was shocked to see his brother in this state but obeyed quickly the eldest in the family.

The big Fell did his best to ensure that Cherry kept his arms well laid along his body and wrapped him in his sheets to protect him from himself and to ensure that Speedy did not see his nakedness.

Sweety arrived shortly after with Speedy.

“S-SANS IS NOT WITH YOU? I SAW HIM GO HOME TO TAKE HIS PILLS YESTERDAY AND HE WON’T ANSWER MY CALLS. I CALLED HIS WORKS HE IS NOT THERE EITHER…”

The Papyrus seemed upset. He looked at Cherry with pain.

“CHERRY, ARE YOU OKAY? DID SANS GOT NASTY WITH YOU?”

  
  


Cherry did nothing, breathing a little faster as if he was trying not to struggle. He ended up wrapped in the sheets and watched Sweety. Then, his face deformed into a grimace of pain.

"N-no, he... he just... I didn’t mean to... I promise... I didn’t mean to... sorry..."

He smothered a sob as he trembled more and more, about to cry again.

"I’m bad. Bad, bad Cherry..."

He tried to hurt himself again, his pupils disappeared.

"He’s gone... it’s my fault... it’s my... fault..."

  
  


“BUT YOU ARE NOT BA…” the Papyrus began

“I’ll take care of Cherry. Both of you go get Butch and bring him back even if you have to kick his boney ass!” Scar said in an authoritarian tone.

“I’ll call the guard. S-Sweety we can take your car? It will be better than the limo to find him.” Speedy ran to get his phone. Sweety stayed at the door of the room, hesitating.

“Didn’t you hear, you stupid sack of bones? I told you to go get your fucking brother!” 

Scar was hurtful, it was a bit in his nature, he said what he thought without paying attention sometimes. Cherry was his family, not Sweety. He didn’t care for the sweet giant.

“And you, Cher’ you stop your bullshit and listen to me. You’re not a bad guy. On the contrary, you are a brave little fragile thing but with enough strength to survive the unthinkable. I don’t know what you guys did last night, I didn’t look at the cameras, not with the two of you in the bedroom. If anything happened, it’s the fault of the other asshole who killed Leash and made Butch more fragile than a kitten! 

So you’re gonna calm down and put on some pajamas so I can get you to eat something until we find that dumbass!”

Sweety cried. He was upset but followed Speedy when he came to get him to get down to the car. The Papyrus just assed, barely audible by the open door.

“I JUST HOPE HE DIDN’T DO SOMETHING STUPID…”

  
  


Cherry listened to them quietly, nodding softly. He was unable to go help Speedy and Sweety to find Butcher in his condition. Blaming himself even more, he rose slowly, dropping the sheet without worrying about the condition of his bones. He seemed empty and willless, like a zombie obeying a primary instinct.

He arrived in his dressing room and put on the pajamas that were lying on the floor. He then returned to the room and observed in silence the state of the room. He felt so bad...

He allowed himself to be guided in the kitchen by his brother from Fell, eating without envy but content to obey to avoid having to think.

  
  


Scar made for Cherry a simple but nourishing breakfast, mainly a fruit soup found at the bottom of a cupboard. He was ruminating, insulting Butch every two minutes for putting Cherry in this state.

Once the little Sans was well fed, he started talking again.

“Now, I want you to tell me everything, not in the details, I tease you with this but frankly your sex stories don’t interest me. I want to know why you’re acting like this just for some dumbass?”

  
  


Cherry remained silent during his meal, tense at each insult. Then, once Scar asked him the question, he hesitated.

"It’s... because it’s my fault... I... I wanted... to please him... B-but when he saw my piercings... he felt bad... And he’s gone... it’s... it’s because of me..."

He passed his hands over his skull, slowly.

  
  


“Wrong answer. Repeat: It’s Crown’s fault.” 

Scar was angry, radiating with rage, not directed at Cherry but at Butch.

“What doesn’t he like about your piercings? He does have one and you don’t fuss about it! What a jerk…”

  
  


"It’s... It’s C-Crown’s… fault?"

The small skeleton looked up at him for a second before falling back on his head, rubbing his face gently.

"It’s... it’s Crown who... who made his piercing... A-and... and who m-made m... m-mine..."

  
  


Scar’s phone rang abruptly. Scar looked at his phone for a moment.

“It’s Speedy. They found his trail.”

  
  


Cherry laid her hands gently on her chest, looking elsewhere, still reproaching for having manifested her chest the day before. He startled when he heard the ringing, straightening himself.

"H-he’s all right...?"

  
  


Scar took a bottle of mustard out of his big jacket and sipped it.

“In that case, you two should remove these piercings. If it bothers you so much…”

He sent a text answer to ask Cherry’s question. Butcher’s health was the least of his worries and he swore it would deteriorate the moment he walked through the elevator doors. But if it would make Cherry feel better he was asking.

The ringing started again.

“Guards saw him this morning sleeping in a park of the Swap! They saw him walking in one direction…”

Once again, the bell.

“And he’ll sends me a message when they have another lead.”

  
  


"I... I’ve got used to them... B-but I’ll removed them f-for him..."

He sat down and heard the answer, resting his head in his hands.

"...I should have stop him... And now... He is somewhere, alone, lost somewhere..."

He couldn’t help himself, he gave himself several small blows on the skull, as if to punish himself. He felt so bad in this story...

  
  


Scar pulled out another bottle. Those who would have thought he had a condiment problem would be perfectly right.

“Drink this, it helps.”

He took a big mouthful of his own bottle.

“Butch? Lost somewhere? Except in the Sin, I’d be surprised. He’s been in the Citadel a long time.”

He grabbed Cherry’s fists again.

“Stop it! I’m going to end up thinking that you too need a sedative like your asshole boyfriend and I don’t want to send you to a therapist.”

  
  


"S-Sorry..."

He placed his hands gently on the table, holding on to it weakly as if to contain himself. He looked down.

However, he took the bottle of mustard and descended some of its contents in silence before sighing deeply.

"... Thank you Scar... I’m sorry to crack like this... I’ll make an effort..."

He inspired and exhaled long before looking at him, looking a little better already.

  
  


“Now listen to me, for this will probably be the first and last time you will hear me say it. I care for you as I care for all my brothers. I may be a traitor, a spy fpr the Council, but I have no desire to see my family suffer. You haven’t been here long, but we’re Fells, and I’m closer to you and Boss than I am with Comic or Speedy. So take care of yourself, okay itty bitty?”

He concentrated on his bottle of mustard for a long time. Until the phone rang again.

“Ah? Well… He’s fine. They found him at the end of the Swapdistrict... here…”

He gave his his phone to show him. Speedy had taken a picture of Sweety and Butcher sitting near the edge of the Void, apparently chatting. Butch looked like he was crying.

  
  


Cherry listened to him in silence and couldn’t help but smile when he heard the affectionate words. He was going to tell him that his job didn’t matter, that he cared about him and everything... But he didn’t get the chance. He saw the photo and sighed deeply, reassured. He even half laid down on the table, as if all the tension had just left his bones.

"He’s fine... Thank you...!"

  
  


Scar gave a disapproving look before he put his phone away. 

“I don’t understand how a nice guy like you can stand a guy like that. Yes, Boss gets along with him but… He’s just a coward. You have a thousand times more courage and common sense than him. You could do a lot better…”

He drove Cherry into the living room to lie down on the couch. The older Font was walking back and forth in front of the elevator door waiting for Speedy to return. 

At least the story was over before he needed to call Boss. The Papyrus didn’t need this, especially since he seemed to be finally recovering from Leash’s death.

After long tics, the elevator made a small ding, indicating the arrival of the group. Speedy came out first to hug Scar and then Cherry. Sweety followed, he carried Butch in his arms. The Sans looked lost. The Papyrus explained.

“HE JUST TOOK HIS TRANQUILIZER.”

Scar was staring at both Horror’s eyes, and he was finally going to be able to tell Butcher what he was thinking.

  
  


Cherry let himself be guided without saying anything. He could not answer Scar. But Butcher had been his first light of his world... The first helping hand of his new life... he couldn’t turn his back on him, especially now.

He lay on the couch until the group arrived. He stood up and hugged Speedy. Then, he quickly approached the Horror as he passed his double of Fell.

"Sweety...! H-how is he...? H-he’s not hurt huh...?"

  
  


Scar reluctantly let Cherry do it. He didn’t want his brother to get hurt so he had to have two words with Butch. But it would wait until his double was reassured.

Sweety gave Cherry a reassuring smile before putting Butch on the ground.

“’m fine… ’m fine Cher’...” replied Butch gently, a little stoned by the sedative. 

Sweety helped his brother stand. He had given him the double dose of tranquilizer because of the condition in which he found him. Speedy, stood back a little, feeling the tension. It was like the air got thicker just from the look Scar gave Butch.

“‘m sorry, Cherry… ’m not kiddin’. I hurt you and, instead of justifyin’ I… I ran away like a coward.” balbutia le Horror.

"Is that all you have to say, you piece of shit?" Scar said, angry.

  
  


Cherry was relieved to see Butcher standing up and answering him. He wanted to get to him again to reassure him, to tell him that everything was fine, that he forgave him... But he did not have the opportunity. He startled when he heard Scar and stared at him, surprised, before approaching him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"H-hey, Scar, i-it’s okay, don’t worry, okay...? c-calm down... What’s important is that he’s back, okay...?"

  
  


Speedy wanted to tell Scarlet to watch his language, but he knew his brother well and saw that this was not the time. Sweety had stepped back feeling the animosity emanating from the Fell. Butch didn’t seem to understand, but probably he wasn’t really in shape to do so. Scar replied to Cherry first.

“I won’t calm down, this asshole asked for it.”

He discarded his little double and crashed in front of the two Horrors to watch Butcher from above.

“Do you have any idea how I found Cherry this morning?”

Butch lowered his head but Scar violently grabbed his shirt to force him to look at him.

“You’re right, you don’t deserve Cherry. You left him alone in a terrible state without even an explanation! And he worried about you! I don’t understand how he can still love you after everything you’ve done to him.”

Butch had a hard time figuring out where he was and looking at the Sans in front of him. He didn’t need to be reminded how unforgivable he was, he already knew it.

“I didn’t want to hurt him. That’s why I…-

-That’s why you ran away like a coward! To protect him? You were protecting yourself, yes! He hurt himself this morning by believing he was responsible! All this for some bullshit because you got out of the hospital too soon. Cherry is brave, HIM. You haven’t even experienced one thousandth of what he has and you are posing as a victim! You don’t see him running away and eating meds like candies! You are” He pushed Butcher against Sweety. “ a…” He pushed both away from the elevator.” fusking…” he pushed them again, they were against the wall. “shit.”

Sweety was tense, he didn’t seem to know what to say and was on the verge of tears.

Butch, he seemed off…

“Y’re right… ’m just a piece of shit… But d’you have any idea what’s like t’see, t’feel all these things as soon as I close my eyes? As soon as I look in the mirror? Every day I fight not t’throw myself in the void and y’know why? ‘cause Cherry’s there, only his love helps me get over my fears!”

“And you give it back to him by letting him down?! You call that love! Admit that you’re only against his ass! Deep down you are like Crown! You like to make people around you suffer.”

  
  


Cherry watched the exchange, horrified. He was more and more shocked by Scar’s remarks, putting his hands on his mouth as tears rose to his eyes before rolling over his cheeks and fingers. He was trembling, not knowing how to intervene and try to calm them.

He soon felt even worse. It was his fault that Scar attacked Butcher... it was his fault that Butcher had fled... This whole situation... it was... his fault...

And suddenly he heard his brother’s name. And to know that Scar compared Butcher to Crown... He saw red. His gaze went out and he murmured, his voice becoming more and more powerful until he screamed:

"...shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!"

He stopped suddenly, realizing what he had just said... And he turned his heels, running away. He took the elevator and prevented others from following him with a wall of bones. Arriving downstairs, he ran out of the tower, soon followed by his bodyguards. And he teleported as soon as he could to be alone. He found himself in the park where he was training with Speedy. He let himself fall into the synthetic grass, curling up on himself to cry.

  
  


After some tics, someone was slowly approaching Cherry. He was not alone, he was even well accompanied by several monsters. They had been very lucky. As soon as they heard that Cherry had left the tower without an escort, he had brought a group of his “soldiers” in hope to find him.

Maybe Bigmama would reward him for capturing the little Fell who will save him a lot of trouble in the future. He beckoned to his mens, various dogs, two Muffets and a Grillby to position themselves in the park to intercept potential annoyances.

Finally, the Sans dressed in purple, with a face now disfigured by a large scar, a dead eye hidden by an eyepatch and whose part of the skull held only by the presence of the accessory… Approached without a sound, inhibitor in hand.

“I wonder how they will react…” calmly said Marquis.

  
  


In his pajamas, Cherry was cowering on the floor, crying and trembling in silence. He didn’t really pay attention to what was around him, until he heard a... familiar voice.

Straightening himself suddenly, he stumbled back, horrified.

"M-Marquis...? I-Is that... you...?"

The Swapfell looked absolutely horrible now. But he quickly spotted the inhibitor and his first instinct was to teleport as far away as possible. But at that moment, a Doggo who waited behind him grabbed him by his shoulders.

Determined not to give in, Cherry struggled, invoking a flock of bones for the sole purpose of killing his opponents. The only effect this had was that the Doggo lowered himself, grabbing him with one hand by his collar and forcing him to fall back on the ground. The soft ribbon did not bear the shock and broke. The dog dropped it as he held the small skeleton firmly on the ground, despite his attempts to struggle. He was screaming in hopes of bringing the guard in, of doing something...

  
  


Marquis didn’t even look surprised. Anyone who looked at his stats would have seen that he was at LOVE 19 now. He was totally detached from reality, not even looking at Cherry, yet he was right next to him. He raised a hand to seize Cherry’s soul with blue magic.

“Let go, Doggo.”

The dog obeyed without waiting

“Let me explain something to you. I’m sure that your so-called family is looking for you, teleporting you will only defer to them what I intend to do to you. So you have a choice.”

He knelt with grace and handed the inhibitor to Cherry.

“You follow us nicely, without fuss. We don’t intend to hurt you until you make us do it. Or you run away and, in that case, we’ll meet again in other circumstances where we won’t show mercy. But the first of our brothers or these Horrors who shows his bones to my men will be taken in your place and given to a very impatient person. What are you going to do?”

  
  


Of course, Cherry froze when he heard the choice offered him. He swallowed loudly, trembling a little while he knew he was trapped. He looked away for a second before slowly raising his hand to take the inhibitor.

"... I guess nothing can change your mind now... What a pity... I liked you..."

He then attached the inhibitor on himself.

"Leave the others alone. I will follow you without making a scene."

He was ready to obey, leaving behind the collar that Butcher had given him, broken to the ground where the traces of struggle were clearly visible in the grass.

  
  


Once the inhibitor was put on, Marquis gave a resounding slap to the Fell.

“Did you really think I liked you for real? You’re just a doll I was having fun with, nothing more. Now…”

He made a sign and one of the Muffets came to him and began to wrap Cherry in silk so that he could no longer see what was going on around him, nor talk.

“Perfect. Let the three of you wait here and make it look like an incident with the SOULs. And take the opportunity to give my regards to Butcher. Record everything. I know someone who will be thrilled to see this.”

  
  


The package was carried to the bowels of the Citadel where the silk was removed only once Cherry was locked in a chamber, similar to that of Brat with a safety hatch, a glazed window and cameras and microphone everywhere. The only difference was in the slightly larger furniture and the presence of a screen embedded in the wall.

  
  


Cherry explored the room for a moment before going to sit in a corner, as narrow as possible, crying in silence. 

  
  


After about an hour, the screen lit up in Cherry’s bedroom and in Crown’s. Butch was seen being beaten by two of Marquis' men until he fainted. In his hand were his shreds of Cherry’s collar. When it was over, the monsters wrote on the front of Horror “Violent” to push the autorities to think it was an agression from the SOULs. And the screen goes out.

  
  


Cherry was horrified by the spectacle, falling to his knees and sobbing.

  
  


At about the same time, Pip arrived at the Papyrus apartment to invite him to follow him for a surprise. The Swap drove the pervert into the room of the faceless mirror.

“Our dear Marquis has managed to be forgiven, it seems. But you will not have access to your reward until the work is done.”

He beckoned the Papyrus to look through the mirror. 

“But if you need a toy to blow off in the meantime,” tell us and I would send Marquis to get it.”

  
  


Crown on his side followed Pipsqueek docilely and made a big smile when he saw his brother. He approached and gently stroked the window, his face deformed with a disturbed smile.

"I see... let’s finish this mission, then."

So he went to get ready to go back to see Brat.

  
  


Pip made a slight smile at Crown’s reaction. The plan would go perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bound to happened. Scar is an asshole.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Make someone suffer is an art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry's torment beging in the Nursery...
> 
> WARNING TRIGGER!: Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

On the Font side, everything was bad. When Butch was found, everyone believed the SOULs were involved in his aggression and Cherry’s disappearance. Scar kept saying it was all the Horror’s fault, that if he had been less coward, Cherry wouldn’t have run away without an escort. Sweety blamed himself for not defending his brother better against Scarlet. Speedy was split between the two sides and when the time came to explain everything to Boss, everything seemed changed again.

Boss became cold to Butch and Scar, considering them both responsible for this further loss…

  
  


Brat continued to be influenced by Crown, finding it more and more strange that his brother did not claim to see him any more and that he lamented much more for Leash’s disappearance than for his imprisonment. He considered Crown, or Satin, as his only friend in the Nursery... 

Crown redoubled his efforts with Brat in the hope of accelerating the end of his mission. He was in a hurry to get his brother back and rip his legs off before exposing him to his so-called family.

Cherry felt himself withering as the days passed. He had trouble even eating, his soul dying more and more.

  
  


Cherry was treated relatively well, he was given food at a fixed time and even things to entertain himself in a limited way, but no one really spoke to him.

After a few weeks, Pip went into the room, convinced that he was untouchable.

“Hello Cherry! Are you acclimating well to your new home?”

  
  


When Pipsqueek entered the room, the Fell Sans laid his gaze upon him, sitting in a corner of the floor.

"Well... Pipsqueek... I wondered who would be the first to come and torment me. I imagine it will be you."

He sighed and rose to meet him.

"You want to hit me? Go ahead, Marquis has launched hostilities. Or do you just want to hurt me morally? I listen, please go one."

He didn’t care anymore, not thinking he could survive this lock-up anyway.

  
  


“Torment you? Me?” said the swap with a falsely offended look.

“I only came to see how you felt. We wouldn’t want you to fall to dust. After all…”

Pipsqueek waved to one of the cameras and the screen lit up, showing an internal surveillance camera.

“Mother would not want anything to happen to our dear pawn’s reward. He deserved it.”

The camera showed, without the sound, a friendly exchange between Brat and a Papyrus looking exactly like Boss.

“Nothing can stop the plan now.”

  
  


Cherry watched the screen silently. He knew it. He felt it. But it broke something in him. His eyes emptied and he slowly approached Pip.

"I see. Get out. Otherwise, no matter what the consequences, I will hit you as hard as I can. And don’t come back. That’s my only warning."

He was incredibly serious, moving up to the Swap.

  
  


Pip looked not impressed.

“And what do you intend to do? Unlike you, I have my magic. You should be happy. Your big brother is there for you and wants to show you all his love.”

He was dead serious.

“Have you seen how he looks at you? You are the only one who matters to him. He reminds me so much of Papy. I don’t know if I want to see him fall to dust or see how far he can go.”

He backed up to the door.

“Soon he will be the Boss. He will choose the fate of the Fell District and this stupid Font family. In the meantime, if you keep letting yourself die, we will take drastic action. Don’t think you’re the only one who can suffer.”

  
  


"Get out of my sight. You’re disgusting."

He stared at him, still as serious. But once the Sans wad gone, Cherry starts to panic. He hid under his bed, carrying his duvet to wrap himself in, curling up on himself to sob and let himself go to his anguish, trembling.

  
  


Pip came out, satisfied with his little effect although worried about what little Fell was capable of. Maybe a little time-limited punishment could calm him down a little bit. Or he could give him company—

Or at least give him to Crown for his good work.

It was time for the Papyrus break, and he visited hom.

“Hello, Crown. I just visited your brother. What a lack of education. My Papyrus would never have accepted such indiscipline.”

He came to sit in the nearest chair.

  
  


Crown enjoyed a moment of calm, comfortably seated in a sofa. He watched the Swap come to him and looked bored.

"I agree. This freedom has done a lot of wrong to my dear little brother. But don’t worry, he’ll soon learn some manners, when I can take care of him again. And for starters, I’m gonna make sure that he can never run away again by cutting his legs off.”

  
  


Pip had a corner smile.

“My Papy didn’t have to do that and taught me very well. If that’s the only solution for you, I understand why he keeps looking down on others.”

He pulled a key out of his pocket and started playing with it. A key of no importance.

“I said to myself that he probably needed company. Maybe yours, sometimes, just intermittently to remind him who’s the master… Or I can get one of his friends picked up and you can show him what’s waiting for him to keep your brother in the best possible position.”

He rose from his chair.

“Mother is tired of waiting to know the secret of the Arena. She would have preferred to build a similar room in the Nursery, you know. Imagine. Being able to do anything you want to someone without any risk of them falling to dust with the collar technology…”

It was like he was thinking out loud.

“I think Sua will be doing a field test soon to see how far he can go. He’s just wondering who he should test his tools on once we have the keys to the Arena. What do you think?”

  
  


"Just tell me what your brother did to you and watch me apply his method to Cherry."

Crown didn’t like criticism, except for torture. If he could get better and make sure his brother wouldn’t disobey him again, he wouldn’t mind. Then he crossed his arms on his chest and watched.

"...I remind you that we have two hostages now. If you really want to get back the secret of the Arena, we just have to send a message. I let Sua take care of Cherry, and we send the video to Boss and ask him for the information, otherwise the torture will continue."

He was tired of playing nanny.

"And when we have this secret, test it on Brat. Or on Cherry, I don’t care. As long as my brother stays alive, I’m fine."

  
  
  


Pip looked at the Papyus as if he had a fool in front of him. He spoke slowly to explain his point of view.

“My brother kept me at home for my safety but, of course, I still had to show the world that I was still alive to stop them from harassing my dear Papy.”

He smiled as if it were pleasant memories but his eyes showed the horror he had felt deep down. He had been well trained.

“Papy let me out on the condition that he bind his soul to mine and keep it in his chest from the moment I put a toe outside.”

He looked like a madman, his deranged smile spreading more and more.

“But he wanted proof that I was his, so he ordered me to visit every one of my so-called friends to show them who I belonged to. He was happy when they were at the edge of the dust, he finished them himself to keep me pure, my brother was really the best.”

He breathed quickly, jerky after his story before calming down and regaining a serene face.

“Torturing Brat is not an option. I remind you that the Council monitors his well-being regularly even though we try to hide some unfortunate details from them.”

He began to smile again, thinking back to some punishment given by Caretakers chosen specifically for Brat.

“But Cherry… Yes, he would be a good candidate. But he is not obedient enough. He would keep telling Boss not to give us the secret. But if you push it in the right direction…”

He moved the chair to better face Crown.

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to see the ass of a Horror ravaged in the middle of his own arena?”

  
  


Crown listened to it with almost amused air. It is true that he had never thought to touch his soul, it was something taboo in his world, even for him. Especially since his Asgore had spread the rumor that touching someone’s soul killed him instantly, to avoid the Soul Bond. He then reflected and smirked:

"This Horror... I want to see him dead. He touched my property. Do whatever you want, but in the end, I want it to be dust. And bring his dust, it will be a gift for my dear little brother."

He rose then to take a few steps.

"As for Cherry... I have some ideas to make sure he doesn’t tell the Boss. I can talk to Sua if you want, and we can do a first test. If it’s not conclusive, we go to plan B and we finish this horror shit in public."

  
  


Pipsqueek nodded his head.

“Then Sua will visit you after your appointment with Brat tonight. I can’t wait to hear what you have in mind.”

He got up, put the chair in its place and left.

Many hours later, after Brat’s meal, the fire elemental was waiting outside Papyrus’s room.

  
  


Crown spent the rest of his day fulfilling his mission with Boss’s brother, impatient.

When evening came and Sua visited Crown, he welcomed him with a big smile.

"Come in, come in."

They settled in his room and the Papyrus told him of his idea.

  
  
  


After the explanation,Sua let out a joyless laugh.

“It’s fine with me, I don’t know why you want to take his soul while I torture him, but it doesn’t matter. The important thing is that his suffering nourishes my soul. I’ll go get my least invasive tools. I’ll meet you at his cell.”

A little later, Sua arrived at the door of the safety lock of Cherry’s cell. He had in the pocket of his pink apron the softest of his toys.

He entered the cell first, very calm.

“Cherry I guess. I was told you were a little lonely so we came to keep you company.”

He stepped aside to let Crown in, but out of camera range.

  
  


The little skeleton had risen in his bed hearing noise and stared at them in silence before sighing, looking away.

"It must have happened at some point." He said in an almost detached voice.

Crown wanted to jump on him and make him scream in revenge for what the Boss had done to him, but he remained quiet, letting the Grillby act.

  
  


Sua dis not react to the resignation of his designated victim. They all ended up in this state after a while but their suffering was no less delicious.

The dark blue fire elemental approached the small skeleton without rushing.

“Lie down, I don’t like when they’re squirming.”

Without waiting for him to obey, he grabbed one of the arms of the small skeleton to attach it to one side of the bed with a solid rope. He did the same for the other arm.

“Now you will listen very carefully. I’ve been dealing with many different monsters to the point where I’ve learned the most painful points of every monster in every world.”

He made a malicious smile.

“Like your friend, the hole in his skull is very sensitive and just a twig stuck in it hurts him more than any possible injury. I haven’t tested what happens when you go far enough inside, maybe you can totally change his personality and alter it forever. You Sanses are so fragile.”

He pulled a pair of scissors out of his apron and began to cut out the pyjamas while taking his time. He only cut the top so that the ribs would be in the open. He hoped that his little discourse would make the hostage react.

“There you go, all right. Now you will kindly bring out your soul. Otherwise I would be forced to do more than I have planned for you today.”

  
  


Cherry was going to lie down, but the elemental was ahead of him and tied him. He let himself be done wisely, looking at the ceiling. He shivered as he felt the cold on his bare ribs but did not react to history. He knew he was a prisoner of Bigmama, while the idea of this monster - or rather this human - had tortured Butcher in addition to Crown did not surprise him enough for him to react.

Silent, he docilely invoked his soul. It shone with a faint reddish glow, cracked in many places.

Crown observed the small organ with an unhealthy interest, waiting patiently to seize it.

Cherry looked up at the Grillby and simply asked:

"Will you heal me after?"

  
  


Sua smiled softly but was a little worried about the lack of reaction.

“It depends on the injuries, it depends on you mostly. Everything that happens here is recorded, you see?”

He beckoned to various corners of the room where the cameras were located. Then he gently passed his hand under the ribs of little Fell to catch the small shiny organ.

“You’re going to give a nice show. And if everything goes the way I hope it will, I will treat you. Otherwise… I think my assistant would like a little alone time with you.”

He got up and brought Cherry’s soul to Crown.

“First thing to know about torture, my dear colleague. It has no effect if we leave no hope for the recipient. The hope of getting out is what makes torture work. Without it, if the torture ends inexorably with the death of the prisoner, then it is useless. Delicious, yes. But less effective.”

  
  


Cherry nodded his head gently, before starting to fix the ceiling again. He winced slightly, feeling his soul between the fingers of his future torturer, but he was especially taken with a shudder of disgust when Crown seized it. However, he remained silent, waiting for suffering like an old friend. At least, he was used to it...

Crown delicately grabbed the small organ and nodded, intrigued by Cherry’s attitude. In normal times, he would already be crying and begging but there he remained inert.

  
  
  


Sua continued to talk to Crown while pulling various instruments out of his pocket. His hand breaking board, some pliers, various small metal rods and a kind of long pin with a hook at the end.

He spoke as a teacher speaks to a particularly gifted student.

“You see? No reaction, he is resigned to his fate. I will still practice my art. But if the reactions are not as expected, I fear that he’ll needs other motivations.”

He began by taking a clamp and snapping it forcefully before approaching it to one of the floating ribs. He put a finger on the tip to heat it blank. Without even thinking about it, he opened it and began to burn at regular intervals the coast he had chosen, stripting it with black and red.

  
  


Crown listened attentively, nodding his head with the soul in his hands. 

Cherry tried to keep from reacting, but when the clamp went to him, he started screaming with pain, pulling on the ropes to try to fold himself. When Sua stopped, he smothered several sobs, trembling like a leaf.

Crown smiles greatly as he sas him and gently massages her soul. The red rose to the cheeks of the Sans who closed his eyes trying to concentrate on something else. Crown snickered gently and blew:

"If you want, he has piercings. You could heat them to burn him from the inside, that could be fun, right?"

Hearing this, the youngest observed his brother with a look of pure terror.

  
  


Sua did the same on the other floating rib before taking into account Crown’s comment.

“In that case, let’s warm the atmosphere a little…”

The Grillby found no satisfaction in making the ectoplasmic body of his victims appear but, in view of the expression of terror, it was the best way to have beautiful reactions.

He changed the warmth of his hands so that the flames gave the impression of soft warm caress and began to gently caress the spine of the Skeleton.

“Come on, kid, show me those piercings?”

  
  


Cherry was trembling and whining but could not help it. He panics by feeling his hands caressing him, trying to struggle. Crown massaged his soul and Cherry could not hold a groan while his chest was slowly forming. When his breasts were formed, the two rings were clearly visible and hanging permanently on his hard nipples.

"P-please p-please... N-no..."

He had tears in his eyes, knowing full well that it would not change anything. And when the heat began to spread over the magical iron, he cried, crying, twisting as he could to try to escape the pain.

  
  


Sua heated his hands gradually, more and more while holding the iron rings between her fingers. His face rose from his work to the camera which gave the best angle without showing Crown. He smiled. He felt revived by the suffering of the Skeleton.

“Do you find this painful? I’m just getting started.”

  
  


Cherry was crying without restraint now, his red ectoplasmic body starting to darken at the level where the rings touched his magic.

Crown continued to massage the organ to inflict pleasure at the same time and make it dependent on that pain.

Cherry was starting to turn his head and lose touch with reality, just moaning as his body calmed down, just shaking.

  
  


Sua stopped at once by hearing the groan of pleasure and turned to Crown.

“You realize that what I do is nothing sexual is it? If you add pleasure to it, I can’t feed myself!”

His fire roared with every word, irritated.

“Stop fooling around. I don’t see the point of what you’re doing.”

He made rained green pellets, drawing on its own magic to do so. Making this kind of beneficial magic drained him more because it was against its nature.

  
  


Crown stopped in the moment but shrugged his shoulders, amused.

"Sorry, I saw my interest behind. But I’m done."

He watched Cherry slowly return to him thanks to the healing magic. He curled up on himself; choking a sob, lowering his eyes.

"W-will... Will it... b-be long...? I-if y-you want something, s-say it just... p-please..."

He sniffed, continuing to cry in silence. His flesh would probably remain for a moment.

  
  


Sua pulled on the Skeleton’s legs to make him lie down.

“Your interest has no place in the moment. You’ll have plenty of time to do whatever you want to him and whoever you want in the tower when you replace the Boss.”

He heated one of his hands to burn the leg through the fabric of his pajamas which took on a caramel like color.

“Like I told you, all we want is for you to put on a good show. It was just a taste.”

He took the kind of crochet bug.

“I will come back regularly with my assistant. Each time, the pain will be greater until we reach the result we expect. But not from you. But let me just give you a taste of what I’m capable of doing.”

He knew that the weak point of the Fell Sanses was the hole under their false tooth. There, the hole was perfectly accessible to him. He approached the hole and stabbed it with a dry blow before removing it just a second later, causing the wound to bleed again.

  
  


Cherry groaned with pain as he felt the burning hands on his leg. His pupils died suddenly understanding what was about to happen. And the pain was suddenly so intense that he remained silent for a few seconds, his back bending so much that he no longer touched the bed before screaming with pain until he collapsed, inert. He was covered with small spasms but was no longer really conscious, his eyes empty. Crown stepped forward to him, wanting to verify that he was still alive, but remained hidden from the camera.

  
  


Sua calmly put his tools away after cleaning it.

“Don’t worry. He would have fallen to dust if he had died. The point I found is extremely painful, but it’s not deadly. It’s less delicate than for the Horrors or for…”

He looked at Crown.

“Papyri… Your weak points are linked to a particular point, very close to your magic.”

He took the time to untie Cherry before reaching out to retrieve the soul and put it back in its place.

  
  


Seeing that he would not get any more tonight, Crown surrendered his soul to the Grillby in silence, observing Cherry’s trembling and amorphous body before leaving the room, letting him finish releasing the little Sans and waiting for him outside.

  
  


Sua put the soul back in the body of the small skeleton and left without adding anything. Once out of the airlock, he asked the question.

“I also wonder, the usefulness of all this. I regained some strength with this last shot but… Without knowing the deeper reasons, I don’t feel like I’ve made a work of art...”

  
  


Crown had his arms crossed on his chest while waiting for the fire elemental. He shrugged his shoulders gently.

"It was only the first shot. It will be more fun when he is aware of what awaits him next time. Let’s wait for the Boss’s reaction after this little video. I’ll go see Pipsqueek to find out if it suits him. Good job."

He abandoned his and went to the Swap to get his opinion.

  
  


Pip was in the computer room with the hackers. He gave orders right to left in Bigmama’s name. He was mainly monitoring the work of one of the hackers who was editing a video to convince Brat that Boss had completely forgotten about him.

Someone told him about Crown’s arrival and the little Swap let the computer scientist work to talk to the Papyrus.

“So?”

  
  


Crown walked into the room and crossed his arms again.

"We’re done. And we pulled some pretty nice screams. I’m sure it will make a very good basic material for the warning. I propose to do it again every two days, so that Boss is glued to the wall. But I am waiting for your opinion and agreement, of course."

He had learned to be wary of the Swap and respected him. Or, well, as much as a being like him could respect someone.

  
  


“I looked directly. It wasn’t very much fun. You could have influenced your brother a lot more with his soul.”

Despite his small size, the Sans continued to look down on Papyrus.

“The video will be edited, sent without sound, of course. But I have to agree with Sua, we’re looking for the opposite effect that what you were trying to create. Giving pleasure to your Sans when you were not the one who hurt him was counterproductive for us and for you. What’s the point of him getting pleasure from someone else?”

He wrinkled his nose, or at least his lack of one.

“The video will be sent to Boss tonight. Brat was informed that he was entitled to an interview with the Boss tomorrow. Boss, of course, does not know. I am counting on you to give him the fatal blow. Between the video and Brat’s sense of abandonment, he will soon be ready.”

  
  


Crown shrugged his shoulders when he heard it.

"Yeah, Sua explained it to me. I’ll have fun doing this kind of thing later, too bad."

He then nodded his head, regaining his serious look for his mission.

"Very well. It will be done."

Then he took leave, bowing quickly before leaving.

  
  


Before Crown left, Pipsqueek said a few words.

“Don’t worry. When you are the Boss you will have control over most of the Citadel’s industries. Not only will you have your brother, but you’ll have the remaining of Boss’s family at your feet. You will become the richest monster and be able to lead the Fell District in the direction you want as long as it doesn’t interfere with Mother’s and Council’s plans… but we’ll see about the Council later.”

  
  


"I look forward to this moment. Have fun."

He waved goodbye raising his hand as he left the room quickly. He went to his room for the night, eager to know the repercussions of the small video.

  
  


Boss had received the video the same morning, send by a fake mailbox. He was already below everything. He forgot his responsibilities and remained as much as possible with his brothers. He no longer spoke to Butcher, Scar refused to let them talk. He felt more isolated than ever. He didn’t even pay attention, he clicked on download for the attachment.

He hoped it was a video of Brat telling him everything was fine. He was wrong.

So it wasn’t the SOUL that took his brother… He couldn’t take his eyes off what this Grillby was doing to Cherry. He was disgusted. He had failed as a brother. Again. He had failed to protect his family. At the end of the silent video, there was a text message telling him that it was only the beginning that the videos would continue until he agreed to give the secrets of the Arena. The Papyrus had an idea of why they were asking… He couldn’t accept.

How to tell Scar? How to tell Butch?

He stayed long tics in his office, alone until he got up and went to the dining room to get a bottle of tabasco. Then he went to hide in Leash’s room to drink and cry.

He was completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crown is horrible, Sua is complicated and horrible, everything is horrible and I'm the worst!
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. In doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat finally give up to his doubts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The next cycle, after the fake interview, when Crown arrived in Brat’s room, it was a complete mess. Most of the furniture had been turned over, or broken. The bed was upside down and the child had hidden under the mattress and blankets.

He cried with rage, his soul was broken.

  
  


And as expected, Crown arrived like a balm to appease the little Sans. He calmly entered the room and approached him. Slowly, he took a blanket and dropped it on Brat to grab him and wrap him in, before lifting it up and holding him in his arms. He doesn’t say a word to him, sitting on the bed holding him, rocking him.

  
  


Brat still didn’t like being treated like a child but, feeling Satin hugging him was, strangely, what he needed.

“He didn’t come… He… This asshole prefers to stay with his “brothers” than come to see me!”

He hit Crown without force, he didn’t want to hurt the only being who treated him well in this shitty world.

“Why, Satin? Why is he doing this to me?”

  
  


The Papyrus rocked his little protégé in silence, letting him get mad at him. He sighed deeply, pretending to be concerned.

"... sometimes we make bad choices... and I told you Boss’s were bad... I’m sorry for you but... it’s over... He replaced you... it’s so much easier to have a family in the Citadel... he ended up choosing ease... But don’t worry, I’ll stay with you."

  
  


Brat cried for a long time and remained clinging to Crown as if his life depended on it.

“I want to get out of here… Why keep me here if Boss doesn’t care?”

He seemed devastated. As resigned as Cherry had been before he was tortured. 

“I never want to see him again. I want to be put in a portal and taken back to another world, away from him. I’m sick of being here!”

  
  


Crown continued to lull Brat, inwardly delighted.

"You say that because you’re hurt... Brat... calm down, okay...? I’m taking good care of you, right...? You don’t want to stay with me...? When the Boss is no longer a threat and you get out of here, I’ll take care of you, if you want..."

  
  


Brat didn’t see Boss as a threat at all, but as a quitter, someone who didn’t deserve any family.

“No, I mean what I say! I want to get out of here! You can come with me even.”

He looked at Satin with eyes full of hope.

“Yes… that’s it! We just have to run away and you will be my new brother! He replaced me, I can replace him too! You’re a thousand times better than he’s ever been with me. Would you mind, Satin?”

  
  


The Papyrus had a big smile sincerely happy. He had accomplished his mission. He fondled Brat’s skull gently and blew gently:

"I will do everything I can to get you out of here. But in the meantime, I promise I will take good care of you. As soon as the Council agrees to let you go, I swear to you everything will change for you..."

  
  


Brat, on his own, embraced the Papyrus. He needed a brother. His life had no meaning without a brother.

“Thank you… Thank you b-br… brother…”

Behind a screen, far above, Bigmama smiled, satisfied. She wondered what effect these images would have on her lifelong rival when she’ll have him in her clutches.

  
  


Crown pressed the small skeleton against him with a disturbed and satisfied smile. He resumed before gently repelling Brat, caressing his cheek.

"You’re welcome... Come on, it’s okay... You hungry? I brought you some food."

He straightened himself by carrying him to fetch the tray before returning to sit down to feed him, like a child.

  
  


Brat no longer really had the strength to protest and, even if he had not been hungry, let himself be fed like a little child. However, he remained silent. He did not want to do this to his brother but he started it... 

Maybe his life would be better with Satin.

The rest of the visit, he told him what he knew about the portals that funny Sans was able to do but that it was forbidden to use according to the council, what kind of world he’d like to visit and a lot of other things until it was time for Crown to leave.

Brat clung to him even more.

“Stay!”

  
  


Crown was listening to him, very interested in his portal stories. It was something he could use if he found a way to use one of those Sans Travelers. And at worst, it would still be a way of putting pressure on the Council. At the time of his departure, he took a sad look and gently grabbed his hands to shake them.

"You know that I do not decide... If I disobey, I could be prohibited from coming to see you agin. I have to go, okay? I’ll be back tonight."

  
  


Brat had no choice but to find himself alone again. He went back to hiding in his sheets.

  
  


Crown left his protégé alone and went to Pipsqueek to find out if Bigmama was satisfied. He knew he couldn’t use his brother right away, they needed him, but maybe he could torment him a little as a reward for accomplishing his mission...

  
  


Bigmama gave her permission with entousiasm. She was very pleased with Crown. She even gave him unlimited access to Cherry’s room as long as he kept him fit enough to make a nice show and convince Boss.

She whispered the idea to try to push Brat to send a message also to show Boss that he too is replaceable. After that, he would be vulnerable enough for change to take place.

Curious to see what was going to happen, Pip asked permission from the Toriel to observe through the mirror what was going to be done at the Fell Sans. She accepted without any problem.

Cherry had struggled to recover from his tortures. He was in pain everywhere but he was beginning to understand everything that this entailed. And he made a plan. He had to warn Boss that Crown was alive and that he had to stay silent about it...

  
  


Crown obviously accepted the conditions and soon won the room where his brother was locked. When Cherry saw him arrive, he jumped up and bounced back to the wall farthest away from Crown, trembling like a leaf. But the Papyrus stood at the door and smiled with amusement.

"I prefer this expression. Fear suits you wonderfully, my dear little brother... I was looking forward to having you to myself. But that will soon be the case, thanks to your little show. If you scream enough, maybe I’ll ask someone to do you good..."

He giggled a little, making the little skeleton shiver with horror. Then Crown made a sign to show the screen what had just happened with Brat. Cherry fell from the clouds.

"You see? I’m also capable of being nice. When it’s all over, you’ll come live with me at the Boss Tower... You’ll be all mine again... And if you’re wise, I might let you keep Butcher as a companion. After all, I know how much you love to be watched."

He had approached more and more to come and grasp Cherry’s chin, who now had tears in his eyes and a glare full of anguish.

"All will be well... When you’ll be mine again..."

Crown bent down and kissed him, forcing him to open his mouth so that his tongue could venture there, sticking him against the wall. Cherry struggled for a moment before giving up, just crying. Then the Papyrus backed down and murmured:

"What a pity I can’t show myself... I’m sure it would make a nice show for the Boss to show him your face while I fuck you, without him being able to do anything about it..."

He giggled and left the room soon, leaving a Fell Sans shocked and sitting on the floor like a puppet to whom the wires were cut off

  
  


Brat was easily convinced to send Boss a message. Pip had arranged to give Crown a camera so he could make it look like everything was hidden from BigMama.

Brat stood in front of the camera with tears in his eyes. He had a pinch in his heart.

“Boss I… I know that you replace me with your so-called brother! I understood that you no longer want me. You never visit me, you don’t even ask for it anymore. And when I see you, you talk to me about your wonderful brothers every time. Well, you know what? You’re not indispensable! I have found someone better, nicer and who takes care of my well-being, who will come to save me if something happens to me again and who loves me! I have a new brother. Satin. And he’s a thousand times better than you were. When the time comes, he and I will run away and I will never see you again! So take care of your FAKE FAMILY!”

He dried his tears with the sleeve of his striped T-shirt.

“I loved you, you know… I really believed that… that… that you had changed and that you loved me too but it looks like… All that matters to you is having a family around you no matter what. And it’s not me. Goodbye little brother.”

He got up from his chair and went to hug the cameraman, Crown.

  
  


Boss got it on his phone, right in the middle of a boring meeting where he was already making too much effort to look normal. He forced a break to see the message… and did not return to the meeting room. He was angry with the whole world, the citadel and the void. He abandoned all responsibility. He destroyed part of his office, frightening his employees. He gave strange orders. He couldn’t stop the production in the Greenhouse, so he just paused his food packing factories. People would have to make their own food with the vegetables he grew and nothing else. He didn’t cared anymore.

He then called a press conference for the end of the week. He did not want to give in to Bigmama but the video he received at regular intervals from Cherry being tortured pushed him to the limit.

If he had no reason to play the Council’s game, then he would do what he thought was right. He had nothing left to lose. He didn’t talk to Speedy or Scar or Comic about it, but he took their pass off the elevator. They were locked in the apartment and he was afraid of reprisals… Scar could hurt him directly, but Boss knew he’d never hurt his other two brothers.

He would bring down the council, he would bring down Bigmama, he would bring down the Citadel into anarchy… But he would do it in the name of truth.

  
  


Sua continued his work on Cherry. At each session, he went further and further, making more and more serious injuries and finishing each time with the little thumbtack caught in the tooth, leaving it longer and longer each time.

He broke his phalanges, he twisted his ribs in every direction, he burned the trace of every scar, he cut the ectoplasmic body of the Sans, he left objects inside as he formed the ectoplasm, he even plunged burning objects into his eyes… But he never lacked imagination.

  
  


At each session, Cherry screamed a little louder, until his voice went out and he lost consciousness. But strangely enough, he could almost always get a message to Boss. It was almost invisible, but one of his hands was moving to form letters.

"Crown alive"

"Don’t give up"

"Brat manipulated"

"Don’t say a word"

"I love you"

"Big brother"

These messages were the only hope that kept him in his head

  
  


It was only a short time before the conference, looking again at the video sent from Cherry, looking for a clue, something that would prove to him that it was only cinema, that it wasn’t Cherry but another… that Boss noticed the strange movements of his hand, even when the phalanges were broken… he focused on his younger brother’s hands.

He cried at the messages. He no longer knew where to turn. Buch was in a terrible state, going to him and talking to him about Cherry’s torture would only finish him off, the Council would take too long to investigate, if he asked to see his brother, Bigmama would take advantage to catch him and… Brat probably didn’t want to see him anymore.

Maybe he should change the subject of the press conference. Write a new speech so that all eyes are on Bigmama, so that she’s too busy defending herself as she is caring for her troops.

He ended up choosing an ally in case he failed. He gave Comic a mission. He had written a series of letters and e-mails protected by a complex password. Comic had to send these e-mails and the evidence they contained to the Council and the guard and do everything to protect Speedy if Crown had to take his place.

  
  


The conference was going to start in less than an hour. Pipsqueek had been careful to prepare Crown well, he had even gone so far as to write a phony discourse talking about a much more pronounced alliance with Bigmama in the future for the conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brat and Boss are heartbroken... My poor babies!
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Come and get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown and Boss see face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Crown was ready, waiting quietly with Marquis’s mens, patiently, until the Boss arrived. They were waiting in the backstage. He had a smirk on his bone face, already imagining what he was going to do to Speedy and Cherry. He might keep Brat intact. Over time, he could become an interesting right-hand man. Perhaps he would even be able to turn his brain enough to make him his assistant. But Cherry remained his priority.

The little Fell was in the car, trembling constantly. He had trouble keeping his eyes open, the lingering pain making him amorphous. He still had his suppressor collar on and didn’t even think about trying to pull it off, watching through the tinted car window in silence. He didn’t really know what he was doing there and he was trying to figure it out.

  
  


Sua was sitting right next to the small skeleton. The fire elemental whispered, seeing a limo coming.

“Here’s the target… Aren’t you happy to see him one last time?”

Boss stepped out of the limousine. He looked tired but determined. The last time Cherry saw him like this was after Leash died. The Papyrus still wore the collar and leash and left it around his neck.

The car was far enough away so the Boss couldn’t notice Cherry without looking for him.

  
  


Cherry felt his soul fail several beats when he saw Boss. He had tears in his eyes, groaning his name sadly. He wanted to help him and tried to knock on the window of the car to make him turn his head towards him, without success.

  
  


The Papyrus entered the building where the conference would take place, accompanied by four of his bodyguards. He ordered his mens to stay near the door. He was going to prepare himself in an isolated room backstage, where Crown and his men were waiting for him. When he entered, he didn’t even seem surprised but resigned.

“I see… So the old goat chose the last minute.”

  
  


Crown smiled when his doppelganger arrived and rose.

"Nice to see you, too. Before you try anything, know that MY dear little brother is in very good company, actually, and if you try anything, it may go bad for him. But I’m sure you’re a reasonable person and you’re gonna put that collar on yourself, aren’t you?"

He handed him the inhibitor with a big unhealthy smile

  
  


Boss looked at the magic collar. So it was his turn.

“A simple collar will not prevent me from taking back what is mine. Cherry is more my brother than he was yours. Unlike you, I have come to know him differently than physically.”

He took the device and hesitated. He did not want to place it around his neck. He was the Great and Terrifying Papyrus, he had to fight! Destroying Crown now would do him great. He had homicidal urges toward his doppelganger since Leash’s death. He put his hand on the leash and closed his eyes for a moment.

Leash would have refused to let him hurt Cherry… He also didn’t want the Fell to be subjected to any more torture, but he suspected that what he saw on video was nothing compared to what he would experience once Crown was in power in the Fell District.

He threw the inhibitor to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

“I am not a docile dog, Crown.”

He was outnumbered and doubted that his bodyguards had any idea what was going on. But he wouldn’t let it happen without a fight.

The Papyrus produced long, sharp, blood-red bone blades and placed himself in a combat position.

“Come get me!”

  
Crown sighed as he saw it. He signed at his mens to fight. He then took a walkie talkie hanging from his belt and called Sua:

"Hey, our dear friend doesn’t seem determined to let himself be done nicely. I’ll probably fight a little, can you put on some mood music?"

He raised the sound and placed the camera on a table. Suddenly, a wailing of pain was heard. It was Cherry’s voice.

Crown manifested his magic weapon and stood on guard as the Sans whispered excuses, crying and whining with pain though the walkie talkie.

  
  


Boss was fighting like hell, but every time he heard another whimper from Cherry, he let his guard down. He focused on Crown while his accomplices sent him attack palettes on attack palettes until one of them managed to get close enough to immobilize one of the arms of the Papyrus. He would have almost got the wrong target if Boss didn’t have Leash’s collar. It was the only distinguishing sign.

  
  


Crown fought ferociously, seeming to take advantage of every weakness to try to hit him. When, finally, one of the guards immobilized Boss, Crown Kicked him in the ribs to throw him to the ground. A little gasping, he sneered and beckoned the guards to take care of it.

Crown informed Sua:

"We got him, you can stop now. But very nice music."

Cherry panicked when he heard the verdict and threw himself on the talkie to say:

"BOSS! Don’t give u-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Of course, he was immediately punished and the pain made him lose consciousness, finding himself inert on the knees of the fire elemental.

  
  


“Cherry! Don’t worry ab-Ah!”

Boss found himself on the ground, Crown’s men had taken the opportunity to immobilize him for good, one of them attached a suppressor collar to the Papyrus before removing Leash’s leash and collar.

Boss was still struggling for his freedom one of the men kept him down so others would hit him until he was on the verge of fainting.

A dog, one of the elite soldiers trained by Maquis, gave the leash and collar to Crow. 

“This is all you need to become the Boss. The conference will begin. Don’t worry, a Sans is coming to teleport him near one of the entrances to the Nursery.”

Boss continued to look at Crown with all the hatred in the world. He was not going to be able to remain conscious much longer.

  
  


Crown took the leash with disgust.

"Thankfully, I’m getting rid of it at the conference."

He watched Boss and smiled at him hanging the precious collar around his neck.

"Don’t worry, I’m not cruel, I wouldn’t throw it away. I’ll use it to tie Cherry. After all, it is thanks to you and Butcher that he no longer have the one I gave him. Have fun~"

He giggled and prepared himself before leaving the room to join the bodyguards and go to the conference.

  
  


Boss passed out in the middle of the words of his doppelganger. 

Many journalists were present as well as two representatives of the council. Everyone was waiting and trying to figure out what the Boss was talking about. The most optimistic media were hoping for a new revolutionary technology, the most alarmist feared a crisis and the closure of several factories after Boss put all employees of food packing plants on leave.

The few conspiracy gossip newspapers had outlandish ideas like the announcement of his divorce with Vedette, the revelation that he had Determination or, more fantastically, that the Boss had found a human and wanted to keep him as a brother.

At the Boss Tower, Comic was totally focused on what was going on on TV. 

Speedy was next to him, just happy to see his brother on TV. And Scar was looking into his own room, probably to see if he should react or not. Comic didn’t know why Boss asked him to protect Speedy and not Scar. But he would worry about it once the conference was over.

  
  


The fake Boss went up on the stage and began by greeting the crowd. He then recited the speech written by Pipsqueek. In the middle, he breathed a deep sigh and removed Leash’s necklace, taking a distressed look.

"We must move forward. My dear brother would not have wanted me to lament his fate so much. So today I am moving on. And today, it is a complete page that turns because, as of tomorrow, an alliance will be born between The Fell and the Swap Disticts. Time is no longer for tears but for alliance. And together, we will create a better Citadel. For all."

He continued a bit and then left the stage, refusing to answer more questions.

  
  


The first part of the speech was enough to convince Comic that something was wrong. Speedy was just worried, he knew Boss didn’t like Bigmama and wondered if his brother was in trouble. Comic wasn’t sure how to warn Speedy.

“Speed… um… i… i found one of the elevator pass the Boss hid. would you like to… go for a walk? we can go visit Butch and Sweety, what do you say?”

The Swap looked at his brother like he was saying something stupid.

“Boss told us to stay here for our safety, right?”

“yeah, but i’m tired of being locked up, aren’t you? and then maybe we can work things out. it’s you who keeps saying we should talk to each other again.”

Scar walked out of him room, thinking.

“Hey guys. That was a special pitch, wasn’t it? I didn’t think Boss was ready to… grieve.”

”Neither do we,” replied the two blue skeletons in one voice.

Comic and Scar’s eyes met. They were both suspicious. They walked to each other and whispered

“Scar… i think Boss is in trouble. i have things to do at his office, can you get Speedy to safety? i have an elevator pass.”

“This is serious…”

“Uh… Scar? Comic? What’s going on? I’m not a child, I can understand! Explain!”

“no time! let’s go! i’ll stop at the office floor of the Font company. Scar, i’m counting on you. and let me know if anything happens.”

The three brothers came out of the apartment. But the elevator was going to take time to get down. At Boss’s office floor, Comic came out. He had plenty of time to send the message and could get out through the main elevator, the employee elevator, at the other side of the building.

  
  


Boss’s bodyguards asked no questions and Crown was taken to the limo. The trip would be short. Sua sent him a message to warn him to get his reward, giving him the license plate number of the car where Cherry and Brat were hidden, advising him at first to act as if he had saved Cherry in order to put to sleep the vigilance of the guards and brothers...

  
  


Crown settled in the limousine, proud of him. He sent a reply to Sua to confirm that he had received the message, before setting off. When he arrived, he went straight to the car and picked up Brat and Cherry, carrying them both as best he could before going to the elevator. He watched him arrive, keeping his Boss look in anticipation of his arrival at home. Fortunately, Cherry and Brat weren’t going to wake up right away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss is down... The brothers split up, Comic went his own way...  
What's going to happened now? Surely not very good things for the Font family. 
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for being here for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. I’m the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown finally take over the Font family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The elevator finally arrived and, when it opened.

“B-Boss?” Scarlet couldn’t believe his eyes. Boss had Cherry and Brat in his arms.

Immediately, he wondered what was going on. Had Boss made an alliance with Bigmama to get Brat back? It was treason for the council, he had to warn them.

Speedy gave him a big smile when he saw Cherry.

“Cherry! You found him!”

Before the Fell could stop the little Swap from moving away from him, the latter got out of the elevator to give a big hug to “Boss”.

“And who is he with? He is very small… He is a new brother? He calls himself what? I can carry him? Oh Boss I was scared you know, Comic asked us to go to sa...”

"Shut up, Speed!" interrupted the Fell on his guard.

  
  


The fake Boss tried to keep his calm. He hated hugs.

"Let’s go home, I’ll explain everything. You too, Scar. You. Come. With. Us."

He was trying to stay in the role, but having Cherry in his arms made him want to start having fun.

"I’ll explain everything to you upstairs, we can’t discuss it here."

  
  


Scar pressed the button to block the doors.

“I don’t think so. I want an explanation now, Boss. You’re not supposed to keep secrets from me, remember?”

“But… Scar. Cherry doesn’t look good, he must need rest… Oh! I should call Butcher and Sweety, they’ll be happy with his...”

“Leave these two morons out of it! If Cherry needs care, it will be with family and not with this pervert and this… retard!”

“Be reasonable, Scar, please…”

  
  


"Scar, look, if you want an explanation, you’ll get one, but once we get up there. I need to keep everyone safe for now. Please."

He used the term he hated the most to get what he wanted.

  
  


Scarlet didn’t want to trust Boss, especially if Brat was here. But he eventually drops the switch and waited for the Papyrus to use his key to get to the top.

“You better be sincere.”

His eyes kept staring at the child Sans in his arms.

Speedy, though worried, was clinging to his beloved brother and had eyes only for Cherry.

“I guess the elevator’s not safe either, Boss?”

  
  


"We’ll talk upstairs. Come on."

He entered the elevator and used the key retrieved from the Boss to get to the top floor. Once in the apartment, he placed the two small skeletons on the sofa, before issuing orders.

"Take care of them."

He returned to the elevator and sent it back to the first floor, before warning that the keys had to be changed immediately and that only one copy should be made for him.

  
  


Speedy did not have to be asked twice to take care of the two sleeping skeletons. He tried to heal Cherry and went to get a blanket from his room to cover both. Scarlet felt more and more nervous. He didn’t want to leave Speedy alone in case Boss came back too soon, but he had to send a message to the Council and Comic. He started tapping his phone to tell Comic where he was before he could access his secure computer, it would be enough in case of a problem.

  
  
  


When the Papyrus returned to the living room and, he observed his new brothers.

"Well, now, the explanation. Here is Brat, who was held by the council and Bigmama with the support of Scarlet who is a spy serving the council, as Marquis was for Bigmama. Now, this is Cherry, who you already know and who has suffered his last days."

He took his phone and smiled.

"I assume you’ve seen the videos?"

He suddenly turned the screen towards Speedy and pressed the playback, Cherry’s howling tore the silence as we heard him begging and crying. After a few seconds, Crown retrieved her phone and blew gently.

"Brat was certainly going to go through the same thing. And... If you don’t obey me and you try to get out of here... everyone will suffer."

He set his eyes on Scar, waiting for their reaction.

  
  


Then the unthinkable, Boss revealed the secret of his presence here.

“Boss?! What the fuck are you…”

Speedy, hearing that turned to his older brother, livid.

“That’s not true, isn’t it? Tell me that’s a lie, Scar. Not you too…”

Cherry’s cries resounded and Speedy saw the images with horror. Scar tried to hide his eyes from him but the Swap pushed him away forcefully.

“Don’t touch me! It was your fault, right?! It’s all your fault!”

“Can’t you see, Speed? It’s… That’s not Boss!”

“Stop talking nonsense! You betrayed Boss! Because of you Cherry has… He… and this little Brat, you wanted him to suffer too?”

The Swap was on the verge of tears. He was completely lost. And seeing Cherry’s images had broken something in him.

Scar sighed and stood between the three Sans and the Papyrus.

“You will not touch them. You are not the Boss and I will prove it…”

His right eye disappeared and the left one burned with red magic. Speedy saw him, grabbed Scar’s arm.

“Stop! Don’t attack Boss! I won’t let you!”

  
  


Crown was delighted with his little effect on Speedy. But his smile died when the attack was loaded.

"I really need to install an anti-magic field here."

He sighed, got something out of his pocket and suddenly grabbed Scar’s throat. He did not give him time to react, raising him brutally before making him hit the ground as hard as possible. He then sat above him and gave him an anti-magic bracelet.

  
  


Scarlet had no chance. The attack took him by surprise as he tried to reason with his brother. A crack was heard from the back of his skull and he was knocked unconscious. Speedy uttered a howl of terror and backed away, stumbling on the coffee table.

“Boss… why did you do that? W-why? We could have… You should have talked to him… He’s hurt.”

"One done."

Crown searched the pockets of the Sans while he was a stunned and retrieved his phone, putting it in his own pocket. He got up and kicked the ribs of the Fell, before approaching Speedy.

"And what about you? Are you going to betray me too? Do I have to go to great lengths with you?"

He handed him a bracelet like Scar’s, staring at him until he put it on himself. Of course he wasn’t aware that Speedy could hook them but between the elevator and what he was planning to do to Cherry to dissuade them from leaving, he figured that would be enough.

Speaking of Cherry, the small skeleton started to wake up and groaned with pain by moving slightly.

  
  


The small Swap didn’t really know what to think, but he took the device. His lock picking tools were in his room and he knew these devices well. He fixed the bracelet on his armand tweaked the setting so that it was at a minimum, his attacks would be blocked but not his healing magic

He heard Cherry growl and turned to him.

“Cherry! Cherry you wake up? You’re back home.”

  
  


Crown observed the skeleton on the ground and sighed gently of annoyance. But he said nothing and abandoned him there as he approached the sofa. He passed by Speedy and grabbed him by the waist to keep him against himself, as if to hug him. But his gaze was fixed on Cherry.

When he opened his eyes, he slowly straightened up and observed Speedy.

"S-Speed...?"

Then he saw the shape of his brother on the ground and his pupils disappeared as his gaze crossed that of Crown.

The smile of the demon grew and he breathed:

"So, my dear brother... aren’t we all here together?"

In a white voice, the little Fell murmured:

"L-l-leave Speedy alone... I-I’ll... I’ll be good..."

The Papyrus ricana, amused.

"Of course you will be good. You all better be good. Otherwise..."

He tightens his grip on the Swap and Cherry starts shaking.

  
  


“C-cherry.. Good to see you again…”

Speedy didn’t like that hug. He didn’t feel the usual affection. He tried to get away a bit but the Papyrus tightened his grip at that time.

“B-Boss, let go of me. Please. I need to heal S-scar. Please!”

He was ready to beg, he didn’t like this Boss. And even if Scar was a traitor, he had to heal him.

“I will b-be… good?”

  
  


Crown looked down on Speedy and released him.

"All right. Treat this traitor. I’ll be right back."

He went and searched every room. He destroyed all the electronic devices that allowed to communicate with the outside of the apartment and, not looking for it, narrowly passed the tools of hooking.    
  
  
To make a good measure, Speedy had gone to get bandages in the main bathroom but infused them with green magic when Crown was busy in one of the rooms.

He bandaged Scar’s head, crying, not knowing what to say to Cherry. He didn’t know where to start and was terrified

  
  
Crown soon returned to the living room where Cherry was trying to help care for Scar and he snapped his tongue.

"Cherry. I gave permission to Speedy, not you."

The small skeleton froze and trembled a little while looking at his brother.

"I’m not gonna punish you now, I’m in a pretty good mood. But disobey me again, and I will force your so-called brothers to watch all the videos. Is that clear?"

The little Fell nodded and walked away, against his heart. Crown then grabbed Brat and carried him to his own room, placing him on the bed. He made sure he had an anti-magic device before leaving it, returning to the living room to witness the scene.

  
  


The so-called brothers. So Scar was right, it couldn’t be Boss. Speedy thought that if he hadn’t stopped Scar, maybe he would have had a chance to escape. He thought about Comic and wondered where he could be.

He watched the Papyrus take the child to Boss’s room. He needed affection, needed to feel reassured. It couldn’t have been the Boss!

He approached Cherry and hugged him crying.

“Cherry, what’s going to happen to us?”

  
  


Cherry didn’t really know what to do to reassure him. He took him in his arms and held him, even if it hurt him terribly. He trembled with tears in his eyes and a grimace deformed his face.

"I... I don’t know... I’m... so sorry..."

He had a little cry of pain and murmured:

"I-if... If you can run, do it... find Comic and stay away from here..."

He didn’t have time to explain about the Boss, Crown was coming back. He grabbed Scar and lifted him up to make him sit on the couch, before lifting the other two without care to do the same.

"We’ll wait for our dear little traitor to come back to him and I’ll explain."

He grabbed a chair and sat there, patiently watching them.

  
  


Thanks to Speedy’s care, Scar woke up faster than he should have. Speedy didn’t say anything, he was afraid to provoke the anger of the man who pretended to be Boss. He was just sticking to Cherry, trying to reassure him and himself at the same time.

The big Fell was a little out of it when he woke up.

“Gnft… s... Spee… Speedy where…”

He crossed the look of the fake Boss and his rage immediately returned. But he felt weak and his magic did not seem to react. 

“A-asshole… if you touch my brothers I…”

He was not thinking clearly. Speedy hesitated to take him against him too.

  
  


Cherry did not hesitate for a second, taking Scar against him, even though the pain it caused made him tremble now.

Crown snapped his tongue in his mouth to silence him, staring at him with irritation.

"You what? You’re going to complain to the Council? You’re going after me? You’re isolated here. And if you rebel again, I will be forced to start the sanctions. The first was to make you watch the beautiful videos that Cherry was kind enough to make."

He suddenly got up and turned on the television screen. With his phone, he sets up the first video and sits down to observe them, having not yet launched it.

"This is Scar’s punishment for trying to attack me. With every attempt at rebellion, the consequences will increase. And the one who does will never be the one punished. It is the others who will pay the price, if I must become violent. Now..."

He started the video. They could see Cherry trying not to react and then panicking completely as his bust manifested itself. Then the pain and the flesh that was browning. And finally, the cry and the fainting.

During the whole video, Cherry had tried not to react, but now he was crying, curled up on himself. He thought he was disgusting and was terribly upset that these brothers had to watch...

  
  


Before the end of the first tics, Speedy dropped Cherry to place his hands on his non existing ears and closed his eyes as hard as possible to protect himself from the horrible video. Scar couldn’t help but stare with fascination and horror.

“I … am a Judge. I belong to the board and … if I don’t send them a regular report, they’ll know something’s wrong.”

He slowly approached his brother during the video to add his own hands over Speedy’s.

  
  


"Don’t worry about it, our hackers will take care of it. Besides, I told you I had access to all the cameras?"

He smiled sadistically and Cherry crossed his eyes. His bones looked pale.

"N-No... M-mercy... P-please..."

Crown stood up and approached the couch to come grab Cherry’s jaw, forcing him to raise his head towards him. He looked dark.

"You were gonna sleep with that bitch Butcher, right? You’re mine. You fuck with who I tell you to fuck with, you do what I tell you to do and you shut up until I tell you to talk. Is that clear?"

He grabbed him by the throat and Cherry nodded in silence, holding his hands, which were so painful.

"I didn’t intend to come to this, Sans. Really. But if you force me, I promise you that I will destroy the little innocence that remains in this Swap. I would show them your true face. And. I. Will. Destroy. Them."

He was lifting him now, the little Fell flapping his feet slowly before Crown released him. Cherry collapsed abruptly on the couch.

  
  


Scar looked in the direction of the nearest camera. He had not thought to have the system checked… That was certainly Marquis' job. It was certain that Swapfell was pretending to be less skilled with technology. But he repeated himself that the hackers could never imitate his way of writing rapports. That they would not know how to use the keywords. Fearing reprisals against his other brother, he did not interfere between Cherry and Crown even though he just wanted to jump on the Papyrus to tear his bones apart one by one.

Speedy had moved his hands away from his ears. He didn’t understand why the fake Boss was angry just because Cherry wanted to sleep with Butcher. He threatened to destroy his innocence. He didn’t even see how everyone saw him like that, innocent. When Crown released Cherry, Speedy was immediately beside his younger brother to hold him in his arms in a protective gesture.

Scar ends up asking.

“So that’s all we are? Hostages for Cherry to do what you want? And Brat? Why bring him here?”

  
  


Crown smiled, amused. Scar was pragmatic. That was going to amuse him.

"You are my reward for my good work. I can do what I want with you. If I want to kill you, I will kill you. If I want to rape, burn or dismember you, I will. Brat is just a little extra. It’s not like the Boss would care where he is. But I have to thank you. Thanks to you and the Council, he was so lonely and isolated after I killed Leash that he didn’t even resist. You’re happy with yourself, I hope? It’s because of you that I’m here. It’s. Your. Fault."

Crown smiles greatly as he looks at him, before giggling. 

"I’ll take care of Brat, he amuses me. Maybe I’ll give him permission to take revenge on you two for depriving him of his brother’s love."

  
  


Scar’s face decayed. It was his fault. He isolated the Boss by his actions. He had expelled Butcher and had forced Boss not to try to reconcile. If he had kept his temper, Cherry wouldn’t have left. If he had been patient, he would have stayed with Butch. If he had had the monitoring system checked—

He was in charge of this family, he was in it in the first place only to watch the Boss and got attached to them... 

The Fell took his head into his hands, he found himself horrible, human.

Speedy sniffed. He cried hot tears while squeezing Cherry against him.

“Please… Y-you don’t have to do this… Y-you can change and… be a good brother i-if you try. Please don’t hurt my brothers.”

  
  


Cherry suddenly grabbed Scar’s arm and forced him to come against him to hug him too as he let himself go against Speedy. They had to stick together. Crown smirked and came to caress Speedy’s cheek gently.

"Oh, you little naive thing. I don’t want to change. I’m having too much fun. Seeing your faces wring in pain, force you to look while I hurt those you loved... I made Butcher think he raped Cherry... I hurt him like you can’t imagine... And I intend to do the same with all of you... destroy you until you are good, obedient little dogs. Like my brother."

He stood up and sat down on the armchair before snapping his fingers and showing his knees. Like an automaton, Cherry rose and went to settle on his legs, looking absent.

  
  


Speedy didn’t understand, everyone can change. Everyone has good in him, he believed it firmly. He just had to figure out a way to change the fake Boss’s mind.

A question still was burning his lips. A word he did not know, which he had already heard a few times, among other things on TV but which had never been explained. It sound like a music type he didn’t really liked but the rare tyme he head that word in other context, it sounded like something really bad. Something violent. But he had a doubt.

Scar clung to Cherry’s sleeve to keep him from getting on the fake Boss’s lap without success. And Speedy ends up asking, trembling, already regretting his words.

“What is... rape?”

  
  


Crown giggled softly as he heard him ask the question and gently caressed Cherry’s cheek, making him tremble with disgust as he say:

"Oh, don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Speedy... so innocent.  
Will Comic arrive in time to help them? Is Crown really serious abour his threat?  
Will Cherry survive? You'll only know when I'll have time to translate the next chapters.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	18. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Crown pushed Cherry away, knocking him to the ground, before rising.

"Go make something to eat. And I don’t want to hear a word."

And he went back to his room to see Brat. Cherry cried silently as he stood up to hug his brothers.

  
  


The sinister tone of Boss’s double made him shiver from head to toe. Finally, he didn’t want the answer to his question. Mechanically Scar shielded his body by hearing Crown. Eyes full of hatred, getting between the Papyrus and Speedy.

He was a piece of shit, but he’d never forgive himself if he dared touch Speedy like he meant to. He had to find a way to get them out. When Crown left and Cherry came to hug him and the Swap, he pushed back his double of Fell and signed so as not to attract attention.

“Cherry, will you take care of dinner? I’ll try to find a key to the elevator and we’ll get out of here.”

  
  


Cherry was a little hurt to feel pushed back but nodded softly. He understood. He took Speedy’s hand and guided him into the kitchen to try to soothe him while he prepared the meal. He had to do everything he could to appease Crown and turn him away from the others...

  
  


Speedy took advantage of being a bit alone with Cherry to tweak the settings of his collar to set it on minimum capacity. 

Scar searched every room except Boss’s and Leash’s. He discovered broken electronic devices, rare magnetic cards crushed and even his room was even more messed up than usual.

He took it out on his own destroyed computer. He didn’t even have his phone. He really hoped that Comic would find help. It was their only chance. The impostor seemed to have completely forgotten his existence, fortunately.

  
  


Cherry thanked him in silence, feeling a little better with these new settings. He placed the table and left the plate simmered to come and cuddle Speedy and try to reassure him.

  
  


Brat had been waking up for a while but, having been drugged, he had not had the strength to stand up or do anything. He heard a door open and soon saw in front of his blurry eyes: 

“Boss?...”

  
  


The Papyrus came to sit near the little Sans and had a corner smile when he heard him.

"Hi Brat. I’m almost hurt that you don’t recognize me, but I get it, considering the outfit I’m wearing."

  
  


Brat finally raised his small arm to rub his eye sockets. His limbs seemed heavy. He didn’t feel very well, his child body couldn’t stand the drugs that had been given to him.

“Satin?” he said in a tired voice. “Where are we? It’s not the Nursery.”

The sheets were too soft for that.

  
  


Crown smiled, amused. Then he took a false voice of concern.

"Boss is gone. He disappeared into the wild, abandoning everyone. Bigmama has given me a new mission to take his place to prevent the Citadel from collapsing. I only agreed to it if I could take you with me... we’re at the Boss Tower."

  
  


“It’s true… you look a lot like him.”

He tried to get up but the drugs made his body much too heavy and his head was spinning.

“Boss is a coward… so in addition to abandoning me, he is abandoning his responsibilities.”

He let himself fall back, not having enough strength to even sit.

“So I’m... free? Thanks to you. Thank you, brother.”

He gave him a heartfelt smile.

“But if we’re at the Boss Tower… What happened to Boss’s … “brothers”? he asked, his voice full of hate for the other Sanses.

  
  


"They are here. They are not really happy with our presence, they risk telling you horrible things about me but I am obliged to educate them and teach them the new rules of life... Imagine, if they spill the news about Boss... it would be anarchy..."

He sighed, passing a hand on his cheek.

"I have a surprise for you: Scarlet. He’s here. And if he doesn’t learn the rules very quickly, I’ll let you do whatever you want... You will be able to take revenge on all his cycles of confinement in the Nursery, all his things that you suffered by his fault and that of the Council..."

  
  


Brat rubbed his head on his new brother’s hand. If he had been a cat, he would have purred with contentment.

“Actually, I don’t care about the Citadel. If it’s important to you, I understand that you need to change the rules for the good of everyone.”

He was kind of smiling at himself, thinking about what he could do to Scar.

“At least … taking it out on him will give me a little bit of revenge over the Council. You… you think you can take my inhibitor off?”

  
  


Crown caressed his head gently, observing it with some interest. He was so much easier to manipulate than Cherry, it was fascinating. Showing pretend affection after years of neglect, abuse and isolation was really effective.

"You promise you won’t try to run away, will you? You won’t leave me here alone?"

  
  


“I have no reason to run while I’m with you, brother.” he answered sincerely. 

  
  


The Papyrus took a magnetic key from his inventory and unlocked the collar.

"Voilà. Use your magic only if you need to make them understand that you are in charge here. You’ll be responsible for them while I’m gone. No one has the right to leave, no one has the right to communicate with the outside, and you have the right to use as much violence as necessary, as long as they don’t die. All right?"

  
  


Happy to finally feel his magic flow in him with all his power, Brat made a test by making appear a blaster on whose head he rolled. He didn’t have the strength to walk and thought it was really cool to fly on a weapon of mass destruction.

“Okay, I’ll be responsible. Boss had a lot of work after all. You really have big shoes to fill. I promise to take good care of them and show them who’s boss!” He had a bad smile.

  
  


Crown pat the Blaster’s face, smiling.

"That’s good. Let’s introduce them to their new head of the family."

He opened the bedroom door so Brat could get out.

  
  


At the same time, Scar came out of his room, his big jacket was covered with pieces of various electronic circuits. He said, in a low voice.

“Every room is soundproof, he can’t hear us… So, bad news, he destroyed everything, even the magnetic cards. But Comic is still out there, so we have a chance to get out. I…”

He was usually so sure of himself, a real head of the family when Boss was not there. But now, his head was down and he looked doubtful.

“I… I’m sorry. He’s right, it’s my fault. I scared you off, I put us in this shit I… I promise to do everything I can to keep him from hurting you.”

  
  


Cherry watched Scar come to them and listened to him in silence before coming to him. He carefully removed the pieces on his jacket and took him in his arms, murmuring against his skull.

"Don’t listen to him... don’t listen to anything he says... if anyone is responsible here, it’s me... If I hadn’t come to you, he wouldn’t even care..."

He turned back and lowered his eyes, trembling as the tears rose in his orbits.

"M-my... this is my... this is my b-bro-brother a-and... and I’m... so sorry..."

He took his face into his hands, crying without a sound.

  
  


“Yet if I hadn’t pushed you and Butch too hard maybe…”

“shh!” Speedy intimated them, seeing the door of Boss’s room opening.

Brat did his best to look awake and intimidating in his striped clothes, perched on his Gaster Blaster. He came out of the room, straightened up as best he could and waited for the Papyrus. He looked at the others and noticed two problems. First, Cherry was there, the one who didn’t help try to warn Boss about Crown… 

And most importantly, one was missing.

“Where is Comic?” blew the little Sans

The question and the childish voice that posed it froze Scar’s marrow.

Speedy was happy to see the child awake until he heard the question. He pressed himself against Cherry, staring at the Blaster with his big blue eyes.

  
  


Cherry hold Speedy against him, livid, observing Brat and Crown. The latter looked upset.

"There’s one missing. I’ll ask the guards to find him."

He took out his phone and sent a message quickly, before straightening himself.

"Good. You can now call me Satin. The name of Boss is banned from this house and you will wisely obey Brat every time I leave. He has the right to do whatever he wants to you if you disobey."

Then he looked at Cherry and smiled.

"By the way, Brat, you remember told you how Cherry here replaced Leash? He’s the last older brother of your former cadet."

Cherry wanted to protest but the second he opened his mouth, Crown’s eyes froze him on the spot and he curled up on himself.

  
  


Scarlet swore between his teeth. He never imagined that Brat could betray Boss. Now, Comic risked ending up locked up in his turn.

Brat stared at Cherry, his resentment gradually turned into anger and hatred.

“He has so little respect for them that he replaces the first gone with… the first Sans in his grasp. Do you think he fucked him too? I know that B… that my old brother was sleeping with Leash.”

He brought his Blaster closer to Cherry and Speedy.

“So that’s how it is… You help me and then stab me in the soul. You, like the others, stole my life! You stole MY brother… but it doesn’t matter now, I found a much better one.”

He spat on Cherry and flew his blaster to get close to Satin and hold on to his arm.

“Satin is the best brother I’ve ever had. He’s the only one who’s done everything to get me out of the Nursery! The only one who was nice to me and will never replace me. So… You better behave. Understood?”

Speedy was using a piece of his dress to clean up saliva on Cherry, not paying any attention to the fact that it almost showed the bottom of his pelvis. But he did yes with his head, without thinking it. 

Scar crossed his arms and stared at the duo with murderous intentions in his eyes. 

“Why are you doing this? After everything the Boss has done for you?”

  
  


Cherry cried in silence, his face impassive. He didn’t even try to defend himself or protect himself, letting Speedy clean him without reacting. He was absent. Elsewhere. As detached from reality.

Crown had a big smile by taking the kid against him in a protective gesture, casting a bad look at the others Sans.

"Everything the Boss did for him? You mean ditch him at the Nursery instead of fighting for him? Not coming to meetings to see him since he adopted Cherry? Or the fact that he ran away like a coward, abandoning those he called his family?"

Suddenly, little Fell seemed to regain consciousness and advanced towards his brother.

"Shut up the Crown! Shut up! He didn’t abandon us! You captured him! B-Brat, I swear, it’s not what you think, he’s dangerous...! He’s not who you think he is, he’s... he’s m-my Papyrus... my world... I told you about it... I don’t need to..."

He shut up, the fake Boss having approached him more and more until he caught him by the collar. He then murmured something in the ear of the little skeleton. A word.

In the second, Cherry starts to hyperventilate and cry while struggling with force, forcing his claws into his skull. Satisfied, Crown let him fall to the ground and Cherry shriveled himself by wailing with pain as he cut his orbits and trembled so much it looked like his bones were dislocating.

  
  


“Ha!” Brat uttered this disdainful exclamation. “You’re a terrible liar, Cherry. It can’t be Crown, Crown is dead! He called himself Satin and was manipulated by Bigmama, he needed a brother and you know what? Now that brother is me!”

He raised an eyebrow watching Cherry struggle when the Papyrus hadn’t even touched him.

Speedy and Scarlet did their best to keep the little Fell from hurting himself.

The child found it really disturbing but, knowing that they were all Boss’s new brothers, he felt a touch of satisfaction.

“Cherry get a hold on yourself!”

“Cherry, little brother please stop!” the other two Sans repeated.

Brat drew a smile. This Sans had only what they deserved after all. And he could no longer bear the lies. Cherry’s was too big for him to succumb to, he thought.

“Satin? Why don’t we sit down and eat? I’m very hungry!”

If he wasn’t trying to prevent his brother from mutilating himself, Scarlet would have spoke his mind. He would try later.

  
  


Crown laughed and took Brat with him to the kitchen for them to eat. 

Cherry finally stopped, gently cuddling and letting himself go. He was unable to do anything, trembling and crying. He couldn’t see anything, unable to think, he had a hard time even breathing.

So Crown ate with Brat quietly, delighted to have a devoted sidekick like him.

  
  


Scarlet took Cherry in his arms and carried him to his room. At least by the time the other two eat, they could chat without being heard. He placed Cherry in his bed with a few words of comfort. He didn’t want to know what Crown, because that must have been the son of a bitch, said to him.

Once the door closed and Cherry put in his comfortable bed, he sighed. He couldn’t crack. He held back with all his might so as not to cry over their sad fate. He was just hoping that Comic would escape the search long enough to find help.

Speedy went looking for Butcher’s life-size cushion to give it to Cherry to hold in his arms, he didn’t look at Scarlet for a moment, just focusing on Cherry. Until he started talking.

“Is that true? You said you were a Council Judge, and he said that you were a traitor… that’s not true, right?”

Scarlet looked away.

“Speed… I’m sorry. Yes I work for the Council, my job was to make sure the Boss… That he never reveals the secrets of the Citadel. I can’t tell you what, bro, but there are things in the Citadel that should never be told to everyone else otherwise it would make too many people miserable.”

“So it’s true…”

“No! No I… I am not like Marquis, I would never hurt you or Cherry or Comic… I did it to Boss, indirectly. But rarely. I really consider you all my brothers.”

The Fell sat at the edge of the bed, still refusing to look the other two in the eye.

“All I wanted was to protect you. I’m sorry I failed.”

  
  


Cherry let himself be caried without reaction until he received his pillow. Instinctively, he pressed it against him with the little strength he had. He finally reconnected with reality and listened to them speak before gently grabbing Scar’s arm.

"Scarlet... It w-will be okay... w-we... We’ll get through it...O-okay...? W-we can’t be angry at Brat... It’s not his f-fault... C-Crown i-is... S-someone h-horrible... and cruel... P-protect S-Speedy, please... D-don’t let him... hurt him..."

He closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing, trembling a little more.

  
  


“I am the eldest. I would do anything to protect you both. I will find a way to escape.”

Speedy lay beside Cherry and held him in his arms without saying anything. He did not want to talk to Scarlet. He needed to think about what his brother had said. Who to trust if even the most responsible of his brothers was a traitor?

He whispered to Cherry.

“As soon as this… As soon as C-crown leaves long enough and Brat can’t watch us, I’ll… I’ll pick our inhibitors. We may have a chance to stop them. I need half an hour to three-quarters of an hour to do it.”

Scar understood perfectly that Speedy wouldn’t talk to him directly.

“They’re eating right now… I’ll go get some food for the three of us right after. I’m not hungry, and I know neither are you two, but we have to eat. If we wither, even without the inhibitors we won’t be able to do anything.”

  
  


Cherry held Speedy against him, still trembling but finally starting to calm down. He tried to keep his head cool and whispered gently:

"I’ll need you to take care of Scar’s bracelet first, Speed... H-he’s the most able to get us out of here... I’m... I’m too conditioned... I mean, even if I didn’t want to, I could put us in danger... plus, I... I know how to catch attention... W-we can only count on ourselves, i-if Comic gets caught, n-no one will help us!"

He had a thought for Butcher... But he knew that his boyfriend couldn’t do anything for them. He couldn’t even know about it.

Cherry closed his eyes, starting to drowsy, exhausted. It was at this moment that Crown entered the room noisily, making him jump.

"So!"

He was going to talk with an almost playful tone when he saw the pillow. He saw red.

Moving forward with a quick step, he tore it from the arms of the Fell which made a tearing moan trying to hold it. Crown growled with irritation, manifested a sharp bone and crushed the cushion.

"A good thing done. I have to leave. Brat will bring you food here. If he feels like it. You are forbidden to leave this room until I return."

He walked away slamming the door, giving the kid his instructions before leaving the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, even with confinement, I didn't find the motivation to translate... I hope all of you are safe.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Everyone else are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	19. Lock picking is a good hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat get in charge, the brothers try to get to Speedy's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The destruction of the cushion, the comfort that Boss had made just for Cherry, also gave a blow to the brother’s morale. Scar would have thrown himself on the Papyrus to make him pay if he had a weapon with him but held on. The pain in the back of his skull reminding him of his opponent’s strength.

Speedy got up and started picking up pieces of the cushion one by one. He didn’t like the mess. He began with the pieces of cotton and polystyrene that had been inside that he threw in the trash and then gathered the shreds of fabric. He didn’t throw them away. He couldn’t do it again exactly as before, Butch’s image would be totally distorted but he could still try. It gave him a reason, an excuse not to collapse.

Scar was so pissed to see his brother doing the housework. He thought it wasn’t the time for that.

“Humf… Only the kid is left now, I will try an exit. Perhaps I can go to Speedy’s room and bring back his lock picking tools.”

  
  


Cherry tried not to let go, not to have a crisis again, but he couldn’t help crying silently, curled up on himself. But when he heard Scar, he had a small burst and grabbed him, quickly shaking his head.

"N-not now...! H-he... He will be suspicious! Please... I... I don’t want him to hurt you..."

He held on a little harder, trembling as he held back his sobs.

  
  


Scar growled with annoyance.

“So what do you want me to do?! Sit around and do nothing while a kid thinks he’s the king in OUR HOME?!”

He breathed deeply, he shouldn’t get mad at Cherry. He was the victim in this whole thing.

“If I’m discreet, maybe I can pass his vigilance. The apartment is fucking big so if it turns out he won’t notice.”

Speedy dared to speak in his turn.

“B-but my room is on the other side of the living room…”

Scarlet frowned. If his two brothers were also pessimistic he would end up letting himself go.

“So what do we do?' Huh? We gnaw at each other all day, hoping that Comic will come with help?! We watch TV as if nothing was happening and wonder what will happen to us? Sorry but it’s not my style to wait!”

  
  


Cherry wanted to add something, convince him to stay, reassure him about their future...

He just sat down and took Scar in his arms to hold him.

"...I won’t stop you... from d-doing whatever you want... B-but just be careful... please..."

He released him by sniffing and lengthened, turning his back on Scar to curl up under his sheets.

  
  


Scar fondled the top of Cherry’s head affectionately before moving away to approach the door. He was going to put his hand on the handle when it turned by itself.

At once the great Fell departed.

Brat entered the room, looking dark. He levitated three well-stocked plates from the meal prepared by Cherry.

“There you go. Eat.”

That it was good to be in full possession of his means. To be able to use his magic as he pleased… He had played with it all the time. He felt much less sloppy, the drugs had finally come out of his system but it was so nice to move on a Blaster and at least it put him at the right height to look at others from above.

He levitated the plates so that they would be placed on the desk, where the computer once stood.

“Then I want Scar to join me in the living room. And that’s not a suggestion, if you don’t come I’ll pull you out of this room myself!”

Speedy glanced at his brother, who appeared to be fulminating.

“Yeah that’s it, Brat… Try that. I’ll come but not because you order it.”

  
  


Cherry startled when he heard the door and turned to see Brat. He wanted to explain himself, try to reason with him, say something... But the contempt he saw in his eyes was enough to freeze him. He hardly got up once the kid left to bring the plates to his brothers. He then gently blew to Scar:

"While you’re in the living room with him, I’ll get the tools, okay...? Speedy will stay here, safe."

He approached the Swap to give him his plate and asked where his tools were.

  
  


When Brat left the room, Scar blew, repressing a chill of fear.

“But I’m not sure I can defend you if you get caught, so be careful.”

It was a chance to take a step towards freedom, before more definitive damage happened.

Speedy replied.

“In my room there is a very large wardrobe. Inside there is a box with lots of locks, my tools are in the drawer just below. In a blue velvet pouch.”

The Swap didn’t like to be alone in Cherry’s room, but it was worth a shot.

Speedy ate without appetite. Scar ate like a hog, but he was not hungry either. He just wanted to give an impression of strength of character.

Once finished, he pulled out a bottle of mustard from his jacket and swallowed it.

“There you go.” He let out a loud burp. “I’ll go see what this little prick wants, wait five minutes and then try to get out.”

Speedy started cleaning again, this time taking care of the ruins of the computer. He wanted to say words of encouragement to Scar but couldn’t.

  
  


Cherry ate almost with appetite, even if this meal had a bitter taste. Going home should have been something joyful... 

After the meal was over, he went to shake Scar’s hand to encourage him, before going to Speedy. He stroked him head whispering that it was going to be alright, then he stood at the door and waited as planned, before leaving the room cautiously. He skirted the walls, not hesitating to move on all fours or crawling to reach the room. He managed to recover the tools and left Speedy’s room trying to come back just as cautiously.

  
  


On the way back, Cherry could hear Scar’s muffled screams. In the living room, Brat had a lot of fun making one of the people responsible for his imprisonment suffer. 

Scar was down, vomiting and coughing a mixt of magic and blood. The little Fell had offered a dessert to the Juge. But filled with a cocktail of toxic medications he found in the main pharmacy. The suffering skeleton no longer had the strength to defend himself. 

Brat could have been a great doctor. He knew how to make as much pain as possible without killing. And how to heal poisoning with little to no traces. He was above his double on the ground and had fun kicking him in the ribs, causing more blood to flow.

  
  


When hearing the noises, Cherry froze. He had to help him...! But this could take away their only chance to escape... Then, cursing himself, he quickly returned to the room and gave the tools to Speedy.

"...hide... and hide well..."

  
  


“What’s going on?” asked Speedy, but there was no answer from his brother. Obedient, he went to hide in the dressing room and hid his tools in the pocket of a small white bolero he had bought for Cherry.

  
  


Then, without delay, he left the room again to join the living room. Without giving Brat time to understand, he hurried to reach Scar and stood above him, shielding him with his body. He cried in silence, trying to see if he could do anything to help his brother. He looked at the boy, a look of deep sadness on his face.

"Please... just stop..."

  
  


Brat, seeing Cherry shield Scar with his body, growled and raised his hand, appealing to his magic to grab Cherry’s soul and lift him from the ground.

“You have no right to leave the room! Satin is right, if I want you to be obedient it will be necessary to punish you severely!”

He sent Cherry to the nearest wall.

“You don’t realize it’s all Scar’s fault? He was the first to take MY PLACE! He did things to Boss that you have no idea! Remember when he was arrested for tampering with the Arena game against The Great Papyrus? It was Scar who rigged the collar to frame Boss, under the orders of the Council!”

He flew Cherry to hit him against the opposite wall.

“I was imprisoned for more than thirty years! Because of the Council, I am now in the body of a child!”

Once again, he flew Cherry.

“Because of the council, I was replaced and nobody in the Citadel knows that I exist! Everyone knows the brothers of the generous Boss… but no one knows me. His true brother!”

He let Cherry go on top of Scar, making him spit another cry of pain. Brat went up on his blaster and looked down at them.

“I hate you… You are just replacements. None of you are valuable. Barely dead, Boss would have replaced you like he did for Leash.”

He invoked red bones around the two wounded.

“If you move, you will suffer. I will keep you there until Satin returns. He will punish you better… but to make sure you didn’t try anything...”

The child looked in the direction of Cherry’s room.

  
  


Cherry spat blood every time. His tortures had made his body more fragile and he could not bear the pain for long. Once on Scar, he trembled so much that he had to drop to the side to stop crushing him. But he panicked when Brat turned to his room.

"N-No! H-He did nothing! P-Please, it is I who disobeyed, p-punished me if you want but leave him alone!"

He then tried to pass the bones. So much for the pain and even if it meant dying, at least he knew Brat would follow him to the grave, Crown would never forgive him for his death.

He cried with pain on contact with the bone but tried to cross it anyway to ensure that Speedy would be left alone.

  
  


Brat rolled his eyes and made the bones disappear. Cherry should not die. He turned to the other two Fell.

“Fucking Determined, unable to know when to stop! Your punishment will come soon, but before I do, I have to make sure that little Swap doesn’t show up to be a hero. You three piss me off!”

He once again caught Cherry’s soul with his magic to drag him to the ground behind him. He arrived at the door of the room and opened it wide. There was no one there.

“Where is he?”

  
  


Cherry moans in pain feeling like this. He could not fight, even by pushing his claws into the ground. Once in the room, he prayed that Speedy would flee

  
  


He didn’t want to play hide-and-seek in such a large apartment. Satin wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t find the Swap. He began to search every corners of the room. Wanting to keep his magic to have his Blaster, he released Cherry’s soul.

Speedy was curled up, trying to make himself small in the dressing room, hidden behind a pile of clothing, with his hands on his mouth to prevent himself from screaming or breathing too hard. He hoped that the rattling his bones would not be too audible.

Brat opened the door of the dressing room but saw no one. He even looked in the small private bathroom of his double. But he had an idea.

“Speedy? If you don’t get out of your hiding place, I’m going to hurt Cherry and Scar. I’m going to make them scream louder and louder until you get out.”

He turned to Cherry, looking bad.

  
  


Once released, Cherry softly growled with pain as she tried to straighten up. He massaged his arm as he rose, trembling like a leaf. He grimaced when he heard it and said as loud as he could:

"Don’t listen to him, Speedy! Stay hidden! He just wants to hurt you, so don’t move!"

He was trying to be dignified before he ran away. He hoped that if Brat caught him, he’d be as far away from Speedy’s hiding place as possible.

  
  


Brat wanted to fly in pursuit of Cherry but another idea came to him. He acted as if he were chasing the Fell and then closed the door to the room to lock himself in with the Swap. He understood. The other two would do anything to keep the little one safe. He made no noise and waited. He picked up left and right things he would use once the Swap in his claws.

He remained floating in a corner, waiting for a noise, a sound, letting guess where Speedy was. Until said monster, scared but curious to see if they were gone, opens the door of the dressing room.

Scar, in the living room, had no strength but the vomiting had stopped. He wondered what was happening, if Cherry had succeeded.

  
  


Turning around to check that Brat was following him, Cherry panicked. The little skeleton returned to the door and knocked on it, trying to open it with all his forces, yelling at Speedy not to move, even though he knew it would be useless. Every room was too much soundproof.

  
  


Brat ends up leaving the room, looking triumphant. Speedy was in the mouth of his Blaster, tied with electric wires and ribbons from Cherry’s dresses. Brat had gagged him with his own bandana. He didn’t seem to have suffered, though. He was struggling to break free.

Brat stared Cherry in the eyes, a big smile on him face.

“Now you’re going to listen to me, Cherry. You’re going to take Scar and bring him back to your stupid room with the door ajar. If you try to lock it or if you and your brother try to get out of it, Speedy will suffer the consequences. He stays with me. And I will keep him separate from both of you until you are good.”

  
  


Cherry watched the scene, retreating, apologizing to Speedy. He gently took Scar against him. He did not have enough strength to carry him completely so he passed his brother’s arm around his shoulders and lifted him up to the room at best. He placed him on the bed and cried in silence trying to heal him as best he could. He left the door wide open so he could hear Speedy if necessary. At least they had the tools...

  
  


Brat did not harm Speedy seeing that the other two behaved more or less. He even ends up throwing him on a chair to make his Blaster disappear and lie quietly on the couch to watch TV.

Cherry’s bedroom had not suffered much, only the dressing room was upside down. Scar took a while to recover. When he had enough voice to ask for something, he asked Cherry to fetch him coal from the pharmacy in the bathroom.

All they could do was wait for Crown to come back. That would not happen until the evening.

  
  


Cherry did everything he could to help his brother. He went to get the coal, cleaned him and applied the little healing magic that he could use, even if it meant exhausting himself. He then cleaned the dressing room and found the tools. To make sure Crown didn’t find them with the cameras, he moved them and pretended to put them somewhere else than where he had hidden them.

The day went on and Crown finally came home. He giggled seeing the Swap.

"Well, I thought they were smarter than that. Bravo Brat. Tell me everything."

  
  


Brat got up from the couch to look at Crown, smiling.

“I was dealing with Scarlet when Cherry thought it was wise to intervene. I tried to teach him a lesson, but he played smart, so I thought I needed a better leverage.”

He showed the little Swap still tied up.

“And I realized they were soft as lambs if they were separated from Speedy. We should do that, Satin, always keep one of the three with us to make sure the other two go straight.”

  
  


Crown listened to him and pretended to think before having a big sadistic smile.

"I have a better idea. Take him to his room, I’ll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dread next chapter...
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Speedy, Scar and Brat are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. What is Rape ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE SCENE! BE WARNED! 
> 
> I'm serious, this chapter contain a rape, we tried as best as to show it as something horrible. 
> 
> It's not suposed to be sexy in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> RAPE!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS A RAPE SCENE, DO NOT READ IF IT TRIGGERS YOU OR MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!
> 
> PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!

Brat took the Swap to his room. He was even surprised to see Speedy let himself be. The room looked like a tidy toy shop with a trampoline, a mezzanine with a slide and lots of other childish games but adult size. It was the most colorful room of the whole apartment.

The bed was in the back of the room, a little smaller than that of his other brothers and shaped like a rocket. When he arrived, he made a face. Speedy was really still a child in his head that was not possible otherwise. He dropped him to the ground and waited.

  
  


The Papyrus went to the Cherry’s room and did not give him time to escape, seizing him by the jaw. He put something in his own mouth. He then forced little Fell to kiss him and slipped his tongue in his mouth to force him to swallow... A candy.

Cherry’s eyes emptied of light as Crown abandoned him on the ground. He grabbed Scar and carried him to Speedy’s room. He tied him to a chair, putting it perpendicular to the bed to have a nice side view.

  
  


Scar struggled when Crown grabbed him and kept trying to hit him with his fist, his foot, and even tried to bite him but didn’t have the strength after what he had suffered in the afternoon. He continued until he found himself tied to his towers, to a chair in his little brother’s room.

“But what do you want in the end! Release me now!” He pulled on his ties but had no strength.

  
  


Not impressed, Crown asked.

"Brat, will you assist me in this punishment? It may not be very pretty to see, I wouldn’t want you to feel bad. You can still go out. Otherwise, you can take these clothes off this Swap, he won’t need them."

  
  


Brat was surprised by Satin’s request and looked at him worried.

“You… are not going to do anything serious, are you? I want to take revenge but…”

Scar stopped struggling, realizing that Crown was probably preparing the unthinkable for his little brother.

“No! No… not that… All but not that!”

Speedy did not understand why he was asked to take off his clothes. The clothes were private and no one was allowed to take them off without asking first. He tried to say it through the gag but only manages to wrinkle his bandana.

  
  


Crown sighed. He must have known. Even a pawn like Brat allowed himself to discuss orders.

"Listen, Brat. I’m doing what needs to be done. I have no choice. Come on."

He approached him and carried him back to Boss’s room.

"Wait for me here. Don’t try to come, you’re better here."

  
  


Brat let himself be carried to the room without adding anything. If Satin said it was necessary, he would listen to it even if he found it a little excessive. He only hoped that his new brother would only scare them into submission. He was very happy that the room was soundproofed. He did not want to know more than he should.

Perhaps by ignoring and not hearing, he could pretend that he was not complicit to such an act.

  
  


Scarlet redoubled his efforts to free himself, but he was quickly tired. He wanted to get out of the way before Crown came back and smeared his little brother forever. He didn’t want to see that, it shouldn’t happen—

  
The Papyrus then went back for Cherry. The small skeleton was trembling, the cheeks on fire. He tried not to manifest his magic but it was already shining in his pelvis. Crown grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the Swap room, throwing him on the bed. Cherry was clearly in heat, trying to make himself as small as possible. The Papyrus then went to fetch Speedy, lifted him by the throat and manifested a sharp bone to destroy his clothes, before handing him a candy.

"Eat. Eat now."

Cherry’s smell filled the room. The Fell wondered what Crown had in mind, did he want to show Speedy the thing, making him lose his innocence or, the horror, rape his two brothers in front of him?

  
Speedy’s hands and feet were sore from being tied in the same position for so long but as soon as he struggled, the wires seemed to gnaw his bones a little more so he didn’t dare move.

He wondered what that smell was when Cherry was taken into the room until Crown grabbed him by the throat and tore his dress, exposing his perfect white bones to the naked.

He uttered a cry barely suffocated by the gag order. Then he was asked to swallow a candy. His mouth immediately closed on the bandana and he turned his head off.

Scar kept screaming.

“No! Not Speedy! Not him! Do me what you want but leave him! Pity him!”

He said that Cherry had experienced horror in the past and could still endure but Speedy… The little Swap was totally innocent and didn’t even know about sex.

  
  
  


**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. **

**_________________________________________________________________** **  
** **RAPE WILL BEGIN AFTER THIS. DON’T READ IF YOU’RE TRIGGERED!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. **

  
  


**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. **

**_________________________________________________________________** **  
****RAPE WILL BEGIN AFTER THIS. STAY SAFE!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. **

**_________________________________________________________________** **  
** **RAPE BEGIN HERE. DON’T READ IF YOU’RE TRIGGERED!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. **

Crown growled.

"As boring as the other."

He snatched the gag, put the candy in his mouth and forced Speedy to open his jaw. Then he kissed him full mouth, using his tongue to push the candy down his throat and force him to swallow it. He then abandoned him to the ground, removing his ties. He advanced to the bed and sat down, taking Cherry against him. The little skeleton tried to struggle but when he was naked, slowly, sensually, he could only moan while trying to hide.

He also begged, even though he knew it was useless. Soon, Crown forced him to spread his legs and stroked his magic to force him to form a vagina.

"We’ll make the little Swap happy. Be a good little whore and stop resisting, otherwise I’ll take care of your dear Speedy."

  
  


Speedy tried to scream as he felt the tongue go into his mouth. He didn’t understand what was going on, people only did that in movies, in fiction! It was disgusting, scary, he wanted to run away, he felt the candy dissolve slowly before being released and his ties detached.

He quickly began to feel strange. He felt hot. A tongue began to appear in his mouth as his joints slowly took on a sky blue color. He was warm and did not understand why, he needed to hide, he could not let his brothers see him naked, it was disgusting, indecent. 

“Crown Please! No, No, NO!” Scarlet closed his eyes not to see what was going to happen. Tears finally fell on his cheeks.

“No… please no!” he repeated over and over again.

Speedy felt something weird in his crotch. He dared to look and saw an organ similar to that of Cherry, soaked and which left traces on the carpet. He started crying too, panicked.

“W-what’s going on? What’s happening to me?”

  
  


Cherry couldn’t help crying too. He was horrified, disgusted.

Crown sneered softly.

"Did you see that? Your ‘brother’ is like you, a dirty little whore. Look how wet he is."

He grabbed Speedy’s soul and forced him to come to them.

"Smell that, Speedy. Let your body do the work. Do it."

He pushed his fingers through Cherry’s lips, making him moan as he tried to struggle.

Crown observed Scar and threw:

"Watch them, or I’ll have to fuck one on your lap. Why don’t you make that little bitch bleed for the first time on your shorts, huh, Scar?"

  
  


Speedy trembled and tried to hide his nudity with his hands. He was hot, scared and, even more, he did not know what to do. He felt his soul being caught and being drawn to the bed. Barely on it, he grabbed the first blanket to hide. There was a heady smell near Cherry.

He looked at what Crown was doing to his brother and part of him he never knew wanted the same thing.

“What… what… what should I do? What is this magic? I don’t understand! He… Help Papy!” he began to call his brother who, however, had remained in his own universe.

Scar tried to open his eyes and saw his two vulnerable brothers. Their mixed smell was tempting enough without him looking at them. He closed them immediately.

“I can’t... I can’t! Please! I can’t see that, sorry, sorry…”

  
  


Crown grabbed Speedy by the collar and forced him to look Cherry’s magic.

"Touch. With your fingers or with your tongue. It will do you good. If you don’t hurry, I will hurt you and I will hurt your brothers."

He was growling, starting to get annoyed.

Then he stared at Scar and blew:

"Do you really want to play that game? Look. That’s an order."

  
  


Trembling, Scar opened his eyes but looked away at the sight.

Speedy, out of fear of reprisals, had decided to tongue where Crown had pointed. His cheeks became blue with one stroke. The taste seemed pleasant to him but he could not help feeling… dirty. He had never seen this magic, nobody ever explained it to him. He didn’t want to do that!

But the smell closer was even better and the taste was pleasing as if that was what he needed. He resumed the gesture, seeking to have a little more of this intriguing taste, the drugs began to make him lose his mind.

Scar had only seen for a second. But he already wanted to vomit… or join them. He concentrated, made his own tongue appear and bit it to prevent his body from reacting.

“Speedy, Cherry, stop… Speedy doesn’t do that… You can’t! Cherry helps him, I beg you, get him to pull himself together!”

  
  


Cherry moans deeply, a discharge of pleasure striking him on the spot. His tongue left his mouth as he began to cry, closing his eyes, sobbing. He tried to fight again, but every move was worse.

"P-please...Pleasepleasepleasepleaaaaaaase...!"

He squeaks while feeling Speedy continue and Crown smirked when they do.

"Shut up, Scar. One more word and I swear you’ll be able to feel them closer."

Speedy found the noises that Chery was making too strange and stood up, frightened.

“Did I hurt you?! S-sorry!”

He was totally carried away by his senses he was hot and couldn’t take it anymore, his own vagina was wetting the sheets more and more.

Scar bit his tongue again, but this time to shut up. Watching them, even just intermittently made him want to tear his eyes out but the idea that Crown could take the virginity of his innocent little Speedy on his lap was a serious enough threat to silence him.

But even with his mouth hurting, he whispered, unable to stop himself.

“Please stop it… Speedy doesn’t even know what he’s doing, please… have mercy...”

  
  


Crown had a lot of fun. But he heard Scar and got annoyed. He threw Cherry on Speedy and got up to the other Fell. He broke the chair, keeping Scar attached to the back, and dragged him to the bed where he threw him. Then, catching Cherry, he laid him on the elder and stared at the two Fell with a sadistic smile, before turning to Speedy.

"Watch it. That’s what I’m gonna do to you."

He loosened his belt and pulled his erect sex out of his trousers and suddenly penetrated Cherry, ripping out a cry of pain and pleasure from him. Cherry started crying even more while the Papyrus trusted in him with a punishing speed. He continued until he forced little Fell to cum before turning to Speedy.

"It’s your turn."

  
  


Scar struggled like a devil but once Cherry was above him it was as if he were no longer there. He was as absent of his own body. He so didn’t want to see it that his magic made him depersonalized.

Speedy wanted to help his brothers, but as soon as he saw the Papyrus’s strange shaped magic, his mind began to spin at full speed. The drugs made him think that was what he needed, but it scared him so much....

He watched the Papyrus put this thing IN his brother, his eyes opened wide, he had never known that monsters could do this. He began to retreat to the edge of the bed. Cherry’s little cries frightened him. A voice in him kept telling him to flee.

Flee flee flee flee flee! He didn’t want that thing in him!

He dropped out of bed, his legs flogged and tried to get up to leave, fleeing but could not.

“No! No, no, no! Papy! Papy, please!” he was still calling his brother. But nobody came.

  
  


Cherry was amorphous but tried to straighten up to rescue his brother. But each of his bones was hurting him and he let out a squeak of pain when he landed on Scar. Crown grabbed Speedy by the arm and forced him to stand up. He then placed him on Cherry and Scar, placing his legs above the hips of the Little Fell, his ribs rubbing against Cherry’s spine. Then he positioned himself and took a clever pleasure in penetrating him slowly. It was so tight. It’s been so long since he felt a cunt like this one. 

The magic of Speedy flowed over Cherry’s still manifested and the little Fell tried to caress Speedy’s skull, legs or anything in the hope of helping him a minimum, unable to save him.

  
  


“No! No! It hurts! It hurts! Papy! Help me! Papyyyy!”

Speedy felt like he was being torn apart. He had never felt something like that. Crown was gently forcing the passage, tearing up the tissue, making it bleed with magic. Speedy was screaming, struggling his legs and arms in the hope to get out.

“I hurt! I don’t want to! I don’t want to! No!” His cries were more and more piercing, imploring. His words were full of sobs. He didn’t understand why it was happening to him. He didn’t even know what was going on. He felt someone caressing his skull which made him scream even more. He did not want anyone to touch him, he did not want anyone to touch him!

“Stop! Stop!”

  
  


Crown went all in, giggling as he prevented his victim from moving. He remained like this for a moment, appreciating the pain he inflicted. Suddenly, Cherry could no longer. To feel her brother’s blood on him made him shout a word:

"KING!"

Suddenly Crown withdrew, pushed Speedy, grabbed his brother and forced him to look at him.

"Repeat.

\- K-King...

\- Still.

\- K-king! M-mercy... L-leave h-him alone..."

Crown raised Cherry and looked at the others with contempt.

"No funny business, you two."

And he went away with the little skeleton.

  
  


Speedy moaned in pain when Crown retired and pushed him further into the bed. He was hurting, he wanted the pain to go away, that it wasn’t true. He had no idea what had just happened except that he hated it and never wanted anyone to touch him again.

He curled up on himself and hid his bruised vagina with his hands, he was hot, too hot. He didn’t know what to do to make it go away.

Scar was dissociating. He was gone. He couldn’t stop Crown from hurting his brothers. He had on him the fluids of his two little brothers and the blood of his innocent Sweety. He stood up slowly, he was not there but he could move. Mechanically, his body reached out to Speedy, who screamed and backed away.

The damage was done… Irreparable. And now his brother was suffering from a fire that he could not extinguish, that he did not even understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the most painful part we did in Roleplay with Kus.  
So hard we ended it quicky as you can see.
> 
> We both hope we despicted the horror of the situation. It was the point. it's not suposed to be sexy. It's an horrible crime and one of the worst possible thing that can happened to anyone. 
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Speedy, Scar and Brat are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	21. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Speedy's rape, at the begining of a new cicle.  
Scar don't know what happened to Cherry after he 'saved' the little Swap.  
A Doctor is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Life continued its unchanging course. Later in the evening, Crown left Cherry’s room with an look of satisfaction. He had blood and dust on him. He reached the Swap room and grabbed Speedy by the arm. He pulled him into the bathroom and put him under cold water.

"Stay where you are."

Quietly, he cleaned him, tightening his grip when Speedy tried to struggle. Then he dressed him, like a doll, in a pyjamas, before taking him to the living room.

  
  


Speedy struggled as if Crown burned him as soon as he touched him, crying, kicking like a capricious child. And of course, the more he moved, the more Crown touched him to stop him.

  
  


The Papyrus made him sit on the couch and fed him.

"Eat."

Then he went to find Scar. He forced him to get up and took him to his room to change.

"Put on your pyjamas."

He pushed him into his dressing room and waited for it to be done to pull him into the living room with the Swap. He gave him a plate and the same order as his brother.

"Not a word to Brat, otherwise..."

The threat was clear. He was capable of everything. He went to get food for himself and for Brat, waiting for the boy to join them.

  
  


On the sofa Speedy made himself small and obeyed, eating. He wanted to vomit. He was afraid that the food would still warm him up and that it would start again. But be ate anyway, his spoon shaking at every move.

Scar had regained consciousness but was amorphous. His fighting spirit was gone with Speedy’s virginity. He stupidly obeys Crown’s orders, wondering where Cherry was without wanting the answer.

He tried to get close to Speedy to comfort him, but his little brother just backed away, he didn’t want to be touched. By anyone.

Brat ends up joining the family, on foot this time. He cast an interrogative glance at Crown, hoping that he had been reasonable about the punishment. Then he settled down to eat without even a look at the Font brothers.

“So? What do we do today, bro?” he asked the man who called himself Satin.

  
  


Crown didn’t care about the reactions of the Font brothers. He ate quietly, still as satisfied.

"Today? I’ll probably bring a healer. Cherry wasn’t very nice and I’m afraid I was a little strong there. But the fact that he betrayed you in that way pissed me off and I forgot to hold back my punches. I think those two need one too. So we can spend the day here together while the doctor takes care of them."

He had already asked for a doctor loyal to Bigmama.

  
  


Scar had an empty look and Speedy jumped at every move made in his direction.

Brat noticed and concluded that they had attended the correction.

“Well, it did them some good, at least they’ll be good. You know, I studied medicine a long time ago, I thought it was interesting but it bored me over time. You could have saved yourself the trouble. I hate him, but I won’t let him die like that.”

He spoke with his mouth full. That it was good to feel free, away from the influence of Bigmama.

“I guess this is the one we’re going to keep away from the other two today then. What do we do? We lock them in one of the rooms and we take care of Cherry or do you think we can let them walk around the house like that?”

He took a look at the two traumatized.

“Although I think they won’t go far…”

  
  


Crown looked surprised. Brat had never told him about this. Too bad.

"Well, if I had known... I will ask you next time, if you wish. And don’t worry. They’re not going anywhere, we’re going to leave them free in the house. After all, they probably won’t leave without Cherry."

He stood up and cleared the plates before putting himself in front of Scar, looking stern.

"Deal with the Swap, or I’ll deal with him myself later. Go to your room until the doctor arrives."

  
  


Scar growled between his teeth.

“He has a name…”

But obeyed without question. He stood in front of Speedy and spoke to him gently, staying at a reasonable distance.

“Speedy, sweetheart. Come on, let’s go to my room. Just the two of us, come on. There you go.”

Speedy followed his brother slowly. He just wanted no one to touch him. He said nothing.The two brothers entered Scar’s room. At least Speedy found a way to think about something else. It was high time the cleaning was done there. Scar did not stop him and went to the shower.

The doctor did not took long to arrive. They had to wait for Crown to go down with his bodyguards for him to be allowed in.

It was a Whoshua. These monsters were so rare that they didn’t bother to look for a nickname usually but this one called himself Dr Clean. When they got to the apartment, they asked Crown.

“Where is the patient?”

They were shown Cherry’s room. Brat wanted to follow, curious.

  
  


Crown was pleased to see them moving. He went to fetch the doctor and guided them to the bedroom. In the room, the mattress was disemboweled. There was dust and blood. Cherry was clearly lying in the position where Crown had left him. One of his legs was split in two at the knee, the detached part dragging further. His pelvis was covered with raw fresh marks. But the worst was his face. An additional tooth was missing, on the upper jaw. The other canine. This had the effect of cracking his skull above the jaw and going up to his orbit, almost the same way as the other side of his face.

  
  


Brat’s face changed into a grin when he saw Cherry’s condition.He noted in his head all the observations he could make as a doctor. Satin had… He did something unforgivable. The marks on the pelvis were formal. He should talk to him about it. He didn’t like it. But at the same time, if Cherry had slept with Boss, if he had really replaced Leash, maybe it wasn’t Satin’s fault...

The Woshua doctor approached the patient and gently manipulated him to see the extent of the damage. They applied their green magic and carefully cleaned the small skeleton. They embossed the leg bones back in place and applied a tight bandage. For the tooth, they couldn’t do much except disinfect the wound. 

When they finished, they turned to Crown.

“Your brother will get over it. But it will take time. You should avoid your… activities for a while or else it will fall to dust. Feed him regularly and change his bandages. You can also give him painkillers if you care or to shut him up. Apply green magic once every cycle and everything should be fine.”

They noted everything in writing on a piece of paper.

“Is there anything else…I should see?”

They worked for Bigmama, They knew Crown was holding the other brothers hostages too. They did their best not to take into account the presence of a child during all his care. It was none of their business. They spent their days giving birth to soon to be dead babies from cheap whores.

  
  


Crown noted the information in a corner of his head but did not care more than that. He nodded and asked Brat to stay there while he guided the doctor into Scar’s room.

"Take care of those two. Beware of the Swap, the drugs are still effective. Make sure he stops hurting, that the kid doesn’t suspect anything. Besides, he annoys me by whining. Check Scar too, I think the kid had little fun with him."

  
  


Brat stayed close to Cherry. He tried to find every possible excuse for such a rampage of violence and perversion. He had found some. The violence came from the fact that Satin loved him so much that he had really gone too far just because Cherry had betrayed him. Another excuse was that the needed an example to keep the other two to misbehave.

For the rest, he preferred to assume that Cherry had made advances to Satin in exchange for peace for the other two… or just out of lust. Yeah, it had to be Cherry’s fault.

  
  


In the other bedroom, Scar was still in the shower, it looked like he was trying to make a layer of dust disappear from his bones by rubbing. Speedy dropped the clothes he had picked up when the door opened.

The doctor entered and immediately directed towards Speedy, which retreated until finding himself against a wall.

“Relax, I’m Doctor Clean. I came to check on you.”

Speedy took a terrified look at Crown and then at the doctor. The way Crown had asked him to take care of them left no doubt about the doctor’s complicity.

“P-Please… Don’t touch me… Please… It hurts…”

“Hush. I’m here so you don’t get any more pain. Show me where it hurts.”

Speedy frantically shook his head.

“I can’t… I don’t know how it works… I don’t know what it is.”

The doctor sighed with annoyance.

“So just pain killers. I don’t have time to waste on one stupid patient. What about the other? Where is he?”

Speedy pointed to the bathroom.

  
  


Crown growled when he saw them. He advanced towards Speedy.

"You are starting to annoy me. If you were not useful in controlling the others, I would get rid of you. Don’t moved."

He grabbed his wrists and forced him to face the doctor.

"The pelvis. Then you can take care of the other one."

  
  


Speedy started screaming and struggling, but the doctor didn’t seem to care. Scar had just enough time to put on his pyjamas and get out in a hurry to help his brother.

The Doctor lowered the terrified Swap’s pants and examined the pelvis, looking perplexed.

“I think the problem is more… psychological and magical. It was his first time, I guess?”

“Let go of him! You scare him!” cried Scar out of the bathroom.

“And here is patient number three… I am Doctor Clean, I have come to treat your brothers so either you find a way to calm him down or this dear… ‘Boss’ will continue to hold him. And you, get ready for an exam right after.”

Scar swallowed and recoiled. There was nothing he could do.

The doctor turned his attention to Speedy.

“Summon your magic, come on. Let me check.”

“N-no I don’t know, please let go of me! I was good! I was good! I don’t wanna!”

  
  


Crown listened. But he was more annoyed than anything.

"Yeah. I wanted to do it nicely but thanks to number 3, you saw the state of Cherry and Speedy. Go. Manifest your magic. If you’re good now, I won’t touch you. Is that okay?"

He was trying the soft way, just trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

  
  


Speedy started sobbing.

“I don’t know that kind of magic! I don’t know!”

Scar tried to explain the little he understood. He couldn’t bear to see his brother like this.

“He doesn’t even know what you did to him. He… has no idea what you took from him. He has never seen this kind of thing, let alone experienced it. He doesn’t even know what it’s called. So… asking him to… To summon… his… Well… I’m not even sure he can do it again!”

  
  


Crown sighed, annoyed. He tried to remember how he had explained this to Cherry for the first time.

"It’s called fucking, and if you focus on your magic downstairs, it’ll come back. If you don’t do it yourself, I’ll help you do it. Hurry up."

This Papyrus wasn’t exactly the most patient in the world.

  
  
  


Speedy tried to concentrate his magic down there. He found it strange, for him, fucking was a swear word, nothing else.

What he experienced the cycle before was more than a thousand swear words. 

“I can’t do it…”

The doctor, in a hurry, decided to take matters into his own hands and began to massage Speedy’s pelvis. The little Swap began to struggle with desperation. Scar ran to try to stop the doctor from doing this to his brother again. 

“Stop! H-he had his first time without preparation! There’s nothing to see! There’s nothing to see…”

  
  


Crown dropped one of his hands and hit his own skull.

"Fuck, I forgot that shit. Well, if he’s like Cherry, it’ll take a week before he stops fighting. Don’t worry, if he doesn’t, move on, you’ll do this one in a week."

  
  
  


Speedy used his free hand to try to hide his pelvis. He had hiccups from crying. The doctor stopped touching to concentrate on Scar.

Scar let the doctor examine him.

“So what did the boy do?”

“He… stuffed me with medicine and kicked me a few times. I took charcoal if you’re interested.”

“Well, well, what about the bandage on your head?”

“My skull was smashed. It’s a little better but my head is spinning if I get up too fast.”

He was much more docile to his brother. He didn’t want him to be ‘punished’ again. At least they stopped touching Speedy.

  
  


Crown let the doctor do their work. He then let Speedy go.

"Get dressed up."

Then he approached Scar to observe and listen to the doctor.

  
  


The doctor listened carefully to Scar and made a quick examination. Speedy did not beg to put on his pants and slowly slipped away to hide in the bathroom.

The Whoshua only changed Scar’s bandage.

“Let him take  charcoal again in the cycle to be sure. Nothing to worry about, just a few cracks on the ribs, old open scars, unimportant. Avoid blows to the head for another day or two and change the bandages. The latter had a perfect load of magic, continue the same way.”

  
  


Crown nodded and didn’t really care. He still had to take care of it, after all. He signaled to Scar that he could leave and accompany the doctor.

  
  


Once alone, Scar returned to the bathroom to check Speedy’s condition.

The little Swap had covered himself with all the towels he could find to hide. Scarlet wanted to talk to him, give him the keys to figure out what happened… But he didn’t know where to start.

Before leaving, the doctor gave Crown a prescription for everything he needed. He had also added some sleeping pills and drugs so that the Papyrus could stun his Sanses as much as needed… even Brat. He promised him a delivery in the afternoon.

  
_________________________________________________________

  
  


In his bed, Cherry began to come back to his senses, moving weakly, letting out a moan of pain. He choked a sob trying to curl up on himself. He was in so much pain everywhere...

  
  


Brat watched Cherry wake up, he had his own idea of what had happened.

"Waking up, you dirty whore?"

  
  


Cherry didn’t even pick up. He had trouble thinking. He gently shuffled the name of the swap.

"S-speedy... I need... S-speedy... He did..."

He groaned in pain as he tried to straighten himself, falling heavily into the flaps of the bed.

  
  


Brat leaned over Cherry.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. You have serious injuries and it will take a lot of green magic to heal them. At least your lesson was helpful in scaring the others.”

He sat at the edge of the bed.

“Your dear Speedy is shaken up, it must have been a shock to see that. But you deserved it, didn’t you? You thought seducing Satin would get you out of there? In you dream.”

  
  


Cherry starts crying when she hears it, folded in on herself.

"He... He raped Speedy... He... He dared... S-Speedy... He... He had done nothing... I hate him... I hate him..."

He choked a sob trying to look at Brat.

"H-he... he’s lying to you... H-he’s... cruel... and... H-horrible... it’s... it’s Crown... I swear... B-boss... H-he didn’t... he didn’t want that... H-he loves you... I-it’s... It all a... a trap, all that... I took it from you, help Speedy... P-please... B-brat..."

He began to sob, unable to continue.

  
  


Brat felt his soul tightening. Even him found the idea of raping this little innocent thing more horrible than anything. He could not believe it. No, Satin warned him about Cherry’s lies.

“If you were not on the edge of dust I would have hit you already for daring to speak ill of my brother like that! He would never do such a thing! Never!”

His fists were clenched.

“Crown is DEAD! It’s just a pile of dust flying through the middle of the Tale District! Boss never liked anyone. The proof, he chose a new hooker once he lost Leash! He could have taken the time to mourn or just content himself with what he had but no! No, he went to get you and I’m sure you and he had fun fucking left and rightt!”

  
  


Cherry cried when he heard it, shaking his head.

"N-never... Boss... H-he just... wanted to help me... N-never... H-he never managed to... to mourn Leash... H-he never... Never touched me..."

He cried as he collapsed on the mattress.

"Th-the... The only... Who... Who ever did... Is Crown... It’s... The one who... did everything... It’s... You think he loves you... He... He is manipulating you..."

  
  


Brat made one of his blasters appear when he heard Cherry.

“Stop your lies! Satin loves me! He is the only one who loves me do you hear?! And if you continue to lie and say horrors about him, I… I will do to Speedy what I did to Scar yesterday! And I’m not kidding!”

  
  


Cherry watched him and sneered faintly.

"Go on... I don’t care... I-inside you... You know I’m right... That’s why... It makes you so angry... Kill me, Brat... You’ll see... Crown will destroy you as he destroyed Speedy... he will make you suffer... for pleasure... he uses you to... to make Boss suffer... H-he don’t... care about you... or your life... the only thing that ever interested my brother... is owning me... entirely..."

He slowly closed his eyes, exhausted, before sinking into unconsciousness, unable to stay awake anymore.

  
  


Brat hated Cherry more and more. No... He could not be right. Satin could not be Crown, it was only a lying filth.

“You’re delirious because of the pain. Nothing more!”

Brat left the room, his Blaster followed him closely. He found his new brother near the elevator, the doctor had just left.

“Satin? Can I ask you a question?”

He was unsure how to put it without risking hurting his feelings. But he tried.

“Why did you do this with Cherry? He seduced you, didn’t he? He tried to make you forget others by being a whore and you had to make an example of him?”

  
  


Crown turned to Brat, surprised by his question. He sighed deeply and massaged the brow arches. How was he going to explain it to him?

"Yes, in a way. Cherry couldn’t bear the punishment I inflicted on Speedy, so he did everything to make me leave him alone. I had to make sure that every one of them knew their place from now on."

He then stared at the little Sans in front of him. Oh how he wanted to break his dreams and hopes... But it will be for later.

"Let’s go watch TV."

  
  


He didn’t like that answer. Satin did not tell him everything.

“What, you... tortured Speedy and all he found to stop was trying to get you into bed? Is that why Speedy is less annoying today?”

Brat did not expect an answer. He shrugged and followed his new brother to watch TV.

“Shouldn’t we search the house instead? I haven’t been in all the rooms and I’m curious.”

  
  


"Don’t want to. You’ll have fun digging around later if you want to."

He dropped on the couch heavily and turned on the TV, zapping with a bored look. Everything was too easy. It annoyed him.

  
  


Brat slackened and crossed his arms. He looked like a real child when he did that.

“What’s so interesting about TV anyway?”

On TV there were only films and series without much interest or News that were supposedly journalistic. The news channels were just commenting on loop on Crown’s speech. Some found his gesture courageous, others speculated on the outcome of the alliance announced with the Swap District.

At one point, one of the newspapers showed a series of small interviews of various people. One of them was Butch, on the street, looking even more tired than usual. He had in his hands a bundle of paper with a picture of Cherry on it. Looked like he was looking for him.

“You are his closest associate, can you tell us more?”

“Nah, and t’tell you the truth, I don’t care.”

"What do you mean?"

“It’s none of my business. Let him keep his things to himself.”

That was all there was on Butcher.

Crown observed the Butcher report with interest, smirking.

"He’s still looking for him? That’s funny. Maybe I should invite him to come here."

  
  


Brat raised his eyebrow when he heard Satin.

“What’s the point? He would only cause us problems. And then he’s crazy. He’ve ate monster, you know? I don’t understand how Boss could be his friend…”

He walked away from the couch after this thought. He wanted to visit the apartment more extensively. He went to a door right next to Speedy’s room and found Marquis’s old room. It was dusty but luxurious and decorated with so much purple that it hurt the eyes. He shrugged and looked behind another door that led to a large space, perhaps a guest room. The furniture was commonplace and lacked personality. 

  
  


Crown let him go, not really interested. He continued to zap, trying to find something interesting to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope last chapter didn't pushed you away, guys... 
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Speedy, Scar and Brat are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	22. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat search around the appartment and Cherry try to explain what happened to Speedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Scar got out of the bathroom. He couldn’t talk to Speedy. He was totally distraught. He was also worried about Cherry. So he went out of the room, hoping not to attract the wrath of Crown. He went to his last brother’s room.

  
  


Cherry was still unconscious in the remains of his bed. He awoke intermittently, but the pain struck him each time and he fainted again.

  
  


Scar wonced seeing Cherry’s condition and the state of mattress. He could not leave his brother like this. With caution, he took him in his arms. It stired a little on his rib wounds but it didn’t matter. He was going to change rooms. He’d be better off in a clean bed.

So the Fell took his double to his room.

  
  


Cherry groaned in pain feeling transported but allowed it. He opened his eyes, hardly, only once installed.

"S-Scar...? W-where... Where is...?"

He panted, closing his eyes and wincing in pain.

  
  


“Calm down, Cherry, don’t move. Speedy is in the bathroom there…”

He sighed, holding back his feelings once more. He could not show any weakness. He had struggled to reforge his shell after the events of the night but he was the only one still able to give an illusion of normality… so he pretended. And it drained all his strength.

“He is hiding. He don’t understand what’s happening to him. But you… I cannot believe that you sacrificed yourself for him. You are… You must be the craziest, bravest Sans I know.”

  
  


Cherry tried not to move, suddenly, looking up at Scar. He then looked down again and whispered softly:

"It’s... because it’s my fault... it’s... it’s my brother... it’s... it’s because of me, all this... I... I couldn’t... Stand by and do nothing..."

He sighed, coughing while these ribs hurt him. It took him a few tics before recovering.

"He... I have to... to speak to him… I m-must... explain to him... N-nobody.... H-help me, when... When he first..."

He trembled as he curled up on himself, despite the pain.

"I... I have to help him..."

  
  


Scar looked the other way. He felt responsible too. He was the elder. Part of it was his fault. If he had insisted, if he had refused to close the elevator, if he had stuck to what Comic had told him—

He promised to protect Speed and...he let it happen.

“I would tell him to come and see you when he is ready to get out of hiding. I… I couldn’t explain it to him. Didn’t know how... How do you explain that to someone who takes a thong for a slingshot?”

His pupils disappeared for a moment in his eyes, thinking back to the day before.

“He didn’t sleep all night, it was probably his first heat too… I couldn’t help him. He refuses to be touched,says he’s in pain. He’s afraid.”

  
  


Cherry grimaça hearing it. Poor Speedy... It wasn’t going to be easy...

"You... You can... take me to see him...? Please...? He... I have to... talk to him... as soon as possible..."

He tried to straighten himself, fighting the pain and his shaking bones.

  
  


Scar gently pushed Cherry to lie him down.

“Okay, okay. Just let me…”

He wrapped Cherry in the thick blanket to carry him. He was afraid that his brother would not be comfortable on the bathroom floor. And he didn’t want him to worsen his wounds.

He carried him gently, without making sudden gestures, and opened the door to the bathroom with the end of his foot.

“Speedy? Cherry wanted to see you, to talk to you… Would you mind getting out of hiding?”

Speedy did not come out of the towel pile, but did not refuse either. Scar delicately put the second brother next to the pile in which the Swap had hidden.

  
  


At the same time, the small skeleton let itself be transported and observed Speedy sadly. He hardly took one of his hands out of the duvet and stretched it out to him. He then began to explain to him weakly that what Crown had done was horrible and unforgivable. But he explained what it was, what it was for and how to control it. He told him everything, from reproduction to simple pleasure and swore to him that no one would touch him as Crown had done because it was not good and that the Papyrus was someone bad.

He kept a trembling hand stretched out to him, letting him choose whether to seize it or not.

  
  


Speedy only listened. He did not see where his brother was, nor his hand extended but he did listened. He did not know all these things. He felt stupid that he had ignored it until now. The more Cherry talked, the smaller the Swap was under her pile of towels.

He would have preferred not to know, not to have had to know. Not to have been touched there. He did not understand how one could take pleasure in this. All it did to him was wrong. It felt wrong.

Once Cherry was done, he asked.

“Did it hurt you too? W-when I… licked you? Is it normal for it to hurt?”

He was shaking and crying. He didn’t want to get out of hiding. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Scar turned away from his two brothers to hide the tears that flowed from his eyes. It hurt him to see them both broken in every sense of the word.

  
  


Cherry straightened up as best he could, dropping the duvet revealing his ribs.

"No Speedy... You didn’t hurt me, on the contrary... I’m sorry you thought that... I swear it was nice... I was just... afraid for you... I’m... so sorry..."

He choked a sob, holding back from crying.

  
  


Scar saw nothing, looking away, and neither did Speedy. Yet they would both have tried to stop Cherry from moving because of his condition.

“How can it be nice?! It hurts it’s… it’s dirty!” said the little Swap from his hiding place.

Scar tried to say a few words, his deep voice broken by the emotions.

“It should have been … your first time … should have been with someone you love, someone who would have made you feel how good it can be… Crown took all that…”

  
  


Suddenly, Cherry was close to Speedy, putting his hands on the towels so as not to touch him directly.

"Speedy... Listen to me... I... I love you, you’re my big brother, like Scar and Comic and Boss... I love you all... And... And if you agree, I will prove to you that it will do you good. But I will not touch you without your agreement and surely not now. Crown is... really too human... he took you too much... but one day, you’ll see, it’ll be b-..."

He collapsed suddenly, falling into pain.

  
  


Speedy was a little disturbed by Cherry’s proposal. He was disgusted that his own brother could offer him such a thing. Yes he loved him, he loved each of his brothers as if they were really his but not like that. He never wanted that to happen.

Scar, wanted to lecture his brother about proposing such things but saw him collapse.

“Cherry!” Scar suddenly turned around and grabbed Cherry before wrapping him in the blanket again.

“What’s going on?' asked Speedy, worried, still hidden.

“The… The itty bitty just fainted. This asshole beat him so hard that… shit…”

Speedy could not prevent a small pinch to his soul. It was his fault.

“I’m taking him back to the room to rest. If at some point you feel…able to go out, join us. I love you, kid.”

  
  


Cherry lay in Scar’s arms, inert. His breath was wheezing, as if pressed on his ribs. He let himself be transported without emitting any sound.

  
  


Scar put Cherry delicately on the bed. He didn’t like the sound he made when he was breathing. He rushed into the bathroom pharmacy to look for a painkiller or something to help him.

He had nothing but drugs that weren’t strong enough or the charcoal to wash his stomach.

Speedy heard the racket and asked.

“Who… who is there?”

“Just me, Speed. Cherry is really bad and this human asshole didn’t give him anything for the paine!”

The Fell came out to fetch in the other bathrooms if there was something left. Speedy gently took his head out of his hiding place. He didn’t want to be seen, he didn’t want to be touched, and he was afraid to run into his rapist—

But it was for Cherry. Slowly, the little Swap came out of the bathroom trembling. He approached the bed and his soul skept a beat when he saw Cherry’s condition.

Without saying a word, he placed his hands above his brother and made green glitter magic rain on hiù. His bracelet being at minimum capacity, he could use his magic for that. But at the slightest sound, at the slightest gesture, whether it was Cherry or even just a movement of cloth, he jumped and stopped.

His blue eyes were as if veiled, his orbits swollen from crying.

He only hoped he could relieve Cherry even a little.

  
  


Cherry winced, letting himself be treated, his breath appeasing as the magic took effect. Soon he could simply sleep, the pain being sufficiently attenuated for him to rest a minimum.

  
  


Speedy stopped once he was certain that Cherry was sleeping peacefully. Without saying a word, he went to hide again, elsewhere.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Brat continued to search, from irrelevant room to irrelevant room. He found just interesting a well-stocked library and a storage room full of old furniture and boxes.

He took his time until he came to the door of what he thought was a closet near Boss’s room.

Brat opened the cupboard and instead found a small bedroom. It was small as the dressings in the other rooms and it was decorated in a somewhat gothic way. A mattress was placed on the floor with the sheets undone but nothing seemed to have been touched for months. But he found much more interesting in it. A small door, just big enough for an Sans to crawl through and a trunk… full of adult toys.

“Satin! You should come and see this! I think this is Leash’s room!”

  
  


Upon hearing Brat, Crown stood up, intrigued, and joined him. He looked at the room, then the chest, and a sadistic smile was drawn on his face.

"... here’s something interesting... well done Brat."

  
  


Brat went to check what was behind the little door.

“You’ll laugh, it leads to Boss’s Dressing Room. But I feel like it only opens on this side. Who would have thought, a secret passage for his little personal whore.” 

The trunk was full of small toys and BDSM accessories of various sizes. 

  
  


Crown observed for a long time and smiled even more when he saw the little room serving as a chamber. He murmured for himself:

"I should lock Cherry up here..."

  
  


Brat returned to Leash’s room and searched the trunk. Before anyone made a remark, he called back.

“I am 142 years old, I have seen this kind of thing… Ah! Here!”

He had found what he hoped, some pairs of handcuffs more or less decorated with keys and a rope. The rope was very soft but it would do.

“It will be easier to tie them up with this if they do something stupid or if I just want to vent.”

  
  


Crown smiled and came to caress his skull gently.

"Bravo. Take what you want."

  
  


Brat smiled with contentment while being stroked the skull. He really loved his new brother.

He recovered other objects that might prove useful, like a swift.

“What a pervert, look at these things!”

He regretted not being in his normal body or he might have tried a toy or two. His anger was starting to come back to him. He couldn’t grow up. He could never be an adult in the eyes of the world because of Bigmama— and because Boss couldn’t save him in time.

  
  


Crown looked at his fake little brother and smirked.

"Are there things you’d like to try?"

He was not the type to be formalized about age, even physical

  
  


Brat blushed a little. Were his thoughts so obvious?

“To tell you the truth… I was thinking about everything I can’t do anymore since… since the old lady tried her fucking technomagic on me.”

He kicked the trunk.

“My body doesn’t work the way I want it to, and… what kind of crazy person would try to do that in a kid’s body? Okay, some of them did in the Nurserie, but they couldn’t even make something appear. I’m too young. My magic is not mature enough. It hurted like hell...”

He struck the swift on a lamp, breaking it.

“When I was just in the council dungeon, I could have a whore or two for me! I could get drunk with mustard! I could just… be me. Now I can’t even whistle a bag of mustard without my head spinning!”

He kicked one of the broken lamps.

“I just want to be an adult! Just get back to my true age! But that will never happen. Time doesn’t exist here… And this technomagic could kill me if we try it again!” 

  
  


Crown was really disappointed. No magic at this place? Too bad. He didn’t like to do it without magic, the sensations were much less pleasant. No use at this level.

"We’ll find a way. Don’t worry. In the meantime, you can take revenge on Scar and Cherry, if you want. But in my presence."

  
  


Brat had his shoulders and head down thinking about all that was missing.

“Why in your presence are you afraid that I will kill them? I am a doctor I remind you, I know exactly how to hurt them and how far to go without killing them.” 

He had a bad smile.

“What about Speedy? I know you traumatized him, but I can’t take revenge on him too?”

  
  


Crown looked at him for a moment, dark. He did not like his way of discussing his orders. He gently blew:

"Because I have a deal with Cherry."

  
  


Brat souffla.

“A deal with this asshole? Your deals are your business, but I want to make all Boss’s fake brothers pay.”

  
  


Something rang in Crown’s pocket. It was Scar’s phone… and Comic was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope last chapter didn't pushed you away, guys...
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Speedy, Scar and Brat are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	23. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic call his brother... and Crown answer.
> 
> Warning: Injury, kind of surgery with non chirurgical tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Crown who had kept Scar’s phone answered the call without saying anything.

  
  


Comic’s voice made itself heard.

“Scar? it’s me. i was worried, what’s going on? did you manage to get Speedy to a safe place? where are you? damn it? hello? does this shit work?”

  
  


Crown had a big smile on the corner and whispered in an almost soft voice:

"Comic? Is that you? I was worried. Scar and Speedy are with me. Cherry too. Go home, please, I have to make sure you’re okay."

  
  


“Boss is it you? thanks the stars… i did everything you asked! now i’m safe with friends, don’t worry. who’s threatening you, Boss? who made you say that nonsense? and… why are you answering Scar’s phone and not yours?”

  
  


Scar had found some stronger painkillers in the main bathroom but, passing through the main space, he noticed the door to Leash’s room half-open. 

He groped and clung to try to hear what was happening through the yawning of the door.

  
  


Crown stiffened on the phone. Damn, what did the Boss ask him to do?

"I took his phone because he’s taking care of Cherry. The poor guy is in a bad state. You have to go home. Take pain medicine for him and come back. Don’t let anyone see you or talk about it, I’ll explain everything once you’re safe here."

  
  


“what?' Cherry is there? was that the price to pay to find him? you sell yourself to Bigmama? but what’s wrong, Boss?! yes, I saw the video but it was really the only way?”

Comic seemed angry.

Scar opened his eyes wide. Crown was on the phone, his phone, and spoke with a voice too soft, it was not natural. He understood very quickly. He explained that one of them had to take care of Cherry, the reason he had answered on that phone... He asked someone to come back.... It must have been Comic. His soul squeezed. He couldn’t let him get caught.

Comic contined.

“i can’t go home right now. i have found help and i must reassure them before they come to play the silver knights…heheheheheheheheheheh”

Scar opened the door and shouted, hoping that Comic would hear him. 

“COMIC! IT’S NOT BOSS! DON’T LISTEN! STAY HIDDEN! FIND HELP!”

He would pay the price— But if he could protect even one brother, he would.

  
  


Crown suddenly saw red. Scar dared to challenge him after what he had done?!

He seized the soul of the Fell with its blue magic and sent it away, making it hit the wall behind him, on the other side of the living room.

"Comic, come in, it’s an order!"

  
  


Scar flew full speed before hitting the wall. Again, his skull cracked. His head turned, he was nauseous, his clean bandage slowly began to fill with blood.

“Scar?!” The voice of Comic asked through the phone. He immediately reacted to 'Boss's’ order.

“who are you? what are you doing to my brothers?”

  
  


Brat ran after Scar and used his own magic to keep the Fell on the wall. That traitor, he was going to ruin everything!

Brat gently lowered his double and noticed the red spot on the wall. He sighed of annoyance. He was going to have to save this asshole. He took one of the pair of handcuffs to immobilize Scarlet’s hands, just in case. He turned the skeleton so that it was on his stomach and heard him vomit. It was indeed a serious trauma.

“It’s going to hurt.”

  
  


The fake Boss sighed and massaged his skull. Too bad.

"I’m the new Boss. Oh, you want to know? Scarlet will soon look like a horror, head level, Cherry Hmmm... I think he was missing a leg before the doc put it back on and Speedy... Well, let’s just say he lost the innocence you tried so hard to protect. So either you go home, or I guarantee you I’ll kill one of them."

  
  


Comic remained silent for a moment.

After a minute of silence, Comic began to speak again.

“i’m coming… but only if i can talk to my brothers. you pass them to me, to make sure they are still alive. and i will come alone.”

  
  


"Okay."

Crown cut the microphone.

"Try to make him available to talk. I’ll see the other two in the meantime," he said in Brat.

  
  


Brat did his best, he didn’t have the tools, but he could cure him enough to say a few words. But for that, he had to make a hole in the skull even a small one.

But he knew how to do it. He ran into the storeroom. He saw something useful there.

  
  


In quick succession, the rapist reached Scar’s room and frowned seeing that Cherry was there.

"Speedy! Get out of your hiding place! Comic is on the phone. Talk to him, before I get angry!"

  
  


Hearing the voice of Crown, Speedy screamed with surprise and came out of his hiding place trembling. He had once again hid in the dressing room. He had taken very covering and way too big cloth from Scar. He looked like a potato bag. But when he saw Crown, he felt paralyzed and couldn’t take a step.

“I-I am h-here…”

  
  


"Tell Comic to come see you. That’s it."

He approached, turned the microphone on, and gave the phone to Speedy. Then he approached Cherry and shook him to wake him up, ripping out a squeak of pain.

  
  


Speedy picked up the phone with a trembling hand and put it on his ear.

“C-comic?” he asked in a very small voice.

“Speedy! he… oh shit, he caught you i…”

Little Swap checked that the Papyrus was busy with Cherry and murmured.

“D-Don’t come, h-he’s horrible, he’s hurted everyone! Please find help, big brother!'

He burst into tears.

“Speedy… please don’t cry.”

  
  


Crown growled and turned to Speedy. He pulled the phone out of his hands and threw at the Tale on the phone:

"See? Alive. You want more evidence?"

He approached Cherry and placed the phone near his mouth before making him cry with pain by pressing on the new hole of his second missing tooth. He took over the phone.

"Are you interested by the other traitor too, or is that enough for you? Hurry up."

  
  


Speedy backed back against the wall. He closed his eyes and closed his ears so as not to hear the howling of pain from his sweet little brother.

“no! no! stop hurting them. i’ll be there in an hour.”

The sound of a drill was heard through the open door and everyone could hear Scar screaming to death.

  
  


Crown smiled, victorious. He let the scream be heard on the phone and whispered:

"Hurry up."

Then he hung up. He left the two alone and went to watch Brat do, quite amused by his method.

"Well. Nice music. Bravo, you managed to motivate the last one."

  
  


Brat had drilled a hole, surrounded by five smaller ones, into the skull of his double with the drill. Scar looked faint, probably because of the pain. At least, with this, the magic would stop being subjected to too much pressure in his skull.

The kid had blood on his hands. He didn’t have any cleaning products, he didn’t have any fun going around the pharmacy when he had an emergency on his hands. But a small kitchen torch for Crême Brûlées helped him stop the bleeding from his skull.

“Thank you, Satin. Careful now, I’ll plug the hole.”

He pulled out of his pocket a G where he had made four holes. He placed the coin on top of the larger hole and had a tin wire placed in the small holes so that they held on. Then pulled out a soldering iron and applied so that there was no risk that the coin would fall.

  
  


Crown observed him in a religious silence. He was fascinated, and this did not happen to him often. He stayed there, waiting for him to finish, before lifting Scar to go and put him in bed with Cherry. 

  
  


Brat took the opportunity to put the tools in their place and wash his hands. He had contrary feelings about his intervention. He was both happy to have saved a life and angry to have had to save that one.

  
  


The Papyrus observed the Swap and beckoned him to come to bed.

"You sleep there. All of you."

  
  


Speedy went to bed without saying anything. Fortunately, it was so big that it allowed the three Sanses having enough room not to touch each other.

He was tired but it was only the early afternoon. He looked at his two comatose brothers, shocked. He lifted his big blue eyes towards the Papyrus to ask him a simple question full of meaning.

“Why?”

  
  


Crown observed him and stooped to be as close as possible to Speedy. Then he whispered gently:

"Because you stole my brother from me. Because you are all happy. Because you have what I never had and I never would have. Because Cherry is mine. And I’m gonna make you pay for every second you spend with him until you all hate him. So he’ll be all mine."

Then he stood up and walked out the door. Cherry was still unconscious, not having heard anything.

  
  


Speedy looked at Cherry. He had to get him out of here… He never had to let himself hate him. He swore to himself not to let him down.

Once Crown left, he slowly came out of the bed so as not to wake his brothers. He thought at all speed. He began to clean the room again until he fell on sheets and pens. An idea came to him.

He took one of the paper and began to write frantically. When he was finished, he approached the bay window, there must have been a window opening normally. He folded his letter to make it a paper plane and threw it through the opening. Hopefully, someone would find the letter.

He finished cleaning in silence before recovering some cushions and positioning himself in front of the bed, facing the door, to watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope last chapters didn't pushed you away, guys... poor Scar.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
Speedy, Scar and Brat are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	24. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic call his brother... and Crown answer.
> 
> Warning: Injury, kind of surgery with non chirurgical tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry slowly opened his eyes after feeling movement. He looked up at Speedy, a little lost.

"S-Speed...? You... You’re here...? A-are... Are you...?"

He tried to straighten himself, grimacing. Fortunately, the pain was well alleviated.

  
  


The traumatised little Swap rose gently so that Cherry could see him better without having to move. He could see the traces of his tears down his eyes.

“I love you little brother… I will never let you down…”

He did not approach any more, contact still terrified him.

“I’m sorry… C-comic…he…”

  
  


Cherry looked deeply touched by his words. He put his hand near him but did not touch him, crying softly.

"S-sorry... I’m s-so sorry... For e-everything... I’m s-sorry... Th-thank y-you... I love you too... G-big brother..."

  
  


Speedy looked at his brother with his eyes veiled.

“Crown… i-is obsessed with you… He t-talked about something that...we have and he n-never had. Maybe that’s what… what can make him c-change? Even the worst p-people can change? Right?”

  
  


Cherry looked at him sadly and whispered:

"I... I don’t know, Speedy... After... After all this... I don’t know... Sorry... I’d like to know but..."

He choked a sob and blew:

"I... I can... G-get closer...? A l-little...? I won’t touch you, p-promise..."

  
  


Speedy shook his head, tucking it between his shoulder blades.

“D-don’t move. S-scar… is next to you… T-they… they hurt him… W-when Comic called… Y-you’ll hurt yourself. And… and he needs someone.”

  
  


Cherry felt his soul tighten and he folded a little on himself.

"I... I’m... I’m really sorry... I wish... you never had this... I’m sorry..."

He wanted to be reduced to dust. If he disappeared, maybe Crown would leave them alone... But slowly, he went to stick to Scar, using his green magic in the hope of helping him as best he could, crying in silence.

  
  


Speedy added.

“It’s not against you… I can’t stand… I can’t anymore… I don’t want to get close to anyone…”

He crossed his arms against him as if he was still trying to make himself smaller than he was. He returned to his cushions.

“I sent a letter… ou-out the window. There’s just room to put the h-hand.”

  
  


Cherry whispered that he understood. He really understood. But he felt really bad for his brother. He continued what he did, hoping at least to be useful to someone.

  
  


Comic arrived an hour later, as planned. He was prepared. His brothers were held hostage and wounded. He had done everything he could to get help quickly. If everything went well, he could save his brothers before dark… 

He stood in front of the tower entrance and waited. He no longer had the key, having entrusted his own to his brothers before fleeing by the other elevator. He took a deep breath, he was about to enter the wolf’s den.

One of the guards at the door greeted him, happy and surprised to see him.

“guys, as soon as Boss arrives… follow us to the top. i need your help there. send a message to the others, so they can join us. something’s wrong up there.”

He didn’t know if Crown had any accomplices that threatened his brothers' lives.

He silenced by seeing the elevator doors open through the windows.

  
  


Crown prepared to play Boss and left the apartment to pick up Comic. When the elevator opened, it displayed a big smile.

"Ah! There you are! I was worried! Come, everyone is waiting for you."

  
  


“i am here…”

The Tale played the game for the moment. He advanced to the elevator, the bodyguard following the meadow.

“sorry for the worry, Boss. but you know how long poker games go on…”

One of the guards asked.

“Can we ride with you, Boss? We saw a doctor coming last night and we’re worried about Cherry.”

Comic cast a look of defiance at the Papyrus.

  
  


Crown stared at the guards for a moment before nodding.

"I understand... I got Cherry back. As you know, he had been abducted. He was in a steady state, until last night I’m afraid. I had to ask for a doctor. But he’s better now, he’s stabilized."

He moved slightly to make room for Comic.

"I will, however, ask you to stay here, gentlemen of the guards. Cherry needs calm and rest, only his family is allowed to see him."

  
  


The bodyguards insisted.

“But sir, understand, we like this little guy too, he knows us well. And…”

His colleague continued.

“We have to go up anyway to join others and take over. So if we can just go upstairs and say hello to your brothers and cheer them up before we do. That would be...welcomed, right?”

Comic hoped this excuse would be enough. 

“let them come, ‘Boss’. i’m sure it’ll only take a second.”

  
  


Crown became slightly tense and watched the guards.

"I thank you for your concern for my brother, but I am obliged to refuse. Doctor’s order. No visit other than his family. Even Butcher is not allowed to come to see him at the moment. But I’ll get him down as soon as he stands on his legs."

He put his hand on Comic’s shoulder.

"Let’s go, shall we?"

  
  


Comic frowned but made no move to remove the hand of his so-called brother, it would have been too obvious. But one of the guards, a guard who had been with them for years, noticed.

“I thought you and Butcher didn’t talk anymore, anyway… But you warned him, didn’t you? That fight lasted long enough, didn’t it?”

Comic glanced at him and encouraged him to continue.

“At least one of us, sir? So that others know he’s in good hands?”

  
  


Crown was getting tired of it. Comic was trying to buy time and catch him. Too bad for him.

"Listen, because I wouldn’t repeat it. Right now, only Comic is allowed to come. And if he doesn’t want to go upstairs, then I’ll go back and take care of my brothers. If you’ll excuse me."

He dropped Comic and went into the elevator, pressing the button to go up, staring at the Sans.

  
  


Comic’s eye lights disappeared for a second.

“wait, Boss! i’m coming.

He climbed up the elevator and glanced at the bodyguards.

"'see you next time, guys!" he said without conviction. 

But at least now they knew something was wrong with Boss. They’ll be here soon enough to make sure everything was okay.

  
  


Crown became much darker once the doors closed.

"You will quickly lose the desire to play with my patience. Your attitude will have repercussions. Every time you challenge me, one of your brothers will pay the price."

They arrived at the apartment and Crown grabbed him by the neck. He dragged him with him to Brat, so that he put an anti-magic collar on him, like the others.

  
  


Brat put the collar to Comic without a problem, the little Sans seemed delighted to finally have Boss’s last brother in range.

“heh… you know you’ll have a hard time justifying this kind of action when the guards will come to check on us.” said Comic speaking of the necklace.

“Hey! They won’t stand a chance if they try! Right, Brother?” Brat looked at Crown smiling, confident.

  
  


Crown shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don’t worry, they won’t come. I’ll give orders. Soon, all the guards of the Tower will be faithful to our way of proceeding, or replaced. Come, I will show you the state of your brothers. And punish one for your behavior and Scar’s."

  
  


Comic did not answer, he knew better than this joker that the Guards were loyal to Boss and only Boss… And that they had orders in case of change too sudden. And the Tale knew that relief was coming soon.

  
  


Pulling him by the collar, he took him to Scar’s room. Cherry stopped his magic before he was seen and startled.

"O-Oh no..."

He felt his soul tightening when he saw the last of his brothers finally captured.

  
  


Speedy rose suddenly when he saw the door open and was paralyzed with fear when he saw Crown holding his last brother by an anti-magic collar.

Comic, he saw his brothers and could indeed see that all were in a bad state, after only one day here…

“m-my brothers… what did you do to them… they…”

Speedy guessed that Crown was going to punish one but… which one? Cherry could fall to dust at any moment, Scar was passed out… Speedy began to shake even harder.

  
  


Crown grumbled and threw Comic further.

"Stop pampering, Speedy. I won’t touch you."

He went and closed the door to fetch the trunk from Leash’s room. He emptied it completely before taking it to the room where the Font brothers were. He put the chest in front of the bed and smiled at his brother, who trembled like a leaf.

"P-Please... Please, C-Crown, I…”

"Ah ah ah? What did we say? You are good and I leave the other little whore alone. So...?"

Cherry looked at Speedy for a moment... before nodding. The Papyrus approached, lifted him up and carried him to the trunk. The Sans trembled even more, crying in silence. He let himself be dropped into the box and began to hyperventilate while Crown closed the safe. In the dark and unable to move, Cherry did not take long to collapse, sobbing and asking for forgiveness. He struggled to breathe and, after a few minutes, he started banging on the trunk begging. But the fake Boss sat on the lid, watching the Fonts with a sadistic look on his face.

"Are you proud of yourself, Comic? It’s your fault."

He struck the box twice and Cherry panicked, scratching the plastic from the inside.

  
  


Comic stood up. He vowed internally to make him pay a hundredfold for each of his brother’s abuses. He didn’t know what had been done but Speedy did look completely broken. He began to imagine the worst. He was eager for the cavalry to arrive and take off his collar so he could avenge his brothers. He had not succeeded in his original world but… He had another chance to do it. He did not react seeing the punishment on Cherry, by fear of making the others suffer too… All his life he had been passive… All his life he never knew how to react, it didn’t matter. They would be saved soon… soon.

But Speedy couldn’t stay still.

“No! Please no!”

He wanted to jump on the torturer and grab his arm to make him stop but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t touch anything. And especially not the one who had taken so much from him. But the Papyrus had leaked important information, he would not touch him, Cherry had… asked Crown to leave in peace…

“Crown I beg you it’s not too late to stop!” he hardly swallowed. He had to try.

“F-free him, it’s never too late for you to be happy too! E-everything you do, th-that’s how you will make yourself unhappy. That’s w-why you lose your brother over and over again! Listen to me!”

  
  


Crown began to growl annoyingly when he heard it. He suddenly stood up and kicked the chest violently, causing it to fall sideways. The noise inside stopped abruptly. But the Papyrus mocked it. He fulminated.

"Shut the fuck up! You don’t know anything! You’re just a poor, overprotected little thing! Consider yourself happy that I’m not selling you to a brothel so that you get fucked by all the holes like a slut!"

He turned around and kicked the trunk again before leaving abruptly, slamming the door behind him.

  
  


Speedy cried out of fear at every kick. But the reaction of the Papyrus told him that he was on the right track, that he was right. Despite the threat, he had to continue the next time he was facing his rapist. Everyone could change…

Comic hurried to straighten the trunk and open it, saying.

“Speedy, that was foolish. you’re going to get killed, talking to him like that.”

“N-no I… I can make him change… P-push him to do the right thing...”

  
  


In the trunk, Cherry was bent over himself. He trembled in silence, the tears continuing to roll over his cheeks. He was breathing fast but making as little noise as possible. His claws were bleeding from scratching the trunk and he seemed to see nothing around him.

  
  


Speedy went to stand in front of the door, far enough not to catch it if it opened violently but close enough for him to stare at Crown if he was still coming in. He had to keep talking to him, he could change his mind.

Comic gently picked up Cherry from the back of the trunk and pulled him out.

“Cherry… i’m sorry i didn’t get there in time, but don’t worry, help is on the way. our bodyguards are suspicious now, they should be up there soon to make sure everything’s okay. i was able to convince the council and some allies...”

He placed his little brother in the bed and glanced at Scar as he passed. His soul squeezed into his chest.

“it’s going to be okay, brothers… it’s going to be okay.”

He looked at Speedy.

“Speedy? join us in bed? it will be like one of those sleepovers you love so much.”

“No…” just replied the little Swap who continued to fix the door.

  
  


Cherry sniffed once out of the trunk. He could finally breathe and coughed a little to regain some air. He clung to what he could in the bed and bowed his head. He murmured then, with a white and trembling voice:

"S-Speedy, he... he can’t... touch anyone... C-Crown he... he..."

The word remained stuck in his throat as he took his face into his hands.

"I’m sorry... I’m... so sorry..."

  
  


Speedy finished the sentence instead of Cherry. He now knew the meaning of that word so why not use it. When there is a word to designate something, it must be used.

“rape…”

Comic looked in the direction of Speedy, shocked. He kept Cherry against him to reassure him.

“w-what?”

“H-he raped me… But I-he is unhappy. I know I can change his mind. I-if he changes I can forgive him.”

“are you crazy?! it’s unforgivable! Speedy how can you thing about ever forgiving him?'

“E-even the worst p-person can change…”

“no, they can’t! all he deserves is a slow and painful death!”

  
  


Cherry didn’t have the courage to go against what Speedy said. He just wanted to... go through the window and enjoy the fresh air and the freedom one last time before he fell to dust. But he let himself go against Comic, hiding his face against his shoulder, trembling. He still had the feeling of the magic of his innocent brother running along his own magic. He was used to the abuse and hits. But not being able to do anything while Speedy was going through this... He felt nauseous, stepping away from Comic to avoid spilling on him or on the bed.

  
  


Comic could not help but feel a little rejected. He let Cherry get away from him and got worried about the elder of the brothers. Scar was very pale, with his head on the side, you could see the coin welded to his skull. He didn’t know what to say. Slowly, he stroked the intact part of the skull of his older brother. His eyes stopped for a moment on the handcuffs that always tied Scar’s hands. 

He felt powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hearby declare Speedy as one of the bravest beans ever.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	25. Chaos ensued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is hurt again.  
Speedy tries.  
Crown have a visit.
> 
> WARNING: Strong violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Brat saw his brother come out of Scar’s room, he looked angry.

“What’s the matter? Comic joked?”

  
  


Crown did not reply to Brat, much too angry. He manifested a bone and went to Cherry’s room to slaughter her completely. His brother was his and nothing but his and nobody had the right to tell him what to do!

When he had calmed down, he left the room and went to sit on the couch.

  
  


Brat had not insisted. But he did not like to see Satin so angry. After a while he could hear the little ding that the elevator was doing when he arrived. Swearing between his teeth, he went to hide in the kitchen. Three of Boss’s bodyguards were there.Two were dogs, one was a crocodile.

“Sir, we received a package full of drugs and medication for you.”

  
  


Crown got up to come to the elevator. Fortunately, he had managed to calm down a bit in the meantime.

"Thank you, guards."

He recovered the package and remained in front of them without moving.

"You may go. I will tell my brothers that you came."

  
  


The bodyguards insisted.

“Sir, we have to follow the procedure. We also need to see Scarlet to ask him a few questions and give him a message, apparently he’s not answering his e-mails.”

Nothing concealed the mistrust that could be read in their eyes.

“If all goes well, you have no reason to prevent us from entering, do you?”

  
  


Crown sighed deeply.

"You’re right. Come on in."

He pushed to let them pass. But as soon as they stepped out of the elevator, the false Boss was behind their backs. He threw many bones directly in the back of their heads, killing them instantly. He observed the inside of the packages without worrying about the pile of dust at his feets.

"Brat! Clean up the hallway while I get those ungrateful Sanses to swallow their drugs."

  
  


“Aw… why me? pfff..”

The child still cleaned the dust and threw it in the trash without any consideration for the monsters they had been.

“The others will be wary now…” grumbled the little Sans, thinking at full speed.

  
  


Speedy rose suddenly when he saw the door open.

“W-we’re not done talking.”

  
  


Crown had already sent messages to whomever was entitled to start replacing the tower guards. He went to the room and watched the Swap, leaning towards him.

"Kid, if you keep messing with me, fine or not, I’ll take care of your little ass. Is that clear?"

He stood up and approached the bed. He glanced at Comic with contempt and threw him a box.

"Painkiller. Give this to Scar."

Then he approached Cherry and gave him the medicine himself, forcing him to open his mouth and swallow. The small skeleton trembled but allowed himself to be handled, not having anyway the strength to resist.

  
  


Speedy curled up on himself when he saw the Papyrus leaning over him. 

“B-but you can change! I’m sure you can. Y-you’re a P-Papyrus. Th-there must be good in you. Y-you can be happy if you try.”

Comic grabbed the box of medicine, his eyes flashed lights.

“how dare you do this to them all? how dare you do it to Speedy? but what kind of human are you?”

“Comic please, you don’t help! P-Papyrus… please? T-try at least. I don’t know why you don’t try to be g-good.” 

  
  


Crown tried to ignore them. Really. But anger prevailed. He suddenly pushed Cherry away, landing him on the mattress, before crushing her rib cage with his foot, making him whimper with pain and struggling weakly. The Papyrus seemed to burst with anger.

"Shut up! You don’t know anything! Nothing! There’s no point in being nice! To be a monster! Humans understand, them! They take what they want! And that little shit...!"

He pressed harder and a crackling sound was heard as the Sans squeak of pain.

"... It’s because of him! Without him, I had a father who took care of me! Who was training me! Who congratulated me! But noooo! Not content to have killed my mother, he also stole my father’s attention!"

He lifted his foot and let it fall suddenly.

"All because he has more magic than me! They gave me up on me for HIM! Well, now he’s mine! I took everything from him and I will take everything from him until he only. Have. ME!"

He struck. Again and again. Cherry eventually became amorphous, losing consciousness.

  
  


Comic shouted to the Papyrus to stop while Speedy drank each of his words, he wanted to intervene and defend his brother but knew it was useless. He knew it would be worst if they even tried.

“Stop! Stop, you’re going to kill him!” the Swap threw before continuing, trembling more and more.

“Y-your father wasn’t a g-good father if…if he treated you both differently just f-for that. Cherry didn’t choose to be l-like that. You don’t… Don’t be mad at him!

You’re better than that! It doesn’t do any good to take everything from him when you c-could… you could have built something b-better. It won’t bring your father back, but… Would you have been happy if you built something good instead of destroying it. Papyrus, please!”

He could not help but think that his own Papyrus could have become the same if he had been born first… He remembered how his father was, always comparing the two brothers. He didn’t remembered his face though… Just how nice he was to him and harsh on his baby brother. How he spent all his time with him and belittled Papyrus because he had not followed the same path as them. 

Comic tried to jump on the Papyrus to stop him.

  
  


Crown caught Comic and threw him away. But at least he had calmed down.

"... Only a stupid Swap can think that. Heal him. If he dies, I’ll kill you all."

He went away completely ignoring the Sanses, locking the door behind him. He avoided Brat, going straight to his own room to drop into his bed.

Cherry needed quite some time to get back to his senses, still completely shaken.

  
  


Comic had to roll around to avoid getting too hurt. He ran to the door and bang his fists on it.

Speedy remained in the place. He did not react when Comic passed by him.

“I’m not stupid… I’m right…”

He only moved to get close to the bed to use his green magic on Cherry. Comic joined him soon. The Swap wanted to tamper with his collar too but… the collar was on his neck and he should touch him for that. He didn’t want to do that.

He was tired. He had not slept, he had endured and seen horrors… but he was not to fall asleep.

  
  


Cherry finally woke up, helped by the care. He observed his brother and placed a box of medicine near him.

"... take one... it will help you sleep without dream. We will stay with you without touching you, it is promised."

He wanted to tamper with Comic’s necklace instead of the Swap, but he didn’t know how to do it, so he’d wait for Speedy to feel better.

  
  


Speedy refused, shaking his head. He gave instructions to Cherry to tamper with Comic’s necklace.

“I think I touched him… Figuratively. I think your brother has a chance to change.”

Comic was worried. His allies should have arrived by now. And even though he thought Speedy was admirable for what he was trying to do, it reminded him of too many bad memories.

“you have to stop, Speed. if you continue you will end up being killed or one of us killed. he has no chance of changing, understood? look what he did to Cherry, look what he did to you!”

“B-but he has an honor! H-he has accepted a deal with C-cherry. He will not touch me. I must continue!”

  
  


Cherry said nothing, simply executing the Swap’s orders to disrupt the collar. Then he whispered gently:

"... When everyone is asleep, I’ll get the tools... We have to get out of here..."

  
  


“what tools? and how? we are locked in!”

Speedy waved to his brother to make him understand. But yes, the crochet tools.

“I can pick the lock of the room without my tools… I just need a few things. I tidied up the room earlier so I know what to take.”

He went away to look for the objects in question: a long pin from a garment and paper clips.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


After a few hours, when the crystal lights were low enough to show the night time, the elevator opened again. Pipsqueek entered the apartment as if it were his own. He had supervised the shift of the bodyguard. Those who were still alive had been sent back under the pretext that the three who had been eliminated had harmed one of the brothers, that they were traitors. All that was left was a bunch of handymen handsomely paid for by Bigmama. 

Brat had locked himself in the library to read some good novels while his so-called brother calmed down.

Not seeing anyone, Pipsqueek slacked.

“Well, what a welcome!”

  
  


Crown left his room to meet Pipsqueek.

"I didn’t think you’d come this far. Do you want anything?"

  
  


Pip turned to Crown.

“Yes, I’m here to fix your mess again! And we have a problem. The Council seems to be aware of Mother’s activities, they want to check if Brat is still in his cell and I understood that they were going to send people here to talk to ‘Boss’, we do not know about what. But I am afraid that they will come with some elite guards!”

He pointed the Papyrus with an accusing finger.

“We can’t stop them from sticking their dirty noses in the wrong place forever! Find a solution!”

He went to sit in a chair that seemed particularly comfortable to him.

“And I have news for you… Do you still want your revenge on Horror?”

  
  


Crown’s face lit up with a sadistic smile.

Later, he brought food for the prisoners and watched them eat, forcing his brother’s mouth open to force feed him. He gave them the same meal he gave Brat that night, full of sleeping pills.

He needed all of them fast asleep for his great plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the plan? Will Cherry and the others survive Crown's plan? Will someone die?  
You'll know in the next chapters of Crown's Revenge!
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Crown's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown takes his revenge on Butcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Butch tried to spend as little time as possible at his job but he had to manage the arena a little. He was in his office, just waiting to finish all the paperwork before he went back to search for Cherry.

He had no mind to work, but he was not one to give up his responsibilities. At one point he heard someone knocking on his door.

“Enter…”

He was hoping it wasn’t more paper to fill out. Then entered an elegant Sans whom he knew well.

“Marquis? Get out before I eat you!” he stood up from his chair, ready to fight.

“I wouldn’t make a sudden move if I were you, Butcher. It would be unfortunate for your employees.”

Butcher was tense. He was just waiting for the right moment to retrieve the knife hidden under his desk and plant it in the head of Swapfell.

“What d‘you mean?”

“I want to say that some of your customers today, in restaurants or just wandering around, are men of mine. All they need is a signal to get your dear employees to dust. If you think I’m bluffing, look at the security cam number 17 C.”

Butch pressed a button. He was glad that the technicians simplified the console for him. He didn’t understand anything about computers.

On the 17C, he could see in the back of a fastfood a pile of dust and a smiling Lesser Dog.

“Leave my employees alone. What d’you want from me? Money? T’send me to Bigmama?”

“No, none of that. You’re going to get your employees and normal customers out of the building and tell them the Arena is closed. Go ahead.”

Butch executed, pressed the alarm button and turned on the microphone.

“Calm down, guys, it’s just an exercise. Go out quietly and go home. You have the day off… I will take the opportunity to do some repairs this and there.” He dropped the microphone button.

“There. Now, what d’you get from this? Are you goin’ to kill me? Go ahead… Without Cherry, my life don’t have any sense anymore.”

“I do not intend to kill you, Butcher.” Marquis pressed himself on the console to display the cameras pointing to the exits. 

The Horror made a gesture to catch his hidden weapon but Marquis noticed.

“I wouldn’t do that for you. My men are evacuating at the same time as your employees, they’re not out of danger yet.”

They waited. Marquis recovered the knife.

When Crown arrived, Marquis received a message. He held the Horror in place with a Gaster Blaster.

“Let the show begin. You will do exactly what I say or you know what will happen. You’ll calmly descend and collect one of the collard at the reception that you will pass it around your neck. I know it’s useless to put an inhibitor on you. You can’t even summon a real attack. After that, I want you to go to the Main Arena. A surprise awaits you.”

Butcher obayed and entered the Arena, he had one of the collar around his neck. But as soon as he had taken a step he stopped, paralyzed with horror.

“Guys… Cherry!”

The four Font brothers were tied with their wrist, hanging from tall columns.

Speedy was jiggling in every direction, trying to escape. Comic looked resigned and Scar was unconscious. Cherry was there. And… also a Papyrus, dressed like Boss but he couldn’t ever forget the look on that face. It wasn’t his best friend.

  
  


Crown had waited a long time. And seeing Butcher’s face decompose... it was a beautiful sight. He summoned a very long bone of red magic and used it as a cane, smirking.

"Finally here he is! The last piece to eliminate. Welcome to the show I promised you, Butcher. You can watch my show in the front row. And then..."

He pointed his bone at him, looking dark.

"I will kill you."

He slowly approached Speedy’s post. Cherry was livid, big tears rolling down his cheeks as he didn’t dared to look at the Horror.

Crown put his blade on the little Swap and cut his clothes, making the little swap scream in fear.

"Did I understand that everyone here liked Speedy’s naivety? I had the pleasure of raping him. And I will surely find that retard brother of yours to do the same to him."

He then approached Scar and struck his side with the weapon.

"Too bad Brat had to fix him. We could almost pass it off as you, with his hole in his head."

Scar’s body reacts spontaneously without waking him, making him escape a cry of pain.

Then it was Comic’s turn, for whom he pushed a bone between his sides, without touching his bones, just to corner it against the post.

"This fool who thought he was smarter than the others...."

And then Cherry.

"And finally... my dear little brother... whom you dared to touch without my consent..."

He abruptly cut the rope holding his hands and Cherry collapsed in the sand of the Arena.

"So Butcher. What do you want to do? Be filmed getting beat up and raped until I get tired of you and rip your necklace off to kill you? Or watch what I plan to do to each and every Font brothers?"

  
  


Speedy tried to reason with Crown one more time.

“You don’t have to do this! Please! I-it’s not too late! Stop now! T-think about what you’re doing! You’ll never be happy like that! It’s no use!”

He did not want to give up his hope of changing his mind.

Comic remained motionless but cast a hateful look at Crown.

“you will pay!”

Butcher was more and more livid. He was shocked to hear the horrible deeds that Crown seemed so proud of.

“Speedy… no… Scar, Comic…”

His memories, his nightmares were replaying in his head. He knew what Crown was capable of but, above all, Cherry... He was in a horrible state. Seeing him fall, his instinct made him rush to him. kneeling in the sand. He had searched him so much. And all this time he was with Crown?

He was on his knees, kneeling beside the only Skeleton he had ever loved. He was also kneeling before the human who had broken him.

“What are you goin’ to do to them? Torture them? Kill them? You’re goin’ to do it anyway no matter what I do.”

He stroked Cherry’s face hoping it wasn’t the last time. On the other hand, he began to invoke a weapon to defend his life and that of others if necessary. An axe made of a humerus and a sharp scapula appeared in his hand.

“If I can choose… I prefer to fight!”

He had not seen but Crown was not alone. Marquis arrived from the main entrance and Sua had put himself in the stands, in the blind spot of the Horror.

  
  


Cherry could not help it, he allowed himself to go against Butcher, sniffing softly and clinging firmly to him. But this allowed him to see Sua. He froze completely, shaking. His orbits were hurting him just by thinking about the burning of the poker in his skull. He could not hold back a whimper, trying to hide from his boyfriend.

Crown giggled seeing him do it. It was really fun.

"Fight? When you can’t use magic? Each of our clashes ended with outside help or because Cherry helped you escape. You’re nothing, Butcher. Not even able to defend yourself."

He laughed a little louder, before pulling a candy out of his pocket.

"What if I use it like before? After all, you’re so sensitive to my little drugs. I’m sure I could get you to rape Speedy, since I’m not allowed to touch him."

He took something out of his pocket and threw it at him. It was Cherry’s tooth, the one he had snatched in exchange for his promise.

"But I’m sure a bitch like you doesn’t need an order from his master to do the right thing, huh? Unless you want to be punished?"

He then approached the two skeletons on the ground, slowly.

  
  


Speedy continued his speech.

“Papyrus s-stop! Cherry w-will never b-be yours l-like that! No-no p-parent would w-want to see their in-children do hurt e-each other l-like that!”

Butcher pressed Cherry against him while keeping his weapon in the other hand.

“I can always try… Better than kneeling in front of a tyrant.”

He looked at the candy and closed his mouth by reflex. He did not want to become the animal he had been in that cellar again or hurt Speedy.

He looked at the tooth and, he did not know if it was provocative or just a premature farewell, but kissed the top of Cherry’s skull before releasing him. His knees trembled. The conditioning was far away but still present. If he was good, he would not be punished. But his reason kept him going.

“I’ll be punished anyway… So… Bone appetit.”

He made a move with his axe to attack the legs of the Papyrus. He had the advantage of the collar. Behind him, Sua sent an attack to surround the Sans tied to the poles with a night blue flame barrier.

Marquis stood at the entrance of the arena, where Butcher had entered. He did not smile but looked with interest.

  
  


Cherry wanted to hold him. He didn’t want him to fight. He didn’t want him to put himself in danger... But seeing Sua’s flames made him curl up on himself and he could not stop Butcher from attacking.

Crown had a big smile on his face, watching him do try. The Horror was weak, he trembled on his legs... Easy.

He invoked a wall of bone to block the attack before taking a step forward to come and hit his shoulder with force. First, disarm him. Then make him pay. And in the end, use him to destroy the others.

  
  


Marquis smiles at Crown’s technique. An effective classic but he raised an eyebrow seeing that the Horror had not dropped its weapon, even wounded.

Butcher had not given up. On the contrary, he changed his arms and used his magic to make bones to help him propel and attack from above. Since he was looking for Cherry, he had to fight some thugs from the Sin District and so he had trained. His own attacks couldn’t hurt him.

His shoulder was hurting but, fortunately, nothing was broken.

Speedy continued to speak incessantly, even taking assurance despite the danger that surrounded him.

“You can stop now! Everyone can change a-and everyone has the right to be h-happy! Even you! You have the choice… You always have a choice! You can rebuild your life!”

  
  


Crown began to grumble and to attack. He took advantage of gravity to give a violent kick in the side of Horror, in order to push him further. Once rid of the fighter, he took the opportunity to send a bone to crash a few centimeters from Speedy’s skull.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Unable to stand idly by while Crown also attacked the Swap, Cherry struggled to get up and blocked him from passing. The Papyrus returned a slap to him, sending him back to the ground, then approached Butcher, murderous madness in his eyes.

  
  


Butch felt it full force and stood up with difficulty. He saw the attack on his friend who uttered a surprise cry.

“Hiiii!”

He could not let him do it, he saw red when Cherry was slapped. He rushed on his opponent with as much hatred as he did.

Marquis asked behind his back.

“Need help, Crown?”

Hearing the traitor’s voice behind his back was enough to distract the Horror Sans.

  
  


Crown sneered when he saw Marquis also near Butcher.

"Have fun!"

He struck with his weapon in Butcher’s jaw, sending him back to Swapfell. He sneered and turned his bone into a spear, before sinking it between the tibia and the fibula of Horror. Cherry stood up at that moment to see the scene and called his boyfriend, horrified. He struggled to stand up and hardly invoked an unstable bone as a weapon, heading to the Papyrus to try to help.

  
  


Marquis stood above the Horror stuck on the ground now. Butcher was trying to get out, his jaw hurt, his ribs too… He sent his axe to hit the Swapfell, who dodged without any problem.

He grabbed the arm holding the weapon and with a complex twist, broke it in half.

“Aaaaaaaarg!” Butcher’s weapon disappeared at the same time as he felt the pain in his arm.

Marquis looked up and noticed Cherry.

“Look like the inhibitors are incorrectly calibrated.”

He made his rapier appear and placed it above the hole in the Horror’s skull.

Sua had risen from his seat and walked down the bleachers gently.

  
  


Cherry froze when he saw Marquis aiming at this place. He knew it was very painful. He whole body was shaking. He was lost, not knowing what to do. Crown turned to him, looking annoyed.

"They were almost at their maximum when they were put on them. Too bad, it won’t save them."

Suddenly he manifested a cage of bones and nailed the little Fell to the ground. The latter struggled weakly but his head was in the sand and he began to panic, the resemblance with the dust was too much.

The Papyrus then returned to Butcher and pressed badly on his plexus.

"Do you have any suggestions about his fate, Marquis?"

  
  


Marquis shrugged his shoulders without a care.

“Do as you feel. I don’t care what happens to him. Just, when you’re done with the Font, I want to keep Speedy. I would like to train him as I once trained my lost brother.”

Butcher was in pain, he wanted to fight Crown but only managed to scratch his boot slightly with weakness. It was not yet 0.001 hp.

“Arg… no…”

His body began to betray him. He was at the mercy of the Papyrus… He trembled with all his bones. He glanced at Cherry, imploring.

Sua arrived downstairs and made his fire disappear. He approached the group.

“If I may... A promise is a promise, no? Your dog did misbehaved… How do you wish to punish him?” 

  
  


Crown smiled and played twisting the tip of his foot on his plexus to press a little more. Then he watched Sua for a moment, before smiling, almost gently.

"You’re right. I think I know you were interested in an experiment?"

He grabbed the Horror by the collar and straightened it suddenly.

"His skull is all yours."

Then he observed Marquis and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do as you like, I don’t care, she’s just a weeper anyway."

Cherry tried to leave the cage, injuring himself in the process by fighting against his brother’s magic.

"N-No! Please, no! L-Leave him alone...!"

  
  


Sua’s smile grew so much that it was visible on her flame face. And it was terrifying.

Butcher tried to fight, the bone holding his leg was shooting at his bones.

“Finally, I’m curious… What happens when you can put a whole hand in the skull of an Horror without killing him.”

“No… nothere, no!” begged the muffled voice of Horror.

Sua set his hand on fire and gently approached the hole on Butcher’s skull.

Speedy and Comic began to struggle in their bonds.

“No! Stop!”

“you’re going to kill him!'

The Grillby began with a few fingers which tore a frightening death scream to the collared Sans.

  
  


Crown’s smile widened more and more hearing the howls of the Horror. He forced him to stay in place so that Sua would have fun, revelling in the expression of pain he saw on that disgusting face.

Cherry also screamed, crying when he saw them do it. He struggled even more, begging, grasping at what he could to try to escape. He had to go and help Butcher, he had to!

Crown glanced at his younger and sneered.

"Say goodbye to him, brother!"

  
  


Sua gradually plunged the rest of his hand. Butcher’s head looked for a moment like a Halloween lantern lit with a dark blue flame. His Hp couldn’t get down anymore. 

His magic focused on the place where the hand was and there was a flash of dazzling red light, a final howl before the Horror became totally inert.

Sua commented.

“What a strange sensation… His magic’s texture has changed. It’s much more pleasant.”

He sneered a little. But Marquis no longer laughed, he watched Cherry...

  
  


Crown listened to Sua’s comments smiling, amused. While Cherry... felt like he was losing his head. His cry died in his throat as he continued to sobb and suddenly... he felt the Determination inflame him. He couldn’t let Butcher suffer like that. He had to save him. He summoded all his magic and the necklace exploded in a cloud of black smoke, as he changed into his Blaster form. He roared with anger and hurried at his boyfriend’s torturers. He grabbed Sua’s head in his mouth and squeezed as hard as he could to detach him from Butcher, his fangs blackening under the heat without letting go.

  
  


Sua did not see the attack coming. Marquis opened his eyes wide. He had already fought this form of Cherry and knew that it was very resistant. The Grillby did not last long and a cloud of dust replaced him in less than a tic, scattering the arema and the skull of the Horror.

Speedy and Comic were silent with fear, both terrified of their brother’s friend’s fate and… of the horrible form that Cherry had taken. Could he at least control himself?

“Oh my Stars!” Marquis interjected, fleeing the field and leaving Crown and the Font against this ferocious beast. He then saw through the glass doors of the entrance hall an army of Guards preparing outside of the building. Among them was The Great Papyrus, his brother Judge… But also Boss. He had much of his body covered in bandages but seemed ready to fight.

“Shit…”

  
  


Once the Grillby was eliminated, Crown dropped Butcher, who fell to the ground, as he was no longer restrained. Cherry growled at his brother, positioning himself above the Horror to protect him. The Papyrus turned his head to look for a way out... And saw Marquis had ceased to flee. This augured no good.

"Sans! That’s enough!"

Cherry was shaken. In this form, he was much more vulnerable to Crown’s orders... But that didn’t stop him from loading a mortal beam and fire it towards him. The Papyrus threw himself aside to dodge, while the transformed monster continued to protect the unconscious one.

  
  


Marquis raised his arms gently above his head to surrender. He wanted to live. Even at his LOVE, he could not beat so many people. The doors were broken down, in the front line were the two Papyrus, followed by the guards.

“Where are my brothers?” asked Boss with a menacing face before he saw what was going on in the main room.

“BUT WHAT IS THIS THING?!” asked the head of the Council.

Boss had already heard the story from Cherry’s mouth and had seen the beast on the tampered tapes.

“Cherry…”

  
  


The little skeleton continued to protect his boyfriend when he heard the noise. He lifted his head to see what was going on and lost all concentration seeing Boss. As tears of relief came to his eyes, Crown suddenly manifested a huge bone that came into contact with the jaw of Blaster. Cherry was stunned by the shock and fell backwards. Not having enough concentration and determination to maintain his form, he regained his appearance and Crown quickly joined him. He wasn’t going to kill them all, but he could still run away with his brother, especially if he used him as a shield. He lifted the naked Fell and put him on his shoulder. He glanced at Boss, pulling out a new magic weapon and backing away to another exit.

  
  


The Papyri and some of the guards pursued Crown.

Boss stopped on the way to run to his brothers and untie them one after the other, starting with Comic.

“you took your time…”

The Great Papyrus continued to follow the perfect double of the Boss.

“NO NEED TO TRY TO FLEE, THE BUILDING IS SURROUNDED! LET GO OF THIS SANS!”

Two other guards were already checking on Butcher and Scar. Speedy cried with relief to see his brother again but curled up when someone approached to untie him.

At the other extremity of the Arena, other guards flocked, surrounding a Take Sans dressed in a judge’s robe. 

"I would be you, I would let go of that Sans."

Crown was surrounded

  
  


Crown growled loudly when he saw them approaching. He was not going to let them steal his brother once again!

Without losing a second, he threw several bursts of bone, grabbing Cherry’s spine, making him moaned softly with pain. The Papyrus tried to make his way out, attacking everything in his path. No matter how many or who they were, Crown refused to give up, his eyes turning dark purple.

The guards fought like crazy but retreated once too wounded to continue.

The Great Papyrus sent a barrage of blue bones for Crown’s soul to turn blue.

The guard looking after Butcher, an Undyne, asked one of his colleagues to look after him and left, she had an idea. Speedy detached, Boss wanted to take him in his arms but the Swap refused and begged him to get their little brother back.

He nodded and ran into the crowd.

“Crown!”

He summoned a blade.

“This is between you and me… Give MY brother back.”

Boss was still injured and had only half of his Hps but he was willing to do anything for his family.

“Boss!” a fury of Undyne de Fell threw himself into the fray. ”Here!”

She threw him an object that made him smile, he put it under his sleeve on the opposite arm.

  
  


Crown did not give up so easily. He began to tire but continued to fight. Upon seeing the Boss, he had an unhealthy smile and tightened his grip on his weapon by staring at him with a bad look.

"He is MY brother, by BLOOD AND MARROW! He is mine! Rather kill him than leave him to you!"

He dropped the Sans from his shoulder so that he could use both hands. Cherry groaned in pain, striking the ground, completely amorphous. He tried to regain consciousness, his fingers weakly scratching the ground, without success.

Because of his blue soul, the evil papyrus had more trouble moving, but still tried to hit the Boss in the chest, aiming for his soul.

The Boss let his opponent touch him. He had never felt so much pain, even under the blows of Bigmama’s men… But he smiled, triumphant. For on his left wrist was one of the collars of the Arena. Those necklaces that kept a monster alive while he was in the Arena. He raised his blade at the same time to plant it under the Sternum of his opponent who did not have the same advantage as him.

“A brother… even by blood… never is without merit… You were never his brother… just his torturer.”

He stirred the weapon

“It is over…”

  
  


Crown felt the blade striking him too late. He exhaled loudly, surprised, as his HP fell rapidly. He grimaced and fell slowly to his knees, his soul having been pierced. He sneered faintly and murmured:

"I may die... b-but... you’ve... lost... e-everything... A-and... Sans will never... r-really be your brother... He... is... mine..."

The end of his sentence was only a breath, as he fell to dust, leaving only his cloths behind him.

  
  


Boss let himself slide at the same time as his double, the pain was unbearable and he knew that his life could only stand thanks to the collar on his wrist.

The guards rushed to him and Cherry to give them first aid.

“Cherry… little brother I am sorry. He was condemned…” he whistled in pain as Jäger, the Undyne who gave him the collar, helped him to straighten himself up.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore… If you’ll ever forgive me.”

The Great Papyrus smiled, triumphant and was joined by his Sans. Both turned to the Boss who nodded in a silent chord.

Comic approached to inquire about the health of his brothers. Speedy remained in his corner, trying to avoid getting too close to him. He would have preferred a peaceful outcome. Marquis had been arrested. Scar and Butcher were taken to the infirmary while waiting for an ambulance.

  
  


Cherry had felt the death of his brother, deep inside him. It was over.

Strangely, he had regained consciousness but his gaze remained empty while he allowed himself to be treated and transported to the infirmary with the others. In the end, he wondered what all this had done. He had just managed to hurt all the members of his adopted family by directing Crown’s anger towards them. He felt... pathetic.

He remained silent, listening to what was happening around him without really reacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kus and I had 3 ideas about how this could have end up. This one, which is bad, another one who would have been very bad and a very very sad one.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Series this work belongs to


	27. What was lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is reunited... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The rumors around the brothers were about Bigmama and her goons arrest, and therefore about the elections that should take place afterwards. Boss refused to have the ambulance take them all to the hospital and insisted on bringing the medical staff in the Arena.

Everyone was worried about the condition of the wounded, the guard or the family. Only Comic was unharmed.

Speedy stood by Cherry without touching him and told him what was happening and what he understood since everything was chaotic around them.

“Scar has a concussion and is in a coma, they say he has been treated by a competent doctor but do not know when he will wake up… Butcher is in shock. Boss is in surgery, they’re trying to stop his soul from dissolving if he had to remove the collar. Apparently a Muffet arrived lately and already did such a miracle in her world. He’s lucky. They took Marquis away. They didn’t let me talk to him.”

He was talking softly..

“Comic is near Scar, I think these two liked each other for a long time.”

He was trying to cover himself with the blanket he was given to hide his nakedness.

“Cherry, do you think everything is going to be okay now? I… I don’t think so. I would like to but… I am afraid of what can happen now that they have all been arrested… What if someone worse takes their place?”

  
  


Cherry wanted to see no one... to touch no one... he wanted to be alone... but he couldn’t deny Speedy his presence. Turning his empty gaze towards him, he breathed, speaking softly too:

"I... I don’t know... I would like to tell you that everything will be fine... But I don’t know... I..."

He turned away his eyes and looked at his trembling hands.

"I... I don’t even know... why I’m here... C-Crown is... he’s dead... a-and... and I feel... I should die too... I-it’s... It because of him and m-me, e-everything that happened, at you, Boss and the others… A-and B-Butch, he… ."

He could not hold back his tears.

"I don’t know... I... don’t know... s-sorry S-Speedy... i’m... useless... I can’t even... reassure you..."

  
  


Speedy got a little closer to Cherry.

“I don’t want to be reassured… I’m not a child.”

He lowered his head and reflected on his words.

“Please don’t die… It’s not your fault. Everything happens for many reasons. You are not responsible for anything. I would have preferred that your brother… listened to reason. He made his choices.”

He also cried and gently approached his trembling hand to place it next to Cherry’s without touching it.

“It would be worse without you. We can’t change anything but… We can try to fix ourselves… I don’t know if it’s possible but just a little? Little brother?”

  
  


Cherre rested his eyes on the Swap, a little surprised. A glimmer of hope seemed to light up in his eyes while he had a sad little laugh.

"Y-Yes... W-we... we can... try... I-if... if you still want me..."

He did not touch him but drew his hand close to Speedy’s, their finger brushing. He did not go any further, looking away.

"I... I ended up getting better... y-ou... you are someone... incredible a-and exceptional... I’m sure... it’s be a-alright f-for you… I-in a way..."

  
  


Speedy answered nothing and left his hand where it was. He waited until finally falling asleep. No one came to take him into a bed for fear of waking him, he had clearly said that he did not want to be touched.

Boss was saved by the surgery. He would have marks on his soul for life but, as he said, if that were the price to pay, the more important was that he could live outside of the Arena.

  
  


Comic had to take responsibility for his brothers while waiting for them to get better. It went as far as having to answer interviews about what had happened. Every time he came back to the infirmary, he complained and verbally insulted the journalists. Really Boss’s job was so hard to do.

The wounded Guards had been transferred one after the other until only the brothers and Butcher remained in the Arena’s infirmary. Sweety had been allowed to visit them but made the mistake of hugging Speedy as he used to when he arrive. It took an hour to calm the poor Swap and Sweety was terribly angry at himself.

It was necessary to explain Speedy’s behavior to Boss at one point. The news fell on him like a new blow. He wished he had make Crown suffer more.

Scar woke up a week later, he was completely woozy and had trouble communicating but the doctors were optimistic, it would come back. It was about the same time that Butcher’s HP began to go up slowly. He was going to come out of his torpor… but in what state? What had been done to him never had a precedent.

Speedy had taken it upon himself to take care of Cherry. He always asked permission before doing anything, even to feed him. His gaze was less and less veiled and he always tried to have good news to give, even if it was just that he had seen a pretty picture in a newspaper.

One morning, Dyne timidly arrived in the room that Cherry and Speedy shared, each in their own bed.

“Cherry? hum… We think Butcher should wake up soon. Want to be near him?”

  
  


Cherry had taken it upon himself to cling to life. It was difficult. He just wanted to give up, find a stuffed animal and spread his dust on it so no one would suffer because of him. But for Speedy and all the efforts he made, the little skeleton took on him to go on living.

After more than a week, he was physically recovered. The marks on his face and pelvis were quite disturbing to look at, after all. But when the Undyne came to warn him of Butcher’s imminent awakening, the Fell nodded and rose, hardly. His legs were numb and he had trouble standing. He observed Speedy and smiled to reassure him.

"I’ll be back soon."

Then he followed the young woman to the room where his boyfriend was resting. He sat in a chair by the bed, gently coming to take his hand to be there when he opened his eyes.

  
  


The first sign of awakening was a slight burst of magic, some sparks coming out of the hole in his skull but they were strange. Instead of the bloody red that shined through it usually, it was blue. Slowly, his eyelids began to move and he finally opened them. His valid eye was white.

“mmmhn…” he growled.

Dyne was nearby in case. Sweety too. The Papyrus looked at his brother with concern.

“SANS? SANS DO YOU HEAR US?”

“P...ap…?”

  
  


Cherry felt it. As soon as the magic manifested itself a little, he felt that something was very wrong. He gripped a little more to Butcher’s hand, his soul tighten painfully in his chest.

"B-Butch...?"

His voice was only a whisper. He was afraid, he refused to listen to his brain, which was telling him to back down. He needed to know. Was Butcher himself? Why was his magic blue? What was going on?

  
  


“ ‘have a headache…” complained the Horror before looking at the one who said 'Butch'. He opened his eye a little wider.

“nah, y’not Pap…”

Sweety approached behind Cherry.

“I AM HERE, SANS. CHERRY TOO...”

Butcher’s eye looked for Sweety and focused on him.

“Who’s Cherry? A friend of the imperatrix? Where are we?”

  
  


Cherry remained silent. When the question fell, he felt his soul crack painfully, but he showed no sign of it. He let go of Butcher’s hand, and stood up, then aside.

"S-Stay with him, Sweety... I... I’ll come back... later..."

He went in silence. He walked through the corridors of the infirmary without looking where he was going. He saw nothing, big red tears running down his cheeks. He was trying not to draw a hative conclusion, maybe it was temporary, after all. But...

Suddenly hurting a wall, he stopped. He was at a dead end. Not having the courage to seek his way, he sat on the ground, his knees almost touching while his feet framed his pelvis. His arms fell along his body, his back leaning against a wall. He remained like this without seeing the past, absent.

  
  


Many tics passed without anyone coming for Cherry. When someone finally found him, almost an hour later, it was Sweety. He had tears down his eyes.

“AH YOU ARE HERE, SPEEDY IS WORRIED SICK, YOU KNOW…”

He came up to me.

“I… I’M SORRY. IT’S WEIRD WHAT’S HAPPENING. I DIDN’T GET EVERYTHING EXCEPT…” he sighed.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS THE COMMONALITY OF ALL THE HORRORS SANSES?” 

  
  


Cherry slowly lifted his head towards Sweety. His whole body was numb, he felt incredibly weak and had pain in his joints, but he did not move, or almost. He slowly nodded his head. He knew, of course: all the horrors had been struck by their Undyne who had blown their heads off, depriving them of a part of seeing the totality of their memory, which led them to go mad and to eat human flesh. But he didn’t want to talk. He couldn’t anyway. He was way too exhausted for that.

  
  


Sweety came to sit next to Cherry.

“ALL THE HORROR SANSES LOST THEIR MEMORY OR PART OF IT WHEN UNDYNE HURT THEM. I WAS ABLE TO TALK TO SANS BEFORE HE WENT BACK TO SLEEP... HE REMEMBERS THE HUMAN NOW... BUT…”

The huge Papyrus lowered his head.

“NOTHING ELSE... HE DOES NOT REMEMBER OUR CHILDHOOD, HE DOES NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE HAPPENED HERE OR HOW WE ARRIVED! HE ASKED ME WHY MY TEETH ARE LIKE THIS!”

He wasn’t crying. He didn’t know what to think.

“THE DOCTOR DOES NOT KNOW WHETHER HE WILL REMEMBER US ONE DAY OR NOT… I-I FEEL LIKE MY BROTHER IS NOT REALLY THERE. I... CHERRY... I AM SO SORRY.”

  
  


Cherry did not answer. He simply looked away, his eyes in the void. He did not want to speak. He had endured all this... to lose his light. The first monster to give him a helping hand. The first who gave him a chance... And now... that person no longer existed.

Strangely, he felt nothing. Just a huge emptiness. He got up slowly, with difficulty, and went away, without having uttered a word. He just wanted to be alone.

As he turned, he fell on an empty desk. He went in and slowly moved under the table, lying in a ball, waiting for something to happen... for him to fall to dust, for example.

  
  


Sweety did not go looking for hiù. He understood that Cherry wanted to be alone. In fact, the only one who thought otherwise was Speedy but he was afraid to look for him alone… or accompanied.

With someone, he was in danger of being touched, and the only one he had managed to touch was Cherry. Alone, he was afraid to run into a stranger…

He did not leave his room until too late, accompanied by Comic, and they both began to look for their brother.

  
  


Cherry had thought of just sitting there, waiting. The pain and the emptiness obliterated everything else. He did not want to be alone... but he felt abandoned. He waited silently, crying without any noise. No one would pick him up here anyway. He would wait for the calm to happen and he would leave. No one needed him, after all. His presence had only caused problems...

After a moment without hearing the slightest noise, the little skeleton left his hiding place. Slowly, he set out to leave the Arena, without looking back.

  
  


Speedy looked for him everywhere until his worry got the best of him and he stopped and started crying. Comic was helpless because, before, all it took to sooth the Swap was a hug but now… If he touched him, he would hurt him.

The Tale left his brother for a moment and went to find out if he had more luck on his own. That’s where he saw him, he was about to step out of the Arena.

“Cherry!” 

  
  


The little skeleton heard nothing. He was in pain. In so much pain! He walked out of the arena and looked at the empty sky... before teleporting.

  
  


Speedy was grief-stricken when he was told that Cherry had left. More than ever he let no one near him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is broken in a way... Are we too mean with our characters?
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry and Crown are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Series this work belongs to


	28. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycle passes and Boss seach for Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Life resumed its course. Bigmama had a speedy trial and barely escaped being sent to the void. Those who know the whole story knew it was only to keep control of the time-based technomagic.

Marquis was condemned to be thrown into the void, however, and Pipsqueek was released. The judges had concluded that he was just influenced by the Toriel. He was given to a Papyrus to be watched and tried to rehabilitate it.

Sweety had to teach Butcher everything about their lives, but the Horror had a hard time getting used to his life. He also refused to answer to his name of Butcher… He needed time. He realized he was missing a lot of things, not just his memories. He could no longer stand living in the Fell District and forced Sweety to move to the Tale, in a house designed to resemble their old house.

Boss and his brothers used to go out sometimes looking for Cherry. They were busy between managing their affairs, Speedy’s difficulties, and caring for Scar. But when they could they looked.

One day, Boss was returning from a meeting with a council representative who was dealing with the Swap District, before the new elections. Rather than return with his limousine, surrounded by bodyguard, he walked back by a detour. He passed through the Sin. As soon as he saw an unfortunate monster, he gave them a few G’s but always hoped to recognize a face in the middle of them...

  
  


Over time, Cherry had begun to live on the street, as before. He had nothing of value, nothing that seemed to matter. The only thing he had left was his adoptive family, but... he couldn’t go back there. It was too hard. So he lived on the street. Eating when he had no other choice. Covered in filth, his gaze extinguished, he was only recognizable by his two missing canines.

That day, he was exhausted. He did not want to fight anymore. He had collapsed in one of the alleys of the Sin District, in front of the trash cans he was going to search. He trembled faintly, wheezing. He closed his eyes, wondering if it was the end...

  
  


During his walk, the Boss noticed at one point a foot sticking out of the trash cans of an alley. He slowly approached, wondering if it was a poor drunk, a drug addict or if he could help him. 

His soul jumped into his chest when he saw the face of the Sans. He wept with joy of finding him at last. He took him in his arms and charged his green magic. He hugged him hard against his soul and took the fastest way to the Fell District. He came back to the tower where Comic couldn’t believe his eyes. Boss took little Fell into the bathroom to clean him of all the dust and accumulated dirt. He was very cautious as if he were afraid that he would fall to dust or disappear at once and then went to put him in his room, which had been redone identically. The hope had always been there.

He put little Fell in his big bed and stood next to him telling him stories...

  
  


Cherry was unconscious when Boss had found him. He reacted to nothing for a while, not even when the Papyrus cleaned him. No, he awoke almost at the end of the cycle, hardly opening his eyes. He looked around without understanding. Was he dead? Hell looked a lot like his old room.

Suddenly he stood up with one blow, grasping the garment that covered his chest as if to tear it off. He was choking. The pain had returned, even stronger, and he began to sob by pulling weakly on the fabric. He gasped lost, unable to understand where he was.

  
  


Boss had fallen asleep next to the bed, with Fluffy Bunny’s book in his hand. He woke up feeling the agitation.

“Cherry! Cherry it’s me, it’s Boss, calm down ! Calm down, I brought you home! Everything is fine,” he whispered.

He grabbed her shoulder gently.

“Little brother is me…”

  
  


Cherry startled violently, feeling her hand on her shoulder. Her pupils took a few seconds to adjust. When he understood, his face turned into a grimace and he continued sobbing.

"W-Why? Why..."

His voice was hoarse, almost painful to hear. He hadn’t said anything to anyone since Butcher’s awakening.

"I’m... in pain... I’m in so much pain... why isn’t it going away...? Why... why don’t you let me go...? I d-don’t... I want the p-pain gone..."

He collapsed on himself, crying while shaking his bones, the sound reasoning in the room.

  
  


That was a very good question. Why? The answer was simple but painful as well.

Boss slowly approached and hugged the small Sans.

“Of course it hurts. Unfortunately, life isn’t always rainbows and kisses. You’re not the only one suffering, believe me. But if you knew… I think I was never happier than when I found you earlier.”

He cradled the skeleton in his arms.

“We looked for you everywhere, all this time I didn’t want to lose hope. We looked so much… You are our hope, Cherry.”

He gently stroked the back of the small skeleton, and the tears began to flow freely on his cheeks.

“I love you little brother. You are a member of my family and I would never let you down on purpose.”

  
  


Cherry grabbed the Papyrus with the little strength he had left, sobbing as loudly as ever. He then began to ask for forgiveness, stammering excuses, mumbling words without context. He was sorry. He regretted. He was in pain. He felt lonely. He felt useless. He was afraid—

He finally calms down after long tics, breathing deeper, snuggling up against Boss. He couldn’t let it go, still shaking a little.

  
  


Boss didn’t let go of his brother for a second, too happy to have found him. He whispered sweet words of kindness, all he thought of him and how much he and the others had missed him.

When Cherry was calmed down, he offered him, as if everything were normal, as if they had left the day before.

“You want something to eat? Then I tell you a story to sleep… Fluffy Bunny was waiting for you too, Nyeh…”

  
  


The little skeleton was exhausted. But he nodded gently. He didn’t really wanted to eat, but... he didn’t want to part from Boss. He continued to shake in silence, letting himself be transported to the kitchen. He took a tired look at the apartment, wondering where the others were, if they were okay... and if they didn’t hate him too much...

  
  


Boss served him a dish of vegetarian lasagna heated in the microwave. He didn’t ask him anything, he thought that if he needed to know something, he would ask the question himself.

“I made them. I’m not a very good cook, but you can still eat them. I managed to get some cheese, some real one, by asking a few contacts.”

Some of the furniture had been replaced, you could tell. Even if the furniture looked like the old, they all had a new smell or a small detail that showed that everything had changed. Boss watched Cherry eat without adding anything.

  
  


Cherry thanked him for a small voice before eating slowly. He tried to concentrate on his plate. He had trouble eating more than half of it, his body refusing to swallow more after several days of diet.

"Th-Thank you... It w-w-was v-very g-good..."

Then, as he had returned to his behavior of the first days, he rubbed his arm nervously looking away.

"W-where.. W-where a-a-are th-the... th-the others...?"

He wanted to hide for simply asking the question, trembling. He didn’t deserve this family... he didn’t deserve to be here and the little voice in his head kept telling him he never deserved them.

  
  


Boss picked up the rest and put them in a tupperware to store in the fridge. He returned to sit in front of his brother and answered.

“Scar is in his room, he needs a lot of rest, he is making progress every day. Yesterday he walked three steps.” he says happily.

He regretted that his brother had suffered a head injury but, according to the doctors he was recovering incredibly quickly, which was great. And he should not have more damage than the hole in his head in the end.

“Comic is with him, he’s been playing nurse for him since we got back. He’s helping him to regain his language and make progress.”

Then came the unfortunate subject. He lost his smile and turned his head in the direction of Speedy’s room.

“When at Speed… I hope he will agree to come back now that you are there. He asks for you, you know. He tried to come back but the memories overwhelmed him and he ran away, right back in the Arena. He doesn’t want to see anyone in the Arena hoping you’ll come back. Employees love him but fear for him every moment. He is… very fragile.”

  
  


Cherry could have thought that everything was not so bad... when he heard about Speedy. He paled and had a high-hearted, barely holding on to vomiting by grabbing at the table. Trembling, he breathed deeply to calm down but still began to cry, horrified at having harmed Speedy.

"I’m s-sorry… Sorry.... I’m... so sorry..."

He took his face into his hands and curled up on himself.

"I... I have to... I have t-to tell him... Th-that... I have to apologize..!."

He choked a sob.

"I... I didn’t want to hurt him... I wanted... I j-just wanted..."

He could not finish his sentence. In the end, his stay in the street had weakened him.

  
  


Boss went around the table and took him back in his arms.

“No… no no no don’t worry. We’ll see him tomorrow I promise you. Keep your strength. Speedy is fine, he’s just fragile because of… I mean, you know.... He hasn’t talked to me face to face since you left, but I have him on the phone every day. He just doesn’t feel able to face our without you.”

He brought Cherry back to her room slowly, no wolf.

“Let’s go to bed. You need strength.”

He laid Cherry in bed and recovered the book he had left at his foot.

“Fluffy Bunny?”

Deep down, the only thing missing from the bedroom was the special cushion...

  
  


Cherry let himself be transported, still sobbing, much more silently. Once in bed, he nodded but remained clinging to the Papyrus.

"Are you... are you staying with me...?"

He seemed about to cry again.

He huddled against the Boss and fell asleep before the middle of the book, still trembling despite his sleep. In the morning, he awoke hardly. And his first instinct was to look for the Papyrus, almost panicking.

  
  


Boss was just sleeping next to the bed, right on the floor, the book lying on his belly and drool on his lips. He had not left, at any time, his brother’s side. Someone just seemed to have come by and put a blanket on him.

  
  


Seeing the Boss there, Cherry calmed down a little. Slowly he left the bed and went to the kitchen, limping. He was still very weak. To make amends, he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. His hands and legs were shaking, but he prepared vegetable fake bacon with a puree, which was made with almond milk.

  
  


Attracted by the smell, the one who had covered Boss arrived in the kitchen.

“it smells good, Boss, since when can you do something that doesn’t… stink…”

Comic stopped when he saw Cherry and made a tender smile, he almost had tears in his eyes. He wanted to take him in his arms but stopped himself.

"so it wasn’t a dream. you came back."

  
  


Cherry startled when she heard the noise and retreated from the baking sheet, shaking a little, lest he be quarreled. He lifted his eyes to the Tale a few seconds before lowering them, trembling and holding back from crying.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, C-Comic, I... I... I... I d-didn’t wanted t-to, I..."

He curled up on himself, crying on his cheeks.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry..."

  
  


“shit shit shit shit.”

He approached Cherry and took him in his arms, seeking to comfort him.

“no, don’t cry, please! i didn’t mean to hurt you, damn…. um…”

He hugged his little brother, not knowing what to say.

“do you want me to go get Boss? i’ll go get Boss…” he pretended to let Cherry go and leave

  
  


Cherry caught Comic and squeaked terror when he tried to get away. He burst into a sob, gripping his claws.

"D-Don’t l-l-leave me... ! P-please d-don’t..."

He was hyperventilating.

"I-it... it hurts... I don’t want... d-don’t l-leave me t-all alone... I’ll be good... p-please, m-mercy..."

He tried to hide his face against his shoulder, barely standing.

  
  


Comic winced feeling the claws on his shoulder but took the little Fell back in his arms.

“you’re not alone, Cherry. relax, breathe. look, i’m here, i’m not going anywhere. you’re not alone.”

He pressed his brother against him as hard as he could without hurting him. He had to get his brother’s attention elsewhere.

“it smells good what you’re doing?”

  
  


The little Fell tried to concentrate on his breath, shaking like a leaf. He murmured, hardly, still took a sob.

"B-B-Bacon e-et p-p-purée..."

He was panting, having trouble getting back to his sense. It was starting to smell burnt, but Cherry wasn’t calm enough to worry about it, terrified at the thought of being abandoned as he had abandoned everyone.

  
  


But Comic, he, was worried about it. And he was also worried about his shoulder.

“i think it’s burning… breath, slooooowly. i’m not going anywhere. you can even follow me to feed Scar if you want. he will be happy to see you, you know. but I must warn you, he is not totally recovered yet and he has trouble speaking.”

  
  


Cherry suddenly seemed to regain contact with reality. He slowly let go of Comic’s shoulder and retreated. He fell heavily on a chair, still shaking, his eyes looking afar. It really smelled burnt now. Too late for the bacon. But the mashed potatoes could still be saved. Well, unless it was the Fell who had to do it because he wasn’t really there anymore.

  
  


Comic did his best to try to save the food. The bacon was burned, too bad, he tried to save the mashed potatoes but Comic was a lousy cook and it burned too. It would be eaten anyway, wouldn’t it?

He filled four plates with the different elements, he just didn’t put bacon on Scar’s plate. He grabbed his plate and that of his older brother and then stood in front of Cherry.

“take yours and come with me, come on. Scar will be glad to see you, i swear.”

  
  


Cherry sniffed gently but nodded meekly. He grabbed his plate and followed his Tale brother to Scar’s room. He slowly entered his suite, walking almost backwards as if he was afraid that the elder would repel him and did not want to see him. He soon began to tremble again and sat on the ground to avoid spilling everything, breathing with difficulty.

  
  


Scar’s room had changed a bit, it was tidy and where there was just space was some physical rehabilitation equipment. The bed had been altered so that Scar could be seated in it. There was also a small office nearby, within easy reach with a laptop.

Seeing his brothers come in, he had a shock and shook his head. He thought he was hallucinating.

“Comic, my eyes… play games to me?”

“no, they don’t trick you. i told you didn’t i? it wasn’t a dream.”

Scar smiled sincerely. And raised his hand to reach out to Cherry.

“Itty bitty…”

“go to him.” said the Tale, winking.

  
  


Cherry swallowed deeply as he heard them. But, docilely, he abandoned his plate and slowly approached Scar’s bed. When he was at hand reach, he thrust his head slightly between his shoulders, sniffing as the tears quickly rose to his eyes.

"S-S-Scar, I... I’m-I’m-a-a-am- s-sorry... I-I a-a-ab... ab-abandoned… y-you all... s-so sorry..."

He began to sob again, grimacing. His body began to hurt him.

  
  


Scar shook his head. He knew that he had not yet recovered all his vocabulary he feared to speak and spoil everything by saying the wrong word. He straightened up a little and grabbed his brother and lured him to him and hugged him.

“Missed… ya” he simply said. Those words, he mastered.

Comic looked at the two Fell, touched. He placed his plate and Scar’s next to the bed.

“well, you have strength today. is it Cherry’s return that makes you feel that way?”

Scar laughs slowly.

"not your food."

"hey, it wasn’t me who made breakfast this morning, but our beloved little brother. if you want to complain, it’s to him."

  
  


Cherry let himself be attracted, frozen by surprise, before letting himself go against Scar. He slowly closed his eyes, simply remaining silent in his arms. He could not help but blush when he heard his brothers speak, sadly watching the result of his attempt at breakfast.

"S-Sorry… I b-burned e-everything..."

He blamed himself: not only was he convinced that it was not going to be good, but he also ruined food for it...

He went to recover his plate once out the embrace of the elder brother, eating in silence, looking down.

  
  


Breakfast was eaten rather slowly, especially by Scar. His movements were all so slow, it gave the impression that he needed all his strength for to lift every spoon. Comic led the conversation and explained that, because of the trauma, Scarlet’s magic tend to do rubbish and that his body slowly relearned how to use it as before. 

Scar only said a few good words. He was ashamed to show his face to their little brother? He felt so diminished when he had always seen himself as the defender of the family, the big brother, the strongest Sans.

After the meal was finished, Comic asked aloud.

“Boss should be awake, no?”

  
  


Cherry made no comment about Scar’s condition. He stalled even on his speed, eating slowly to give him the impression that it was normal. He felt really guilty about everything that happened.

When the meal was finished, he picked up the plates and whispered, getting up:

"He... may still be asleep... I disturbed him a part of the night, he m-must be... tired..."

Then, slowly, he went to the kitchen to put the plates in the sink.

  
  


Comic had stayed with Scar, for once he did something willingly, and it was to take care of his brother until his recovery.

Boss’s plate had disappeared from the kitchen. After a few minutes, the Papyrus reappeared, first the gloomy and then relieved by seeing Cherry.

“Ah… Hello little brother. I was afraid I hallucinated last night… Are you okay?” 

  
  


Cherry had done the dishes, fighting with the pan where the mashed potatoes had burned. He startled slightly when he saw Boss, looking elsewhere with an uneasy look.

"He-Hello... I... I’ll..."

He wanted to tell him that he was fine but... he did not want to lie to him. He simply lowered his eyes, without continuing his sentence.

"A-and... e-and you...?"

  
  


Boss seemed embarrassed. He didn’t want to lie either.

“Better now that I’m sure you’re real…”

He put down his plate and helped little Fell do the dishes.

“You have the right… to refuse if you think it’s too much. I wouldn’t blame you if… If you don’t want to be my brother anymore.” he ends up saying while he was rinsing his cutlery.

“I understand, I let you down… I let you down and because of that…”

He clenched his fists.

  
  


Cherry turned to give him a hand at the sink. But he froze when he heard it, grasping at the worktop. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at him, his pupils absent.

"Y-you.... D-don’t w-w-want... m-me anymore...?"

He felt his knees tremble so strongly that he soon fell on his coccyx. He felt bad, he wanted to vomit. He didn’t understand that Boss wanted to give him a choice. For him, it was just like he admitted he couldn’t stand it anymore.

  
  


“No!” said the Boss, a little too loud, desperate.

He’s having a hard time getting his act together.

“No, of course not… I want you back. I want you and Speedy back. I want… to go back and make us all happy again!”

He sat on the ground, he did not want to force Cherry to anything, even to get up. He himself was very tired.

“But I understand that you no longer want me. Look what I have done to you. I lose my brothers one after another… I don’t want you to be hurt anymore. And I’m afraid I’ll be the one who hurt you the most.”

  
  


Seeing him, through his tears, at his height, the little skeleton threw itself almost desperately into the Boss’s arms. He trembled, grasping at him as if his life depended on him... his life depended on him, perhaps, in fact.

"D-don’t leave me... please...don’t... I... I can’t...not without you... I...It hurts so much... B-Boss... please... don’t leave me..."

His voice broke at the end as he sobbed, gripping as he could.

  
  


The Boss pressed Cherry against him but was doubtful when he heard it.

“Cherry… Don’t take this the wrong way, okay? Just to check… will you show me your soul? Just a second.”

  
  


The small skeleton nodded gently, after a few long seconds of hesitation. He sniffed, trying to calm down, as he retreated slightly. He put his hands in a cup and manifested his soul, which fell gently between his fingers. The small inverted heart shone weakly, covered many cracks. But one of them was much more marked and deep.

Cherry began to tremble when he saw its in this state. What if Boss sent him to the hospital to treat him? And if he... didn’t want such a broken brother? He quickly began to breathe more quickly, panicking on his own as the brilliant organ also trembled, as if a new crack would appear.

  
  


Boss looked away when he saw the state of his soul and knew very well that he could do nothing about it. He laid a hand on his own chest. 

“You were linked to him, don’t you?”

He did not wanted to say his name. But his own soul had a deep scar where he had shared a part of Leash’s. The wound looked the same.

“I’m sorry… It’s my fault you’re in so much pain.”

  
  


Cherry quickly made his soul disappear, as soon as he saw Boss look away. He did not answer. He didn’t need to. He just stood there, silent, until he came back against Boss. He clung to him weakly, sniffing gently.

"D-don’t... don’t leave me... P-please... I... I can’t... not without B-Butch a-and you, I..."

He shrivels up on himself. Without his family and Butcher, he would not last long and fall to dust, especially in his present state.

  
  


Butcher… the name of his former friend was enough to make Boss lose his smile. He knew that the Horror had a hard time acclimatizing and Sweety often gave him news. But he was no longer his friend, just a stranger. He continued to pay him the gold he earned as Arena Manager even though he no longer cared for it. Just to make sure his best friend never lacked anything.

Boss took Cherry in his arms without saying anything about it. Cherry’s soul was very damaged. He didn’t want to add anything. Boss could only understand his fear of loneliness. And unlike him, he had no object to attach to to to help ease the pain. The Papyrus had also lost Leash’s precious leash, Crown must have destroyed it at the first occasion. But Boss lived in spite of everything, Because he had to. For he had no right to flinch.

He got up, always with his brother in his arms and took him to the living room to sit with him in an armchair.

“I am here… I am here, little brother. As long as you need me, I will always be there.”

  
  


The small skeleton let himself be transported while remaining gripped to Boss. To feel his arms around him like this, almost rocking him, his warmth enveloping him and his breathing making him move at a regular rhythm... Cherry did not take long to calm down. He began to whisper thanks, letting himself go into his embrace and falling asleep. But even while he slept, he remained clinging to the Papyrus, as if he were afraid that he would disappear.

  
  


Boss let Cherry fall asleep and asked Comic to call the limo. Without letting go of his brother for a second, he went down, still in his pajamas and settled in the car. No one asked him a question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry need to learn to forgive himself and accept that he is not responsible for his brother's actions.
> 
> Comments is like a fuel to us so, please, leave your thoughts about the story and other stuff if you feel like it. You are the best.
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Series this work belongs to


	29. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bittersweet ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.
> 
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The limousine stopped in front of the Arena at the request of the Papyrus. He waited in the car for his little brother to wake up. He was very nervous himself. He had his reasons...

The little Fell took only a short nap in the end. Even sleeping became difficult. He woke up in a burst, looking around him for landmarks. When he saw Boss, he could not hold a sigh of relief, coming to huddle against him.

"W-Where...?

  
  


Boss was totally tensed with stress and was hugging Cherry maybe a little too tight. He replied in a somewhat hoarse voice, distorted by his anxiety.

“The Arena… I thought that… Speedy…”

He didn’t know if he had the courage to get out of the car.

  
  


Cherry let him do it, observing the building through the window of the car. Then, understanding, he gently blew:

"I-If you want... I’ll get him... T-You... you don’t have to come... I understand."

He stood up to put a skeleton kiss on his cheek, before turning and leaving the car. He suddenly shivered once out but took a deep breath and headed to the Arena.

  
  


Boss struggled to let go of his brother but still let him out of the car. Watching him go alone to get Speedy. He didn’t know if Cherry really understood his fears… But he didn’t want Cherry to be alone either.

“Wait!”

He got out of the car and followed the little Sans.

The arena had not changed, it was as if nothing had happened. Monsters were coming and going, as often.The screens showed some of them fighting in the small rooms but the main one remained empty. Employees and customers were living their lives as always. A Fuku who took care of the reception noticed the two brothers and looked surprised.

“Boss?! You found Cherry? What a wonderful news!”

“Um… yes…” he answered ”Do you know where is Speedy?”

“At this time I think it must be in the old office of the big boss.” 

One could feel a hint of nostalgia in her voice, saying the nickname title of Butcher.

  
  


The small skeleton looked away as he heard the fire girl, feeling his soul tightening. His eyes disappeared realizing that he would have to go to Butcher’s office, but he said nothing, nodding to thank her. He then set out and, arriving in front of the office, knocked gently at the door before returning.

"S-Speedy...?"

His voice was relatively low. He did not want to frighten the Swap, even though he, himself, was currently terrified.

  
  


The door was open. No one answered inside but they could hear that there was movement. Boss stepped back and turned his back.

“I… doubt he wants to see me… Excuse me…”

Speedy, behind the door, had been startles by the voice and had gone to hide in his blanket which he had recovered from the infirmary. He was wearing clothes that had been given to him by monsters much bigger than him but he liked it, it allowed him to cover himself and hide his body.

  
  


Cherry looked sadly at the Boss and whispered:

"Sorry... I’ll... t-try to fix this..."

He slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. The office was the same with the simplified control desk made for Butch, photos of the grand opening with the Horror smiling shyly at the camera, pictures of great fights that happened and… on the desk a photo of Butch and him.   
He had to focus en Speedy. It took all his strength but he didn’t look at the photos of his lost love.

He sat down by the wall, staying there without moving to let the Swap come to him.

"H-hello S-Speedy... I... I beg your forgiveness... I... I... I gave up... I... I gave up on everyone... I had... I was in so much pain... t-that I only think about me... s-sorry... sorry..."

He tried to focus on his breathing to not cry. He put his hands on his own cheeks, wanting to stay in contact with reality.

  
  


Recognizing this voice, and Speedy pulled his head out from under the cover. The Swap looked exhausted. He looked at Cherry for a moment and began to cry.

“You’re back… You’re there!”

He tried to dry his tears with his sleeves too long but did not move.

“W-we said we’d help each other! Y-you left without me!” his shoulders trembled more and more as his sobs increased in intensity. “I want my brother… I want my brother!”

  
  


Unable to leave him like this, Cherry began to crawl to Speedy. He cried in silence, trembling. Then, slowly, he opened his arms.

"I... am so sorry... S-Speedy, I... I can never fix what I did to you... a-and... and you have the right to blame me for that... d-do you… d… Do you still w-want me a-around?"

  
  


Speedy continued to cry as he looked at Cherry. When he opened his arms, he frantically shook his head and hid his head with his arms. Since everything had calmed down, since he was alone, he had been ruminating, images of what had happened turning on loop in his head…

He didn’t have anything to pass time or change his thoughts.

  
  


"S-Speedy..."

His voice broke when he saw him doing it. For God’s sake, how badly he felt...

He felt a new crack on his weak soul and grimaced with pain, trembling. He began to pant, his hand on his chest.

He folded on himself, laying his forehead on the ground as he whispered:

"...I’m sorry... so sorry..."

He knew it wouldn’t change anything... but in the face of his mistakes, he felt himself slowly dying, with regret and shame.

  
  


Speedy was unaware of it, retreating to his own pain and the feeling of disgust he had of himself. He realized that most people defined him by his innocence and...he lost it. Everybody said that. Because he was no longer a virgin, because he had been raped, he was no longer “innocent”.

And the look in their eyes had changed...

Speedy asked, between two sobs.

“W-why did you come back? I thought that… You didn’t want me anymore… Because of me you had t-to… You protected me… o-of him, he…”

  
  


Hearing these words, Cherry suddenly stood up. Her face was drowned in tears.

"I-it’s not true! I..."

He turned away his eyes.

"... I r-ran away... b-because... because Butcher no longer exists... He... he was... my light... m-my hope... a-and... and now... h-he doesn’t know me anymore... a-and... and It hurts... so badly... I… I..."

He looked down on his trembling hands.

"I... I just wanted... th-that pain to go away..."

  
  


Speedy jumped at the sudden gesture. He listened to Cherry explanations. All because Butcher had changed… All because of Butcher? He knew Cherry was in love, but he didn’t know how much. He clumsily tried to say something to make Cherry feel less alone.

“He… He don’t know anyone anymore…”

Speedy never admitted it, but he kind of envied Horror for forgetting everything like that. He looked at Cherry for a moment, just looking at him gave him flashes of himself licking him under Crown’s orders. He shivered.

“T-the pain… T-the whole w-world is hurting… B-but… even more after you were g-gone… a-are you going to stay n-now? F-forever?”

  
  


"I..."

He grimaced when he heard him. He never wanted to hurt them... He regretted so much...

"I’ll stay... as long as you and the others want me to... I... I promise..."

He curled up a little on himself, rubbing his own arms nervously.

"I... I know that... I hurtes you... I... I beg your pardon... I..."

He wished he could change the past... never led his brother to the Font... It was something he would probably never forgive himself.

  
  


Speedy hesitated for a moment. Then he pulled his hand out from under his sleeve, then from under the blanket and stretched it, trembling towards Cherry.

“I want you to stay…”

He closed his eyes, afraid of the contact. But it was Cherry… And if it helped his brother feel better, even a little, he took the risk. 

  
  


The small skeleton looked up at Speedy and looked agasped, surprised. He did not expected this...

Slowly, cautiously, he put his fingertips against those of the Swap. He did not take his by the hand, wanting to give him as little contact as possible so that he could move away quickly if necessary. He sniffed but tried to smile.

"T-Thank you... Thank you, S-Speed..."

  
  


Speedy’s fingers withdrew for a second feeling touched and then he relaxed. It did not hurt him like the few days after what had happened. He was surprised. He opened his eyes and advanced his hand a little more to intertwine his fingers with those of his brother.

He smiled. He was relieved.

  
  


Cherry began to blush a little by feeling him intertwining their fingers. He took a breath that he had not felt holding back and smiled, new tears in his eyes. He did not seek more contact, letting him come to him, while he was a little calm.

"... A-Are you going home with me...? B-Boss is waiting for us... I won’t let go of you hand, if you want to..."

  
  


Speedy came out of his hiding very gently but made no gesture to follow Cherry.

“No.”

He had to tell Cherry the truth.

“I can’t… He… He looks too much like him…”

  
  


Cherry felt his soul clenching as he heard his brother and came a little closer, keeping his hand in his own.

"... I-If you want... we can cover your eyes.... G-Go home with me, please! You... you can see Comic and Scar... a-and you can sleep with me if you want... We can share m-my room, i-if you can’t go back in yours… D-don’t… don’t stay here… please.”

  
  


Speedy closed his eyes and then came crying to Cherry.

“I can’t… his l-look… everyone’s look have changed. I don’t want to stay here nor go back to home… at B-Boss”s.”

He was shaking like, a leaf in the wind.

“I want to forget everything! B-but I can’t do it b-because they look at me that way… B-because I see...”

  
  


Cherry took him against him and hugged him gently, stroking his back closing his eyes. He whispered gently:

"It’s because they don’t know... they don’t know and are afraid for you... I know you’re strong... I know you’re brave..."

Then, slowly, he put his hands on his cheeks and put his forehead against his forehead to look into his eyes, letting him step back if he needed to.

"Forgetting... won’t change anything. What is done is done... you will never be the same, as I am not the same... we change every day... And... not remembering, that’s losing everything, good and bad... Come with me... you will show them that you are the bravest of us all... Speedy... please..."

He almost called him Big Brother... but he no longer considered himself entitled to pronounce these words.

  
  


The Swap let go and looked his little brother in the eye. Cherry was right but it didn’t stop hiù from being afraid. He didn’t realize how much he needed this touches. He feared it and avoided it for so long— He had a tendency to always hug everyone, before. But now he was afraid to be hurt. 

“I am not brave…I am not like you or S-scar…”

He closed his eyes very strongly.

“I don’t want to see him. That… it will hurt B-Boss if he sees that I’m afraid of him… L-lead me… Tell me when I can or open my eyes. I trust you… just y-you.”

  
  


"It will be okay..." he whispered softly. Passing his hands around his shoulders, he stood up, keeping the small skeleton against him.

"Let’s get out of the room... Tell me if you want us to stop or if you want me to let you go, okay...?"

He guided him and opened the door. He looked at Boss sadly and put a finger on his own mouth to tell him not to make any noise. Then he guided Speedy to the car, cautiously, slowly. Once he was seated, he held him against the door and stood by him to reassure him, continuing to whisper sweet and patient words to help him remain calm, describing what he saw.

  
  


Boss couldn’t believe it.. As Cherry had told him, he remained silent but he could not prevent tears of joy running down his cheeks. In the car, he sometimes signed to Cherry how much he thanked him. No doubt it was because it was not with words, not said aloud, but he finally found the words he had been looking for since the previous day. He took his time to sign what could be understood this way:

“Look what you can do as a little brother… Without you, the family breaks up and you only have to come back so that even the most broken of us agreeing to come back. You really are a pillar of this family.”

He smiled at him, blushing a little of her eloquence with his hands.

Speedy remained very quiet but he was also very nervous but Cherry’s voice helped him not to show it too much. He wanted to run away… 

They arrived very quickly at the tower. Boss signed again.

"Do you think I can carry him?"

  
  


Cherry blushed as she read what Boss told her but tried to focus on her task. Once he arrived, he helped Speedy get out of the car, stroking his back gently. He grimaced at the question and whispered gently at the Swap.

"Speed...? We got to the Tower... we’re gonna take the elevator and get home, okay...? W-would... would you accept that someone other than me would touch you...? To carry you...? You have the right to say no, don’t worry... Nobody will touch you if you don’t want to, it’s up to you..."

  
  


Speedy took a moment to reflect and nod his head. He then felt skeletal arms catch him gently and lift him off the ground. He felt the tenderness of the wearer. He knew instinctively who it was. His body suddenly felt like his bones were burning but the Papyrus' intentions eventually calmed him down. As long as he didn’t see his face, it was fine.

Boss carried the little Skeleton and placed him so that he could carry it on one arm and reached out his free hand to Cherry.

  
  


Cherry watched the operation with care, ready to pick up Speedy at any time if the need arose. But he didn’t have to. Seeing the Swap calm down, the little Fell also relaxed. He then looked at the hand of the Papyrus blushing, surprised. But he ends up coming to take it shyly, remaining close to Boss as they went up to their apartment. He closed his eyes for a few moments, taking advantage of the calm that seemed to surround them.

  
  


The little family returned to the apartment. There, still in silence, Boss placed Speedy on the ground near Cherry. He sighed, knowing full well that he might frighten his brother and signed.

“I will go somewhere else.” He went to the dining room, which had been rearranged.

Speedy remained motionless for a while. With his eyes closed like this, he seemed to be sleepwalking and sleeping deeply.

Feeling no more movement, he asked.

“Can I open my eyes?”

  
  


Cherry looked sad for Boss and signed an apology before picking up a blanket. He gently enveloped Speedy with it before whispering.

"We’re here. Do you want to keep them closed until you get to my room? Or you can open it now. Boss is away."

He passed his hands over his shoulders gently to reassure him, waiting for him to choose.

  
  


Speedy felt alone for a while but kept his eyes closed. He knew that Cherry was not far away but felt absolutely nothing. Then he felt the sweetness of a blanket placed on him which he grabbed forcefully, he felt a little better. He could hide if he felt the need.

He replied with a very small voice.

“T-th-the room…”

  
  


"No worries... Come with me..."

Slowly, he helped him get up and guided him into his own room. He wanted to avoid Speedy’s as much as possible. He helped the Swap to settle on the bed and then went to close the door, before coming to sit next to him.

"It’s okay, you can open your eyes."

He let him take stock in silence, before blowing:

"Are... are you okay...?"

  
  


Speedy opened his eyes gently. It was weird to open them like this after keeping them closed all this time. He trembled again and shriveled in his blanket.

“I don’t want to lie…”

He lowered his head and put it between his arms and breathed hard and regularly to try to calm down. They had been locked here. They hid the hooking tools… Brat had come for him…

“I don’t know, I don’t know if… If I can stay here…”

He suddenly clung to Cherry. He really needed help.

  
  


Cherry took him against his chest, looking lost. He hesitated for a moment, hugging the Swap against him, whispering:

"Do you... do you want us to go to another room...? Tell me... I will protect you, okay...? No one will hurt you..."

He so regretted what had happened... If only he had not delayed... If only he had used the word before...

  
  


Speedy shook his head while remaining snuggled against Cherry.

“N-no… A-another room it… it’s useless.”

He put his head against Cherry’s.

“H-how did you… you d-did… When… when you were r-raped? T-to not be a-afraid to come back? T-to not be a-afraid of…everything?”

  
  


Cherry’s gaze darkened when he heard it. He pressed the Swap tighter against him and looked away. He had to tell him the truth.

"I... I didn’t... w-well..."

He deeply inspired and softly whispered:

"Th-the... the first time... I-I w-was... I was hurt a-and a-afraid... like you... b-but I... n-nobody helped me... nobody explained to me... I bled for several days... I felt... so dirty... a-and then, I read books... I panicked... i-in books, they explained that... given what he had done... I could... have children...?"

He shrivels up against Speedy, trying not to panic.

"I... I tried to kill myself... b-but he found me... h-he... he locked me up... a-and did it again... and a-again, a-and again... Until I f-forgot who I was… he b-broke me u-until I was his… his pet, as he said... W-With time... I got used to... the pain... the contacts..."

He inspired deeply.

"Th-The only fear I have left... the only r-real fear panic I have left... is not being able to move... It’s... that’s why he... he locked me i-in the trunk..."

He trembled, crying in silence.

  
  


Speedy remained a long time against Cherry without saying anything after his answer. He squeezed just a little more against him at every word.

“A-and if I taught you to lockpick?” he proposed

“I do this for fun. It’s like… a little like t-tiny puzzle. But with it y-you can get out of s-situations where y-you’re locked in… We didn’t have the opportunity b-but if we could have...if I had stayed in my hiding place...”

He looked at the dressing room.

  
  


Cherry listened to him, surprised, but smiled, trying to wipe away his tears that continued to color his cheeks, remembering the sensation at the power plant...

"Y-Yes, w-w-why not...? I would like that."

He came to lay a little skeleton kiss on his cheek and whispered gently:

"You have nothing to blame... Brat would have found you in any case... Or he would have used us to coax you..."

  
  


Speedy tucked his head into his shoulders feeling the little kiss and looked away.

Hesitating, he asked, while they were on the subject of Brat.

“I must warn you… Don’t talk about Brat in front of B-Boss. He…”

He remembered a conversation on the phone.

“Boss has his heart broken… because of him. B-brat could have come back to live with B-Boss but when he went to take him home… B-brat fled and blamed him for the death of...”

  
  


Cherry looked sad when she heard it, continuing to caress him, keeping him close to reassure him.

"Brat does not know... He is... He was manipulated... Brainwashed... d-during cycles and cycles... I believe... that he sincerely believes that... that my..."

He had a heartbreak remembering that, whatever he did, they were bound by blood.

"What he... loved him... at least a little..."

  
  


“T-that’s what I believe too… He re-rejected Boss… Out of a-love f-for… Him.”

He lay down with his head on Cherry’s lap. It was good not to feel alone anymore.

“Cherry...? Are you still m-my brother?”

  
  


The Fell let him do it, gently caressing his skull. Hearing his question, his soul suddenly tightened and he turned away, murmuring:

"A-After... a-after everything I’ve done... I don’t know if... if I deserve this family... Y-You welcomed me a-and because of me..."

He choked a sob.

"I hate myself so much... I-I didn’t mean it... y-you... you should hate me-and yet... I don’t understand..."

He wiped his eyes with the handle of his free hand, trying not to completely collapse.

  
  


Speedy lifted his face to look at Cherry.

“S-stop saying that… It’s t-the fault of … it’s HIS f-fault. He c-could have changed… He didn’t do it. Y-you’re n-not responsible f-for his flaws.”

He laughs softly, without joy.

“I am an i-idiot and a s-Swap… I can’t even hate him… So, you? H-how can I hate m-my beloved baby brother?”

  
  


Cherry sniffed while stooping over Speedy, closing his eyes by putting his forehead across his.

"You are not an idiot… You are... the kindest Sans I know..."

He shed two tears that fell on the Swap.

"...th-thank you... I..."

He deeply inspired and murmured:

"I... I love you, b-big brother... I... I’m sorry... f-for everything..."

  
  


Speedy put his thumbs under Cherry’s eyes to dry her tears. He gave her a slight smile.

“I love you too, baby bro. N-never doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Will Speedy recover from the trauma? Will Cherry find love in the arms of someone else?
> 
> See you next time for the third act: Healing Souls
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
Cherry is played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you like that story!
> 
> And to the silent ones, thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Series this work belongs to


End file.
